


La Casa Accanto

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A bit of Rear Window elements, A bit of The 'Burbs elements, Characters different from the serie, Hannibal is the new neighbour, Hannibal makes him change his mind, M/M, Will doesn't like intimacy, Will is a student, Will is also a troublemaker, Will likes to investigate, Young Will, a bit too much, hannigram AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 02:23:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 98,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11911230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: Il giovane Will, uno studente e aspirante detective, decide di tenere d'occhio il suo nuovo vicino di casa, un singolare psichiatra che pare avere molti segreti.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sono contenta!   
> Finalmente mi appresto a condividere la nuova lunga fanfic che ho iniziato a scrivere a giugno. Ora vedremo i risultati di un'estate curva sulla tastiera. :)  
> E' un AU in cui il giovane Will, studente, che desidera con tutto se stesso diventare un detective, si ritrova a fare i conti con uno strano vicino di casa che dapprima risveglierà il suo interesse investigativo e poi anche tutto il resto.
> 
> Il film non è un capolavoro (diciamo che è una roba piuttosto inguardabile) ma se volete il Will di riferimento pensate a Blood and Chocolate. Sì, lo so che ci tenevate a saperlo.   
> E Hannibal è Hannibal. Qualsiasi Hannibal qui va bene.
> 
> L'aggiornamento è ogni sabato come ai bei vecchi tempi di Evolvere e se mai mi riuscirà di imparare a mettere tags aggiornerò mano a mano anche quelli.
> 
> Che dire? Attendo di sapere che ve ne pare e spero potremo farci compagnia fino all'anno prossimo con entusiasmo.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> Questo è un posticino ancora abbastanza spoglio dove intendo racchiudere tutto quello che mi passa per la mente su ciò che scrivo e che non dico qui. Spero anche un posto in cui poter inserire altri miei progetti per il futuro.

Si appese alle sbarre a mo’ di scimmia e lasciò tutto il corpo a penzolare inerte; avrebbe pagato lo sforzo esercitato sulle dita e sui muscoli delle braccia, ma non si sarebbe seduto sulla brandina come un detenuto. Non sarebbe rimasto lì buono a subire l’ennesima lezione educativa a cura di Jack Crawford.

“Zio! Tirami fuori di qui!” gridò con la testa premuta tra una sbarra e l’altra. “Ziiiiio!”

Nell’ordine sfilarono davanti alla sua cella la segretaria di suo zio con un caffè in mano, “Ehi!” Will la chiamò, “Ehi Ruby! Portane uno anche a me. E tirami fuori di qui!”

La donna sventolò una mano come stesse scacciando una mosca fastidiosa. Tipico.

Poi fu la volta di Zeller, Price e Katz. “Ragazzi per favore…” mugolò Will in ginocchio.

“Sembri un bambino che sta cercando di uscire dalla culla,” ridacchiò Beverly. Infilò una mano tra le sbarre per accarezzarlo sotto il mento.

“E più o meno l’età è quella,” commentò Zeller sbuffando. “Non dovresti essere a scuola?” chiese rivolto a Will.

“Se mi fai uscire ci vado,” ribatté Will, i suoi leggendari occhi da cucciolo rivolti a Beverly che aveva un debole per lui.

“Non mi metto contro tuo zio nemmeno per il tuo bel faccino, Will,” commentò la donna salutandolo con un gesto della mano.

E infine la Prurnell, ciliegina sulla torta. Con lei gli occhi non funzionavano. Nemmeno teoricamente.

“Ancora Graham? Ancora qui?” la donna incrociò le braccia davanti al seno, inclinò la testa con un’espressione severa. “Tuo zio non riesce ad insegnarti proprio niente, eh?”

Will pensò bene di non rispondere. La donna era di fondamentale importanza per la sua carriera, se mai ne avesse avuta una.

Trascorse un’altra mezz’ora molto noiosa in cui Will seguì le vicissitudini di un ragno che stava cercando di tessere una tela tra il lavandino e il letto, dopodiché suo zio gli comparve di fronte.

Era già più alto di lui, guardato dalla posizione seduta metteva soggezione.

L’uomo estrasse le chiavi e aprì la cella senza dirgli nulla.

Non aveva bisogno di parlare; Will conosceva la procedura, dopo tre volte. Seguì lo zio nell’ufficio e si sedette sulla scomoda sedia nera di fronte alla scrivania.

Come ogni volta, lo zio Jack attese di essersi accomodato alla sua seduta girevole, appoggiò i gomiti sulla superficie laccata e il mento sulle dita intrecciate.

Will lo guardò.

Distolse lo sguardo.

Lo guardò di nuovo.

“Ok… Zio, puoi parlare?” sbottò a disagio.

Se Will si fosse potuto sottrarre ad uno sguardo solo indietreggiando l’avrebbe fatto in quel momento. Premette contro lo schienale finché poté senza rischiare di rompere a metà la sedia.

“E cosa dovrei dirti secondo te? Sentiamo,” sibilò suo zio, “Cosa, che tu non sai già?”

“Tipo urlare, come fai di solito, che ti si sente fino al laboratorio…” disse Will baldanzoso, ma suo zio non sorrise, “Così Zeller scommette sulle parole che riuscirà a sentire…” terminò parlando sempre più piano.

“Will sono stufo di queste tue bravate…”

“Bravate!” ripeté Will indignato.

“Sì, bravate!” suo zio era molto più abile nel gioco delle ripetizioni; l’ufficio tremò al boato, “Sconsiderate bravate! Come le vuoi chiamare?”

“Prezioso aiuto fornito da un premuroso cittadino?” offrì Will titubante.

“Will,” quando lo zio Jack lo richiamava in quel modo sembrava tanto un cobra che aspettava il momento giusto per attaccare di nuovo, “Ciò che tu ottieni con il tuo comportamento è solo di farci perdere tempo e di farmi fare la figura dell’idiota con tutto l’ufficio.”

“E perché sarebbe colpa mia?” chiese Will e si accorse del modo in cui poteva essere letta la sua domanda solo dopo aver visto suo zio spalancare gli occhi in orrore.

Will si schermò il volto con le braccia, “Non intendevo quello! Non intendevo che non è colpa mia se sei idiota!”

E di nuovo aveva parlato senza un minimo di riflessione.

“WILL!” la voce roboante dell’uomo nello spazio ristretto dell’ufficio quasi lo assordò. La manata che calò sulla scrivania gli fece temere un disastroso crollo dell’intero Dipartimento di polizia.

“Zio non puoi uccidermi. La zia Bella non te lo perdonerà mai…” disse Will seguendo con gli occhi il corpo imponente dello zio girare attorno alla scrivania e sedersi sul bordo, proprio di fronte a lui.

“E questo è esattamente l’unico motivo per cui tu sei ancora tutto intero e per cui questa è la terza volta che tu lasci quella cella senza conseguenze,” l’uomo indicò alla sinistra del suo ufficio, dove un paio di celle d’emergenza ultimamente erano servite solo per Will e le sue punizioni.

“Non credo di aver fatto nulla di male, zio,” rischiò Will. “Ero davvero convinto.”

“Tu sei sempre convinto, Will,” lo riprese l’uomo, stavolta con più flemma. “C’è sempre qualche mistero su cui indaghi e qualcuno da accusare. Non c’è bisogno che ti ricordi ogni singolo avvenimento, vero Will?”

No, non ce n’era bisogno. Anche se, guarda caso, suo zio glieli ricordava sempre con questa interessante tecnica di negazione.

“Manca solo che accusi una vecchietta di essere un sicario…”

“Beh, non c’è un profilo preciso per i killer a pagamento,” si difese sottovoce Will.

“Devi. Finirla,” scandì suo zio. “Se continui ad accusare le persone e quel che è peggio ad indagare su di loro compiendo veri e propri reati, come hai fatto oggi, non sarò più in grado di dire il mio nome per toglierti dai guai, chiaro? Ne va della mia carriera. E della tua, maledizione! Se vuoi fare questo lavoro cerca di dimostrare di avere sale in zucca anche se hai solo vent’anni!”

“Non ho vent’anni,” corresse Will che non amava l’approssimazione di suo zio per giustificare il fatto di non ricordarsi mai la sua età, “Ed è proprio perché voglio fare questo lavoro che non posso evitare di guardarmi bene intorno.”

“Non sono tutti criminali,” lo zio Jack allargò le braccia, “Non ci crederai, ma le persone malvagie sono meno di quelle che pensi di vedere tu. E il bello è che vivi in un posto che non vede un crimine efferato da… Secoli!”

Non erano esattamente _secoli_ , ma Will pensò di tacere la sua correzione.

“Se ti fai la nomina di quello che lancia allarmi infondati, segue le persone per strada, penetra in casa loro, controlla la loro posta, l’immondizia…” suo zio si pizzicò il naso tra pollice e indice in ricordo di ogni impresa di Will. Sospirò e concluse, “Non potrò fare nulla per aiutarti ad entrare qui dentro quando terminerai i tuoi studi. È chiaro?”

Will annuì deciso.

“Non voglio ripeterlo mai più, questa è l’ultima volta,” ribadì suo zio.

“D’accordo, ho capito, cercherò…” Will alzò gli occhi per incontrare quelli seri dell’uomo, “No, non cercherò… Mi comporterò in modo encomiabile da adesso in poi. Te lo giuro,” Will promise con una mano sul cuore.  

“Va bene Will, puoi andare,” lo congedò suo zio, “Chiama stasera, quando ritorni a casa, fai sapere a tua zia che stai bene, ok?”

Will gli sorrise e si alzò. Si diresse alla porta.

“E scusati col professor Chilton il prima possibile,” aggiunse lo zio alle sue spalle.

Will fece una smorfia non visto e poi uscì dall’ufficio e dall’edificio alla svelta.

 

 

“Non è che la mia idea fosse del tutto campata per aria!” sbraitò Will al telefono, “Insomma è spuntato dal nulla, fa l’insegnante part-time e il resto del tempo lo passa in quello studio polveroso… Pensavo fosse una copertura per dei traffici illeciti, va in giro con una Mercedes…”

“L’hai seguito fin dove lavora?” la voce di Alana era incredula, “Will…” ed esasperata. “Cosa ti avevo detto?”

“Non potevo rischiare, Alana. Pensa se avessi avuto ragione.”

“Ma tu non hai mai ragione,” commentò la sua migliore amica.

Al silenzio che seguì Alana fece eco con “Scusami, Will. Non intendevo… È solo che sono preoccupata per questa tua impulsività. Prima o poi finirai nei guai. E se non sarà per qualcosa che si è rivelato essere non vero, potrebbe essere per qualcosa di vero. Pensa se avessi avuto ragione. Non sei un agente, Will, non hai addestramento e non puoi andare a compiere arresti come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.”

“Infatti ho chiuso Chilton nell’ufficio e sono andato a chiamare gli agenti…”

All’altro capo Alana sospirò.

Appoggiato al bordo della finestra, Will spostò con un dito la tendina.

Il nuovo vicino di casa ritirò la consegna appena arrivata, firmò e rientrò in casa con la scatola rettangolare sottobraccio. Will guardò l’orologio.

“Hai capito Will?” disse Alana.

“Cosa? Scusa ero…ero distratto. Mi è sfuggita l’ultima cosa che hai detto.”

“Che devi pensare a studiare e basta,” Alana ripeté una delle sue frasi preferite, “Allora va bene per domani a lezione?”

“Sì, certo. Ok. Ciao.”

Posò il telefono alla cieca, ancora intento a leggere il nome sul furgoncino del corriere.  

 

 

Non ricordava come si chiamasse il docente in cattedra, ma era riuscito a creare un’atmosfera soporifera.

Will scrisse _Mr Ninna Nanna_ come intestazione al foglio dei suoi appunti. Al foglio _bianco_ dei suoi appunti. Ripassò ogni lettera fino a che non diventò spessa quanto la sua penna.

Non sarebbe stata una cattiva idea recuperare il sonno perduto quella notte, invece che venire a lezione. Gli si chiudevano gli occhi.

Una quadernata in testa lo sbalzò in avanti e quasi si cavò un occhio con la penna.

“Avevo detto di aspettarmi,” ringhiò Alana sedendosi al posto accanto al suo.

“Ma non sei arrivata,” improvvisò Will con voce altrettanto bassa e minacciosa; non aveva di cosa stesse parlando Alana, ma pensò bene di mettere le mani avanti in sua difesa. Lanciò un’occhiata al professore, che era voltato di spalle verso la lavagna. “Tu non sai cosa significhi la puntualità ed io dovevo perdermi questa lezione?” chiese con occhi sbarrati come se la sola idea lo inorridisse.

Alana afferrò il suo foglio degli appunti e glielo sventolò sotto al naso. Alla scritta stilizzata aveva aggiunto il disegnino di un omino che dormiva. Doveva averlo fatto sovrappensiero.

Rise da solo della sua idiozia.

“Ascoltavo,” si difese Will, “Davvero.”

“Fammi il favore,” Alana appoggiò libro e bloc-notes sulla tavoletta mobile al bracciolo destro della sedia. “Ti avevo detto che saremmo venuti a lezione insieme e sono in ritardo perché tu te ne sei andato e io invece ti ho aspettato come una scema per minuti!”

“Non avevo capito, devo essermi perso il momento in cui l’hai detto,” ammise Will senza più giustificazioni da accampare.

“Strano.”

“Mi sarò distratto.”

“Altrettanto strano,” disse sarcastica Alana.

“Vuoi sentire l’ultima? Ho avuto un sacco da fare stanotte…” cominciò Will.

Alana socchiuse gli occhi in segno di scetticismo, “Devo preoccuparmi di ciò che mi racconterai?”

“Se mi conosci bene direi di no,” considerò Will con un sorriso tirato. “E comunque ringrazia che io non restituisca a te e alla tua fidanzata il favore che mi fate ogni volta che sono costretto a vedere che vi rotolate nell’erba…” aggiunse sarcastico.

“Ma quando mai?”

“Ascoltami e smettila,” Will alzò la mano in protesta.

“Ti ho presentato Matt due settimane fa, potresti…”

“Alana!”

La ragazza si zittì. Gli fece cenno di proseguire col suo racconto.

“Grazie tante,” disse Will, “Dunque… Il mio nuovo vicino di casa si è fatto recapitare a domicilio un pacco… Niente di strano fino a qui, ma erano le dieci di sera, voglio dire, se non è cibo perché farsi consegnare qualcosa a quell’ora? E poi il nome della ditta… Ho dovuto cercare su internet per ore prima di capire che consegnano preziosi da collezione, antichità, libri… Roba da…ricchi. Penso qualcosa arrivi anche… Dai musei.”

Ora si accorgeva che Alana lo stava fulminando con gli occhi.

“Che c’è?” le chiese.

“Dopo tutto il discorso di ieri,” Alana voltò il busto completamente verso di lui, “Dopo che per la tua idiozia sei stato chiuso in cella per ore, dopo la ramanzina di tuo zio… Tu pensi bene di cominciare a farti gli affari del nuovo vicino di casa?”

“Silenzio lì in fondo!” si lamentò Mister Ninna Nanna.

“Non gli ho mica rapito il gatto,” sussurrò Will, “Sono solo curioso. Perché la curiosità deve essere punita?”

“Perché la tua curiosità finisce sempre per commettere reati d’effrazione!” Alana citò con esattezza.

Will si mise all’attento ascolto della lezione fingendo di essere offeso. Alana non diede alcun segno di pentimento per il resto della mattinata.

 

 

“Graham!”

Will si voltò al richiamo, avendo già riconosciuto la voce.

“Matthew…” identificò il suo interlocutore con un sorriso tirato. Se si fosse ricordato il suo cognome gli avrebbe ricambiato la cortesia, ma Alana gliel’aveva presentato solo pochi giorni prima e da allora l’aveva incrociato nell’ampio cortile della facoltà giusto un paio di volte. E di lui ricordava poco e niente. “Come va?” gli chiese.

Il ragazzo lo affiancò lungo il sentiero. “Pensavo ti avrei sentito in settimana, eravamo d’accordo di uscire uno di questi giorni.”

“Oh, vero…” Will annuì, fece una smorfia. “Mi spiace ho avuto molte cose da fare.”

 _Ho seguito il professor Chilton, mi sono messo nei guai, mi hanno chiuso in cella…_ Avrebbe dovuto aggiungere perché la sua giustificazione avesse senso.

Matthew era un bel ragazzo, anche interessante, probabilmente, a conoscerlo, ma non interessante quanto trovare qualcosa su cui indagare. Will si era dimenticato della promessa fatta, si era dimenticato di avere il suo numero, si era dimenticato il suo cognome.

“Infatti volevo solo rinnovarti l’invito, che ne dici di stasera?” propose Matthew.

Will restò interiormente paralizzato, come sempre gli accadeva se messo di fronte all’eventualità di mescolarsi ai suoi simili in modi più personali di quelli concessi dalla mente.

Gli sorse spontaneo un NO, d’abitudine, la risposta più semplice. Ma camminò più lento fino a fermarsi e infilò una mano per metà nella stretta tasca davanti dei jeans. Sollevò la spalla. “Ok,” disse.

A giudicare dallo stupore sul viso di Matthew il NO che Will avrebbe voluto dire non sarebbe stato tanto inatteso per nessuno dei due.

“Davvero?” domandò Matthew. Si ricompose in fretta. “Bene… Certo. Allora… Passo a casa tua alle nove?”

Will non ricordava che si fossero scambiati l’indirizzo, ma forse nelle informazioni di Matthew c’era lo zampino di Alana.

“Ci vediamo al Moonlight? Ti va?” ribatté Will che non aveva proprio voglia di averlo intorno a casa.

“Sicuro,” sorrise Matthew. “A stasera allora.”

Will lo guardò proseguire lungo il sentiero e si pentì della sua baldanza quasi istantaneamente. Gli appuntamenti non erano il suo punto di forza. Soprattutto da quando era nell’età giusta per cui ogni appuntamento sarebbe potuto finire a casa sua… O a casa dell’altro.

Anche quello non era un suo punto di forza.

 

 

Di ritorno, Will rallentò di fronte alla villa che era adesso abitata dal nuovo vicino. Non era la strada che faceva di solito, il cambiamento era del tutto in onore della curiosità che gli suscitavano l’uomo e quell’ambiente. Il piccolo giardino era stato occupato da mobilia varia e scatole di cartone solo per qualche ora nel giorno del suo arrivo, mentre adesso era perfettamente curato e pulito e non erano trascorsi che pochi giorni.

Rilesse il nome sulla cassetta delle lettere, Dottor Hannibal Lecter, e sghignazzò. “Che razza di nome è Hannibal?” borbottò. La targhetta dorata incisa a lettere stilizzate rifletteva la personalità di un uomo che si faceva recapitare a casa oggetti preziosi a tarda sera.

Un dottore, dunque.

Troppo preso a controllare Chilton, Will aveva sorvolato sulle numerose peculiarità di questo suo nuovo vicino di casa.

Che anche se era ricco in modo palese, aveva deciso comunque di acquistare una casa in cui erano state uccise delle persone.

I due libri in mano, la testa abbassata a guardare il marciapiede, Will calciò un sassolino e lo seguì passo passo fino al confine tra la sua più discreta casetta e la villa del dottore.

Perfino una proprietà del genere veniva deprezzata se era stata teatro di un omicidio, funzionava così.

Quindi se eri ricco quanto il dottore, che faceva acquisti da un negozio il cui oggetto più economico costava quanto un anno dei suoi studi, e compravi una casa del genere o eri uno disposto a qualunque cosa pur di risparmiare o forse eri uno che amava l’idea di vivere in una casa macchiata di sangue.

Sul viso di Will comparve un largo sorriso, mentre si voltava un’ultima volta verso la grande proprietà Lecter.

Bel cognome. Meglio del nome.

 

 

Preparò il pranzo in fretta, scaldando nel microonde una scatola che prometteva pollo al curry; in camera sua trascinò tavolino e sedia sotto alla finestra e li posizionò in modo che la magione Lecter gli facesse da schermo televisivo.

Binocolo e macchina fotografica con grandangolo a portata di mano, si gustò il pasto di buonumore.

Stava quasi per sentirsi stupido, quando un movimento catturò il suo sguardo, facendogli sputacchiare tutto intorno l’acqua che stava bevendo. Si armò di binocolo e lo puntò verso la porzione di giardino attiguo che riusciva a catturare da lì. La tendina spostata giusto di un pelo…

Il dottore era piegato su uno dei cespugli che delimitavano il vialetto d’entrata del suo giardino. Staccò qualche rametto, si allontanò e guardò il cespuglio da lontano.

“Sei un maniaco, dottore,” commentò Will, “Chissà perché me lo aspettavo.”

Il dottor Lecter poggiò un piede sull’erba a lato del vialetto con estrema prudenza.

“Non è che se ci cammini in punta di piedi pesi meno, sai?” scherzò Will, “L’erba si pesta lo stesso. Oh, sei strano dottore…”

Will si mise comodo coi gomiti sul tavolino e aggiustò la rotella dello zoom.

“Come ti vesti?” chiese alla muta figura che stava ancora calcando l’erba con la stessa cura con cui si potrebbe camminare su una nuvola. Il dottore aveva un completo elegante grigio scuro, completo in ogni senso; camicia, doppiopetto, cravatta e giacca.

“Che cavolo di dottore sei?”

Cambiò il binocolo con la macchina fotografica e dalla stessa fenditura nella tenda puntò l’obiettivo sul viso del dottore. Lineamenti esotici sotto una folta chioma bionda. E non così vecchio come da lontano a Will era sembrato.

“Wow,” commentò, questa volta sentendosi idiota. Ma, insomma… “Wow,” ripeté con una scrollata di spalle.

Il dottore si sporse a guardare oltre il confine tra le loro due case; il muretto che li separava non era alto, ma il dottore sì. Will lo stimò di almeno dieci centimetri più alto di lui.

Il dottor Lecter buttò un’occhiata nel giardino accanto, fece una smorfia disgustata e ritornò sui suoi passi.

“Ehi! Maleducato!” si lamentò Will, “Ti sembra che io abbia tempo di pulire il giardino e tagliare l’erba? Ho un…sacco di cose da fare…”

Spostò la macchina fotografica più in basso. “Bel sedere,” commentò.

Il dottore si fermò, si voltò, e guardò esattamente in sua direzione ed esattamente nell’obiettivo della macchina fotografica.

“Merda!” esclamò Will buttandosi per terra, sotto alla finestra.

Attese un minuto e poi sbirciò di nuovo.

Del dottore non c’era più traccia.

 

Finse di fare altro nel corso della giornata.

In realtà più o meno tutto ruotò attorno a quella finestra, alla quale tornava ogni cinque minuti.

In uno dei suoi viaggi riuscì a beccare l’entrata nella villa di una signora che anche da lontano dava l’idea di una che usava prendere il tè con la Regina Elisabetta.

A quel punto per Will fu impossibile staccarsi da lì. Voleva sapere quanto la visita della donna sarebbe durata.

 

Perse due ore alla finestra; qualunque cosa facesse interrotta ogni due o tre minuti per un rapido controllo. Dopodiché si dichiarò sconfitto e decise che quella doveva essere o la moglie del dottore o l’amante. Insomma, qualcuno che non sarebbe andato via nel corso del pomeriggio.

Si rassegnò a spostare le sue ricerche nel virtuale, aprendo pagine a caso in rete che riguardassero il dottor Lecter.

Uno psichiatra.

“Wow,” sospirò Will. Una bella coincidenza che uno studente di psicologia avesse uno psichiatra per vicino.

Fece scorrere la pagina aperta fino in fondo leggendo riconoscimenti e successi dell’uomo.

La cosa folle era che la vita del dottor Lecter sembrava essere cominciata solo qualche anno prima. Non c’era nulla del suo passato, ogni informazione e ogni passo avanti della sua carriera riguardava non più di cinque o sei anni prima.

“Dottore misterioso, mi piace.”

Will si stiracchiò all’indietro, sdraiandosi sul letto. L’occhio gli cadde sul cellulare che, silenzioso, lampeggiava sul comodino.

“Maledizione!” imprecò Will alle dieci chiamate perse segnalate.

Matthew.

Ed erano le undici passate.

Will si maledì un paio di volte.

Poi si disse che ormai il danno era fatto, pazienza.

Tanto non aveva avuto una gran voglia di uscire fin dall’inizio e forse per questo l’appuntamento con Matthew gli era passato di mente.

In piedi al centro della stanza, le mani sui fianchi, Will sbuffò chiamandosi codardo.

Matthew non si meritava né la sua dannata distrazione, né la sua abitudine di risolvere i problemi dimenticandoseli. Afferrò chiavi e telefono e uscì di casa.

Superò il suo cancello, superò la linea di confine tra la sua casa e quella del dottore e giunse di fronte al cancello di casa Lecter.

Il dottore stava uscendo; il lungo cappotto scuro gli copriva un elegante smoking nero con tanto di cravattino.

L’uomo incrociò il suo sguardo e gli sorrise. Will abbassò la testa e camminò svelto allontanandosi.

Che diavolo era stato?

Una scossa elettrica passata attraverso quello sguardo, una saetta che l’aveva privato della facoltà di reagire in altro modo se non fuggire.

Forse era il senso di colpa per essersi fatto gli affari del dottore tanto da aver perso tutto un pomeriggio senza accorgersene, immerso in una vita che non era la sua e come al solito trascurando i pochi impegni che ancora aveva di tanto in tanto.

La macchina del dottore, una Bentley, gli sfrecciò accanto e scomparve in fondo al viale, dietro l’angolo.

Will si appoggiò ad uno degli alberi di fronte alla villa con la spalla; la determinazione con cui era uscito per andare ad incontrare Matthew all’improvviso gli sembrò solo un modo stupido di voler fare per forza la cosa giusta. Non voleva uscire, non voleva chiudersi in un locale e non voleva fare conversazione.

Rientrò in casa. Spense il telefono. Spense la luce in camera da letto.

E si mise alla finestra in attesa di veder tornare a casa il dottore.

E perché non era uscito accompagnato dalla donna che era entrata in casa sua quel pomeriggio?


	2. Chapter 2

Alzò la testa di scatto e si guardò attorno.

La prima cosa che vide fu la casa del dottore, al di là della tendina, al di là della finestra.

Si era addormentato attendendo il ritorno dell’uomo e doveva esserselo perso, a giudicare dalla luce che lo stava accecando e che gli annunciava il mattino inoltrato.

E si stava perdendo anche le lezioni, come constatò consultando l’orologio.

Così com’era si precipitò giù, fuori di casa, mancando uno scalino e rovinando sull’erba incolta del piccolo giardino. Quando terminò di imprecare si rialzò e andò a chiudere la porta a chiave. Riprese a correre fino al cancello e dopo averlo aperto corse lungo il marciapiede come se avesse alle calcagna un animale feroce. Quasi falciò il dottore che si era appena affacciato dal suo cancello.

Will deviò l’uomo, inciampò e rotolò a terra.

Non si azzardò nemmeno a sbirciare alle sue spalle, si rialzò e riprese a correre.

Svoltato l’angolo aveva già esaurito il fiato; si coprì il viso con una mano e si chiese perché diavolo stesse correndo così.

La sua carriera scolastica non avrebbe subito danni maggiori di quelli di cui già soffriva, per un’assenza in più.

Dieci minuti di tranquilla passeggiata dopo, davanti all’entrata dell’Istituto, si fermò in contemplazione del cortile.

“Will, maledizione!” Alana lo colse alle spalle.

“Oh, ehi!” la salutò Will.

“Ti avrò telefonato venti volte stanotte, stavo per chiamare tuo zio e sguinzagliarti la polizia dietro!”

“Il telefono…” guardò il cielo in disperazione, “Mi dispiace, Alana… Gli ho levato la suoneria e… L’ho buttato sul letto… Non hai chiamato mio zio, vero?”

“Ti pare? Saresti qui adesso?” disse Alana. “Will, guardati. È il modo di presentarti a lezione? Sono gli stessi vestiti di ieri e hai delle occhiaie che si vedono dall’altra parte della strada.”

Apprezzava che Alana si preoccupasse per lui e sapeva che il suo era affetto sincero; ma sentirsi dire da ogni voce che non era in grado di badare a se stesso stava diventando pesante.

“Alana…”

“Matthew mi ha detto che avevate un appuntamento e non ti sei fatto vedere. Mi ha chiamato chiedendomi dove fossi perché non riusciva a rintracciarti.”

“Ma cosa sono, individuo d’interesse nazionale?” sbottò Will. La sensazione era quella sgradevole di essere stretto al collo da una mano. “Non mi presento da qualche parte e uno che manco so chi sia inizia a chiamare in giro per sapere dove sono?”

Alana si scurì in volto, ma non intervenne. Brutto segno. Will si inalberò di più.

“E questo cos’è, eh? Il tuo modo per dirmi che sono uno stronzo perché ho dato buca al tuo amico?” pessima scelta di vocaboli, pessima scelta di tono. “Tutto lì il tuo problema? La prossima volta scegli meglio chi presentare ai bravi ragazzi che conosci.”

Alana era furiosa. Will lo capì dal fatto che non fiatò, lo lasciò finire e lo guardò per qualche secondo subito dopo che lui ebbe terminato.

Poi si voltò e se ne andò.

Will la richiamò, ma a voce troppo bassa perché lei potesse sentire. Scrollò le spalle ed entrò a seguire le lezioni.

 

 

“Will…” mormorò sua zia aprendo la porta.

Lo stupore di vederlo così lontano da casa sua durò poco; la donna lo strinse in un abbraccio e lo accompagnò dentro.

Qualche minuto dopo, davanti ad un sandwich al tonno, Will dimenticò per un po’ tutti i guai combinati e la sua vita incasinata.

“Grazie, zia, e scusami se sono piombato qui senza avvertire,” Will finì l’ultimo boccone e bevve un sorso d’acqua. Non si sentiva così bene da giorni. “Camminavo e devo aver preso la strada di casa come ai vecchi tempi, senza accorgermene.”

Zia Bella aveva la capacità di fiutare le sue bugie a chilometri di distanza. E il risultato era sempre quella bella espressione da mamma annoiata; sembrava dire _Davvero? Davvero stai cercando di farla a me?_

“Lo sai, zia, tu e mamma forse non eravate sorelle di sangue, ma di sicuro in certe espressioni me la ricordi molto,” commentò Will.

“Ne sono fiera,” rispose zia Bella, “Anche se con te le espressioni non sono mai abbastanza.” Si sporse verso di lui e gli accarezzò un braccio, “Will, lo vedo che sei stanco, agitato e… Triste. Quello che è successo con lo zio l’altro giorno… Tu lo sai che ti vuole bene e che sta davvero cercando di aiutarti, vero?”

Will non la contraddisse, ma nemmeno annuì. Lo zio Jack aveva un modo suo di impartire insegnamenti e dimostrare affetto.

“Sto bene, zia, avevo solo voglia di vederti.”

“Benissimo, puoi venire qui quando vuoi. Ma puoi venire anche quando c’è tuo zio, questa è sempre casa tua.”

“Zia, non è proprio così, non facciamo questo discorso un’altra volta, lo sai che non concordiamo…” lo zio Jack lo aveva buttato fuori da quella casa. Non senza prima trovargli un’altra sistemazione, ma l’aveva, a conti fatti, allontanato. “Ad ogni modo era giusto che io vivessi da solo. Lo sai che non discuto su quello, è stato il modo…”

“Will tu hai un dono,” gli ripeté per l’ennesima volta sua zia, “Prima o poi lo userai correttamente, ma fino ad ora l’hai… Interpretato in modo sbagliato, secondo me. Tu leggi le persone, davvero. Ma certe volte leggi più di quello che portano scritto addosso. Tendi a… Venire trasportato. Questa cosa può metterti in guai seri.”

Will pensò al dottore suo vicino di casa e un brivido lo percorse. Quella era una bugia che sua zia non poteva fiutare, per ora.

“Guarda cos’è successo con quell’insegnante, Chilton. Grazie al cielo non ha voluto sporgere denuncia. Will, ti abbiamo mandato a vivere in una zona isolata per questo. Niente vicini di casa, niente problemi come quelli che abbiamo avuto qui,” la zia si riferiva a quando a quindici anni Will si era fissato col ragazzo che abitava dirimpetto a casa Crawford e che Will era sicuro avesse un laboratorio per produrre metanfetamine nel seminterrato di casa sua.  

“Però se tu ora estendi queste tue fissazioni…”

Will fece una smorfia e sua zia scosse la testa, “Non so in che altro modo chiamarle, Will. Se tu estendi questo tuo…acceso interesse anche a tutta l’altra gente, tutta quella che hai attorno, noi non sappiamo più come aiutarti.”

Lui le chiamava indagini, ma a quanto pareva quell’espressione non veniva in mente mai a nessuno.

Annuì per abitudine e anche perché, da un certo punto di vista, zia Bella aveva ragione; lui poteva aver avuto le migliori intenzioni, ma si era sempre sbagliato.

Come diceva Alana.

Un senso di nausea al pensiero della discussione con Alana gli fece chiudere gli occhi. Si sommò a quello il modo in cui si era comportato con Matthew e tutto il tempo speso a stare appostato a tenere d’occhio il dottore.

“Sono un bel disastro, eh?” chiese a se stesso, ma anche a sua zia.

“Non dirlo neanche per scherzo,” la zia lo avvolse in un abbraccio e lo baciò sulla testa. “Sei un sognatore come tua madre e un pratico come tuo padre. Le due qualità in equilibrio sono la perfezione. Cerca di metterle in equilibrio.”

Sulla porta di casa, sua zia lo salutò di nuovo, “Will sei dimagrito, troppo.”

“Strano perché mangio un sacco di porcherie,” rispose con un sorriso beffardo, sapendo di inorridire sua zia.

“Mi occuperò di quello, stai tranquillo,” sua zia gli puntò un dito contro. “E qualunque cosa io ti mandi tu la mangerai,” minacciò.

Will si allontanò da casa sventolando la mano. E rise, perché visto come cucinava sua zia quella era una minaccia in tutto e per tutto.

 

 

Il discorso della zia riecheggiò chiaro nelle sue orecchie lungo il tragitto fino a casa. Lo udì ancora all’incrocio, prima di entrare nel suo isolato, e fu più o meno comprensibile fino alla casa del dottor Lecter.

Lì di fronte, la voce di zia Bella si trasformò in rumore bianco.

Il dottore stava facendo accomodare in casa un uomo di mezza età che zoppicava vistosamente. “Buongiorno!” esclamò l’uomo sulla soglia.

“Buongiorno signor Sutton,” disse il dottore e Will colse ogni sfumatura di quelle poche parole.

Che accento strano, cos’era slavo?

Non aveva trovato alcuna informazione sul dottore, non sulla sua data di nascita, né sul paese d’origine.

Lecter. Poteva essere slavo?

A dispetto di tutto, a sera fatta Will era ancora alla sua finestra, dimentico di telefono e altri contatti col mondo esterno, ad attendere un qualsiasi movimento attorno alla casa del dottore.

Non ci fu alcun movimento.

Se ne andò a dormire a mezzanotte con una quantità infinita di domande per la testa.

Si svegliò sobbalzando; ormai era diventata la sua specialità.

Aveva sognato tutta la storia di un bravissimo psichiatra che aveva comprato una casa infestata dallo spirito di un killer e che posseduto dallo spirito era diventato un killer lui stesso. Aveva sognato decine e decine di corpi sepolti nel giardino sul retro della casa e sui quali il dottore aveva fatto crescere cespugli di rose.

Si picchiò una manata in fronte.

Il giardino sul retro.

 

 

Fresco di doccia e armato di libri e buone intenzioni, Will uscì di casa, ma non si diresse subito in facoltà. Girò attorno a casa sua e così anche attorno alla casa del dottore.

Come aveva fatto a non pensarci subito?

Aveva dato per scontato che la casa del dottore e la sua avessero lo stesso giardino, invece sul retro quella del dottore aveva una porzione di terra in più, identica a quella davanti. Ed eccola lì, la seconda porta, quella che di certo i pazienti del dottore usavano per uscire dopo le loro sedute.

Mistero risolto.

“Più che altro ho risolto che sono un idiota,” borbottò Will passando.

Il giardino sul retro non era così ben tenuto come quello di fronte. La terra era smossa, forse in procinto di essere piantumata. Ad ogni modo stonava col resto. Il suo sogno coi cadaveri sepolti non era scemato del tutto e quel giardino glielo stava ricordando in modo sinistro.

Dal cancello era possibile anche intravedere le finestrelle che indicavano la presenza di un piano sotterraneo.

Non poté indugiare oltre nella sua ispezione. Proseguì e all’altezza dell’ultima finestra semiaperta l’aria si riempì della musica di uno strumento che Will non riconobbe.

 

 

Trovò Alana e Margot ad un tavolino della caffetteria dove spesso si davano appuntamento per gli spuntini veloci nei buchi tra una lezione e l’altra.

“Tesoro, c’è il marmocchio,” disse Margot.

Will le indirizzò una smorfia, così da ribadire il concetto di _marmocchio,_ e la ragazza rispose con un sorriso sarcastico.

Alana prima si voltò verso di lui con occhi socchiusi e minacciosi, poi tornò al suo panino senza una parola.

“In quante lingue devo chiederti perdono?” domandò Will rimanendo alle spalle dell’amica.

“Considerando che a malapena conosce la sua, tesoro?” commentò Margot. Girò il cucchiaino nella tazza di caffè di fronte a lei; perfino in quel semplice gesto mostrò le sue origini altolocate.

“Farò qualunque cosa per farmi perdonare,” asserì Will, “Compreso venire alle gare di equitazione della tua insopportabile fidanzata.”

“E tutti sappiamo quanto sia importante la tua presenza,” annuì Margot sorseggiando il caffè.

Le spalle di Alana tremolarono; nonostante Margot fosse sempre un po’ ostile nei suoi confronti, Will non aveva dubbi che le sue battute potessero mettere Alana di buonumore e facilitare la riconciliazione e ringraziò per la sua presenza.

Estrasse dalla tasca la spilla e la mise davanti al naso di Alana che le collezionava. Questa, comprata tempo prima come regalo di compleanno e perfetta per questa occasione, invece, era a forma di pavone. “Per corromperti,” disse Will.

“Non cedere, amore,” la pregò Margot, ma Alana aveva già accettato il regalo.

“Ah! Ti sta bene!” esclamò Will puntando il dito su Margot.

“Ehi, non sfidare la sorte e siediti,” Alana spostò la sedia alla sua destra e mentre Will si accomodava Margot sbuffò sonoramente.

“Ti vedo più sereno stamattina,” disse Alana non sbilanciandosi con troppi sorrisi. Era ancora irritata da quanto accaduto il giorno prima e Will non poteva biasimarla.

“Mi sono comportato da stronzo. Non avevo dormito ed ero nervoso e me la sono presa con te,” si scusò Will, “Una mossa davvero meschina. In più mi sentivo così in colpa per essermi dimenticato l’appuntamento con Matthew che ho pensato bene di trovare il modo di scaricarmi anche di quell’errore.”

Will ebbe la strana sensazione di recitare un copione.

Una cosa già vista e rivista, sentita e sentita più volte; lui faceva qualcosa di diverso da quello che tutti si aspettavano, lui si scusava. O finiva in cella in punizione per due ore.

Soppresse l’ennesima sensazione irritante e guardò Alana con gli occhi da cucciolo.

“Sei perdonato,” mormorò subito la ragazza.

“Figurati,” Margot borbottò girata dall’altra parte, ma con tutta l’intenzione di farsi sentire.

Come spinta dallo sdegno della sua ragazza, Alana ci pensò su e aggiunse, “Però trova una serata libera nel corso di questa settimana perché tu, Margot, io e Matthew usciamo tutti insieme. Vero, Will?”

L’aveva fregato. Come sempre.

Maledizione.

Will rilasciò il respiro in un lungo lamento di pura sofferenza che Alana ricompensò con uno sguardo di compatimento.

“Suppongo possa essere un buon modo per scusarmi anche con lui,” Will acconsentì. “Venerdì può andare bene?”

Si ritagliava sempre lo spazio di due o tre giorni prima di fare qualcosa che non voleva proprio fare.

 

 

Aveva scoperto che dal retro della casa del dottor Lecter usciva sempre una melodia al mattino presto. Data la particolarità dello strumento, Will non capiva se la musica provenisse da un vecchio grammofono o fosse dal vivo.

E quel breve tragitto gli lasciava giusto il tempo di ascoltare poche note.

Aveva anche notato che, mano a mano che il dottore prendeva possesso della sua abitazione, sempre più finestre venivano munite di tende e aperte. Will lo sapeva perché aveva trascorso due sere a puntare il binocolo nell’unica finestra in cui poteva guardare direttamente. Ma una volta che il dottore aveva spento le luci non gli era riuscito di distinguere più neanche il contorno delle due librerie appoggiate alla parete di fronte.

Peccato perché sulle costine alcuni titoli erano distinguibili: qualcosa sui farmaci, manuali di anatomia umana, uno di medicina legale, psicologia criminale e un paio di libri di arte, questo era tutto ciò che Will era riuscito a leggere nel breve lasso di tempo concessogli.

Chissà che tipo di pazienti vedeva il dottore? Chissà se abitare così vicino a qualcuno che invitava pazzi in casa sua tutti i giorni era pericoloso? Chissà se qualcuno di loro era un criminale da tenere sotto controllo?

Aveva scoperto che l’uomo era abitudinario. C’erano sempre periodi d’assenza di qualche ora ogni tot di giorni. E sporadiche serate a chissà quali eventi vestito come se dovesse andare a ritirare un premio.

“Perché stai sorridendo?”

Will si riscosse dalla valanga di ipotesi in cui si era immerso. Sbatté gli occhi e per due dannati secondi, solo due ma molto lunghi, non si ricordò dove fosse e non seppe cosa dire.

Poi mise a fuoco Matthew e balbettò, “Niente… Mi ha fatto sorridere quello che stavate…dicendo.”

“Chi?” Matthew corrugò le sopracciglia indicando Alana e Margot che si stavano baciando in fondo al divanetto.

“Mi sono distratto, scusa,” ammise Will con un sorriso imbarazzato.

Lui non era il campione in carica dell’attenzione ma, diavolo, Matthew parlava tanto da non mostrargli la fine del tunnel.

“Ti scusi un sacco stasera,” commentò Matthew.

 _Non per tutte le volte in cui mi sono distratto, credimi_ , pensò Will.

“Ma a me non dispiace perché quando sei in imbarazzo sei ancora più bello,” disse Matthew. “Cosa incredibile a dirsi visto che di regola sei da togliere il fiato.”

 _Evidentemente no_ , pensò Will. E dovette mordersi l’interno della guancia per non ridere.

Brown! Ecco come si chiamava di cognome!

Di nuovo distratto, non realizzò che Matthew aveva intenzione di baciarlo se non quando, in effetti, il ragazzo appoggiò le labbra sulle sue.

La sorpresa di Will, quell’attimo di indecisione, fu il motivo per cui Matthew, non avvertendo alcuna resistenza, passò da labbra a lingua in una frazione di secondo.

Una voce nella testa di Will urlava di restare dov’era, di non muoversi, non fare scatti, non comportarsi come al solito.

L’altra voce gli stava urlando di dare uno spintone a Matthew e levarsi quella bocca di dosso il prima possibile.

Will catturò l’attimo con ogni senso. Il sapore della birra che Matthew aveva sorseggiato nel corso della serata, la punta del suo naso che gli sfiorava uno zigomo, una sua mano che stava risalendo ad accarezzarlo tra i capelli e… Non era gradevole.

No, niente da fare, non ci riusciva, non era giusto, non era quello che doveva suscitare un bacio.

L’altra mano di Matthew lo afferrò tra le gambe e, nonostante il tessuto spesso dei jeans, il tocco bastò a spezzare il momento.

“Ok,” Will si scostò da lui con una risata, “Sei stato chiaro Brown,” lo prese in giro. Tentò di rimanere calmo e fare la persona _normale_ , ma era già molto nervoso.

“Andiamo a casa tua, Graham, è più vicina,” con voce rotta Matthew lo prese per un fianco e lo baciò sul collo.

Will stava per comunicargli che non importava quanto casa sua fosse vicina, quando per la prima volta il traffico fuori dalla vetrata del locale catturò la sua attenzione. Perché di solito da quella strada passavano solo auto, invece era un uomo quello che guardò in direzione del locale e dritto nei suoi occhi passando di fronte alla vetrata. Il dottor Lecter, ben vestito, con in mano i suoi guanti e l’espressione di chi ha visto qualcosa di divertente.

Giusto il tempo di attraversare la vetrata del locale, un po’ come Will faceva tutte le mattine con la sua casa, e la sensazione di Will a quel breve sguardo fu identica a quella avuta la prima volta in cui si erano incrociati. La stessa scossa elettrica, lo stesso brivido.

Prima che il dottore sparisse dalla sua visuale fu Matthew stesso a coprirgliela, comparendogli davanti e cercando di baciarlo un’altra volta. Era riuscito anche a fargli scivolare una mano sotto alla maglia senza che Will se ne accorgesse.

Will si districò all’istante e bloccò Matthew con una mano sul petto. Il fatto che in tutto questo sia Margot che Alana non si fossero separate nemmeno per bere dai loro bicchieri era indicativo di quanto fosse accaduto tutto in poco tempo. E due distinte emozioni lo stavano attraversando: era irritato dal contatto forzato con qualcuno che non lo interessava più di tanto ed elettrizzato dal solo sguardo di qualcuno che era molto più che interessante.

“Non andremo oltre, stasera,” decise di dire Will. La sola idea lo metteva profondamente a disagio, ma se avesse negato lì e subito sarebbero sopraggiunte le domande e le spiegazioni da dare e gli sguardi di compatimento. Come sempre, Will si ritagliò un po’ di tempo.

“Questa frase significa che ci sarà una sera in cui andremo…” disse Matthew, “Oltre,” finì leccandosi le labbra.

Will non voleva commentare l’affermazione, così sorrise.

 

Quella stessa notte, a casa, nel suo letto, Will ripensò a quella frazione di secondo in cui il suo sguardo aveva incrociato quello dell’uomo che viveva lì, a due passi da lui; e si domandò se il dottore l’avesse riconosciuto. Se avesse fatto in tempo a riconoscerlo.

Scese in cucina a prendersi qualcosa da bere e trascinò i piedi scalzi per casa nel tentativo di schiarirsi le idee e cercare il sonno perduto. Infreddolito dal continuo stare sul pavimento, spostò la sua camminata rilassante in soggiorno, dove il grosso tappeto sotto al divano gli scaldò i piedi.

Si sedette sul divano e appoggiò il bicchiere di acqua ancora mezzo pieno sul tavolino.

Si sdraiò.

 

Il boato esplose nella sua testa spalancandogli gli occhi; col respiro affannoso di un brutto risveglio tastò alla cieca per accendere la luce non trovando nulla da accendere. Si sedette, in attesa di riprendersi, senza che nulla del sogno appena fatto facesse capolino nella sua mente.

Non era in camera, era in salotto.

Il secondo boato lo fece saltare giù dal divano, nel terrore che fosse esploso qualcosa in casa.

Per tranquillizzarsi andò a controllare che non fossero scoppiati incendi, che non ci fosse una perdita di gas, ma il tempo trascorse e cominciò a credere di essersi immaginato anche il secondo rumore, ancora sconvolto dal sogno che l’aveva svegliato.

Salì in camera e vide che le luci di alcune finestre del dottor Lecter erano illuminate.

C’erano solo loro due nell’isolato.

Se il rumore non veniva da casa sua e se il suo vicino era ancora in piedi…

Si infilò un paio di scarpe, si coprì con una misera giacca a vento e uscì dal suo cancello. Girò attorno a casa come ormai faceva ogni mattina e notò il movimento intorno a casa Lecter perfino da fuori.

Inoltre la luce accesa del seminterrato, che sembrava non aver mai avuto vita prima di adesso, gli fece pensare a due o tre motivi per cui poteva aver creduto che il rumore sentito provenisse da dentro casa sua.

Che diavolo stava combinando il dottore?

Will chiuse i pugni. Tremava.

Forse era il freddo.

Più probabile che fosse puro entusiasmo.

Si abbassò dietro la recinzione e tornò sui suoi passi.

Non lasciò l’appostamento alla sua finestra fino a che tutte le luci di casa Lecter non si spensero. Solo allora abbassò il binocolo.

A spalle chine, incassato nella sedia su cui si era seduto, Will si disse che quello non era un modo efficace per studiare il dottore. Da lì, non avrebbe appreso nulla.

In un angolo remoto della sua mente le parole di sua zia lo punzecchiarono ripetutamente e, nello sforzo di zittirle con ogni possibile giustificazione, si addormentò.

 

 

Si svegliò che era passato mezzogiorno, cosa che mai accadeva durante la settimana. Forse si era adagiato in modo eccessivo sul weekend che sarebbe seguito. Una fortuna, visto che dimenticava sempre di puntare la sveglia.

A fatica riuscì a raddrizzare la testa, troppo a lungo stressata dalla scomoda posizione in cui si era addormentato.

Si massaggiò il collo mentre leggeva i quattro messaggi, piuttosto espliciti, che Matthew gli aveva mandato e le cinque chiamate perse di suo zio di un paio d’ore prima. La sua vita sociale non faceva certe scintille da quando i suoi amichetti gli chiedevano di scendere a giocare all’età di otto anni.

La casa del vicino non aveva subito modifiche durante le ore di sonno. Poteva uscire a comprarsi qualcosa da mangiare e passare dal retro giusto per sicurezza.

Già sull’uscio di casa Will si accorse del grosso oggetto fuori dal suo cancello.

Scoprì presto che era un cesto pieno di ogni frutto immaginabile, verdure e quelli che sembravano biscotti. Will sorrise perché sua zia, per quanto lo amasse, non avrebbe mai provveduto a lui con il cibo che lui mangiava solitamente, cascasse il mondo. No, lei mandava frutta e verdura costringendolo a mangiare sano.

“Beh, così non ingrasserò mai, zia,” bofonchiò portando il cesto in casa. “La prossima volta solo biscotti.”

Uscì di nuovo e a metà del vialetto d’ingresso si bloccò sul posto; lo zio l’aveva chiamato, e sicuramente aveva anche portato il cesto.

Will si voltò a controllare se la casa del suo vicino dava l’idea della casa abitata e, diavolo, sembrava più abitata della sua.

Dopo quanto successo ultimamente, irritare suo zio tenendogli nascosto che adesso aveva un vicino non era proprio nei progetti di vita di Will, ma non era stato nei suoi progetti nemmeno dirglielo; non aveva alcuna voglia di cambiare casa. E l’ultima cosa che avrebbe mai immaginato era una visita di suo zio. Infatti pur di non entrare in casa l’aveva chiamato sul cellulare.

E lui non aveva risposto, merda!

Optò per una rapida visita agli uffici dello zio per correre ai ripari mentre era ancora in tempo.

Cercò di avvertirlo prima, ma la linea era costantemente occupata.

 

 

Il trambusto all’entrata della stazione di polizia gli chiarì, in parte, la ragione dell’irraggiungibilità di suo zio. Al contrario delle altre volte, lo tennero in attesa lì mentre avvertivano della sua presenza, non lo fecero passare subito per raggiungere l’ufficio.

Lo venne a recuperare Beverly e gli fornì un pass da attaccare alla maglietta.

“Cos’è questa novità?” chiese Will, “Che è successo, sembra la notte degli Oscar.”

“Tesoro… Siamo ben lontano da quello,” replicò Beverly guardandosi attorno. Anche lei era stupita della quantità di gente raggruppata lì alla reception. “Ti lascio da tuo zio e ti spiegherà lui, ok?”

“Ci sono anche giornalisti?” domandò Will adocchiando una telecamera e dei microfoni.

“Tra poco tuo zio dovrà dare un comunicato stampa, ma penso voglia vederti prima,” Beverly bussò alla porta con sopra la targa Jack Crawford.

“Zio!” esclamò Will entrando. Allargò le braccia e scosse la testa.

“Ti ho chiamato cinque volte…” lo zio girò attorno alla scrivania e gli andò incontro. Will non dovette preoccuparsi di dover rispondere ad un abbraccio, non di suo zio.

Infatti l’uomo si fermò di fronte a lui con le mani in tasca. “Non è il caso né di spaventarsi, né di spaventare tutti gli altri, non ancora, ma quello che abbiamo scoperto stamattina non è… Qualcosa a cui siamo abituati. Almeno non dai tempi… Ad ogni modo… Vorrei che tu cominciassi ad entrare nell’ordine di idee che la nostra cittadina non è proprio il posto sicuro e tranquillo che è stato finora. C’è stato un brutto, bruttissimo omicidio,” rivelò suo zio.

Will aprì la bocca per imprecare, ma pensò bene di lasciarla aperta e basta.

“Già,” suo zio annuì serio, conscio che la notizia fosse davvero da lasciare a bocca aperta. “Il corpo è stato rinvenuto non molto lontano da dove abiti e questo mi ha reso più apprensivo del dovuto.”

A Will sorse spontaneo un sorriso affettuoso, al pensiero che suo zio si preoccupasse per lui non appena la notizia di un omicidio si spargeva per la città.

“Conoscendo i tuoi trascorsi non voglio in alcun modo che tu possa fare sciocchezze né sul luogo del delitto, né riguardo alla vittima,” suo zio chiarì la sua posizione e a Will morì il sorriso sulle labbra.

“Non e ripeto non,” lo minacciò suo zio, “Avvicinarti alla scena del crimine. Sto per rilasciare informazioni alla stampa. Will… Non potrei mai aiutarti se compromettessi le indagini con una delle tue bravate, chiaro?”

Negli ultimi giorni a Will era capitato fin troppo spesso di non avere risposte da dare se non uno stanco e rassegnato cenno del capo.

Così fece e a suo zio bastò.

L’uomo lo accompagnò alla porta e lo congedò, “Esci subito, non gironzolare,” lo ammonì, in ricordo di tutte le volte che l’aveva beccato in giro per i laboratori.

Will annuì di nuovo guardandolo andare via. “Zio!” lo richiamò ricordandosi all’ultimo il vero motivo per cui era andato lì. L’uomo si voltò e Will proseguì a camminare all’indietro. “Ringrazia la zia per la frutta,” disse, pronto ad essere richiamato indietro per dare spiegazioni a riguardo del nuovo vicino di casa sul quale aveva taciuto.

“Quale frutta?” chiese suo zio stringendosi nelle spalle.


	3. Chapter 3

Will rientrò in casa con una busta di cibo spazzatura sotto il braccio. In cucina guardò con sospetto il cesto di frutta, ora meno convinto di volerlo consumare di quanto fosse stato prima.

Diede un morso al primo hot dog che tirò fuori dalla busta ancora tiepida e considerò la possibilità che fosse un regalo di Matthew, in previsione della loro serata bollente.

Rise strozzandosi da solo e trascorse un paio di minuti a pulire da terra i pezzi di panino sputacchiati.

Buttò sul tavolo il suo pranzo avvolto nel tovagliolino, si pulì le mani sui jeans e aprì il cesto ancora avvolto dalla carta trasparente. Frugò all’interno alla ricerca di un indizio sulla provenienza. Spostò le mele rosse, l’ananas… Strabordava di roba ed era colorato più di una delle sue t-shirt.

Alla vista dell’uva nera il panino gli fece storcere il naso e quando arrivò ai pomodori rossi mandò al diavolo il suo scetticismo, ne lavò uno e lo addentò. Il succo gli colò sul mento e lungo il collo, il sapore gli esplose in bocca senza bisogno di aggiungere nessuna delle salse e dei condimenti che molto spesso usava.

Non aveva mai mangiato nulla di così gustoso; chi poteva essersi preso la briga di mandargli tutto ciò senza nemmeno sapere se l’avrebbe gradito? E comunque già immaginando che la metà della roba sarebbe andata buttata, visto che lui da solo non sarebbe riuscito a finirla neanche in una settimana.

Il cesto era un bel puzzle da mettere insieme. Will afferrò un grappolo d’uva gongolando.

 

Lo zio Jack gli aveva detto di non farsi venire strane idee sull’omicidio occorso, e Will, sapendo di avere una dipendenza, stava cercando di stare lontano dalle tentazioni. Ma ora di sera non c’era telegiornale che non ne parlasse. Non importava su che canale fosse sintonizzato.

La giovane donna era morta con due colpi di pistola, cuore e testa.

Will spense la tv dopo il rilascio di quei particolari, non molto confidenziali, tra l’altro. A sentire suo zio sembrava dovesse rivelare chissà cosa alla stampa.

Due colpi di pistola.

Scosse la testa accorgendosi di come in fretta il suo pensiero fosse andato ai due rumori sentiti quella stessa notte.

 _Il colpo al cuore non è bastato… Così poi l’ha colpita alla testa._ La sua voce da detective si alzò di tono.

La luce accesa nel seminterrato del dottore.

Will scosse la testa. “No,” mormorò. “Assolutamente no.”

 _Il corpo è stato rinvenuto questa notte non molto lontano da dove abiti_ , aveva detto suo zio.

“NO!” ripeté come se stesse sgridando un cane indisciplinato.

 

 

“Non credo che sarei di grande compagnia stasera, Matthew,” ripeté Will per l’ennesima volta. Non aveva potuto rifiutare la terza chiamata e alla fine aveva risposto.

Fosse stato Matthew avrebbe desistito dopo la prima, ma il ragazzo era tenace. Un po’ la cosa l’aveva lusingato così Will aveva risposto, ma ora se ne pentiva perché più che dire NO non sapeva cosa aggiungere.

“Come facciamo ad andare oltre se non mi dai la possibilità di iniziare a conoscerti?” si lamentò Matthew. “Perché è quello che vuoi, giusto? Conoscerci meglio.”

“È…opzionale?” domandò Will stranito.

“Potremmo anche conoscerci dopo,” ridacchiò Matthew. La voce del ragazzo, nasale e gracchiante, aveva un che di irrisorio.

“Ok, senti ti richiamo,” disse Will spostando la tendina. La luce della stanza del dottore, quella coi libri, si era appena accesa.

“Will…” continuò Matthew. Will recuperò il binocolo e ci guardò dentro cercando la finestra. Il dottore era di spalle a guardare verso la libreria. “E sinceramente non vedo cosa…” la voce di Matthew arrivava a tratti, ma non a causa della comunicazione. Will sapeva di non stare ascoltando.

Il dottore afferrò un libro e un altro ancora. E un altro. Li impilò su una mano.

“Pronto?” Matthew cercò di riavviare la conversazione.

“Scusa ti richiamo, ho da fare,” Will spense il telefono e lo gettò lontano. Il dottore stava uscendo dalla camera; il suo profilo si stagliò tra finestra e libreria. Prima di spegnere la luce, l’uomo guardò fuori dalla finestra e sorrise.

 

 

Will passeggiò per la casa per gran parte della sera, il cervello che correva a creare storie possibili di cui però non aveva prove.

Lo sapeva, eppure questo non lo fermava. E la sensazione che ne traeva era puro idillio.

Non aveva idea di come ci si sentisse sotto l’effetto di stupefacenti, ma per lui la possibilità di indagare, di risolvere, di trovare il filo che collegava ogni cosa era tutto. L’intuizione era tutto.

E non poteva fare a meno di scavare dove sentiva la terra morbida.

 

La domenica era una giornata più che tranquilla dalle sue parti. Non lo era come in tutto il resto del mondo, lo era in modo surreale.

Quando Will era andato ad abitare lì, dopo che suo zio era riuscito a trovare quella che lui aveva definito _La casa perfetta per uno come te, Will_ , e quando ancora il dottor Lecter non era il suo vicino, la prima domenica era stata sconcertante.

Will era dovuto correre fino in fondo alla strada, girare l’angolo e poi correre per un altro tratto, prima di tirare un sospiro di sollievo e appurare che non era l’ultimo uomo sulla terra, una rapida estinzione di massa non aveva risparmiato solo lui e ucciso tutti gli altri abitanti.

Dopo un anno, Will era in grado di dire finalmente che la situazione del suo isolato, soprattutto durante la domenica, era una benedizione.

Curò la casa del dottore fino a che non lo vide uscire, in auto, nel tardo pomeriggio. Come sempre. Considerando la puntualità dell’uomo Will decise di puntare la sveglia del suo cellulare; e l’avrebbe sentita, per una volta, ne andava del suo futuro.

Sgattaiolò fuori di casa e raggiunse il retro. Lì considerò di nuovo i pro e i contro.

Ma cominciò a scavalcare ancora prima di finire tutti i contro, perché l’unico pro che aveva, la possibilità che non fosse in errore e che il dottore potesse essere coinvolto nell’omicidio, gli bastava per rischiare tutto.

Pensò alle parole di suo zio, _Quello che abbiamo scoperto stamattina non è qualcosa a cui siamo abituati, non dai tempi…_

I tempi a cui si riferiva erano quelli dell’omicidio avvenuto lì. E Will non poteva fare a meno di leggere quanto sentito da suo zio dal suo punto di vista: finché non era arrivato il dottor Lecter niente del genere era mai successo. E l’uomo abitava proprio nell’unica casa in cui si era verificato l’unico fatto di cronaca nera di quella città.

E questo suo zio non lo sapeva. Anzi, se avesse saputo che qualcuno era andato ad abitare accanto a lui avrebbe imposto a Will di traslocare.

Saltò dall’altra parte della recinzione, perdendo due secondi di tempo ad imprecare con una mano stretta tra le gambe.

Non c’era prato che potesse rovinare, era tutta terra smossa, più facile cancellare le prove del suo passaggio. Raggiunse le finestrelle del seminterrato e le tirò una dopo l’altra. Come aveva sperato, una non era agganciata dall’interno, strattonò rompendo tutta la chiusura.

“Per il bene maggiore,” mormorò trionfante e infilò la testa nel seminterrato. Estrasse la pila dalla tasca dietro dei jeans, e illuminò la zona sottostante. Non era un gran salto ma era meglio farlo di piedi. Si girò e si lasciò scivolare di sotto.

Quando fu dentro, il fascio di luce illuminò davanti a lui, “Cazzo!” esclamò e la torcia gli cadde di mano.

Tremante, andò a recuperarla per puntarla di nuovo, in fretta, spaventato ma curioso.

La cosa non era meno inquietante colpita dal fascio di luce, piena e visibile; una grossa statua nel centro esatto della stanza raffigurante… Un demone?

Dio, lo sembrava.

E sembrava che tutto il resto fosse separato dalla statua, come se questa fosse la cosa più importante lì dentro. Ma tutto il resto, a prima vista, non era neanche della metà così terrificante.

Lungo il perimetro incontrò prima una vasta collezione di bottiglie di vino. La polvere che le ricopriva tanto spessa da non aver subito sbavature dal trasloco. Immaginò il dottore dare disposizioni perché il vino fosse maneggiato con estrema cura, magari con guanti appositi per non rischiare che qualche bottiglia scivolasse di mano.

Si appuntò sul telefono un nome e una data per curiosità, avrebbe cercato dopo il valore in rete. Lì sotto non aveva segnale. Per fortuna, così non gli sarebbe arrivata una chiamata indesiderata al momento sbagliato, come nei film horror.

Rise al pensiero e subito dopo riconobbe una punta di follia in lui che forse fino ad ora aveva ampiamente sottovalutato.

Cosa stava facendo?

Ma proseguì, torcia alla mano, la voglia di scoprire che lo bruciava dentro. Il rischio era sempre marginale, per lui. Dopo se ne pentiva, quando suo zio Jack lo rinchiudeva in una cella e gli diceva che si era sbagliato, ma prima di quel momento il gioco valeva sempre il rischio. Lo riconosceva e non poteva smettere.

Sulla parete in fondo cibi in conserva, barattoli, bottiglie, tutto prodotto artigianalmente. Anche lì la polvere gli sembrò troppa per oggetti che erano stati manipolati di recente. Su quella parete troneggiava anche la porta di ferro che con tutta probabilità portava all’interno della casa.

Il cuore di Will accelerò quando avvolse le dita attorno alla maniglia, da una parte desideroso che si aprisse, dall’altra terrorizzato che in quel caso nulla l’avrebbe fermato dal portare il reato che stava commettendo a livelli ancora più alti.

Fu lo stesso pura delusione quando la pressione sulla maniglia non fece scattare la porta.

Accarezzò le pietre a vista proseguendo fino alla parete di destra, quella fatta di mattoni invece. Oggetti di ogni tipo appoggiati contro e un lungo tavolo di legno.

Si voltò verso la statua, deglutendo all’idea che ora l’avrebbe toccata, le sarebbe girato intorno e l’avrebbe ispezionata da vicino. Non voleva davvero farlo, però, e non sapeva perché.

Il lontano rumore del motore di un’auto lo spaventò più della statua stessa. Solo un lieve ronzio proveniente dalla finestrella aperta, ma così atipico in quella strada deserta di domenica.

Will spense la torcia. Lo stomaco sottosopra, si tappò la bocca con una mano.

Da lì sotto non si udiva nulla, pareti di pietra e porta di ferro non avrebbero fatto passare un solo rumore, se fosse entrato il dottore in casa come l’avrebbe saputo?

E Will smise di respirare.

Non aveva nascondigli lì sotto, non c’era nemmeno il conforto di un angolo dietro il quale ritardare l’inevitabile. Era in piena vista, lì per essere preso e ucciso, o arrestato, non appena il dottore avesse acceso la luce.

Poi Will si chiese quale persona si affrettasse a scendere nel seminterrato subito dopo essere rientrata a casa. Era un’eventualità piuttosto remota.

Più presente e più calmo si mosse a passi lunghi e silenziosi verso la finestrella da cui era entrato. Si appese con le braccia.

Stava per tirarsi su quando gli vibrò la tasca dei jeans sul sedere e poi partì il lungo e squillante trillo della sua sveglia.

Si lasciò cadere a terra e si piegò sul telefono, riuscendo a spegnerlo al terzo squillo. Strizzò gli occhi nauseato dalla sua solita smemoratezza. E non era nemmeno stato accurato con l’orario, alla fine, oppure il dottore non era poi così preciso come lui aveva calcolato.

Da sopra nessun suono, ma quella non era una certezza. Se il dottore era lì, Will pregò che fosse salito al piano superiore.

Attese di recuperare l’uso delle gambe e poi riprovò l’uscita. Nel tirarsi su esercitò più forza sulle braccia di quanta ne avesse mai dovuta usare, per la disperazione, e sentì un dolore pungente al muscolo. Dovette ignorarlo stringendo i denti. E fu fuori dalla finestrella con l’ennesimo sforzo.

Si voltò per richiuderla. Piano. Da fuori appariva perfetta; anche quando il dottore si fosse accorto che era rotta non avrebbe pensato ad un ladro. Del resto lui non aveva rubato nulla.

Si guardò attorno; il cuore mancò un battito quando vide la porta sul retro.

Merda! Continuava a dimenticarla.

Camminando a quattro zampe, svelto, e cancellando le sue tracce sulla terra smossa, come avrebbe fatto sulla neve, arrivò di spalle alla recinzione.

Fu un’impresa dolorosa scavalcare anche quella, ma giocò a suo favore l’adrenalina accumulata e, senza accorgersene, si ritrovò sulla strada e pronto a correre verso casa sua.

Girando all’angolo notò l’auto del dottore parcheggiata sul viale. Era scappato appena in tempo.

Aprì il cancello, poi aprì la sua porta, la richiuse e ci si adagiò contro con la schiena, ad occhi chiusi, il cuore che gli scoppiava di paura e gioia.

Ce l’aveva fatta. Era riuscito a superare una situazione pericolosa nonostante gli si fosse presentata in modo violento e imprevedibile.

Beh, imprevedibile più o meno, se avesse puntato la sveglia prima non sarebbe successo.

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca.

Mentre fissava distratto lo schermo si rese conto che l’altro oggetto che aveva portato con sé, la torcia, non era con lui.

L’aveva appoggiata a terra nel seminterrato quando aveva spento la sveglia del telefono.

 

 

La scarica di euforia che l’aveva attraversato si trasformò in una gelida mano che lo accarezzò lungo la spina dorsale. Si accasciò a terra, contro la porta, sconfitto una volta di più dalla sua impulsività, dalla sua fretta, dalla sua totale incapacità di pianificare le sue azioni. Dalla sua distrazione, di certo non una grande dote in un investigatore, e dalla sua curiosità.

Si abbracciò le ginocchia chiedendosi quanto avrebbe dovuto attendere prima di vedere una macchina di pattuglia davanti a casa di Hannibal e prima che suo zio facesse due più due su chi potesse essere l’ignoto contro cui il dottore stava sporgendo denuncia.

Quella domenica si concluse in un modo non molto diverso dal solito, alla finestra.

 

Era un processo che non poteva accelerare, considerò Will il mattino successivo con una tazza di caffè tra le mani. Non poteva certo andare dal suo vicino di casa e chiedere se per caso non avesse già trovato i segni del passaggio di un estraneo nel suo seminterrato.

Si preparò per andare a lezione e si guardò bene dal passare sul retro come era solito fare. Accelerò il passo davanti al cancello del dottore, e per sicurezza tenne anche la testa bassa.

 

“Una buona domenica?” gli chiese Alana comparendogli dietro all’improvviso.

Will le lasciò spazio per entrare nell’aula, scrollò le spalle, “Niente di diverso dal solito,” mormorò. Gli sembrò di darsi un pugno nello stomaco da solo.

“Allora non mi farò gli affari tuoi chiedendoti perché non ti sei visto con Matthew,” commentò Alana. I lunghi capelli le ricaddero davanti ad un occhio, così la sua espressione fu insieme furba e maliziosa. La spilla a forma di pavone troneggiava sul risvolto della sua giacca.

“Alana, non voglio fare il moralista,” Will pensò alla sera prima e chiuse gli occhi, “Dio se non voglio farlo… Ma Matthew è molto chiaro su cosa vuole e certe volte è chiaro anche sul quando lo vorrebbe. E tu… Tu sai com’è.”

Si limitò a poche parole. Alana sapeva abbastanza di lui da non necessitare di più.

“Mi spiace, Will, sembrava un tipo a posto…” Alana si fermò e lo guardò seria.

“Alana non è colpa sua, è un tipo a posto, non ha fatto niente di così terribile, solo… Non sono io la persona con cui farlo,” Will cercò un posto in fondo all’aula. Mister Ninna Nanna era già all’opera con uno dei suoi libri aperti davanti. “È più facile lasciar perdere che spiegare. Parte del mio interesse per lui è scemata quando ha detto che possiamo conoscerci DOPO.”

“Beh, forse tra voi maschi quello non è qualcosa di così terribile, ma a me sa di squallido, quindi ti appoggio e dovrò farmi perdonare per averlo messo sulla tua strada,” Alana si sedette accanto a lui.

“Credo che approfitterò del tuo senso di colpa,” Will sorrise. Alana era diversa da lui e spesso entravano in contrasto su molti aspetti della vita, ma non su quelli importanti. Era un sollievo averla accanto anche senza poterle dire niente delle sue recenti avventure; respirò il suo buon umore e si sentì meglio rispetto alla situazione che lo attendeva a casa. “Un giorno, all’improvviso, magari domani o magari fra vent’anni, ti chiederò di onorare il tuo debito nei miei confronti,” le dichiarò solenne.

“Conoscendoti è probabile che tu mi chieda di prestarti i soldi per un panino dopo la lezione,” concluse Alana aprendo il quaderno degli appunti.

 

 

La sua vita procedette indisturbata, e perfino sollevata dal problema Matthew, il quale doveva aver intuito che il suo _Ti chiamo io_ era stato un modo gentile per dirgli _Lasciami perdere_. Poco gli importava che fosse da vigliacchi, a Will stava bene. Gli stava benissimo non chiarire, non spiegarsi e non esporsi nelle sue debolezze. Matthew non gli piaceva da arrivare a tanto.

Giunse fino a metà settimana convinto che sarebbe successo qualcosa, che era solo questione di attimi prima che qualcuno venisse a bussare alla sua porta; i momenti trascorsi alla finestra più di quelli trascorsi in qualunque altra parte della casa.

Venerdì Will iniziò a sentire il peso vero dell’ansia e sabato aveva i nervi a fior di pelle.

Poi, ad un certo punto, si rese conto che per non aver visto nulla di diverso dal solito attorno alla casa del dottore, il quale aveva rispettato ogni giorno la sua solita routine, la spiegazione poteva essere una sola: quel seminterrato non era stato aperto da domenica e lui aveva il tempo di sistemare i suoi danni.

Così non fece altro che attendere la fine della settimana; e non appena la Bentley svoltò l’angolo, Will uscì, senza niente in tasca per precauzione, e andò a sfidare la fortuna per la seconda volta.

Il chiarore del pomeriggio era tale da consentirgli di vedere per quel breve lasso di tempo in cui avrebbe compiuto la sua azione. Scavalcò la recinzione con più cautela della prima volta, sentendosi quasi di casa, e si precipitò ad infilare la testa nella finestrella. La torcia era proprio lì a terra, dove l’aveva lasciata. Dopo aver trascorso tutta la settimana a maledire la sua idiozia, tutta questa fortuna era una benedizione.

Si calò dentro atterrando morbido su caviglie e ginocchia, raccolse la torcia.

A quel punto la luce nel seminterrato si accese, illuminando tutta la stanza.

Will si voltò e ciò che vide lo spedì con la schiena contro il muro, con un tonfo, a boccheggiare come un pesce fuor d’acqua; il dottor Lecter, a braccia incrociate, lo osservava dalla porta di fronte, ora spalancata.

Maledizione, non l’aveva sentito ed era stato fregato solennemente.

“Buon pomeriggio, Will,” lo salutò l’uomo. Il sorriso era lo stesso che gli aveva riservato la prima volta che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati. Aveva le chiavi appese ad un dito e le faceva dondolare, visibilmente soddisfatto di se stesso. “Posso invitarti su a casa?” indicò alle sue spalle, “Offrirti qualcosa da bere?”

Will lo studiò a lungo. Cercò di deglutire prima di parlare, ma non aveva più saliva. “Posso restare qui mentre chiami la polizia,” bisbigliò. Chissà se il dottore l’aveva sentito, faticava a sentirsi lui stesso.

“Hai bisogno di contattare la polizia?” domandò il dottore.

Will mosse la testa una volta a destra e una a sinistra.

“Allora possiamo salire? Questa stanza è fredda.”

“Fai…? Fai sul serio?” gli chiese Will.

“Non capisco,” disse Hannibal, “Che bisogno avrei di mentire?”

Will era a tutti gli effetti dalla parte del torto. Non vedeva nessun buon motivo per cui il dottore non dovesse picchiarlo a sangue e buttarlo fuori di casa, se non voleva chiamare la polizia.

A quel pensiero si freddò lì dov’era senza variare la situazione. Come stesse giocando a fare il morto con l’orso.

“Will… Non ho intenzione di chiamare nessuno e non ho intenzione di farti del male. Se preferisci puoi andartene subito, ma non ti lascerò scavalcare di nuovo muro e recinzione, dovrai uscire dalla porta principale, o da quella sul retro. Conosci bene entrambe, giusto?” Hannibal sollevò le sopracciglia, “Tanto quanto ogni singola finestra.”

L’uomo si voltò e sparì salendo la scala.

La finestra era ancora aperta e invitante, così come l’idea di scappare a chiudersi in casa, e se l’uomo non aveva intenzione di denunciarlo tanto meglio, di certo non gli si sarebbe avvicinato mai più.

Will fece due passi in direzione della porta e sbirciò quanto riuscì a scorgere della casa. Uno stipetto in legno. Fece un altro passo. Un quadro, uno specchio. Qualche altro passo.

Raggiunta metà scala notò il lampadario a gocce e prima che potesse rifletterci su ancora aveva i piedi poggiati su un tappeto persiano.

Si spostò subito e camminò in bilico a filo del tappeto per non toccarlo con le scarpe sporche di terra. Seguì il rumore di stoviglie e trovò il dottore in una cucina grossa come tutto un piano di casa sua.

“Wow…” sospirò Will.

Hannibal, impegnato a riempire una teiera, voltò solo la testa. “Eccoti. Non credo che vedere la mia cucina fosse lo scopo principale della tua… Visita. Ma sono contento ti piaccia.”

Lo scopo principale della sua visita era scoprire se l’uomo fosse un killer, ricordarlo suggerì a Will una domanda importante da porgli.

“Perché non chiami la polizia? Perché fai finta che tutto questo sia normale?” Will chiese con un tono quasi accusatorio.

“Non lo definirei normale,” disse l’uomo di nuovo lanciandogli una rapida occhiata, “Ma sono convinto che i ragazzi agiscano in modo impulsivo in molte occasioni e che non tutte necessitino dell’intervento delle forze dell’ordine.”

 _Certo, soprattutto se questa fosse la casa di un killer,_ pensò Will.

“Nemmeno la violazione di domicilio…impulsiva?”

Il dottore rise, “A dire il vero quando ho visto la torcia, tenendo conto della tua tendenza a…controllare casa mia, ero convinto stessi cercando un modo tutto tuo per ringraziarmi per il cesto di frutta. Un modo che non prevedesse di incontrarmi faccia a faccia. Non credo tu sia un tipo socievole.”

L’uomo mise a scaldare l’acqua sul fornello. Dio, stava davvero per offrire un tè al vicino che gli era entrato in casa senza permesso.

“Siediti, prego,” il dottore gli fece segno di usare lo sgabello accanto alla stretta tavola, molto simile al bancone di un bar. Forse lo era.

Will si accomodò. Se avesse usato la stessa titubanza che stava usando per sedersi, prima di decidere di invadere una proprietà privata, non si sarebbe trovato in quella situazione.

“Il cesto era da parte tua? Perché?” una domanda stupida della quale si pentì subito.

“Cortesia da nuovo vicino?” rispose infatti Hannibal. Volendo o non volendo sottolineare che non solo tale cortesia da Will non era mai pervenuta, ma che non aveva nemmeno ricambiato quella del dottore. O ringraziato, se era per quello.

“Non sapevo fosse tuo, credevo… Non c’erano indicazioni, le ho cercate, ma non c’erano e alla fine non ci ho più pensato. Grazie, era tutto buonissimo. Quello che sono riuscito a mangiare…”

Il suo vicino di casa, possibile assassino, era dispensatore di regali per inaugurare un buon rapporto di vicinato.

Sì, si adattava al profilo.

“Un errore mio, perdonami,” disse il dottore, “Il biglietto era attaccato fuori dal cesto e deve essersi staccato.”

“Ti stai scusando con uno che si è mangiato quello che gli hai regalato e non ti ha nemmeno ringraziato…” commentò Will.

“Personalmente non amerei ricevere regali anonimi, mi sarei dovuto accertare che il biglietto fosse inserito all’interno del cesto.”

“Per uno che tiene così alla formalità, la stai facendo passare un po’ liscia a quello che ti è entrato in casa senza permesso.”

Il dottore gli posò un piattino finemente decorato di fronte, un cucchiaino color argento altrettanto raffinato a lato. Anche a distanza l’uomo suscitava rispetto, con la sua aria aristocratica e i modi eleganti, ma da vicino intimoriva: alto, imponente, severo nello sguardo e nei tratti, seppure pacato nei toni. Ricordava la statua che teneva nel seminterrato, e Will non poté mancare di attestarne la stessa strana e inquietante bellezza.

Gli guardò gli occhi, non riuscì a distinguerne il colore e troppo tardi si accorse che il dottore gli aveva risposto, ed ora si era girato beccandolo a fissarlo imbambolato.

Will tossicchiò imbarazzato, “Cosa?” certo, perché non distrarsi come suo solito di fronte alla strana creatura che forse era anche un maniaco omicida? Bravo, Will.

“Ho detto che non è mia intenzione fartela passare poi così liscia,” ripeté il dottore.

Il dottore piazzò le tazze, versò l’acqua e lasciò il tè in infusione, per tutto il tempo Will lo osservò senza chiudere la bocca. Doveva essere la sua giornata da pesce lesso.

“Che… Che significa?” chiese.

Suo malgrado, Will ebbe una chiara visione del dottore che prima lo obbligava ad inginocchiarsi di fronte a lui e poi si slacciava i pantaloni. Una mano sul suo capo e un rapido utilizzo della sua bocca, che in quel caso Will avrebbe dovuto aprire un po’ di più di quanto stava facendo adesso. Magari ripetuto per un numero di volte imprecisato, a seconda di quando al dottore sarebbe venuto a noia.

Lo terrorizzò il pensiero.

Più che altro perché lui non faceva mai pensieri del genere, nemmeno mentre un ragazzo cercava di baciarlo, ancor meno quando quel ragazzo gli metteva una mano tra le gambe.

Quindi perché quest’improvviso, osceno, risvolto? Per il quale nella sua mente il termine osceno non stava assumendo un significato negativo?

Will tentò di afferrare la tazza e la mano tremante ci sbatté contro rovesciando parte del tè nel piattino. Will la recuperò e la tenne ferma tra le mani, scottandosi.

“Will, ti propongo uno scambio equo che possa essere una sorta di punizione per te e un aiuto per me,” disse il dottore, “Ho una vasta biblioteca, come tu già saprai,” gli indirizzò un’eloquente occhiata, “Vorrei solo che tu catalogassi e mettessi i miei libri in ordine alfabetico.”

“I t-tuoi…libri?” balbettò Will incredulo.

“Già,” Hannibal annusò l’infuso; aggraziato, lo fece roteare nella tazza e si bagnò le labbra. L’uomo era ipnotico. “Ma come ho detto prima puoi andartene quando vuoi. La mia richiesta è pura necessità mista…alla comodità che tu abiti così vicino. Ma un tuo rifiuto non comporta una denuncia. Il mio non è un ricatto.”

Will non aveva alcuna intenzione di rifiutare; l’uomo gli stava dando libero accesso alla sua casa.

Perché?

Niente da nascondere o un colpevole che si nascondeva restando in piena vista?

Will voleva saperlo, a tutti i costi.

“Dopo le lezioni va bene? Tranne quando devo studiare,” aggiunse Will, facendola sembrare un’attività regolare.

“Siamo d’accordo allora,” Hannibal annuì compiaciuto e allegro. Gli presentò la mano e Will la strinse. Una bella stretta decisa da una mano grande e calda.


	4. Chapter 4

Già il giorno successivo, Will suonò il citofono della casa accanto con un sorriso vittorioso.

Aveva dell’assurdo passare dal cancello principale. Nella sua carriera di detective _fai da te_ non gli era mai capitato di ricevere la benedizione dell’oggetto delle sue indagini. Il dottore era davvero qualcosa di diverso dal solito.

Gli fu aperto. Il dottor Lecter lo attese alla porta d’entrata.

“Buongiorno Will,” lo salutò, “O preferisci William?”

“Will va bene,” rispose mentre il dottore gli faceva strada in casa. “Io devo chiamarti dottor Lecter? O forse dovevo darle del lei,” ci pensò solo in quel momento. Non era tipo da formalità, ma era anche vero che l’uomo non gli aveva suscitato il bisogno di prendere distanze da lui nemmeno quando l’aveva beccato in flagranza di reato, nemmeno con tutta la sua imponente presenza.

“No, ti prego. Chiamami Hannibal. Io non ho utilizzato formalità nei tuoi confronti e non vedo perché dovresti farlo tu.”

“Rispetto per una persona più grande?” offrì Will.

Hannibal si voltò, la testa inclinata, si sporse verso di lui, “Stai davvero suggerendo di chiamarmi per cognome in rispetto alla mia età dopo aver forzato la mia finestra per entrare in casa mia?”

Ah, ecco. Anche l’uomo se n’era accorto.

Will si pizzicò il labbro inferiore tra i denti, “Touché,” mormorò.

Il dottore scosse la testa. Prese la via delle scale. “Seguimi,” lo invitò.

“Posso chiederti perché hai deciso di visitare il mio seminterrato?” gli chiese Hannibal.

“Curiosità.”

“Solo il seminterrato ti incuriosiva?”

“No.”

“Bene,” commentò Hannibal, “Perché il solaio è altrettanto interessante,” lo informò l’uomo fermandosi sotto ad una botola nel soffitto. Tirò la corda che da lì pendeva e fece scendere la scala di legno retrattile.

Will attese che l’uomo fosse a metà scala per seguirlo.

L’incontro con la stanza di sopra fu illuminante. “Mi hai fregato!” esclamò Will.

Le scatole da trasloco con su scritto _libri_ erano nell’ordine del centinaio. Insieme ad esse almeno un’altra decina di quelle contrassegnate col logo del negozio di antiquariato da dove Hannibal riceveva consegne a domicilio. Non erano tanto grandi e tutte identiche, impilate in un modo rigoroso che di certo il dottore stesso aveva preteso dagli uomini che le avevano trasportate. A Will ricordarono le bottiglie di vino nel seminterrato.

Hannibal rise. “Questi sono tutti quelli che devono essere portati nella stanza del secondo piano.”

“Non sapevo di questi libri,” disse Will indicandoli.

“Questo perché il solaio non ha finestre,” rispose Hannibal stringendosi nelle spalle.

Will osservò un attimo di silenzio. “Forse devo ricordarmi che ogni cosa che dirò potrà essere usata contro di me, qui.”

“Non dovrebbe essere una regola di vita quella?” disse Hannibal, “Indurrebbe le persone a parlare solo dopo aver pensato. Ad ogni modo hai sempre il diritto di rifiutare. Ma se accetti, ti prego di completare il lavoro.”

“Mi hai chiesto perché sono entrato in casa tua, prima. Posso chiederti ora perché tu mi fai entrare in casa tua? Perché ti…fidi?” avere secondi fini non era solo una sua esclusiva. Quali erano quelli dell’uomo?

“Forse mi ispiri fiducia,” l’uomo soffocò una risata il cui sarcasmo era in contrasto con quanto affermato. Alla faccia incuriosita di Will l’uomo alzò una mano, “Perdonami, non mi sto prendendo gioco di te. Ho riso perché è di per sé assurdo, ma mi ispiri fiducia più di molte altre persone che ho incontrato e alle quali ho permesso di entrare in casa mia. E comunque almeno so che non sei un ladro.”

“Magari è perché non so quanto vale un Cabernet…Sauvignon,” cercò di ricordare il nome appuntato sul telefono.

“L’avresti preso comunque, i ladri non vanno via a mani vuote,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ma temo che in quel caso saresti stato sfortunato. Nessuno dei vini nel seminterrato ha grande valore sul mercato. Quella parte della casa è ancora com’era quando vi abitavano i vecchi proprietari. La polvere che hai visto non è antichità, solo abbandono.”

Hannibal spense la luce e ridiscese la scala.

“Tu sai… Cos’è successo in questa casa quasi vent’anni fa, vero?” chiese Will una volta che Hannibal ebbe richiuso la scala.

“Purtroppo sì,” con un gesto della mano Hannibal gli indicò la strada verso la stanza libreria. “Ma non ho scelto di comprare questa casa per la svalutazione che ha subito sul mercato,” precisò Hannibal, “Volevo abitare in questa città… Paradossalmente, per il bassissimo tasso di criminalità che è seguito a quella tragedia. Nessun crimine da allora.”

“Fino ai nostri giorni,” Will buttò lì la frase con distacco. Il profilo dell’uomo, serio e composto, non tradì la minima emozione.

“Ho avuto occasione di sentire quanto accaduto,” sospirò l’uomo con amarezza, “Immagino che nessun luogo sia dispensato dalla brutalità umana.”

Il sesto senso di Will lo punzecchiò alla base del collo, come se gli avesse tirato una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca; non gli riuscì di capire se fosse solo la sensazione che l’uomo stesse liquidando il discorso con una banalità qualsiasi o se ci fosse sotto di più.

Ma giunti nella stanza libreria Will stesso perse interesse in ogni altra cosa.

Rimase sbalordito dall’intero disegno, del quale lui, attraverso la finestra, aveva colto ben poco.

“Neanche le biblioteche storiche hanno scaffalature del genere,” disse Will. Buttò la testa all’indietro per abbracciare con lo sguardo anche il soppalco. Ogni singola parete consisteva in scaffali, e ognuna era divisa in due, la parte inferiore e quella superiore alla quale si accedeva con la scala di legno a pioli.

Quella di sopra era una zona a parte con divanetto, sedie, una lampada ad ogni angolo e sia sopra che sotto piante da appartamento con grosse foglie verdi.

“Non mi dire… Devo riempire tutti gli scaffali?”

Hannibal parve fare un plauso virtuale alla sua sagacia con una smorfia delle labbra.

“In effetti mi ero chiesto per un attimo dove pensassi di mettere tutti quei libri,” continuò Will, girando su se stesso con una mano sul petto. “E mi ero anche chiesto perché non volessi farlo da solo.”

“È mancanza di tempo, più che di volontà,” spiegò il dottore, “E temo che i libri possano subire danni. Le condizioni del solaio non sono adatte ad alcuni di essi.”

“Preziosi?” chiese Will.

“Tutti i libri sono preziosi, alcuni di essi sono anche antichi e vanno conservati in modo appropriato. Questa è la stanza con la posizione migliore,” il tono del dottore assunse connotazione professorale; Will ebbe l’impressione che all’uomo piacesse impartire lezioni.

Regnò il silenzio degno di un biblioteca per qualche attimo, dopodiché Hannibal ripeté, “Portarli giù, catalogarli e dare loro un ordine che abbia senso, questo è quanto. Lo studio dove esercito è al piano inferiore, quindi anche durante le ore lavorative sono in casa. Puoi venire qui quando vuoi tranne quando sarò io a dirti che non è possibile.”

Le antenne di Will fremettero. E annuì.

Quel posto, così come tutta quella casa e il dottore stesso lo emozionavano. Calamitavano tutta la sua attenzione; gli sarebbe stato impossibile rifiutare la proposta di poter accedere giornalmente a quanto già lo aveva ossessionato da lontano.

Will cancellò il termine _ossessionato_ e lo sostituì con interessato. Interessato a livello professionale, meglio.

Era un investigatore e le indagini si basavano spesso sul puro intuito.

Il suo intuito l’aveva spinto in direzione di questa casa e la fortuna aveva fatto il resto.

“Cosa… Cos’è la musica che sento al mattino? Dall’altra finestra?” Will indicò a destra, quella che doveva essere la stanza adiacente, o forse quella dopo ancora. Non c’era più motivo di fingere di non averlo spiato per settimane, tanto valeva soddisfare quella curiosità.

“Clavicembalo,” rispose infatti Hannibal senza scomporsi, “Suonarlo mi rilassa. Comporre musica mi rilassa.”

“Bello, non l’avevo mai sentito prima,” Will sapeva di non aver usato un termine appropriato per descrivere la musica, ma non avrebbe saputo articolare meglio di così. Intuiva che al cospetto del dottore il suo vocabolario avrebbe sfigurato come quello di un marmocchio.

Sorrise al pensiero che Margot sarebbe stata soddisfatta del paragone.

Uscirono dalla stanza.

“Così… Fai lo psichiatra, giusto?” domandò ancora Will.

“E tu studi psicologia a quanto ho sentito,” rivelò Hannibal lasciando Will di stucco.

“Sentito?” ribatté Will, “Sentito da chi?”

Gli riusciva difficile credere che anche il dottore avesse cercato informazioni su di lui. Ma visto che sapeva il suo nome e sapeva anche che era lui ad essergli entrato in casa…

“Il professor Chilton, recente conoscenza,” lo informò Hannibal. Will chiuse gli occhi sospirando. La frase _la tua reputazione ti precede_ gli rimbombò nelle orecchie come se il dottore l’avesse già pronunciata.

“Non ha particolare simpatia nei tuoi confronti,” disse invece il dottore, “Mi ha invitato a starti alla larga non appena ha saputo che le nostre case erano adiacenti.”

“Non so se questo è il risultato perché tu hai ascoltato il consiglio o se perché non l’hai ascoltato per nulla,” Will aprì le braccia e le lasciò ricadere con uno schiocco contro le gambe.

Il dottore si leccò le labbra mal celando un sorriso, “Io non ho particolare simpatia per Chilton e non ritengo la sua opinione debba influenzare il rapporto col mio nuovo vicino di casa. Il tempo dirà il resto.”

“Ok,” Will apprezzò lo spirito altezzoso dell’uomo, soprattutto nei confronti di Chilton. Una grande prova di assenza di preconcetti. O totale follia.

O ancora… Cosa mai poteva temere da Will uno che aveva già ammazzato una persona?

“Vuoi che cominci da subito?” si informò Will, “Ci sono davvero un sacco di scatole da aprire.”

“Se hai bisogno di me mi trovi giù nello studio. Buon lavoro,” Hannibal lo lasciò e scese le scale.

Quando fu fuori dalla visuale, Will si acquattò per terra piegandosi sulle ginocchia e si coprì il viso con le mani.

Nemmeno si era accorto di essere stato in tensione tutto il tempo; sentiva le gambe formicolare come dopo una lunga corsa.

 

 

Si abituò al nuovo impegno come fosse stato un lavoro estivo. E a stento ricordava un lavoro estivo che si fosse rivelato così avvincente. Ogni giorno aveva tra le mani volumi di epoche diverse e dai contenuti più disparati.

Convinto di non essere esattamente un uomo di lettere, Will non si era mai reso conto di quanto i libri lo appassionassero anche solo materialmente. Anche senza aprirli e leggerli alcuni di essi trasmettevano storia, sapere. E l’odore che emanavano dava alla testa. In tre giorni e poche ore di lavoro era già quasi assuefatto all’umido e fresco profumo dei libri, soprattutto quelli più antichi, e al crocchiare delle pagine quando le girava una per volta.

Era seduto a gambe incrociate in mezzo alla stanza, con il naso immerso in un libro di fine Ottocento dalla copertina rigida sgualcita sui bordi, quando Hannibal aprì la porta.

Will sollevò il viso di scatto; per quale importante comunicazione Hannibal poteva aver lasciato lo studio e il suo paziente?

“Will…” l’uomo diede un’occhiata tutto intorno, “Questa stanza è identica a quando sei entrato tre ore fa,” commentò guardando i volumi impilati sul tavolo, le scatole aperte e la libreria sulla parete di fondo che aveva giusto cominciato a riempirsi.

Il dottore richiuse la porta uscendo. Qualunque cosa avesse voluto dirgli, dimenticata.

Will si alzò e lo seguì giù per le scale dove l’uomo era già arrivato.

“Dottore!” lo chiamò macinando uno scalino dietro l’altro, “Mi dispiace, davvero,” si scusò, “Certe volte… Tendo a… Ehm… Perdere il senso del tempo. Distrarmi…” la stava mettendo giù blanda, e a dire il vero non era tanto sicuro di voler raccontare fatti personali al dottore, ma aveva visto delusione sul suo viso e gli era sorto spontaneo andare a scusarsi per la sua colpa. “Posso stare qui finché non devi andare a dormire, almeno non avrò perso del tutto la giornata. Per te va bene?”

L’uomo guardò Will in un modo che lo fece sentire strano; come se lui avesse appena compiuto un’azione encomiabile, quando a tutti gli effetti era proprio l’opposto.

Infine il dottore annuì una sola volta e lo lasciò ritornare al lavoro.

Mentre risaliva le scale Will seppe a cosa associare la sensazione avvertita sotto lo sguardo del dottore: l’orgoglio per aver rimediato al momento giusto all’errore commesso.

Una cosa piuttosto banale, ma prima d’ora nessuno aveva mai ricompensato Will con uno sguardo tanto compiaciuto. Suo zio non l’aveva fatto, e nemmeno i suoi professori nel corso di tutta una carriera scolastica.

Dava una bella sensazione l’essere riconosciuto come adulto, Will si ripromise di ricercare la sensazione più spesso.

 

Un’ora dopo il dottore fece capolino nella stanza per la seconda volta. Ma trovò Will sul soppalco intento ad allineare un’enciclopedia.

“Will, vieni, la cena è pronta,” lo chiamò, “Dopo cena ti aiuterò anch’io, così in due faremo anche più del lavoro previsto per oggi.”

Di nuovo l’uomo lasciò la stanza senza attendere la sua risposta. Doveva amare un sacco avere sempre l’ultima parola.

Will scese in cucina. Se non avesse già saputo dove trovarla non avrebbe dovuto far altro che seguire l’odore che gli stava aumentando la salivazione.

E dopo l’olfatto fu la vista ad essere gratificata.

Dio, una tavola apparecchiata in quel modo e imbandita a quel modo l’aveva vista all’unico matrimonio a cui aveva partecipato in vita sua.

“Will, prego, siediti,” lo invitò il dottore.

Fin lì Will ci poteva arrivare, ma il resto gli era un po’ oscuro.

“Io ho una forchetta sola e spesso non uso neanche quella,” commentò Will guardando le posate, “Non ho idea del perché qui ce ne siano altre due.”

Hannibal si voltò a sorridergli e poi ritornò ai fornelli, “Non fartene un problema, è solo il mio modo di allestire la tavola, non comporta studi approfonditi. Mangia come vuoi e mettiti a tuo agio.”

Will si ritrovò di colpo con due mani di troppo e le infilò tra le gambe temendo di appoggiarle dove non doveva. “Vuoi… Che ti aiuti?” si offrì.

“Assolutamente no,” rispose Hannibal, “I miei ospiti vengono serviti, sono inflessibile su quello,” il dottore si voltò nuovamente e Will dovette distogliere lo sguardo da lui.

Era una situazione del tutto nuova e imbarazzante, Will la catalogò come una delle cose più intime che avesse mai condiviso con un uomo. Il tentativo di bacio di Matthew una bazzecola, a confronto.

Si nutriva di cibo già cucinato da quando era un bambino; non aveva mai visto alcuno dei suoi familiari girato di spalle ai fornelli, gli avambracci scoperti, intento a far saltare del cibo in una padella con una mano mentre con l’altra dosava la quantità di vino da versare sul cibo.

E il dottore in abiti casalinghi era una visione da fargli dimenticare di prendere respiro anche per trenta secondi di fila. Intento a studiarlo come possibile killer, da un punto di vista mentale, Will aveva sottovalutato un po’ troppo quanto piacevole risultasse agli occhi.

L’uomo si avvicinò con due piatti già pronti; Will tirò fuori le mani da sotto il tavolo e riprese a respirare. “Sembra un quadro,” disse poi guardando la disposizione del cibo. “Un bel quadro,” specificò.

“Speriamo sia tanto saporito quanto bello da guardare,” disse il dottore; Will avvertì un sottofondo di frase fatta, nelle sue parole. L’uomo non aveva alcun dubbio che quanto cucinato fosse buono, non si sarebbe mai preso la briga di trasformare in un’opera d’arte qualcosa che non gli avesse dato la certezza di fargli fare una bella figura da ogni punto di vista.

Questo era l’uomo più strano che Will avesse mai incontrato.

Si azzardò a prendere una forchetta in mano e cominciare solo quando vide il dottore fare altrettanto. Un solo boccone e il verso di piacere che emise fu intrattenibile. “Questa è la cosa più buona che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia,” rise Will; ansioso di complimentarsi stava parlando a bocca piena dimentico di tutte le buone maniere ripassate, “E non so nemmeno che cos’è.”

“Scaloppine al vino bianco,” recitò il dottore, “Amo la cucina italiana, ma la rivisito a modo mio. Gli ingredienti sono importanti e questi sono ottimi ingredienti.”

“Puoi giurarci, ho trovato qualcosa che mi piace più di hamburger e patatine fritte,” mangiò un altro boccone; la preoccupazione di quale fosse la forchetta da usare o il comportamento da tenere erano in un cantuccio del suo cervello, non più così importanti.

Hannibal si fermò con la forchetta vicina alla bocca, “Ti prego, non pronunciare più il nome di quella roba al mio tavolo,” mormorò contrito. Masticò lento, deglutì. “Non posso credere che quello è il tuo cibo preferito.”

“Era,” ribadì Will indicando le scaloppine.

“E quali altri cibi hai provato a parte questo?”

“Quasi tutti i panini di Mister Grill,” Hannibal socchiuse gli occhi, “Sai, la panineria che sta…?”

“So cos’è, grazie,” mormorò Hannibal, “Terribile.”

“No, non è così male,” Will fece spallucce, mise in bocca un’altra fetta di carne, “Oh, poi c’è un piatto che servono al Moonlight, il disco pub subito dopo l’incrocio…”

“Quello dove ti ho visto qualche sera fa, col tuo ragazzo?” si informò il dottore. Will rimase spiazzato, per un attimo guardandolo corrucciato.

“Oh!” si illuminò poi, “No quello non è il mio ragazzo,” specificò, “Comunque ti dicevo che preparano questo piatto enorme, da una parte mettono una pizza e dall’altra un sandwich con una salsa piccante…”

“Sto per sentirmi male,” lo fermò Hannibal, “Ritiro la domanda. E ne formulo un’altra. Qualcuno ha mai cucinato per te prima d’ora?”

“No,” rispose Will.

“Allora penso che ti offrirò cene un po’ più spesso.”

Will guardò nel suo piatto, spostò un paio di foglioline verdi sovrappensiero. “Perché?” chiese poi.

“Perché cosa?” Hannibal sollevò il lungo bicchiere per lo stelo. Will si accorse che non c’era vino a tavola e non ce n’era nel bicchiere dell’uomo. Non si offriva vino ai ragazzi neanche se erano dell’età giusta per bere. Che signore.

“Perché dovresti prenderti la briga di offrirmi cene più spesso?”

Chissà che diavolo voleva sentirsi rispondere? Will sapeva di aver fatto la domanda animato da una furiosa curiosità su cosa ci fosse dietro l’interesse dell’uomo.

C’era interesse?

“Amo cucinare e mi fa piacere condividere la tavola con qualcuno che di certo apprezzerà i miei risultati, considerando quello che ha reputato buono fino ad oggi,” sorseggiò l’acqua con la stessa grazia con cui avrebbe apprezzato del buon vino e posò il calice.

“Questa che utilizzi è una strana psicologia,” considerò Will, “Premiarmi quando faccio idiozie… Di solito si fa il contrario.”

“E perché mai? Non sei mica un cane,” ribatté il dottore. “Ci sono buoni motivi per cui sei a questo tavolo stasera. Uno è che non mi sognerei mai di redarguire un ragazzo per aver perso il senso del tempo leggendo un libro. L’altro è che ti sei subito adoperato per correggere qualcosa che non era del tutto un tuo torto, visto che quello che fai continua a non essere un obbligo e che nonostante l’impegno che dimostri non ha una scadenza fissa. Quelle che tu definisci idiozie non credo oscurino i tuoi lati positivi.”

Hannibal aveva il potere di confonderlo; Will non sapeva se prevaleva in lui più imbarazzo o più orgoglio. Imbarazzo perché l’uomo lo lusingava con parole che non si era mai sentito dire o orgoglio perché l’uomo le stava pronunciando e rivolte a lui. Insomma, se Hannibal pensava questo di lui qualcosa di buono doveva pur averlo detto o fatto veramente.

Parlarono del libro su cui Will si era soffermato, un vecchio manuale di pesca e esche da usare. Will raccontò del perché amava pescare e il dottore lo ascoltò interessato. Will lo capì dal fatto che non lo interruppe com’era accaduto mentre lui elencava i piatti di cibo spazzatura provati nei vari locali, anzi lo incalzò con domande, perché era una cosa che il dottore non conosceva e chiese a lui delucidazioni.

Parlarono degli studi di Will e della difficoltà di alcuni esami.

Parlarono di montagna, fiumi e laghi; i paesaggi preferiti da Will.

Quando il dottore guardò l’orologio e dichiarò, “Direi che si è fatto troppo tardi per lavorare, ci vediamo domani Will,” Will sbatté gli occhi incredulo. Per la prima volta il tempo era volato in compagnia di qualcun altro. Era volato senza che lui avesse bisogno di distrarsi pensando ad altro.

Ritornando verso casa si rese conto di non aver pensato al dottore killer neanche una volta nel corso di quella cena; sapeva che nessun killer si riconosce a prima vista da ciò che dice e fa, ma per la prima volta fu disposto ad ammettere che lui di prove sul dottore non ne aveva mai avute e che forse il suo sesto senso funzionava meglio adesso che cominciava a conoscerlo.

 

 

Due cene dopo il palato di Will aveva già fatto la conoscenza del salmone scottato alle erbe, della Ratatouille e del vitello tonnato.

E ogni volta Will aveva dovuto fare i conti, a casa propria, con pranzi che, il dottore aveva ragione, erano immangiabili.

Una sera, durante il dessert, Hannibal gli disse, “Uno dei prossimi fine settimana ti inviterò a pranzo, così assaggerai la pasta al pesto, una specialità italiana, di Genova.”

Will deglutì a fatica il cucchiaino di crème brûlée. Non era abituato a rientrare in modo così naturale nei piani di qualcuno. Non con questa voglia di includerlo per fargli provare cose nuove.

“Non è un piatto…serale?” chiese Will. Cominciava a comprendere gli accenni del dottore, quando specificava qualcosa con delle ragioni. Erano le ragioni ad essergli ancora oscure.

Hannibal annuì, “È un piatto che richiede la luce del sole. È a base di basilico e se tu sentissi il suo profumo capiresti cosa intendo.”

Will ne dubitava, ma apprezzò una volta di più questo desiderio del dottore di ampliare le sue conoscenze. Come se l’uomo avesse capito quanto la curiosità di Will fosse parte essenziale del suo essere.

O forse, essendo uno psichiatra, l’aveva capito e basta.  

 

Will trascorse la domenica a pensare che sarebbe stato bello se fosse stato quello il giorno designato per il pranzo insieme.

Mentre non aveva visto Hannibal il sabato e non l’avrebbe rivisto fino a lunedì pomeriggio. E non poteva credere a quanto si sentisse annoiato e impaziente. Niente lo interessava e la domanda costante che si poneva era cosa stesse facendo il dottore di così importante da non poterlo avere lì nella stanza libreria a lavorare.

Ripensò ai due colpi uditi sotto casa sua la notte dell’omicidio, un flash gli mostrò la porta chiusa nel seminterrato del dottore.

Scosse la testa, mormorando ad alta voce, “Innocente fino a prova contraria,” una frase che per lui non aveva mai significato nulla.

Perché nessuno era innocente.

Esistevano solo vari stadi di colpevolezza.

In quel momento la colpa del dottore era di aver voluto trascorrere il weekend da solo. La colpa di Will quella di sentire la sua mancanza.

 

Accolse con gioia il lunedì mattina che era sempre stato il giorno più squallido di ogni sua settimana.

Per recarsi a lezione Will prese la strada sul retro. Alla finestra aperta, quella della stanza del clavicembalo, Hannibal si affacciò a salutarlo.

Will alzò la mano in risposta, il sorriso gli si aprì sul volto senza sforzo e non lo abbandonò nemmeno quando varcò la soglia della facoltà tempo dopo.

Più o meno per tutta la settimana precedente Alana gli aveva chiesto cos’avesse.

Quella era una domanda ricorrente nella sua vita; la differenza con tutte le altre volte in cui gli era stata posta stava nell’accezione positiva che Alana le aveva dato. “Cos’hai?” domandato con la tonalità di un soprano e il sorriso sulle labbra.

Così come ora stava tornando alla carica, mentre andavano in caffetteria dopo le prime due ore di lezione.

“Stavo pensando che forse le cose con Matthew si sono chiarite,” cominciò Alana.

Oddio, Matthew. Will non ci pensava da giorni.

“Alana, perché il mio buon umore dovrebbe dipendere da… Questioni di cuore?”

“Perché amare mette di buon umore,” rispose colei che era innamorata.

“Beh, non tutti la pensano allo stesso modo riguardo a quello,” commentò Will.

“Ok, scusami, hai ragione. Ma così sei adorabile quindi qualunque cosa sia, continua. A meno che non sia droga. Non è droga, vero?”

“Lo sai che sei stupida?”

Alana rise, precedendolo all’interno del bar. Margot la aspettava ad uno dei tavolini in fondo e lei le andò incontro.

No, non era droga ma, chissà? Forse non lo era nel vero senso del termine, ma gli effetti erano uguali.

_Amare mette di buon umore._

Aveva ripreso Alana sull’argomento, per abitudine, come soleva fare da quando, più volte, avevano affrontato il problema di Will ad essere toccato.

In realtà il problema a formare legami e a mantenerli. Difficile cosa, tra ragazzi, quando non accettavi di buon grado carezze e intimità.

Ma sapeva che Alana aveva ragione; di base, quando le cose andavano lisce, quando c’era intesa e nulla era forzato amare di certo poteva mettere di buon umore.

Sul perché fosse così allegro, Will non si era interrogato più di tanto; ma che da una settimana le sue giornate fossero diventate estremamente interessanti, questo gli era palese.


	5. Chapter 5

Qualche giorno dopo Will aveva giusto cominciato a riempire gli scaffali della seconda parete, quella di fronte alla porta, quando Hannibal lo chiamò.

Will era a metà della scala a pioli, si fermò e voltò il capo.

“Finisci un po’ prima oggi, dopo il prossimo paziente devo uscire.”

“Oh, ok,” rispose Will. Aveva usato abbastanza indifferenza? O si era sentita la sua delusione? Restare a cena era quasi diventata un’abitudine. “Vieni tu a dirmi quando devo andare?”

Hannibal annuì. Sparì dalla sua visuale e ricomparve subito dopo. “A meno che tu non voglia venire con me, in centro. Ho degli acquisti da fare…” propose l’uomo rimanendo vago.

Will si aggrappò alla scala, gli occhi fissi sul pavimento perché imbarazzato dalla voglia accecante che aveva di dirgli di sì. Sì, certo che sarebbe andato con lui.

“Non posso…anch’io ho… Un impegno,” rispose Will invece.

“Niente di male, sarà per la prossima volta,” se Hannibal ci fosse rimasto male Will non poté appurarlo; doveva già occuparsi di quanto il rifiuto aveva fatto male a lui stesso.

Appoggiò la fronte su uno dei pioli, strizzò gli occhi frustrato e addolorato.

Come faceva a spiegare a Hannibal che non poteva rischiare che suo zio venisse a sapere che la casa accanto alla sua era abitata? Perfino dirlo ad Alana era stato un rischio. Temeva di essere visto. Temeva il momento in cui la cosa si sarebbe saputa, soprattutto considerando che Hannibal era un professionista.

La voce si sarebbe sparsa prima o poi e Will non voleva accelerare i tempi. Sperava che dimostrare di essere in grado di restare lontano dai guai potesse valergli la fiducia di suo zio in futuro. Ora più che mai non voleva essere costretto a lasciare quella casa.

 

 

Per lo stesso motivo decise di far visita a suo zio un paio di pomeriggi dopo; non c’era mai un gran rischio che lo zio Jack andasse a trovarlo, ma non si poteva mai dire.

Colse l’occasione di mostrargli che non gliene importava nulla dell’omicidio. Tacque a forza la voglia che aveva di chiedere informazioni.

“La donna che è stata uccisa…” disse suo zio da dietro la scrivania, rompendo un silenzio di minuti. Will lo guardò per capire se stava per essere messo alla prova o se l’accenno di suo zio fosse un genuino inizio di conversazione.

“Come sai è stata ritrovata nei pressi di casa tua,” Will non ebbe abbastanza tempo per capire che emozione stava provando. Suo zio concluse piatto, “Penso sia il caso che io venga ad interrogare il tuo nuovo vicino di casa. E immagino di dover interrogare anche te.”

Ancora silenzio. Non c’era una sola delle cose sentite a cui Will potesse rispondere senza suonare come un bambino balbettante. Guardò suo zio a mento basso.

“Non è vero, ovviamente,” lo zio Jack agitò una mano davanti al viso, probabilmente soddisfatto della reazione provocata in Will fino a quel momento, “Pensavi che non sarei venuto a sapere che la casa accanto alla tua è stata acquistata? Aspettavo che fossi tu a dirmelo, ma ho atteso invano.”

Ogni tanto quell’espressione dello zio, quella con le sopracciglia alzate che sarebbe potuta essere scambiata per una divertita e allegra, mentre invece era derisoria e spesso riservata a Will, ogni tanto quell’espressione faceva venire voglia a Will di dirgli alcune cose che pensava di lui.

Il motivo per cui Will non l’aveva mai fatto era sua zia.

E c’era l’altro motivo più maturo, più adulto. Will era convinto che un giorno si sarebbe congratulato con se stesso per non aver detto delle parole che forse fra qualche anno non avrebbe più pensato. Gli sarebbe bastato prendere in mano la sua vita e fare ciò che desiderava con essa ed esserne fiero. E forse non avrebbe più provato acredine per suo zio.

“Mi dispiace,” si limitò a dire. Ed era sincero: in quel momento era dispiaciuto per se stesso.

“Non importa, voglio darti fiducia e stare a guardare cosa succede, il dottor Lecter sembra una brava persona,” l’uomo intrecciò le dita davanti al viso, “E sei fortunato che in questo periodo ho troppo da fare per preoccuparmi di controllarti.”

Che novità, considerò Will.

Che novità che per una volta fosse vero, che aveva troppo da fare per stare dietro a lui.

 

 

Il ritorno a casa fu costellato da una miriade di pensieri che si affollarono l’uno sull’altro.

Il più pressante dei quali era che Hannibal avesse incontrato suo zio senza sapere chi lui fosse. Per evitare altri malintesi avrebbe dovuto spiegarsi subito con l’uomo, non appena possibile.

Svoltò l’angolo appena prima di casa sua con l’idea di citofonare al dottore e chiedergli udienza prima del tempo, ma fu freddato dalla presenza di Matthew, con la schiena appoggiata al cancello di casa sua.

Will prese respiro e si preparò alla rapida chiacchierata di commiato.

“Ehi,” salutò Will avvicinandosi.

“Ehi…” rispose Matthew. Will avvertì ostilità. Subito. La mandibola serrata, nessun battito di ciglia, quel lieve cenno del capo in finta accondiscendenza.

“Come va?” Will cercò di sorridergli il più sinceramente possibile. Ma era arrabbiato, Matthew si era messo tra lui e il suo posto sicuro, tra lui e casa sua. Una mossa davvero da vigliacchi.

“Non proprio bene, Will,” disse il ragazzo. Aveva di certo fiutato la tensione di Will e ne stava approfittando. Ogni suo gesto appariva minaccioso. “Non mi piace quando qualcuno pensa di essere così tanto superiore a me da non degnarmi neanche di un saluto ogni tanto.”

“Non sono superiore a te, ma non sono un grande amico, quindi meglio perdermi che trovarmi,” ribatté Will. La colpa poteva anche ricadere su di lui, bastava che Matthew sparisse dalla sua vista. Cominciava ad arrabbiarsi, l’invasione del suo spazio lo mandava in bestia.

Qualcuno gli avrebbe fatto notare che a mandarlo in bestia era esattamente ciò che lui stesso si permetteva di fare con gli altri, in molte occasioni.

Karma.

“Dovevi dirmelo prima, allora,” continuò Matthew, “Perché a me sembra tanto che tu stia giocando a farti rincorrere ed io non ho tempo per queste stronzate.”

“Bene, siamo d’accordo. Non rincorrermi. Vattene per favore,” Will mantenne un tono neutro, sperò di essere stato chiaro.

“Ecco, questo è il problema, mi hai già fatto perdere tempo, come vengo ripagato per quello?” Matthew mosse un passo verso Will. Nonostante avesse deciso di non perdere la calma, Will strinse i pugni rendendo nota altrettanta ostilità e seppe in quel momento che qualunque fosse stata la mossa successiva di Matthew non gli sarebbe stato più possibile fermarla a parole.

“Signor Brown!” esclamò una voce.

Si udì scattare il cancello d’entrata di Hannibal e subito dopo il dottore fece capolino.

“Lei è il signor Brown, vero?” continuò Hannibal dopo aver catturato l’attenzione di Matthew.

Che cambiamento. La faccia del ragazzo era passata dalla minaccia al terrore nel giro di qualche attimo.

“Il professor Chilton si raccomanda puntualità alle prossime lezioni. Vuole che gli riferisca qualcosa di lei che lo aiuti a comprendere meglio i risvolti psicologici del suo carattere?” domandò il dottore.

Matthew alzò una mano in saluto e si allontanò a testa bassa. Il fatto che non cercasse di giustificarsi per il suo comportamento sembrò a Will un indizio di ammissione di colpa.

Nonostante fosse grato in cuor suo all’intervento di Hannibal, Will si rivolse a lui allargando le braccia, “Grazie, ma me la sarei cavata da solo.”

“Non ho dubbi in proposito, ma stava ritardando il tuo lavoro a casa,” il dottore indicò col pollice la villa alle sue spalle e sorrise.

Will gli accordò la puerile scusa con un gesto della mano; prese quello come un invito e seguì il dottore all’interno.

Colse subito l’occasione al volo. “Ascolta… Ehm… Ho scoperto che probabilmente tu conosci mio zio…”

“Già.”

“E per qualche motivo…” Will si fermò a metà frase, aggrottò la fronte. “Cosa… Cos’hai detto?”

“Ho confermato che conosco tuo zio,” ribadì Hannibal.

“Sì, ma tu come fai a sapere di chi sto parlando, come fai a sapere chi è mio zio?”

“Will, credevo che tuo zio ti avesse detto in che occasione ci siamo incontrati, se lui sa chi sono io è ovvio che io sappia…”

“No, non è ovvio. Quindi tu conosci mio zio Jack da prima di conoscere me,” asserì Will. La sua mente stava correndo molto, molto più veloce delle sue parole e l’idea di essere stato tanto stupido lo stava massacrando tanto quanto la realtà che gli si presentava davanti.

“Ci siamo incontrati mentre sbrigavo le pratiche relative a questa casa; con il passato che reca con sé dovevo essere sicuro che non ci fosse alcuna pendenza legale e mi sono rivolto agli uffici di tuo zio dove ho incontrato sia lui che il professor Chilton.”

“E avete parlato di me,” mormorò Will.

“Non in modo specifico, ti ho detto che Chilton non ha una grande simpatia…”

“Mio zio era così tranquillo mentre parlavamo oggi perché è stato lui a dirti di tenermi d’occhio,” disse Will incurante che la frase avesse senso solo per lui. Stava mettendo insieme i pezzi.

_In questo periodo ho troppo da fare per preoccuparmi di controllarti._

“E tu eri così tranquillo quando mi hai trovato in casa tua perché tanto sapevi già cosa aspettarti, mio zio ti avrà erudito.”

“Will…”

“Ti ha anche chiesto di darmi un lavoro per tenermi occupato? Di offrirmi la cena perché non so badare a me stesso? Cos’altro ti ha chiesto di fare?”

“Will se mi lasci parlare…” Hannibal gli si avvicinò. Will gli puntò un dito contro indietreggiando.

Rabbia mischiata a profonda tristezza e abbandono era il peggior mix di emozioni mai provate prima. Considerando quanto era felice solo poche ore prima, forse avrebbe preferito rimanere all’oscuro di questo bel contratto stipulato da suo zio.

“Giustamente sei uno psichiatra, quale scelta migliore?” Will continuò con la sua analisi, “Ti paga?”

Gli sembrò che Hannibal fosse irritato dall’ultima domanda, ma non poté esserne certo, la sua empatia e il suo intuito erano anestetizzati al momento, voleva solo stare da solo e al tempo stesso avrebbe voluto qualcuno a cui raccontare tutto il dolore che stava provando.

“Fatti pagare,” concluse Will imboccando la via d’uscita.

_Gli uomini non piangono._

Era la frase con cui Will era sempre riuscito ad accostare suo padre allo zio Jack. Un mantra da ripetere al bambino e poi al ragazzino che viveva troppo le emozioni e non le sapeva gestire.

Forse una delle poche frasi che Will aveva subito classificato come stronzata.

Soprattutto adesso che stava piangendo e non si sentiva meno uomo per questo; solo molto molto triste.

 

 

Non aveva sognato le cose dette ad Hannibal il giorno prima, non aveva sognato gli occhi vitrei di Matthew e nemmeno la chiacchierata illuminante con suo zio.

Ciò che era sicuro di aver sognato, però, era l’omicidio avvenuto in casa Lecter vent’anni prima.

Insomma, ne aveva sognato una sua personale versione tratta dai racconti sentiti da quando Will abitava lì, più che altro cose che la gente diceva credendo di spaventarlo. Colpevole mai preso e un alone di mistero che avvolgeva la vicenda a tutt’oggi, nonostante il caso fosse stato ormai archiviato come irrisolto.

Will aveva sognato il bambino, quella notte. E il sogno gli aveva lasciato una gran voglia di addentrarsi nella vicenda, per l’ennesima volta.

Saltò le lezioni e andò in biblioteca.

La sezione quotidiani era quella che nelle sue numerose visite aveva frequentato di più. Will aveva abbandonato la lettura della narrativa più o meno quando aveva scoperto che c’erano racconti reali in grado di catturarlo molto di più, per ovvie ragioni.

Purtroppo quasi sempre si trattava di cronaca nera.

Colei che presiedeva a quella zona della biblioteca era uno degli individui più irritanti che Will avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Frustrata per non aver mai realizzato il desiderio di essere una giornalista, così almeno si diceva in giro, Freddie Lounds si era accontentata del lavoro offertole lì in attesa di tempi migliori. Che non erano mai arrivati.

“Oh, Graham…” lo accolse la voce della donna, nascosta dietro lo schermo del computer. “Era da un po’ che non ti si vedeva da queste parti. Mi sembrava strano che il nuovo omicidio non ti avesse fatto battere il cuoricino,” fece capolino spostando la testa e gli sorrise finta.

“Anch’io sono felice di rivederti, Freddie,” rispose Will con altrettanto sarcasmo. Consegnò la tessera, ma la donna lo scacciò con una mano. “Va’ dove vuoi è tutto libero. Figurati a chi può interessare questa parte della libreria ora che c’è internet...”

Le parole della donna lo seguirono come un disco rotto di sottofondo. “Dipende da quello che cerchi,” sussurrò Will.

Nel periodo in cui si era interessato a quanto accaduto vicino a casa sua non aveva letto proprio tutti gli articoli usciti sul caso. Troppi e troppo diversi.

Si era limitato ad informarsi sulla storia, che però era un po’ antica per i suoi gusti.

La triste storia era quella di tre generazioni uccise in un colpo solo. Madre e figlia accoltellate nel sonno, i corpi di entrambe però ritrovati fuori dal letto.

Non morte sul colpo erano entrambe corse a proteggere il bambino di casa del quale non era mai stato ritrovato il corpo. Macchie del suo sangue sì, però, sparse per tutta la casa.

Will rilesse più volte nuovi articoli e ne recuperò anche altri già letti. Provò a confrontarli e non c’erano grandi discrepanze tra loro se non un riferimento al fatto che a nulla avevano portato le indagini nella zona est della casa, definita una specie di dépendance.

Non vedeva alcun nesso tra quella parola e la struttura della casa del dottore. La cosa che continuava ad attirarlo, ed era stata anche il fulcro del sogno fatto quella notte, era la possibilità che l’omicidio commesso avesse a che fare con l’orribile statua che era nel seminterrato del dottore e dalla quale l’uomo si era già distaccato, dicendo che quella zona era ancora così come l’avevano lasciata i vecchi proprietari.

Will aveva sognato un sacrificio umano, ai piedi di quel demone scolpito nel marmo.

Ma ovviamente di quello non parlava nessun articolo.

 

 

Una doccia veloce a casa e si presentò puntuale al citofono della villa del dottore. Tra la risposta dell’uomo e l’apertura del cancello trascorsero svariati secondi.

Attese Will sulla porta.

Nel percorrere il lungo sentiero, Will ebbe il tempo di apprezzare la sua eleganza e la posa austera. Niente poteva adombrare le doti dell’uomo, neanche l’aver preso in giro Will così bene. Per settimane l’aveva spiato, quando Will aveva creduto fosse l’esatto opposto.

Il dottore sollevò le sopracciglia, interrogativo. Il silenzio ostinato di Will lo costrinse a parlare.

“Non ti aspettavo, come mai sei qui?”

“Ho un lavoro da finire,” Will indicò alle spalle del dottore. Lo intenerì un po’ vedere il dottore girarsi seguendo il suo dito.

“Credevo…” mormorò il dottore.

“Ti ho dato la mia parola che se avessi cominciato avrei finito,” disse Will, “Quello non è cambiato. Finirò il lavoro. Punto.”

Il dottore rimase a bocca semiaperta; Will poteva comprenderlo, forse era stupito quanto l’uomo. Con un’altra persona non avrebbe fatto lo stesso.

Hannibal dovette giungere alla conclusione che Will non stesse affatto scherzando, perché si spostò di lato e lo lasciò passare.

“Cosa è cambiato quindi, esattamente?” chiese il dottore.

“Che non ho bisogno di una balia e non mi serve sostegno psicologico per la mia…malattia, o come diavolo la chiama mio zio di questi tempi,” Hannibal tentò di ribattere ma Will non glielo permise. “Non voglio parlare con te. Questo è cambiato, ok?”

L’uomo annuì. Will si girò, salì le scale e restò chiuso nella stanza libreria a mettere in ordine la prima delle file di scaffali della parete di fronte. Il lavoro era in continuo movimento, con i libri che slittavano da uno scaffale all’altro a seconda dei loro titoli.

Ad un certo punto, dalla stanza accanto, una struggente melodia si alzò dal clavicembalo, accompagnando Will nel corso di un’ora di lavoro.

 

Così accadde il giorno dopo e il giorno dopo ancora. Will apprezzò che Hannibal avesse deciso di lasciarlo in pace e di non cercare di forzare un dialogo, ma apprezzò anche di più questo modo scelto dall’uomo di comunicare e tenergli compagnia lo stesso. Tra un appuntamento con un paziente e l’altro, ogni giorno, Hannibal suonava.

Spesso Will si premeva le dita sugli occhi umidi; musica e uomo che la suonava entrambi colpevoli di smuovere in lui così tanti sentimenti prima sconosciuti.

E quando Hannibal si presentò a lui, un pomeriggio di qualche giorno dopo, Will non era più dello stesso umore di quando gli aveva detto di non volergli più parlare. Il dottore se l’era lavorato ai fianchi, bella mossa intelligente. Will sorrise nel sentire i passi alle sue spalle.

“Posso rubarti tre minuti di tempo, Will?”

Se credeva di cavarsela così… “Non per parlare, spero,” rispose lapidario.

“Ho già ammirato la tua dimostrazione di maturità una volta,” disse Hannibal, “L’ho ammirata anche quando hai suonato alla mia porta giusto pochi giorni fa, dicendomi che avresti finito quello che avevi cominciato. Lascia che io la ammiri per un’ultima volta e dammi la possibilità di darti la mia versione dei fatti.”

Oh, era bravo. Il sorriso di Will si allargò. Stava appeso, coi piedi sulla scala a pioli e il busto sul soppalco, a scrivere i dati di un libro aperto di fronte a lui. Fermò la mano a mezz’aria per replicare, “Non smetterò di lavorare per sedermi ad ascoltarti.”

“Non voglio nemmeno che tu mi risponda se è per quello,” disse Hannibal, “Voglio parlare nella speranza che tu senta ciò che dico.”

Il dottore camminò, probabilmente per raggiungere il tavolo e appoggiarcisi contro. Will riuscì a figurarselo mentre incrociava le braccia al petto. Lo sentì prendere fiato.

“Non ho parlato con tuo zio come tu hai suggerito, mai,” stabilì come prima cosa. Will si sentì avvampare per la facilità con cui voleva credergli e gli stava credendo. Le scuse dell’uomo si sarebbero potute concludere lì, poco scuse e poco esplicative, e Will le avrebbe accettate così com’erano, non sarebbe servito altro. Si chiese se era stupido o se la risposta ai pensieri appena fatti fosse un’altra.

“Il giorno in cui ho incontrato Chilton era lo stesso in cui lui stava ritirando le accuse a tuo carico, sono capitato nel bel mezzo di un ultimo sfogo riguardo al tuo comportamento. Te l’avevo accennato. Quando Chilton ha saputo che ero appena arrivato e che abitavo qui puoi immaginare la sua sorpresa per la coincidenza, si è subito adoperato per far sapere a tuo zio ogni cosa. E ci ha presentati. È vero che la prima cosa che tuo zio mi ha chiesto è stata se avevo problemi con te, ma è tutto ciò che è successo tra noi. Ho risposto: assolutamente no, che eri un vicino perfetto, sebbene tu mi stessi spiando già da giorni. Non ti avrei mai raccontato di questo in altre circostanze, per me è inconcepibile creare motivi di astio tra parenti, non volevo farti pensare che tuo zio non si fidasse di te. Ma non ho altro modo per spiegarti che non c’è un accordo tra me e lui e mai ci sarà. Non alimenterei mai le manie di un uomo che non vede più in là del suo naso. E mi scuso per questa spicciola rappresentazione di tuo zio. Avrei sicuramente dovuto dirti che lo conoscevo, questo sì, anche di questo…mi scuso.”

Hannibal si spostò dalla scrivania e fece un paio di passi, spezzando l’atmosfera. Will non aveva fatto altro che ascoltarlo, la mano e la penna che reggeva nell’esatta posizione di quando il dottore aveva cominciato il suo monologo.

Non trovando altro da aggiungere l’uomo disse, “Bene, tutto qui. Buon lavoro,” e, come promesso, se ne andò senza richiedere una replica di Will.

Era come se in quei giorni trascorsi al clavicembalo l’uomo si fosse preparato questo discorso, che fosse il più succinto e il più chiaro possibile, che dicesse tutto senza necessitare di domande o delucidazioni, qualcosa che Will potesse ascoltare e su cui potesse riflettere da solo.

Pochi l’avevano trattato come un adulto fino ad oggi.

A torto o a ragione, pochi gli avevano dato le possibilità che Hannibal gli stava dando di decidere con la sua testa.

E perché il dottore sentisse il bisogno di spiegarsi con lui, Will questo proprio non voleva chiederselo. La risposta che si dava gli provocava uno strano senso di vuoto allo stomaco e il timore che fosse una sua vaga speranza e niente di più cominciava a fare male.

Fece poco altro in termini di catalogazione e disposizione libri, ma si costrinse a terminare il suo orario di lavoro prima di scendere.

Si accertò che nessuna voce provenisse dallo studio e bussò.

“Entra Will!” esclamò Hannibal. Will mise prima la testa dentro. “Stai andando via?” chiese l’uomo guardando l’orologio.

Will sgusciò all’interno della stanza e chiuse la porta. Il cuore gli batteva così forte che temette di non riuscire a parlare. Che cosa gli prendeva?

“Volevo…” Will si umettò le labbra secche, “Volevo dirti che ti credo e mi dispiace di aver affrettato le mie conclusioni senza prima conoscere anche le tue ragioni.”

Hannibal gli indicò la poltrona di pelle, “Vuoi sederti?” tolse il bicchiere col dito di vino rosso avanzato dal tavolinetto, “Non sei un mio paziente, Will, te lo assicuro.”

“Perché coi tuoi pazienti di solito bevi?” scherzò Will andando a sedersi.

“No, a dire il vero questa era la conclusione della mia seduta,” spiegò Hannibal alzando il calice, “Ho una psichiatra poco convenzionale. Le offro sempre un bicchiere di vino dopo che mi ha ascoltato parlare per un’ora.”

“Forse dovresti offrirglielo prima,” commentò Will. Venne fuori come una battuta e infatti Hannibal rise, una sincera risata divertita. Ma Will sentì pungere allo stomaco. Pericolosa sensazione.

“Hai una psichiatra a domicilio? Mai sentito prima,” disse ancora Will.

“Il nostro è un rapporto particolare, prima ci vedevamo più spesso.”

“Oh, è la bionda…” sfuggì a Will prima di riuscire a trattenersi, “La… La donna bionda coi…cappelli e i completi…eleganti.”

La descrizione della donna che doveva servire per migliorare la sua situazione risultò patetica e Will si zittì. Continuare a ricordare al dottore che aveva trascorso più tempo alla finestra a guardare verso casa sua che sui libri a studiare non era il modo migliore per continuare ad avere a che fare con lui.

“Posso chiederti perché pensi che sia mio zio quello che non vede più in là del suo naso?” domandò Will senza guardare Hannibal negli occhi. Lo studio era grande come la stanza libreria e ricolmo di oggetti, statue e quadri dagli stili più disparati. Ma in qualche modo il complesso era piacevole alla vista e stranamente inquietante. Proprio come il dottore stesso.

“Perché tu chiaramente vedi molto più in là del tuo naso,” rispose l’uomo, “Quindi nel paragone tuo zio ci perde.”

Hannibal si sporse dalla poltrona di fronte, seduto sul bordo, i gomiti sulle ginocchia, sembrava così pronto ad ascoltarlo e così interessato, sinceramente interessato. Doveva essere un ottimo psichiatra.

“Ascolta, Will,” disse l’uomo, “Non sto giustificando il tuo comportamento, ma tu stesso non giustifichi il tuo comportamento quindi sai cosa voglio dire. Tu sei troppo intelligente per pensare che entrare in casa di qualcuno senza avere il permesso sia accettabile. Il punto è un altro. Il punto è che questa volta tu sei entrato in casa mia, la differenza sta qui. Ed io non sono solito utilizzare il metro di giudizio che qualsiasi altra persona userebbe in questo frangente. E ho fatto bene.”

“Perché?” chiese Will. Le palpebre socchiuse nella più concentrata espressione della sua vita. Cosa trovava in lui quest’uomo da essere passato sopra tanto pur di conoscerlo meglio?

“Vedo… Del potenziale in te,” spiegò l’uomo. Tornò a sedersi con la schiena appoggiata alla poltrona. “Vedo intelligenza e curiosità. Non sono doti poi così comuni, sai?”

“Fammi indovinare, le sto usando male?”

“Le stai usando indiscriminatamente, non può essere tutto tanto interessante da farti rischiare il tuo futuro ogni volta. Scegli e focalizzati su qualcosa,” disse Hannibal, “E impara i modi che esistono per ottenere informazioni che non prevedano per forza il farti rischiare collo e libertà. Vuoi essere un detective? Non dirmi che non sai che in quel mestiere l’ultima delle risorse è entrare in una proprietà privata.”

“Come sai che…?”

“Tuo zio è nella polizia, non è difficile intuire da quello, dalla vicenda con Chilton e da ciò che è successo qui a casa mia quale sia la vera ragione dietro alle tue azioni,” Hannibal sorrise. “Cosa pensavi avessi fatto? Puoi dirmelo o è un segreto?”

“Non era per te,” mentì Will. Non gli avrebbe mai detto che pensava fosse un assassino, l’uomo non si meritava anche quello. “È per quello che è successo in questa casa, tanti anni fa.”

“Oh,” il viso dell’uomo fece capire a Will che aveva creduto alla spiegazione subito e senza alcun dubbio, “L’omicidio delle due donne e del bambino. Perché non mi hai semplicemente chiesto di visitare la casa?”

“Perché se mio zio mi scopre a chiedere qualcosa del genere in giro mi trasferisce in un’altra casa seduta stante. Dove abito… È roba sua, è lui che ha pagato. Può decidere quando devo andarmene in qualsiasi momento.”

“Eppure è proprio qui accanto che ha deciso di prenderti casa,” considerò il dottore.

“Era questo o rischiare di avere tanti vicini di casa troppo interessanti per me,” Will si strinse nelle spalle. “Queste sono le uniche due case isolate di tutta la città. Le uniche. Ci hai mai pensato? No, beh, non credo,” si rispose da solo, “Chi vuoi che pensi a cose del genere? Ma io ci penso. Voglio dire… Perché? Che senso ha costruire solo due case… Separate dal…?”

Will restò a bocca aperta.

La chiuse.

La riaprì.

Non terminò la frase. “Oh, cavoli…” disse invece realizzando all’improvviso.

“Devi aver appena intuito che casa tua e casa mia erano unite, un tempo,” disse Hannibal.

“Tu lo sapevi e non mi hai detto niente?” sbottò Will.

“Ti pare un’informazione che avrei dovuto fornire mentre ti stringevo la mano?” si giustificò il dottore.

“Beh, ma com’è che nessuno lo sa?” chiese Will.

“Non è proprio così, credo che a nessuno importi, più che altro, solo a chi acquista la casa.”

“Quando hai comprato qui?” gli chiese Will indicando a terra. “Scusa,” corresse subito, “Dottore, quando hai deciso di acquistare questa casa?”

Hannibal rise al suo tentativo di migliorare l’interrogatorio. Annuì solidale alla sua decisione e poi rispose, “Dopo tuo zio. Non che sapessi chi fosse, ovvio, ma ero propenso a chiedere la sua parte di casa successivamente, per non avere vicini di casa fastidiosi,” regalò un’eloquente occhiata a Will. “Poi sono successe altre cose, nella mia…vita e non me ne sono più curato. Quando sono arrivato qui pensavo fossi il proprietario e volevo comprarmi la tua benevolenza, farti un’offerta così che tu andassi via, ma poi mi hai fatto ricredere, sei molto più interessante come vicino di casa.”

Will rispose con uno sguardo di sufficienza, un sopracciglio sollevato e un mezzo sorriso. Si era appena risvegliata la sua vena curiosa e il suo sesto senso gli spediva brividi lungo tutte le braccia. Non sapeva perché, ma dietro quell’informazione c’era qualcosa che gli sfuggiva e lui non vedeva l’ora di coglierla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se mai foste interessati a passarmi qualche assist in termini di idee fatelo pure qui  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
> In particolare scene alternative o “attimi”, magari qualcosa che vi piacerebbe Hannibal e Will discutessero.  
> Elias e Adam e Nigel e Adam sono altrettanto benaccetti, al massimo si potrebbe aprire una sezione di short fics a parte anche per loro.  
> La mia casella Domande è sempre aperta.  
> E rispondo a tutti, anche se non so bene in quanto tempo. :) 
> 
> Un grazie di cuore ancora a voi che state seguendo le mie storie e buon fine settimana!

Quel pomeriggio, dopo l’ultimo paziente, Hannibal aveva deciso di raggiungerlo nella stanza e lavorare con lui.

Era comodo non dover perdere tempo a fare avanti e indietro con i libri, ma Will tendeva a distrarsi molto più spesso se l’uomo era nei paraggi. Ormai aveva smesso anche di stupirsi del numero di minuti che trascorreva a guardarlo; come fosse un quadro, o una bellissima scultura della quale ammirare ogni curva, ogni minima piega dell’espressione del viso, del tendine che sporgeva su un braccio, delle dita lunghe ed affusolate. Per forza suonava e cucinava così bene…

Era successo di nuovo e il dottore l’aveva colto sul fatto.

“Will, lo so a cosa stai pensando, avremo tempo più avanti,” gli disse l’uomo passandogli il libro che era rimasto lì, davanti al suo naso imbambolato. Will lo prese pensando che no, l’uomo non sapeva a cosa stava pensando. Probabilmente si riferiva alla promessa che gli aveva fatto di lasciargli dare un’altra occhiata nel seminterrato, visto che era l’unica cosa rimasta quasi intatta dai tempi dell’omicidio.

“Hai detto che niente di ciò che è lì sotto è tuo,” ricordò Will. La statua che l’aveva spaventato la prima volta in cui era entrato nel seminterrato, e la stessa statua ma più angosciante, nel suo sogno, gli tornarono alla mente. “Devo rimangiarmi ciò che avevo pensato dei tuoi gusti artistici.”

“Ho solo intravisto quella scultura e non credo possa trovare spazio qui in casa. Ma l’arte è arte, non voglio né distruggerla, né buttarla,” Hannibal mise in fila quattro dei volumi già schedati e glieli passò salendo tre pioli della scala. Will li prese dalle sue mani, per fortuna senza farglieli cadere addosso. Le dita dell’uomo erano una persecuzione. Più ci pensava, più si sentiva in colpa, e più ogni minimo contatto gli provocava scatti involontari.

A lui non piaceva essere toccato. E questo lo confondeva.

“Quale… Quale alternativa hai?” chiese al dottore come niente fosse, come se l’omicidio avvenuto in quella casa due decenni prima fosse l’unico dei suoi interessi al momento.

“Per ora? Tenerla lì dov’è e cercare di usare il seminterrato il meno possibile. Mi era riuscito bene finché tu non ti sei infilato lì sotto,” all’ultimo commento si guardarono entrambi, Hannibal sarcastico e Will annoiato. “Perché, devo preoccuparmi che sia maledetta?”

Will dovette dare ad intendergli qualcosa, visto che l’uomo scosse la testa ridendo, “Will, tu hai un sacco di fantasia.”

“Non ho detto che è maledetta!” si difese Will. Tornò a girarsi verso la libreria e ad inserire i libri uno dietro l’altro. “Magari qualcuno l’ha pensato…” borbottò.

“Che significa?” chiese il dottore.

Aveva sussurrato apposta per non farsi sentire, ma l’uomo era la prima persona che conosceva a prestare attenzione anche al movimento delle sue sopracciglia. Non essendo abituato, Will si era trovato spesso a fare commenti che aveva creduto inudibili, sbagliando.

Considerò l’atmosfera, la persona che aveva davanti e i loro recenti chiarimenti, che l’avevano fatto sentire parte di un’amicizia tra persone adulte che si rispettavano l’un l’altra, e decise che poteva essere se stesso.

Almeno provare per un po’ e, invece che parlare da solo con una stanza, essere ascoltato da qualcuno che ad un certo punto avrebbe dato la sua opinione.

L’opinione del dottore gli interessava.

Scese la scala a pioli e gli si avvicinò. Come sempre gli accadeva parlando delle cose che lo interessavano, si mise a gesticolare. “Se quella statua fosse stata considerata alla stregua di una divinità, da qualcuno, quel qualcuno le avrebbe offerto dei sacrifici…”

Perse il resto della frase in un paio di boccate d’aria, mentre era distratto dallo sguardo attento del dottore, e poi concluse, “Magari umani…”

Hannibal si appoggiò alla scrivania, le mani dietro di lui, sulla superficie, incrociò le lunghe gambe distese. “Quindi cosa sarebbe successo? Un’offerta di sangue, tre esseri umani per la precisione, per… Ammansire l’ira del dio? E poi?”

Will fece spallucce, “L’ho solo sognato, se vuoi risposte più precise devo lavorarci sopra.”

Hannibal rise, ma non per prenderlo in giro. Will era stato deriso un numero di volte sufficiente a sapere con precisione tono e inflessione della risata derisoria. Stavano facendo congetture, seppure sul nulla. Stavano facendo congetture, insieme, davvero.

“Vent’anni sono troppi per la sopravvivenza di qualunque prova nella casa, Will,” gli disse il dottore, “Ma sei libero di guardare il seminterrato in ogni angolo.”

Will strinse i pugni in segno di vittoria.

“E non dare confidenza alla statua,” aggiunse il dottore.

 

Le cene erano tornate un’abitudine senza che fosse stabilito.

Una sera Hannibal l’aveva chiamato dal basso dicendogli che, se voleva, la cena era pronta. Will si era lavato le mani nel sontuoso bagno al piano superiore e poi era sceso, aveva ringraziato e aveva mangiato fino a saziarsi.

Da allora non aveva saltato un invito.

Il sotterraneo stava ancora attendendo la sua visita; Will non aveva fretta, però, e si lasciava volentieri distrarre da altre cose che attiravano la sua attenzione. Era facile non pensare agli omicidi e agli aspetti orrendi della mente umana quando la curiosità poteva essere focalizzata su elementi più piacevoli.

Erano in cucina insieme; Will gironzolava attorno a Hannibal, impegnato a tagliare verdure e passarle in padella.

“Posso aiutarti?” chiese Will alle spalle dell’uomo.

“Sei sceso prima, perché?”

“Perché voglio aiutarti!” ripeté Will.

Hannibal abbandonò la postazione e fece segno a Will di mettersi al suo posto. Da un cassetto tirò fuori un grembiule fresco di bucato e con un secco scossone lo aprì. Will rimase immobile mentre l’uomo gli passava le braccia attorno alla vita, gli sistemava il grembiule e poi lo chiudeva alla base della sua schiena.

“Troppo stretto?” si preoccupò.

Will scosse rapido la testa.

“Tieni, finisci di tagliare le verdure,” disse Hannibal passandogli il coltello. Will lo prese, ma rimase con le mani appoggiate sul bordo del piano di lavoro attendendo che l’agitazione scemasse, così da impugnare il coltello senza muoverlo come una bacchetta magica.

Smise di tremare mentre Hannibal preparava la carne nella teglia. Prese respiro e proseguì il lavoro lasciato a metà dall’uomo. Buttò un’occhiata a quelle già tagliate, stimò la misura e zac zac zac, come se non avesse mai smesso di farlo. E, come d’abitudine, l’ultimo pezzo dissimile dagli altri finì nella sua bocca.

Cavoli, l’aveva fatto senza pensarci.

Si voltò verso Hannibal e trovò il dottore immobile a guardarlo.

“Scusami, molto maleducato,” disse Will con una smorfia.

“Cosa? Il fatto che sei un cuoco e non me l’avevi detto?” Will adorava quella leggera inclinazione della testa di Hannibal quando poneva una domanda. Giusta per far allontanare un po’ la frangia dalla sulla fronte, e scombinare quell’aspetto altrimenti così compito.

“Ho solo dovuto lavorare in un ristorante un’estate, per rimediare ad uno dei miei tanti errori,” Will roteò la punta del coltello nell’aria a significare tanti e tanti errori. “Ne ho approfittato per imparare qualcosa.”

Riposizionò le mani nel giusto modo per evitare di ferirsi, e tagliò un’altra carota.

“Ma non ho mai cucinato, mi facevano solo tagliare le verdure, come te,” terminò Will con un cenno e un sorriso.

“Quella è una cosa che posso insegnarti,” disse Hannibal, “Cucinare. Ma sapere maneggiare un coltello è un’arte che si affina nel tempo e tu sei già un esperto.”

Will si sentì stupidamente fiero.

Poi abolì lo stupidamente e si sentì fiero e basta. Quello che pensava di lui il dottore era importante. Lo era stato fin dall’inizio o non si sarebbe preoccupato di dare il meglio di sé al cospetto dell’uomo e non avrebbe sofferto così tanto all’idea di essere stato preso in giro da lui.

La sua opinione importava e quando era buona il suo cuore rispondeva nel modo più chiaro possibile.

“Come vanno gli studi?” chiese Hannibal. “E non chiedermi di passare alla prossima domanda.”

Will ridacchiò, sentendosi come beccato sul fatto. “Allora diciamo che sto cercando di fare il mio dovere.”

“È un dovere? Quindi non lo ritieni più un piacere?”

“Non sono proprio un maestro del… Convenzionale,” ammise Will, “Se vuoi inserirti devi studiare, se vuoi fare qualcosa nella vita devi studiare, se potessi gestire io i miei studi sarebbe meglio. Sento che sto buttando via del tempo. Ma se così dev’essere, che sia.”

“L’esperienza che ti dà vivere a contatto con altri studenti, con i professori, è un complemento a ciò che impari, quello non puoi ottenerlo da solo,” commentò Hannibal. La testa china sulla teglia da forno, le mani che lavoravano i pezzi di carne come stessero suonando uno strumento… Will fu una volta di più rapito da quelle dita. “Non ci crederai,” mormorò fissandole, sporche di farina e olio, “Ma non sono un maestro nemmeno della vita sociale.”

Hannibal si voltò a sorridergli. “Può sembrare strano detto da un ragazzo della tua età, ma l’intelligenza è in effetti un dono che si paga con una più ristretta cerchia di amicizie. Quindi non fatico a credere che tu ti senta solo.”

“Già, è perché sono troppo intelligente…”

“Non essere sarcastico, non su questo, Will,” lo riprese Hannibal con una sicurezza nel tono che fece deglutire Will a vuoto, “Se tu volessi potresti oggi stesso fare quello che fanno tutti gli altri ragazzi della tua età, se non lo fai è perché la cosa non ti stimola abbastanza.”

“E non sai quanto questa frase abbia senso,” asserì Will. Avrebbe dovuto usare quel dannato coltello per tagliarsi la lingua, visto che continuava a dimenticarsi che non stava parlando alla sua stanza vuota.

“Che significa?” chiese infatti Hannibal.

“Niente, parlavo a vanvera, non farci caso.”

Hannibal tacque, il tempo di dare i tocchi finali alla carne e infilare la teglia nel forno. “Come vanno le cose con il ragazzo che ti aspettava davanti a casa l’altro giorno? Quel… Brown, mi pare di ricordare,” Hannibal fece seguire quella domanda come se fosse spuntata dal nulla, ma Will sapeva che l’uomo l’aveva collegata al discorso lasciato in sospeso minuti prima.

“Penso abbia deciso che non vale la pena mettersi nei guai solo per…” Will non sapeva come finire senza dover dare ulteriori spiegazioni. “Farmela pagare,” terminò lo stesso, non avendo alternative da offrire al posto della verità.

“Pagare? Cosa gli avresti fatto? Vi ho visti in atteggiamenti amichevoli solo poche settimane fa,” ribatté il dottore, un fianco appoggiato al banco, di poco distante da dove Will stava tagliando le verdure.

“Non sono stato amichevole quanto lui avrebbe voluto,” Will fece spallucce.

“Squallido comportamento.”

“Sì, beh… Ok,” disse Will, “Ma… Anche io non sono stato proprio corretto. Insomma, potevo evitare di dargli ad intendere quello che sapevo già non sarebbe accaduto… Non… Non amo essere toccato,” si schiarì la voce, lo disse più rapido che poteva, come un’informazione da nulla, “Ma non voglio che pensi a chissà cosa, ok? Non ho subito violenze né ho avuto esperienze che mi hanno segnato… Niente del genere.”

“Mi dispiace che tu senta il bisogno di giustificare il perché tu non voglia essere toccato,” disse l’uomo, “Non c’è giustificazione da fornire.”

Will considerò le parole dell’uomo e annuì. “Ad ogni modo alla mia età se non sei stimolato abbastanza non sei normale, quindi…”

“Preferisco di gran lunga che tu prosegua a farti rispettare,” concluse Hannibal.

Involontariamente, gli occhi di Will finirono ancora sulle mani di Hannibal.

 

 

“Will, cosa fai domenica a pranzo?” chiese Hannibal accompagnandolo alla porta un venerdì sera. “Se non sbaglio abbiamo in sospeso qualcosa che volevo farti assaggiare.”

“La pasta col…pesto. Di Genova,” ricordò Will, uno sforzo immenso tirare fuori le parole mentre lo stomaco gli si contorceva. Una palla calda al solo sentire la voce del dottore formulare un invito, uno qualsiasi. Perfino “Vuoi un’altra penna per scrivere, Will?” gli aveva fatto lo stesso effetto quel pomeriggio.

“Esatto, se non hai impegni…”

“No, sono… Sono libero. Ehm… Vuoi una mano? Posso venire dal mattino e… Tagliare… La verdura. C’è verdura nella pasta al pesto?” chiese socchiudendo un occhio.

“Non proprio,” Hannibal rise, “Ma posso trovarti altre mansioni, non temere, vieni pure quando vuoi.”

Il buon umore di Will, poco presente il venerdì sera, rifiorì in un istante. Almeno avrebbe dovuto fare a meno di vederlo solo sabato.

“E cosa farai di bello domani?” chiese Hannibal, “Impegni con qualche amico? Coi tuoi zii?”

Will scosse la testa, “No. Di solito il sabato Alana e Margot hanno una specie di riunione familiare. E ci tengono a non perderne una perché pare che il fratello di Margot sia un vero spasso a tavola. E zio Jack e zia Bella… Abbiamo una politica tutta nostra sui giorni di visita,” si strinse nelle spalle. “Non scherzavo mica quando ho detto che non funziono bene in mezzo agli altri.”

“Non riscontro nessun problema in te, a dire il vero,” commentò Hannibal.

Certo che non lo riscontrava, Will stesso non si riconosceva quando era con il dottore. Era come se entrando in quella casa fosse all’improvviso libero di tutte le maschere che doveva indossare per avere a che fare con gli altri. Era molto più se stesso solo quando stava con Hannibal.

“Dovrò solo conoscere più gente allora,” Will scese il primo degli scalini davanti alla porta. Forse non gli sarebbe piaciuta la risposta, ma chiese lo stesso, “Tu? Fai qualcosa di interessante? Hai qualche appuntamento?”

“Nel pomeriggio sì,” disse l’uomo con la stessa rapidità con cui un proiettile avrebbe trapassato il petto di Will, “Mentre al mattino mi divertirò ad andare ad acquistare quello che mi serve per il pranzo di domenica.”

“Vai… Da solo?” l’idea che Hannibal uscisse con qualcuno nel pomeriggio lo rese geloso anche di quella sola giornata in cui non lo avrebbe visto. “Non sarebbe giusto che venissi anch’io visto che cucini anche per me?”

Forse se gli avesse detto solo _Non riesco a concepire un’intera giornata senza vedere la tua faccia e sentire la tua voce_ avrebbe fatto una figura meno ridicola.

Ma il dottore non si prese gioco di lui. Socchiuse gli occhi e disse, “Avevo avuto l’impressione che non ti facesse piacere uscire con me.”

“Cosa? Quando?”

Will fu talmente sincero nel suo atterrito stupore che l’uomo si affrettò ad aggiungere, “È stata un’impressione.”

“Certo, perché non dovrebbe farmi piacere?” chiese Will.

“La differenza d’età tra me e te è notevole…” cominciò Hannibal.

E quello era un discorso che Will non voleva proprio sentire. Al momento, era una delle cose che premeva fastidiosa nella sua mente. O un tarlo che rodeva e rodeva.

Guardava Hannibal da lontano come fosse stato una star del cinema o il personaggio di un film per cui avere una cotta.

Ma quando era messo faccia a faccia con la consapevolezza che invece il dottore era un uomo e che prima o poi l’avrebbe visto seriamente insieme a qualcuno, allora in quel momento malediva il fatto che anche se lui fosse stato una persona normale, e non lo strano miscuglio di assurdità che era, la differenza d’età tra loro avrebbe sempre costituito un problema.

“Quando ti ho detto di no l’altra volta,” rispose Will, “Avevo paura che mio zio venisse a sapere che abiti vicino a me. Che l’informazione si sapesse anche prima del tempo. Solo quello. Volevo allungare i tempi,” come era solito fare in ogni campo della sua vita, aggiunse tra sé e sé.

“Il problema non era che qualcuno mi vedesse con te, era che qualcuno vedesse te con me. Eventualmente… Il problema sarebbe sempre e solo quello,” concluse Will.

Scese tutti gli scalini e si avviò lungo il sentiero.

“Will!” lo richiamò Hannibal, “Domattina alle cinque. Il mercato non resta aperto a lungo e non voglio prodotti scadenti. Se tardi puoi dire addio al seminterrato.”

Will lo salutò ed uscì dal cancello, senza saltellare. Ma l’avrebbe fatto volentieri.

 

 

Will sbadigliò e sbatté gli occhi appannati.

“Ti ho avvertito che era troppo presto per te,” commentò Hannibal. L’uomo soffocò una risatina guardandolo e Will lo maledì con la forza del pensiero, visto che la sua notte insonne era stata causata principalmente dall’attesa spasmodica di questa uscita.

Il mercato era pieno di gente, al contrario di ciò che Will si era aspettato, e rumoroso; non il suo genere di posto preferito, ma l’atmosfera allegra, nonostante l’ora indecente, lo stava conquistando.

“Lo sbadiglio non ha niente a che vedere con l’interesse che ho per la…missione,” spiegò Will, “Allora dov’è il basilico?”

Hannibal lo invitò a precederlo con un gesto della mano. Will tentennò. Perdersi lì dentro non era cosa difficile e preferiva stare vicino all’uomo il più possibile.

“Quel banco lì,” Hannibal gli indicò lo stand del mercato che spiccava come un gioiello di giada. Ogni prodotto esposto era verde e si chiese come Hannibal avrebbe riconosciuto ciò che gli serviva. A lui sembrava tutto uguale.

“Sono felice che il cibo ti affascini tanto quanto i libri,” disse Hannibal.

“È tutta roba commestibile?” chiese Will.

“Sei rimasto stupito dal cesto di frutta che ti ho mandato, di’ la verità.”

“Ah ah, conosco la frutta. Questa non è frutta,” Will indicò un mazzolino dalle foglie piccole e grandi.

“Quello infatti è basilico,” Hannibal si sporse davanti a lui; per un attimo Will ebbe il suo viso, la sua guancia davanti a sé, l’odore del suo dopobarba più forte di quanto Will fosse abituato a sentire la sera, dopo una giornata di lavoro.

“Chiudi gli occhi,” lo invitò Hannibal, “E annusa.”

Will ubbidì e fu investito da un odore penetrante di erba. Era pura clorofilla, l’odore più verde che avesse mai sentito, di pianta baciata dal sole.

“Ho capito perché lo definisci un piatto da pranzo,” mormorò Will. “Posso assaggiarne una foglia?”

Hannibal ne staccò due, una anche per sé; mentre masticava la sua scrutò la reazione di Will.

Il sapore era forte tanto quanto l’odore, Will chiuse gli occhi e ingoiò un groppo di saliva che gli pizzicò la gola facendolo tossire. Quando passò gli rimase in bocca un sapore fresco e strano, ma buono.

E il dottore si stava godendo lo spettacolo, divertito e intenerito allo stesso tempo, perché Will si sentì accarezzare da due occhi caldi e fieri, come se il suo comportamento superasse le aspettative del dottore. Dio, poteva sognare ad occhi chiusi e aperti sia quell’espressione che le sensazioni che ne ricavava.

Comprarono il basilico già assaggiato più altri due mazzetti. Poi andarono alla ricerca dei pinoli, il cui gusto stupì Will tanto quanto quello del basilico. Così dolce e al tempo stesso piccante.

“Credo di capire perché in questa salsa vengono associati basilico e pinoli,” disse Will; il sapore dei pinoli gli ricordava la resina degli alberi, un altro forte richiamo al verde e alla vegetazione. “Sono due sapori simili nell’intensità ma ben distinguibili tra loro. Non vedo l’ora di assaggiarli insieme.”

Sia l’invito a pranzo, sia quell’uscita così mattiniera erano partiti come una buona scusa per vedere Hannibal indipendentemente da quello che avrebbero fatto insieme. E invece Will stentava a credere a quanto tutta l’esperienza gli stesse piacendo.

“Grazie,” disse rivolto a Hannibal.

“Per cosa? Aspetta dopo pranzo, c’è sempre la possibilità che io faccia un pesto orribile,” l’uomo considerò sorridendo.

“Certo. Immagino quante siano le possibilità che una cosa del genere accada,” Will vide il suo sorriso ampliarsi, “Ad ogni modo ti stavo ringraziando per un’altra cosa. Per non aver dato per scontato che un’esperienza del genere non mi sarebbe piaciuta. O interessata. Tu non ti basi mai sulla mia età quando ti rivolgi a me. E volevo ringraziarti per questo.”

Chissà se era possibile che l’uomo non si basasse sulla sua età in considerazione di altre situazioni tra di loro.

“Non mentivo quando dicevo che ti considero una mente brillante, Will,” confermò Hannibal, “E le menti brillanti non hanno età. Purtroppo, aggiungerei. In certi casi, come nel tuo, si finisce per saltare delle esperienze che non sarà mai più possibile fare, nella vita.”

“Ma è anche vero che non potrò mai pentirmene. Nel senso… Quando più avanti nel tempo penserò a tutte le esperienze che non avrò fatto, tutto ciò che potrò dirmi è che non volevo farle e cosa potrei rimpiangere? Non volevo e tornando indietro non vorrei allo stesso modo,” Will si strinse nelle spalle; nella zona del mercato dove vendevano il pesce l’aria era più fredda, “Perché le vite dovrebbero essere tutte uguali? Perché dovrei sentire che sto perdendo qualcosa se invece che trascorrere tempo coi miei coetanei preferisco annusare basilico e parlare con te della possibilità che sotto casa tua ci sia una statua maledetta?”

“Allora sono onorato di essere incluso nella tua vita alternativa,” disse Hannibal.

La sua vita alternativa ruotava quasi tutta attorno all’uomo, ad essere proprio sinceri, ma questo era un commento che Will definì immaturo anche con se stesso.

 

 

Ore dopo, dopo il giro del mercato terminato al banco dei formaggi, con altri assaggi di gusti tanto forti da fargli venire le lacrime agli occhi, dopo un’altra lunga conversazione sui modi alternativi di vivere la propria vita, dopo la camminata di ritorno a casa fatta di risate e non un solo momento di silenzio, dio, nemmeno uno… Dopo il congedo sul cancello con il rinnovo dell’appuntamento per l’indomani, come se Will potesse dimenticarselo, o dormire oltre l’orario, o dormire in generale quella notte…

Dopo tutto quello, Will era con la testa appoggiata al muro che circondava la finestra di camera sua, a guardare il dottore che metteva un braccio attorno alla vita del suo _appuntamento_ e la accompagnava così fino alla sua auto. Le apriva la portiera e poi saliva anche lui, sparendo in fondo alla strada in breve tempo.

La bionda che gli faceva da psichiatra poco convenzionale. Avevano eccome un rapporto particolare.

Non era stupito, e forse neanche addolorato.

Era invidioso.

Tutto ciò che provava per il dottore, per forte che potesse essere, non sarebbe mai sfociato in quello. Lui di quello non era capace. Quindi godersi il piccolo spazio suo che era riuscito a ritagliarsi col dottore era la mossa più saggia che potesse fare.

Ma forse un po’ doloroso lo era, dopotutto.

 

 

La cucina odorava di basilico. Già quando Will era entrato, quella mattina.

Preparando il pesto poi si era rapidamente intrisa dell’odore dell’olio d’oliva e dei formaggi.

Il dottore gli aveva permesso di assaggiare il pesto appena fatto, ma si era raccomandato di non esagerare per non rovinarsi il risultato finale sulla pasta; Will aveva intinto la punta del cucchiaino. E dopo averlo messo in bocca aveva sorriso.

Stava condividendo un momento piacevole con una persona che gli piaceva, avevano appena fatto qualcosa insieme, qualcosa di buono, e stava trascorrendo una domenica a suo agio in una situazione in cui sarebbe stato a disagio forse perfino con Alana.

“E questa è la pasta migliore per questa salsa?” chiese Will arrotolando attorno alla forchetta un’altra porzione di linguine.

“Personalmente trovo che il pesto stia bene con qualunque tipo di pasta, ma per tradizione… Ho cercato di seguire la ricetta del ristorante genovese in cui l’ho assaggiato per la prima volta,” spiegò Hannibal.

“Hai viaggiato molto? Che posti hai visto?” chiese Will. Il fatto che la cultura dell’uomo non provenisse solo dai libri lo affascinava. E al tempo stesso la sicurezza in se stesso che la sua aura emanava lo metteva in soggezione.

“L’Italia e la Francia sono i posti in cui ho vissuto… In quanto a vedere, ne ho visti molti altri. Non è la stessa cosa.”

“Ecco perché sei così elegante e raffinato.”

Hannibal inarcò le sopracciglia al commento di Will.

Will deglutì, prima di strozzarsi ridendo, “Intendevo dire che vivere lì deve aver acuito il tuo interesse per l’arte e la storia. Di solito sono interessi che migliorano e raffinano una persona, no?”

“Ero incuriosito dal tuo utilizzo del termine elegante, più che altro,” Hannibal gli versò altra acqua nel bicchiere.

“Ecco, questo per esempio,” Will indicò il gesto dell’uomo. “Questo è elegante. In parte è innato, ma in parte credo che si debba essere circondati da cose buone per diventare una…cosa buona.”

Non era proprio lì che voleva andare a finire, Will si accorse del tono utilizzato e pensò in fretta a come rimediare. Era una giornata stupenda e tale sarebbe dovuta rimanere.

“Lo sai cosa dovresti fare?” disse Will rianimandosi; raddrizzò la schiena e puntò il dito contro il dottore, “Dovresti riempire il tuo giardino con tutte le piante che abbiamo visto al mercato ieri. Un sano risparmio.”

“È quello che ho fatto,” il dottore inclinò la testa e lo guardò beffardo, “Prima che tu ci camminassi sopra e addirittura smuovessi la terra per coprire le tue tracce.”

Will fu improvvisamente attratto dal contenuto del suo piatto, ci tenne gli occhi sopra finché non gli passò la voglia di ridere. Non fece un gran lavoro a mascherare l’ilarità.

“Tu non mostri alcun rimorso per quello che hai fatto!” lo accusò Hannibal. Will si accodò alla risata del dottore, perché sapeva che quell’accenno agli esordi della loro conoscenza era una battuta tra loro, sarebbe sempre stata una battuta tra loro.

“Non è vero, mi dispiace,” disse Will, “Per certe cose più che per altre, però.”

“Cioè?”

“Mi dispiace di averti incasinato il giardino, ma non mi dispiace di averti conosciuto,” spiegò Will.

“Potevi spedirmi un cesto di frutta,” ricordò il dottore sarcastico, “Ma ammetto che non avrebbe avuto lo stesso impatto.”

“E tu che volevi comprarti una villa enorme per startene in pace lontano da tutti…” commentò Will. Bevve un sorso d’acqua. Posò il bicchiere e infilò le mani tra le ginocchia, in pausa riflessiva tra un boccone e l’altro. “Cosa pensi di questo posto fino ad ora? Ti trovi meglio di dove stavi prima?” chiese al dottore.

“Purtroppo non era impresa difficile trovare un posto migliore di quello in cui stavo prima. I brutti ricordi tendono ad avvelenare qualsiasi cosa.”

“Oh,” Will aprì la bocca turbato, si trattenne ma poi pensò che Hannibal non era il tipo di persona che accennava e lasciava correre. “Posso chiederti?”

“Una brutta esperienza con un paziente. Mi ha attaccato,” raccontò Hannibal senza dare alle sue parole tono vittimistico o grave. Come se stesse riportando semplici fatti. Forse lo fece per lo stesso motivo per cui aveva lasciato cadere il discorso di Will sul diventare una cosa buona di poco prima: per non rovinare l’atmosfera gioviale. “Sono sopravvissuto, ma non senza cicatrici. Lo studio dove esercitavo è diventato difficile da sopportare. Per fortuna avevo già acquistato da tempo questa casa.”

“Ed io ti sono entrato in casa, come un ladro, dopo quello che ti era successo,” disse Will senza guardarlo negli occhi, “Che idiota. Avresti dovuto prendermi a calci e chiamare la polizia, invece mi hai offerto da bere.”

“Non c’era ostilità in te,” mormorò Hannibal muovendo la testa per cercare il suo sguardo. “Non c’è ostilità nei tuoi occhi. Molta avventatezza e una scarsa propensione a considerare un’azione da tutti i suoi lati prima di compierla ma, in definitiva, nessun comportamento violento.”

“Fai brutti sogni? Sogni quello che è successo?” l’idea che l’uomo fosse solo e avesse paura di notte gli stringeva il cuore. Essere più giovane non gli dava l’esclusiva sull’avere bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di lui.

“Ogni tanto, è normale. Ma le cose sono migliorate moltissimo, da quando vivo qui.”

Will sperò di avere una piccola parte di merito in quello. Anche piccolissima.

Fosse stato anche solo il fatto di averlo tenuto impegnato a badare a lui, vicino di casa casinaro, invece di pensare a quanto gli era accaduto. Andava bene anche quello.

Proprio la stessa cosa che aveva fatto così arrabbiare Will poco tempo prima, che l’uomo si fosse preso l’onere di badare a lui, non gli sembrava più così offensiva. Preferiva quello che saperlo solo e spaventato in casa sua.

 

Hannibal decretò che la domenica fosse di totale relax; niente libri, niente lavoro. Will aggiunse per sicurezza, “Niente discorsi sui miei studi,” e Hannibal replicò con “Quindi niente di diverso dal solito.”

“Ah ah,” concluse Will inespressivo.

Consumarono il dessert sul divano in salotto, un suggestivo connubio tra la stanza del clavicembalo e lo studio di Hannibal; come essere seduti in un teatro, ma molto più intimo e molto più caldo. Questa era la cosa che stupiva di più Will: le case grandi gli avevano sempre comunicato una sensazione fredda e impersonale che la casa del dottore, seppure lui ci vivesse da così poco, non trasmetteva.

Tutto era lui lì dentro. E tutto era estremamente confortevole, anche i cuscini su cui Will era seduto.

Fecero una partita a scacchi che durò più di quanto Will si aspettasse; riuscì a tenere testa a Hannibal a lungo prima di perdere.

Si sedettero al pianoforte a coda e Hannibal suonò un pezzo al quale Will reagì dicendo, “Vorrei suonare come te.”

“Posso insegnarti qualcosa, se vuoi,” rispose Hannibal.

E lui voleva.

Voleva trascorrere più tempo possibile in compagnia di quest’uomo e voleva altre domeniche da vedere scorrere davanti ai suoi occhi in un lampo, anche se dietro lasciavano una marea di ricordi.

Com’era possibile?

Uscì da quella casa, a sera inoltrata, pensando che era lì dal mattino e che non ne aveva avuto abbastanza. Niente, prima d’ora, gli era mai piaciuto così tanto.

Non solo Hannibal, ma anche il tempo di qualità speso con lui.

Era stato un appuntamento, in fin dei conti. E gli appuntamenti alla fine dei quali permaneva addosso la voglia di restare e di non concludere erano appuntamenti che Will non conosceva.  


	7. Chapter 7

Will decise di visitare il seminterrato con tutta calma la settimana successiva. Col lavoro nella libreria giunto a metà, si concesse un paio d’ore di diversivo col benestare del padrone di casa.

Che Will avrebbe preferito avere lì con lui, ma Hannibal era già nello studio con un paziente.

Con la luce accesa il seminterrato sembrava una stanza delle torture, una di quelle usate nei film, dove c’era sempre una sedia al centro e una grata a terra per lavare via più facilmente il sangue.

E se questo era il suo primo pensiero rivedendo la stanza, non faticava a comprendere il motivo per cui il dottore preferiva non averci niente a che fare.

Chissà se l’uomo temeva quel posto, se non scendeva perché l’ancestrale paura dei luoghi bui, delle cantine, dei posti che sono fabbriche di mostri, non era esclusiva dei bambini. E di certo poteva cogliere chi aveva subito un trauma come quello che l’uomo gli aveva raccontato.

Will non voleva chiedere, ma desiderava sapere. Dal semplice accenno del dottore non aveva fatto altro che pensare a come fosse accaduto, quando, per colpa di chi e cosa gli era successo.

Ma non avrebbe chiesto, mai.

La spaventosa statua, illuminata, aveva un che di grottesco; la catturò con lo sguardo nel suo insieme, senza focalizzarsi su nulla in particolare, e ne ricavò sconforto e disagio. Non era stata messa lì a caso, potevano esserci solo due motivi: o nasconderla alla vista, o venerarla in segreto. Qualcosa di tanto orrendo da non poter essere condiviso con gli altri, perché gli altri non avrebbero compreso.

Prese coraggio e si avvicinò; l’imponente, massiccia, figura lo sovrastava di parecchi centimetri, quasi sfiorando il soffitto. Com’era stata portata lì? E quanto tempo prima?

Poggiò i palmi su quello che era il petto del demone raffigurato e spinse contro il freddo marmo. Sentì la statua cedere alla spinta, muoversi indietro, il piedistallo staccarsi da terra. Appariva più massiccia di quanto in realtà fosse, non era poi così pesante.

La cosa che colpiva maggiormente Will era la mancanza di un viso. Il demone era stato rappresentato con la testa abbassata, mostrava solo le corna. Will gli girò attorno, allontanandosi.

Alla parete dei vini constatò che la griglia che reggeva le bottiglie era saldamente ancorata alla pietra. Mentre le vecchie conserve e i barattoli erano appoggiati sopra un mobile di legno che sembrava stesse per cadere a pezzi.

L’altra parete, a sinistra delle scale, quella col lungo tavolo e i vari attrezzi arrugginiti sistemati contro, richiamò la sua attenzione, ora che la poteva osservare con le luci accese. Strizzò gli occhi e scosse la testa. Non seppe dire perché gli apparisse così strana.

La porta dello studio di Hannibal si aprì e il rapido aumentare del volume delle voci suggerì a Will che la seduta fosse terminata. Spense la luce e salì uno scalino per volta nella speranza di arrivare su quando il paziente fosse stato già fuori casa.

Ma non era un paziente.

La donna bionda e, con tutta onestà, bellissima, lo adocchiò prima ancora che lui potesse decidere di fare marcia indietro.

Gli sorrise, ma Will trovò quello il sorriso più forzato che gli fosse mai stato rivolto.

“Oh, Bedelia…” Hannibal le mise una mano sulla schiena e le indicò Will, “Questo è Will, il mio vicino di casa, studente di psicologia, grande appassionato di libri e dei componimenti per clavicembalo,” descrisse in tono affettuoso.

Will non avvertì emergere simpatia da offrire alla donna, per come lo stava guardando, per le implicazioni dietro quegli occhi freddi e distaccati. Si sentì giudicato senza alcun motivo, schiacciato da ciò che la sua empatia gli stava mostrando così chiaramente.

“Piacere,” Will allungò una mano; lo sforzo nel farlo non sfuggì alla donna che prima di ricambiare guardò l’offerta con aria irritata. Irritata di essere costretta ad accettarla non avendo alcun motivo plausibile per giustificare l’appariscente antipatia.

“Il piacere è mio. Sei molto giovane, Will,” dichiarò poi, come se fosse qualcosa che Will doveva aver dimenticato. La donna si voltò verso Hannibal, poi di nuovo verso Will, con un cenno della testa, e poi si diresse alla porta. Hannibal la seguì, fuori in cortile, con lei, fino alla fine del sentiero, fino al cancello.

Will rimase sul posto, le mani in tasca che grattavano le cosce attraverso il tessuto delle tasche dei jeans.

Hannibal rientrò qualche minuto dopo, parecchi minuti dopo, decise Will. “Allora… Qualche macabra scoperta nei sotterranei di casa mia?” gli chiese allegro.

“Perché quel commento?” ribatté Will eludendo la domanda dell’uomo. Indicò la porta da dove Bedelia era uscita, “Perché l’astio, cosa le ho fatto?”

“Will, Bedelia è…”

“Gelosa?” sputò Will, rimpiangendo di non essersi tagliato la lingua come aveva pensato di fare tempo prima. Si morsicò una guancia.

“Non credo abbia nulla per cui essere gelosa…”

Il tono così neutro usato da Hannibal, nel pronunciare una frase che per Will fu un vero e proprio pugno alla bocca dello stomaco, fu più triste del senso dietro ad essa. Non che Will avesse avuto dubbi in proposito del _nulla_ in questione, ma era una bella doccia fredda lo stesso e senza alcun tatto. Forse un po’ di cura, da parte del dottore, Will se l’era aspettata.

“Ma è una donna piuttosto rigida,” proseguì il dottore, “E forse poco incline a dare opportunità ai giovani. Tende a dimenticare che, perché i giovani crescano interessanti e interessati, bisogna agire prima che diventino adulti.”

“Non sono un tuo problema, lo sai?” disse Will, “Lo sai che non devi insegnarmi niente né sentirti responsabile per quanto sarò interessante da adulto. Tu lo sai questo, vero?”

“Will, certo che lo so, non stavo suggerendo…”

“Ok, l’importante è che tu lo sappia,” disse Will, “Se le persone che ti conoscono devono trovarti da ridire perché io sono qui, o pensare che tu sia un… uno sfigato,” stava per dire pervertito, dio, stava per dirlo, “Allora preferisco non venire più.”

“Mi dispiace sinceramente per questo breve sipario con Bedelia,” ammise Hannibal contrito, “Ma non puoi pensare che uno sguardo o un commento bastino per convincermi a privarmi della tua amicizia. Penso di averti dimostrato di essere meglio di così.”

“Basta che ne valga la pena,” mormorò Will, la voce bassa come se stesse facendo cadere l’argomento. Non abbastanza da convincere il dottore.

“C’è qualcosa che devi chiedermi, Will?”

Will scosse la testa.

No, non gliel’avrebbe chiesto. La risposta sarebbe stata troppo dolorosa da accettare nella sua ovvietà.

Quale psichiatra usciva con un paziente il sabato pomeriggio ed esprimeva il suo chiaro pensiero riguardo alle sue frequentazioni, se non una che col suddetto paziente aveva un rapporto ben più intimo di quello che si poteva immaginare?

In questo caso non chiedere per Will non significava rimanere nel dubbio, significava solo che a togliergli quel dubbio, almeno, non sarebbe stata la voce del dottore.

 

 

Will giudicò inevitabile il cambiamento che subirono i giorni successivi.

Il dottore gli disse che aveva altri impegni e che avrebbero concordato il prossimo giorno di lavoro insieme.

Aveva suggerito lui stesso di non frequentarsi più, se questo causava problemi al dottore, e non era stupito di scoprire che aveva detto un sacco di cazzate; non gli stava bene, non gli sarebbe mai stato bene. Era disperato, a dire poco, ma non aveva altra scelta. La parte del ragazzino in questo frangente gli andava stretta, perché il ragazzino aveva sentimenti, non importava quanto più giovane del dottore fosse.

Nei due giorni che trascorse a tentare di far ripartire il suo cuore, come se stesse usando un defibrillatore scarico, suo zio Jack lo chiamò per chiedergli come stava. Quella era un’azione quotidiana che sua zia svolgeva con devozione da più di un anno, ormai, e a cui Will si era abituato non provando nemmeno più a chiamare lui per primo, tanto non gli riusciva mai.

Ma le telefonate di suo zio non erano mai per sincero interesse verso le vicissitudini della sua vita.

“Come stai, Will? Come vanno gli studi?”

“Tutto…procede,” gli era difficile mentire con suo zio, e quando ci provava i risultati erano patetici. “Indietro di qualche esame…”

“Allora non procede, Will.”

“Procede meno velocemente di quanto previsto,” si corresse stanco.

“Questo è un discorso che affronteremo più avanti, Will, non appena ci sarà occasione di ritrovarci attorno ad un tavolo tutti insieme,” promise suo zio, “Ti chiamo ora per chiederti una cosa. Non è nulla di ufficiale, non ho bisogno che rilasci alcuna dichiarazione, è tra me e te; ricordi quando è avvenuto l’omicidio?”

Per un attimo Will si chiese che cavolo importava a suo zio di una storia vecchia di vent’anni, poi ricordò la donna uccisa. Completamente rimossa dai suoi pensieri. Il motivo per cui era entrato a casa di Hannibal la prima volta.

“Sì, certo,” confermò a suo zio.

“E ricordi quella notte? Sei venuto qui da me il giorno dopo, ma quella notte in particolare la ricordi? Ricordi se hai sentito qualcosa di strano, rumori, suoni… Qualunque cosa?”

“No, nulla,” rispose. Non l’avrebbe mai creduto possibile, ma non ebbe una sola esitazione nel pronunciare la sua bugia.

All’epoca non aveva raccontato a suo zio dei due suoni distinti uditi quella notte per due ragioni; la prima era che suo zio gli avrebbe ripetuto una volta di più che doveva stare lontano dalle indagini, la seconda era che suo zio gli avrebbe detto che se lo stava inventando, perché lui di solito inventava.

Quanto appena affermato invece gli era uscito spontaneo in risposta alla capacità di suo zio di escluderlo da tutto, fino all’esatto momento in cui era tanto disperato da accontentarsi anche di parlare con lui.

“Perché me lo chiedi? Perché ora?” Will usò lo stesso metodo di suo zio per estorcere informazioni: fare il vago e chiedere come se non importasse.

“Perché in quasi un mese non c’è stato verso di capire dove quella donna sia stata uccisa. Sappiamo dove è stata abbandonata, ma non dove sia morta.”

Ecco, quello era interessante.

 

 

Il giorno dopo Alana lo accompagnò a casa a lezioni terminate. Vederla gli regalò il solito respiro di aria pulita, e poter pranzare con lei anche un leggero conforto. Non tanto da non far trapelare il suo malessere, però.

“Will, non stai mangiando niente,” disse la ragazza lanciando un’occhiata al suo panino ancora intatto.

“Ho lo stomaco chiuso,” rispose sinceramente. Senza aggiungere che un piatto di pasta col pesto e la panna cotta come dolce, seduto sul divano con Hannibal, era sicuro avrebbero aiutato il suo appetito.

“Sei preoccupato per l’esame?” chiese Alana.

“Quale esame?” Will voltò la testa così svelto che sentì i muscoli del collo tendersi sotto all’orecchio.

Alana si leccò le labbra, l’espressione dell’amica preoccupata lasciò il posto a quella della mamma spazientita. Possibile che tutti lo guardassero in quel modo?

“Will… La settimana prossima, è un test a scelta multipla, il professore di psicologia cognitiva…”

Ninna-Nanna, maledizione l’avesse ascoltato una volta.

“Alana,” fermò il corso delle informazioni date dalla ragazza su ora, durata, argomento principale. “Ma la caverò. Sono distratto, casinista e interessato a tutto tranne che allo studio, in questo momento, ma me la caverò. Grazie per avermelo ricordato comunque.”

“Se ti serve una mano possiamo studiare insieme,” propose Alana.

Era adorabile, ma Will sapeva che lei era di certo già pronta per il test e non voleva costringerla ad una giornata buttata via a tentare di preparare qualcuno che, con tutta probabilità, avrebbe avuto tutt’altro a cui pensare e sarebbe stato costantemente distratto.

“No, ti ringrazio. Non pensarci nemmeno. Consideralo già fatto, una settimana è lunga, ho un sacco di tempo.”

E no, non l’aveva.

 

Il dottore lo sollevò dalle sue pene solo due giorni dopo, stabilendo l’orario di quando si sarebbero visti; con lo stesso entusiasmo con cui avrebbe assaggiato un cheeseburger, Will si convinse.

Davanti al cancello della villa, pronto a suonare per entrare, Will ebbe la sgradevole impressione che quell’appuntamento portasse cattive notizie. Come se i giorni passati fossero serviti a preparare il terreno per abituarlo a non vedersi più.

Will immaginò l’uomo intento a finire il lavoro nella libreria; gli avrebbe mostrato la stanza completa e gli avrebbe detto, “Beh, Will, come vedi… Ora non c’è più bisogno di vedersi così spesso. Ma ti invito a cena una di queste sere…”

Nella sua mente, quando il dottore lo liquidava, non usava mai parole che avrebbe usato nella realtà; Will aveva scoperto che era meno doloroso così.

L’uomo gli aprì e lo attese alla porta, come sempre. Gli fece largo e lo invitò ad entrare.

“Tutto bene, Will?”

_No. Ho pensato a te._

“Niente di nuovo, tutto come al solito.”

“Ne hai approfittato per studiare?”

_No. Ho pensato a te._

“Sì, certo. Ho un esame la settimana prossima,” aggiunse l’informazione per dare sostegno a quanto appena detto. A chiederglielo adesso avrebbe faticato a ricordare giorno e ora del test. Povera Alana, aveva a che fare con una causa persa.

“Ho bisogno di parlarti un attimo, Will, se non ti spiace,” Hannibal allungò una mano verso il salotto e Will ebbe l’impressione che i piedi gli si fossero appena trasformati in due incudini di duecento chili l’una. Non riuscì a spostarsi.

“Senti, perché non me lo dici qui, sono già sulla porta, non ho bisogno di sedermi,” disse Will. Temeva che i suoi sentimenti sarebbero esplosi in pianto. Quello voleva evitarlo. Non c’era nulla che volesse evitare più di quello, ma come ci sarebbe riuscito? Aveva già voglia di piangere adesso che non vedeva il dottore da giorni e tutto ciò che suscitava nell’uomo erano un paio di domande sullo studio.

Ora gli avrebbe anche dato il benservito.

“Will, non voglio che tu te ne vada ora e non voglio smettere di vederti,” gli anticipò l’uomo, “Questa sarà una decisione del tutto tua, è proprio di questo che dobbiamo parlare.”

“Mia?”

Hannibal sostenne il suo sguardo non per molto, abbassò gli occhi sulle scarpe. Infilò le mani in tasca e prese respiro. Sollevò il capo a guardarlo di nuovo.

“Quanto successo con Bedelia l’ultima volta… È stata colpa mia, Will,” cominciò l’uomo, “Bedelia mi ha dovuto sentire parlare di te più volte nel corso delle ultime settimane. E sebbene ci sia tra noi il tacito accordo di essere l’una la terapeuta dell’altro, di fatto non è così. Bedelia mi ascolta, ma non esercita più da anni e penso che sia emerso, l’altro giorno, ciò che lei pensa di me. Tu non c’entri, Will, non era su di te che stava esprimendo un giudizio. Voglio che questo sia chiaro.”

Will si sentiva il volto accartocciato in confusione, ma non era del tutto all’oscuro della piega che stava prendendo il discorso.

Dalla parte opposta a quella presagita.

E in qualche modo questo lo stava terrorizzando anche più dell’altra opzione.

Hannibal chiuse le tempie tra pollice e medio; mezzo nascosto dietro la mano, col mento basso, prese qualche altro secondo di tempo.

Tornò a guardarlo. “Sono profondamente affascinato da te, Will. È qualcosa che deriva in primo luogo da ciò che dici e da ciò che fai, dal tuo modo totalmente casuale e impulsivo di gestire ogni cosa. Mi piace il fatto che sei curioso e che vuoi imparare. E in secondo luogo, il tuo viso è un’opera d’arte. I tuoi occhi, soprattutto.”

Se Will si fosse potuto nascondere l’avrebbe fatto. Non si era mai sentito più rosso e caldo in vita sua. Se aveva pensato che l’esperienza più imbarazzante della sua vita fosse stata una dichiarazione d’amore di fronte all’intera classe in seconda media, ora doveva ricredersi.

“Ma questo è un problema mio, Will. Solo mio. Il fascino che puoi provare tu nei miei confronti è normale, il mio no. Tu sei il ragazzo, ti è concesso. A me no.”

Will scosse la testa, “Non…”

“Will,” Hannibal lo interruppe, “Non ti sto parlando con un secondo fine, anche questo voglio sia chiaro. Non ti sto chiedendo il permesso, né ho la minima intenzione di variare il mio comportamento nei tuoi confronti. Solo… Non posso accettare che tu ti senta in torto ad oltrepassare la soglia di casa mia, o che ti senta giudicato, quando l’unico colpevole semmai sono io.”

“Non ti trovo colpevole di niente.”

“Non con te, certo. Ma agli occhi della gente. A quelli di Bedelia, come a quelli di tuo zio, se c’è qualcuno che si deve vergognare sono io.”

“N-non ho diritto di d-dire la mia a proposito?” domandò Will. Non era stato allontanato dal dottore, la cosa che aveva temuto di più non stava accadendo. Eppure tremava.

“Certo che ce l’hai.”

“E quindi se io fossi…? Se io…?” tentennò incapace di trovare l’argomento giusto, quello fondamentale. “Anche tu mi piaci, ma non so bene cosa significhi questo per me.”

Hannibal annuì, “È proprio quello che stavo dicendo, Will. È perfettamente normale e ne hai tutti i diritti. Ho voluto chiarire perché se frequenti casa mia e se qualcuno ti vede con me, non voglio più sentirti fare discorsi assurdi sul fatto che la mia reputazione venga intaccata dalla tua amicizia. Per me è imperdonabile che tu possa solo pensarlo. Siamo d’accordo?”

“Quindi io piaccio a te e tu piaci a me e tutto come prima?” domandò Will alzando una spalla.

“La verità è sempre un bel punto di partenza in un’amicizia, no?”

Will annuì.

Il dottore rivolse i palmi al soffitto, “Siamo a posto allora?”

“È sbagliato se sono geloso di te?” chiese Will tutto d’un fiato.

“Lo sai meglio di me che non c’è giusto o sbagliato in un sentimento. Si prova e basta. Di chi sei geloso?”

“Della bion… Di Bedelia,” confessò Will.

“Possiamo dire che non hai alcun motivo per essere geloso,” disse il dottore, “E penso che per oggi il discorso possa chiudersi qui, va bene?”

“Ok.”

Hannibal mosse un passo verso le scale, si fermò passandosi una mano tra i capelli. “Vai… Su nella libreria?”

“Ho detto una bugia prima,” visto che era la giornata delle confessioni, tanto valeva essere sinceri fino in fondo. “Ho un esame la settimana prossima, pochi giorni per prepararmi e non so da dove cominciare a studiare. E se non lo passo sono nella… Nei guai fino al collo. Non dovrei essere qui, ma non ci sono altri posti in cui vorrei andare adesso.”

“Sarei felice di esserti d’aiuto, Will,” disse il dottore, “Puoi studiare in sala e quando avrò terminato gli appuntamenti di oggi verrò ad aiutarti. La libreria può senz’altro aspettare una settimana.”

“Ok, grazie.”

 

Gli avambracci appoggiati sulla scrivania antica, la fronte sopra di essi come se si stesse riposando, Hannibal era ancora scosso dalle risate che cercava di contenere con scarsi risultati.

“Non credo sia corretto da parte tua prenderti gioco di me,” commentò Will ridendo a sua volta e sapendo che l’uomo aveva tutti i diritti di essere divertito, “Ho solo infilato tre verbi sbagliati uno dietro all’altro, ma ne sono consapevole.”

“Rallegriamocene allora,” il dottore tirò su il capo asciugandosi gli occhi, “Rallegriamoci del fatto che sia un test scritto e non orale. Quando dovrai affrontare un’interrogazione sacrificheremo qualcuno alla statua nel seminterrato.”

La versione casalinga di Hannibal associata a questa nuova, più disinvolta e rilassata, era una mistura perfetta perché tra loro le cose non fossero imbarazzanti, anche se lo erano.

Will non sapeva spiegarsi come riuscisse a ridere, scherzare e stare accanto all’uomo pur avendo chiare nelle orecchie le parole _Il tuo viso è un’opera d’arte_.

“Tu forse non hai guardato tanto bene quella statua, dottore,” disse Will, “Altrimenti non la nomineresti ad alta voce con questa disinvoltura.”

“Smettila, io ci devo vivere qui, non costringermi a vendere la villa,” scherzò l’uomo; fece scivolare verso di sé il libro su cui Will stava studiando per porgli l’ennesima domanda. Will considerò quanto detto dall’uomo con attenzione, senza capire perché la frase avesse l’importanza che gli stava dando.

Chi avrebbe voluto una villa così?

Beh, chiunque, la statua non sarebbe stata certo un buon motivo per non comprarla.

L’omicidio che era avvenuto lì invece sì.

Ma quello non aveva fermato il dottore; l’uomo gli aveva detto che aveva sperato nella tranquillità del posto. Se il fatto che nella villa fosse accaduta una disgrazia di tale portata non era stato un buon motivo per non acquistare la villa per il dottore, quella casa doveva essergli piaciuta proprio tanto…

“Will…” il dottore richiamò la sua attenzione in tono bonario ma deciso, “Non ho fatto in tempo ad accennare alla statua che hai dimenticato l’esame,” sollevò il libro con entrambe le mani. “Non abbiamo finito.”

“Sì, lo so, scusa,” Will si rimise composto e sull’attenti sulla sedia. La statua senza volto nel seminterrato ogni tanto gli passava davanti agli occhi come il fotogramma di un video. Ma il video era molto più lungo.

 

 

Quello era uno dei rari pomeriggi che Will definiva perfetti.

Si era appena lasciato alle spalle il test tanto temuto; avrebbe dovuto attendere per il risultato, ma aveva già detto a Hannibal che non aveva avuto dubbi sulle risposte e che di certo era passato e lo pensava davvero.

Anche il rapporto col dottore era giunto ad una strana stasi intrigante in cui starsi vicini era una necessità che però non prevedeva obblighi da parte di nessuno dei due; Will poteva fingere di essere in una relazione, senza di fatto doverne sondare tutti gli aspetti, non era più solo e sapeva di piacere a Hannibal.

Hannibal dal canto suo sembrava godere della sola presenza di Will.

Se, come Will immaginava, la stasi non fosse destinata a durare, questa era una variazione che poteva ancora essere rimandata.

Era in libreria a sistemare un’enciclopedia medica degli inizi del 1900 i cui disegni dettagliati erano più sconvolgenti di quanto lo sarebbero state delle fotografie con gli stessi soggetti.

All’ennesimo “Blah!” Will distolse lo sguardo che finì alla sua sinistra. Da quella posizione, dietro a due piante dalle grandi foglie, emergeva chiaro un lavoro di muratura. I mattoni erano a vista, e il lavoro sembrava fatto di recente. Lavorando nell’altra zona della stanza, non l’aveva mai visto prima.

Si avvicinò, incuriosito dalla novità.

Fece scivolare uno dei vasi di qualche centimetro e scoprì quella che sembrava la bocca di un vecchio camino ormai chiusa.

Bussò sui mattoni e sobbalzò quando il semplice gesto produsse lo spostamento di uno di essi, non fissato.

Come d’abitudine si guardò intorno circospetto, prima di decidere di smuovere il mattone fino a farlo scivolare fuori dalla sua sede e aprire un varco nero nel muro.

Da lì, oltre ad una folata di aria fresca ma stantia, come quella della cantina, provennero le voci di Hannibal e di Bedelia, dallo studio. Amplificate tanto da non aver bisogno di sforzarsi per sentirle.


	8. Chapter 8

Will decise che fosse il caso di sentirsi in colpa per la scoperta fatta giusto il tempo di provare a rimettere a posto il mattone; poi si bloccò al sentir pronunciare il suo nome e abbandonò l’impresa.

“Il ragazzo, Will, lo vedi ancora?” domandò Bedelia.

Will strinse il mattone tra le mani. D’istinto tese l’orecchio all’ascolto, ma era come se il dottore stesse facendo la sua seduta lì, nella stanza con lui.

“Tutti i giorni,” disse Hannibal col tono di chi presagiva un lungo rimprovero, “Proprio ora è nella stanza al piano di sopra.”

“Deduco che quanto discusso l’ultima volta sia passato in secondo piano,” commentò la donna.

“Non sono in grado, né desidero sorvolare sulla possibilità di un’amicizia,” pronunciò Hannibal serio, “Sai bene quanto per me sia difficile condividere con un’altra persona.”

“Ma è solo un ragazzo, Hannibal.”

Bedelia lo chiamava per nome; Will si sentì stupido per non aver mai avuto il coraggio di farlo, anche dopo aver ricevuto il permesso dell’uomo. Se era visto come un ragazzino non era del tutto colpa degli altri.

“Non lo conosci,” si limitò a dirle Hannibal.

“Anagraficamente,” scandì la donna, “Rimane un ragazzo.”

Will sbuffò; un moto di stizza gli arricciò il naso.

“E quel ragazzo continua a piacermi,” disse Hannibal facendo sobbalzare il cuore di Will. Il mattone gli cascò dalle mani su una gamba e lui imprecò sommessamente. Rimase immobile un attimo per constatare che dall’altra parte non fosse stato udito, poi piano rimise il mattone al suo posto.

Fremeva di gioia. “Ben ti sta,” disse a bassa voce Will, pensando alla faccia della bionda che si contraeva indispettita. “Trovati qualcun altro.”

 

 

Nei primi due o tre giorni Will considerò la sua nuova attività maleducata e il suo tacerla a Hannibal molto grave.

La sensazione scemò quando divenne una sorta di compagnia al suo lavoro in libreria. Almeno per un’ora si dedicava ad ascoltare il dottore parlare coi pazienti. Dentro di sé riconosceva di commettere un’azione ignobile, ascoltando discorsi più che privati, ma non lo stava facendo con un secondo fine.

Diversamente da come tante volte aveva fatto prima, con Chilton o con il vicino di casa di suo zio, non stava ascoltando Hannibal per spiarlo, ma solo perché Hannibal coi suoi pazienti era un Hannibal che Will non conosceva. E desiderava tanto farlo.

Nel frattempo Will aveva anche imparato a conoscere Franklyn, il ragazzo appassionato di formaggio che avrebbe voluto essere un amico di Michael Jackson, la signora Komeda, il sindaco della città, (Will ammise che sapere che il sindaco fosse in terapia da Hannibal non era proprio un’informazione per lui), e una ragazza giovane di nome Grace.

Il dottore lavorava con poche persone, ogni settimana le stesse. Will trovava il sistema dell’uomo molto professionale; pochi pazienti seguiti in tutto e per tutto.

Il giorno in cui Will decise che era il caso di smettere il suo origliare alle spalle dell’uomo, fece la sua comparsa in studio un uomo dalla voce scura e vibrante; bastò che salutasse il dottore perché Will decidesse di rimanere ad ascoltare per un po’.

“Dottore, sono felice di rivederla,” sembrava quasi che l’uomo si stesse sforzando per fare uscire la voce a quella esatta tonalità.

“La tua telefonata mi ha stupito. È una lunga strada da fare per avermi come psichiatra,” il dottore rispose cortese ma distante. Will non poté fare a meno di notare che non si era rivolto all’uomo utilizzando il suo nome.

“Non è un problema,” la voce scura rispose secca, minimale. “Una volta alla settimana è più che accettabile.”

Will ascoltò tutto. Tutta la conversazione da quel momento in poi. Il paziente parlò dei vecchi appuntamenti, prima che si interrompessero le sedute con il dottor Lecter “In quel modo inaspettato e spiacevole”, come l’uomo definì l’accaduto. Will ricordò Hannibal raccontargli dell’aggressione da parte di un paziente e la pelle gli vibrò in assonanza col suo sesto senso: quell’uomo non gli piaceva.

Che fosse l’aggressore del dottore?

Ma come avrebbe potuto il dottore accettare di vederlo ancora?

Beh, era di certo da Hannibal dare una seconda possibilità, e una terza, e una quarta, a tipi che avrebbe dovuto tenere alla larga. Will era una prova vivente di quella debolezza dell’uomo.

Il paziente proseguì parlando in modo vago della sua famiglia, cose che il dottore doveva già sapere, cose già trattate.

Will rimase in trance, incapace di chiudere il tramite tra quella stanza e lo studio, incapace di smettere di ascoltare. Perché la voce di quell’uomo era come carta vetrata sul suo cervello; sarebbe voluto scendere di corsa, irrompere nello studio e portare via Hannibal lontano.

Fu un sollievo quando la seduta terminò e il dottore congedò lo strano uomo.

Ma ancora senza dargli un nome; Will si precipitò alla finestra e fece in tempo ad osservare solo la figura alta e slanciata di un giovane dai capelli corti e scuri.

 

 

 

Quel mattino a lezione Will navigava in uno strano limbo di contrastanti sensazioni.

Era cominciato tutto con Alana che gli aveva raccontato allegra dei suoi progetti per la serata; una chiacchierata molto leggera sul fatto che dopo mesi di studio e impegni tutto ciò che voleva fare era rimanere abbracciata a Margot tutta la sera davanti ad uno stupido film.

La scena l’aveva emozionato.

O almeno, la sua personale versione della scena che vedeva lui e Hannibal nella medesima situazione.

Non era qualcosa a cui avesse mai prestato attenzione prima d’ora; non aveva mai sentito la necessità del contatto fisico, eppure in quell’immagine le braccia attorno al suo corpo erano una vivida presenza, importante tanto quanto le parole che si sarebbero detti.

L’intimità con l’uomo, oltre ad essere stata messa fuori questione dall’uomo stesso, non era qualcosa da poter sperimentare, come talvolta aveva fatto coi ragazzi della sua età che poi aveva allontanato. Hannibal non era un tentativo, né qualcuno a cui poter rinunciare in caso l’esperienza non fosse stata di suo gradimento. Così come non sarebbe stato possibile ritornare al rapporto che avevano adesso se lui si fosse spinto oltre e poi ritirato: Hannibal non era Matthew.

E Matthew stesso non l’aveva presa proprio bene.

Will appoggiò la fronte sul palmo della mano, la voce distante del docente si mischiò allo stridio del pennarello sulla lavagna bianca.

Però si sentiva strano, in modo piacevole, e insieme tormentato e irrequieto, quando si immaginava tra le braccia del dottore.

 

 

Will corse direttamente al cancello del dottore sorpassando casa sua. Si attaccò al citofono saltellandoci davanti, incapace di stare fermo.

Hannibal gli aprì senza chiedere chi fosse -già, chi poteva essere?- e dalla porta d’entrata gli sorrise.

Will corse lungo il vialetto pensando che lo avrebbe abbracciato, non importava, un abbraccio era comprensibile in quel momento di gioia, era solo un abbraccio dato dal trasporto per la notizia…

A pochi centimetri dall’uomo si bloccò ed esclamò, “Il cento percento! Il massimo del punteggio! Ho preso il massimo!”

Il momento dell’abbraccio, se mai c’era stato, era scemato.

“Non avevo dubbi,” fu il sereno ma allegro commento di Hannibal.

“Sì che li avevi!” Will lo indicò, “Le tue testuali parole sono state…”

“Scherzavo,” si difese il dottore.

“Se riesci a passare il test fai un’offerta alla chiesa qui vicino…”

Hannibal lo tirò in casa per una manica. Will ridacchiò alla leggera perdita di compostezza dell’uomo, era alla ricerca costante di modi per rendere la sua presenza visibile e udibile. E quando ci riusciva era una gioia.

“Penso che sia il momento più giusto per fare qualcosa che avevo in mente da un po’ allora,” disse Hannibal quando furono in casa. “Che ne dici di accompagnarmi in un posto?”

Will annuì, “È il tuo modo per festeggiare?” si fece serio, “Aspetta, non andremo davvero in chiesa?”

Hannibal infilò il cappotto con un’espressione di remissiva tolleranza, “Voglio approfittare del tuo buon umore per aggiungere un po’ di libri alla mia collezione.”

“Sei crudele!” lo apostrofò Will nella sua migliore imitazione di un uomo disperato.

Seguì il dottore, in cuor suo sperando che l’uomo comprasse un altro camion di libri da dover catalogare.

 

La libreria antiquaria non aveva un odore molto diverso da quello della stanza dove Will lavorava ogni giorno, era solo più intenso.

Aveva pensato che sarebbero entrati in uno di quei negozi dove uno come lui sarebbe rimasto immobile in un angolo, per la paura di toccare qualcosa e farla cadere, mentre non era niente del genere. Era un posto piccolo, intimo, fresco e pieno zeppo di oggetti. Tutti ammassati senza un ordine particolare.

“Questo negozio è meraviglioso,” Will buttò il naso per aria a guardare il casco da palombaro appeso con un filo al soffitto. “Adoro tutti i posti in cui devi trovare da solo quello che cerchi.”

“Sì,” Hannibal rise, “È esattamente quello che ti direbbe Wes.”

“Hannibal! Che piacere!” un uomo piccolo, con pochi capelli e degli occhiali davvero troppo grandi comparve alle loro spalle. Doveva essere Wes. Tese la mano al dottore il quale, dopo avergliela stretta energicamente, si voltò verso Will.

“Will, ti presento il proprietario di questo negozio, Wes, colpevole anche di avermi segnalato la presenza della mia casa sul mercato. E fornitore della metà dei libri che stai catalogando.”

Will ripensò alle consegne davanti a casa del dottore, mesi prima.

Strinse la mano all’uomo, amando ogni singolo momento di quella presentazione, come fosse stato di diritto inserito nel mondo del dottore, catapultato in luoghi a cui era sempre stato vicino, ma che non aveva mai pensato di visitare da solo.

“Will ha appena espresso il suo apprezzamento per il tuo negozio, per lo stesso motivo che io invece ti rimprovero, a quanto pare,” Hannibal guardò ora Wes ora Will nel riportare il commento.

“Certo, perché il ragazzo sa che gli oggetti antichi hanno un cuore e un’anima che non deve essere in alcun modo alterata,” recitò Wes come da un copione.

“Significa che non spolvera mai,” disse Hannibal a bassa voce avvicinandosi a Will.

L’uomo rise con loro. “Allora, cosa posso fare per voi oggi?”

Ancora Will si sentì incluso, come mai si era sentito tra i colleghi di suo zio, come non si era assolutamente sentito in presenza di Bedelia.

“A dire il vero volevo solo mostrare a Will l’ampia collezione di volumi di cui disponi,” disse Hannibal, “Ma se nel frattempo avessi apportato qualche aggiunta…”

“C’è qualcosa che ho recuperato da una recente asta e un paio di volumi interessanti saltati fuori dallo sgombero di un magazzino abbandonato. Ma non credo l’anno di pubblicazione rientri tra quelli di tuo interesse. Ad ogni modo…” l’uomo diede via libera alla zona alle sue spalle.

“Grazie,” mormorò Hannibal e si diresse alla stretta porta di legno.

 

Quella stanza era un po’ più ordinata del resto del negozio. Forse perché i libri erano facili da impilare, facili da rimettere a posto una volta guardati.

Will si avvicinò alla lunga fila di vecchie copertine di cartone rigido, alle costine sfilacciate con i titoli scritti in rilievo e ormai consumati, e sentì il bisogno di toccare. Le pagine erano così sottili da minacciare strappi al solo voltarle, ma tutti gli anni trascorsi non erano riusciti a fare danni; Will inalò l’odore che si sprigionò all’apertura del vecchio volume che aveva deciso di consultare.

“L’amore per i libri è davvero una bella dimostrazione di quanto è profondo un animo,” commentò Hannibal. Stava anche lui col naso in un libro; Will colse la difficoltà dell’uomo a guardarlo negli occhi ogniqualvolta mostrava apertamente di apprezzarlo.

“Non sapevo di amare i libri così tanto prima di cominciare a mettere in ordine i tuoi. Mi stai facendo scoprire un sacco di cose di me… che non… immaginavo,” mano a mano che il discorso proseguiva Will si accorse che stava parlando di ben più che della sola passione per i vecchi volumi. O della curiosità verso gusti e odori di cibi nuovi.

“È un vero piacere,” ribatté Hannibal, “Sia quello, sia constatare che non mi sono mai sbagliato su di te. Nemmeno il giorno in cui ti ho trovato nel mio seminterrato.”

Hannibal sorrise al ricordo; Will si chiese ancora se quello fosse stato un gesto solo nei suoi confronti o se fosse il modo solito di agire dell’uomo.

“Già,” mormorò Will, colse l’occasione al balzo per riaprire un discorso che altrimenti non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di iniziare da solo, “Per me quello è ancora inconcepibile. Dopo la brutta esperienza che hai fatto… Nonostante quello… Devi essere rimasto scosso da quello che ti è successo, vero?”

Hannibal accennò col capo, inclinandolo in una breve risposta che Will già conosceva. Ma l’uomo sembrava interessato a continuare ad ascoltarlo, come avesse intuito che Will aveva altro da aggiungere. E Will era focalizzato su quell’ultimo paziente che Hannibal aveva ripreso sotto le sue cure, era lui che temeva. Come chiedere al dottore se era quello che l’aveva attaccato? Non poteva farlo, non direttamente.

“Oltre a spaventarti e rischiare la vita, immagino tu ti sia chiesto perché non avevi capito che quel paziente avrebbe agito così, perché non sei riuscito ad aiutarlo…” poteva accennare a queste cose senza averne conoscenza? Lo stava offendendo? Will bloccò il flusso dei suoi pensieri e guardò l’uomo imbarazzato. Una linea tirata sul viso al posto di un sorriso.

“La tua empatia mi sorprende sempre Will,” disse Hannibal, “A nessuno è mai venuto in mente di chiedermi come mi sentissi a riguardo del lavoro fatto con quel paziente, ovviamente andato perso nelle sue azioni. Di come mi sentissi ad essere stato giudicato da quell’unico atto.”

“Non ha giudicato te, ha agito in base a ciò che la sua mente gli diceva,” disse Will, “E per quanto bravo tu possa essere, non avrai mai il potere di fermare una mente se ha già preso una decisione.”

“Mi sono più volte domandato cosa sia scattato nella mente di Randall,” Hannibal lasciò che il nome del suo assalitore trapelasse con serenità tra le sue parole. Il genere di confidenza che Hannibal gli stava facendo era molto più della confidenza tra amici, “Una volta che è stato chiuso nell’Istituto…”

“Oh, è chiuso in Istituto,” Will riuscì a trattenere il sospiro di sollievo, ma probabilmente non l’espressione serena del suo viso. “Forse… Forse sapere cosa l’ha mosso non è poi così importante, se può farti stare male e farti ricordare ciò che è successo, invece di lasciartelo piano piano alle spalle…” ora che l’informazione che desiderava gli era stata fornita non sapeva più come giustificare l’aver ficcanasato nella vita del dottore.

L’uomo si inserì nel discorso sollevandolo dalla possibilità di dire sciocchezze. “Purtroppo di recente ho dovuto fare un incontro che non mi sta aiutando affatto nel proposito di lasciarmi la cosa alle spalle,” il dottore lo disse con tono quasi indifferente, nonostante la serietà delle affermazioni. “È tornato un mio vecchio paziente, qualcuno che associo a quanto accaduto, non per colpa sua, ma per la concomitanza degli eventi. Avrei desiderato non vedere più nessuno dei miei vecchi pazienti, ma mi sentirei in colpa a mandare via Francis.”

Francis… Quello era l’uomo dalla voce scura?

“Ehm… Francis?” Will finse ignoranza com’era normale che fosse.

“Già,” annuì il dottore, “Dimentico che tu non vedi mai nessuno dei miei pazienti, perché sei sempre chiuso in libreria. Francis si è ripresentato qualche giorno fa. Dovrò decidere se sia o meno il caso di continuare a vederlo.”

“Se non ti fa stare bene mandalo al diavolo,” Will esternò il suo sentimento nei confronti di quell’uomo mascherandolo da semplice consiglio per il bene del dottore. Sotto sotto, il solo ricordo della voce scura gli stava facendo tornare i brividi.

E non poteva dirlo a Hannibal.

Il dottore accolse la sua veemenza con un sorriso, forse prendendola per una giovanile tecnica di risoluzione del problema. O per il tipico modo di risolvere i problemi di Will Graham: allontanarli.

Will si fece serio chiedendosi se era questo che pensava il dottore di lui; che fosse un ragazzino più propenso a scappare che a confrontarsi. Così in ogni cosa della vita, compreso questo rapporto tra loro.

Il dottore lo manteneva a debita distanza per ragioni di etica personale, ma Will non esplorava i suoi desideri per paura.

Hannibal spostò lo sguardo dal viso di Will alle sue mani. Will lo seguì e si scoprì ad accarezzare il libro che aveva scelto tra tanti. La copertina in velluto nero era soffice al tatto e il ricamo stilizzato sul bordo era ipnotico, se ci passava sopra il polpastrello. Il dottore toccò la stoffa, sfiorandogli la mano nel farlo.

Come fosse stato proibito, ma al tempo stesso sensuale e desiderato, il gesto provocò in Will un’inaspettata reazione; annaspò per qualche secondo in un caldo intontimento, molto simile a quello provato dopo un orgasmo.

Ringraziò di non essere sobbalzato all’indietro, ma non era stato come essere colpito da una scossa elettrica. Era stata la versione sana di un veleno che piano piano penetra nell’organismo, un lento spandersi di calore e piacere che si era irradiato dalla mano a tutto il corpo.

Se quello era il risultato per essere stato sfiorato, Will non osava immaginare un abbraccio, un bacio, i loro corpi nudi uno contro l’altro.

Perché era tutto così amplificato con quest’uomo? Perché accanto a lui provava sensazioni così forti e così in contrasto fra loro?

Hannibal gli sfilò il libro dalle mani, con delicatezza lo aprì e ne sfogliò qualche pagina. “Aggiudicato,” disse annuendo. “Lo abbracci da quando siamo entrati in questa stanza.”

“Cosa?” Will si riscosse. Davvero non si era accorto di essersi appropriato di quel libro per tutto il tempo? “Cosa? No, non l’ho nemmeno guardato. Chissà che libro è e tu lo compri perché lo tenevo in mano io?”

“Mi fido del tuo giudizio.”

“Il giudizio di uno che si estrania dal mondo mentre accarezza la copertina di un libro?” si descrisse Will.

“Sì, decisamente sì,” rispose Hannibal, dando ad intendere col suo tono di voce che non c’erano ulteriori spiegazioni da dare sulla sua decisione.

“Ok,” ribatté Will un po’ imbarazzato. “Almeno sai di cosa tratta?”

“Arte,” Hannibal voltò il libro; alla pagina aperta, in caratteri dorati che richiamavano il motivo della copertina, spiccava proprio quella parola. “Un po’ vago, ma la parola mi piace.”

Il pomeriggio trascorse in parte in quella stanza e in parte nel resto del negozio. Hannibal non comprò altro, solo quel libro, e Will sentì anche quel gesto come qualcosa di sexy e proibito; una specie di gioco tra loro, che non si toccavano molto e si guardavano da una certa distanza, eppure sembravano legati da un modo di comunicare intimo.

E diventava sempre più difficile salutare il dottore per tornare a casa sua.

Will lo fece con le mani in tasca e lo sguardo basso, davanti al cancello principale della villa, con un semplice “Ci vediamo domani?” un po’ domandato un po’ già dato per scontato. Non poteva restare a cena perché il dottore sarebbe uscito di nuovo di lì a poco e la sua testa non faceva altro che ripetergli _È tuo, è tuo, quest’uomo è tuo, diglielo._

Ci sarebbe stato da ridere se all’improvviso se ne fosse uscito con qualcosa del genere.

“Tutto bene, Will?” Hannibal dovette accorgersi del suo tramestio interiore.

Will si strinse nelle spalle, le mani scivolarono ancora di più nelle tasche e il tessuto interno cedette alla pressione strappandosi silenziosamente.

“Ti andrebbe…?” Will alzò la testa ponendo la domanda, “Guardi mai la televisione? Voglio dire… Non per forza la televisione… Film. Guardi mai film? Oh, forse non hai un lettore dvd.”

Will si maledì sia per l’invito sconclusionato in una lingua sconosciuta, sia per non aver riflettuto prima sulla possibilità che Hannibal non avesse né televisione né supporto per guardare qualsivoglia film.

“Se non hai preferenze, ho una televisione e molti canali tra cui scegliere, su uno di questi ci sarà sicuramente un film da guardare.”

L’uomo dimostrò di aver colto l’intenzione di Will di voler trascorrere del tempo con lui, più che la necessità che un certo film fosse sullo schermo.

“Allora va bene…domani sera?”

L’uomo rispose con un cenno del capo, aprì il cancello e sparì all’interno del suo giardino.

Will espirò una lunga boccata d’aria presa prima di cominciare quell’ultimo minuto e mezzo di conversazione. Il cuore pompava come un pazzo, ma più al pensiero della serata che lo attendeva che per l’invito appena balbettato.

E Hannibal? Chissà cosa stava pensando lui.

Will non si era aspettato che accogliesse il suo invito così, con spontaneità. Forse per l’uomo era qualcosa di usuale; niente di eccezionale in una serata davanti alla televisione per due che già condividevano le cene cinque sere alla settimana.

Ma Will continuava a pensare alla descrizione che Alana aveva fatto della sua serata con Margot e concluderne una col dottore in quel modo per Will non aveva nulla di amichevole.  


	9. Chapter 9

Si era tenuto lo stomaco accartocciato tutto il giorno.

L’organo era anche fuori dalla sua sede, in maniera molto evidente, perché Will se lo sentiva in gola insieme al cuore e quando deglutiva era lava incandescente a scivolargli nel petto.

Un breve intermezzo gli era stato concesso durante la seduta di Francis, che come sempre Will aveva ascoltato e che aveva sostituito per un’ora l’emozione vibrante nei confronti del dottore con una più banale ma efficace paura.

Francis faceva paura.

E Will lo temeva due volte: una per se stesso e una per il dottore, che non sembrava accorgersi di quanto Francis emanasse pericolo. Will l’avrebbe descritto come un semaforo rosso, o il simbolo pericolo radiazioni, o un teschio con le tibie incrociate.

Ma poi Francis se n’era andato e il cuore di Will aveva ricominciato la sua corsa verso un momento tanto desiderato quanto temuto. Si sentiva sciocco e incapace di stabilire se la sua ansia derivasse dal fatto di provare interesse per un uomo più maturo di lui, e quindi con molta più esperienza e più trascorso, o dal fatto di sentirsi lui in generale poco adatto a situazioni come quella che avrebbe vissuto quella sera.

Ma la desiderava, questo era fuori di dubbio.

Temeva e insieme non aspettava altro che succedesse qualcosa.

Come diviso in due cenò insieme all’uomo solo per modo di dire, perché non gli riuscì di toccare cibo.

“Will, stai bene?” chiese il dottore guardando il suo piatto, “Credevo che il tonno ti piacesse.”

“Non è il cibo, lo sai che è buonissimo,” rispose Will.

“Non l’hai proprio toccato, come fai a dirlo?” anche se l’uomo lo stava rimbeccando in tono scherzoso, le domande prima o poi avrebbero preteso una risposta. E Will cosa gli avrebbe detto? Se non era il cibo cos’era?

“Sono io… Sono un po’ preoccupato,” disse Will; toccò il bicchiere d’acqua con l’intenzione di prenderlo, ma ci ripensò. Nemmeno il liquido sarebbe passato nella sua gola chiusa.

“Per cosa?”

“Per te,” confessò Will. Tra le tante cose che avrebbe voluto dire al dottore, optò per quella più importante, “Ci penso da quando me ne hai parlato. A quel paziente che non sei sicuro di voler riprendere in cura.”

L’uomo non rispose subito. Will lesse leggera sorpresa sul suo volto; Hannibal era poco abituato ad avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse per lui. Quante cose avevano in comune.

“Parli di Francis. Non voglio che tu perda appetito per una cosa del genere,” disse Hannibal, le iridi color ambra fisse sul viso di Will, “Non devi preoccuparti per me.”

“Perché?” la domanda di Will sorse spontanea e anche un po’ impulsiva; mentre si trovava ancora perso nel caldo colore di quegli occhi Will non frenò la seconda cosa che lo turbava del dottore.

“Perché cosa?”

“Perché non dovrei preoccuparmi per te?” Will completò la domanda, “Tu ti preoccupi per me. Tu puoi perché hai più anni di me?”

Non usò il termine _adulto_ , né il termine _vecchio_. Voleva attestare un fatto, che avessero due età diverse, non esprimere un giudizio. Di giudizi non ne aveva, almeno non chiari.

Will sapeva di essere più giovane e maledettamente più impulsivo, disattento, casinista. Sapeva di avere meno cultura e meno cose da dire. Ma giudicare se loro due fossero male assortiti come coppia, questo non poteva farlo, non tramite l’età.

“Non ho mai pensato che ti fossero preclusi dei…sentimenti, per la tua giovane età,” ribatté Hannibal.

“Ah te sì, invece, hai detto che io posso avere una cotta per te, mentre tu non puoi permetterti di averla per me.”

“Hai… Cambiato discorso,” asserì Hannibal smettendo di fissarlo.

“Il discorso è identico,” replicò Will, “È come se tu ti fossi accollato il figlio che non hai mai avuto e lo stessi viziando. A me sono concesse un sacco di cose e posso non preoccuparmi per te. Tu invece sei quello con i problemi da risolvere e le regole da rispettare. Io non sono tuo figlio.”

“Lo so,” mormorò Hannibal. Espirò con una tale lentezza… Parve rassegnato al fatto che il momento per un discorso del genere fosse arrivato proprio adesso, “Cosa sei dunque?”

Rialzò gli occhi su Will che, freddato sul posto, deglutì a secco; non aveva più saliva né per parlare né per umettarsi le labbra. E la bocca gli si seccò ulteriormente a tenerla socchiusa alla ricerca di fiato per rispondere una qualunque cosa. “Non…”

“Non lo sai,” finì Hannibal.

“Non sono tuo figlio,” ripeté Will, marcando la correzione, “Non sono un tuo dipendente e non sono uno che ti tiene compagnia quando non sai cosa fare. Non sono un tuo studente, un tuo paziente…” la voce si alzò di volume senza volerlo, “Non sono un bambino!” concluse con il respiro affannoso. Una giornata di ansia e agitazione era appena esplosa a tavola.

“Non ti ho mai trattato come un bambino…”

“Lo so che lo sembro, ma non lo sono,” aggiunse Will. “No so perché sono fatto così, ma tu mi piaci…”

Hannibal avvicinò la sedia alla sua, con cautela gli strinse un polso, “Will, se ti riferisci al fatto che non ami il contatto fisico, MAI considererei quello un tratto immaturo o qualcosa di negativo per cui dovresti sentirti in difetto. Will…” una breve stretta al polso, “Non dirlo neanche per scherzo.”

“Matthew ha tentato un approccio la sera in cui ci hai visti nel locale,” raccontò Will, “Non mi interessava provare e nemmeno volevo, ma alla fine mi ha baciato. Più o meno. La cosa per me è finita lì, perché non c’era proprio nient’altro che avrei fatto con lui e hai visto anche tu com’è andata a finire. L’idea di starti vicino mi fa impazzire e mi terrorizza. E questo è stupido.”

“No, non lo è,” il commento di Hannibal arrivò prima ancora che Will completasse il suo pensiero, “È per questo che sei così nervoso stasera? Perché trascorriamo la serata insieme in modo diverso?”

“Ora non dirmi che non siamo costretti a farlo, che non c’è motivo di causarmi così tanto stress, che possiamo stare ognuno a casa propria…”

Hannibal sorrise all’elenco di rimostranze, “A dire il vero credo che tra te e me tu ti stia dimostrando quello con più coraggio.”

Will alzò un sopracciglio.

“Sapevi che la tua proposta ti avrebbe causato agitazione,” disse il dottore, “Eppure non hai esitato a metterti alla prova ugualmente. Devi tenere molto a me. A noi.”

Era la prima volta che Hannibal pronunciava il _noi_ in un contesto del genere. Will ebbe un brivido. Sottrasse il polso dalla stretta del dottore e l’uomo lo lasciò scivolare via aprendo subito la mano.

Con entrambe le mani tra le gambe, sotto al tavolo, piegato su se stesso come stesse cercando di nascondersi, Will comunque annuì, facendo sorridere il dottore.

“Mi piace se ti prendi cura di me,” disse all’uomo senza guardarlo, “Ma voglio poter fare lo stesso.”

“Cercherò di non chiederti più di non preoccuparti per me,” disse Hannibal con una mano sul cuore.

“E non dirai più che non ti è concesso essere interessato a me?” aggiunse Will, lo stomaco più chiuso di prima, in attesa della risposta.

“Che mi fosse concesso o meno ciò che provo non è cambiato.”

Will azzardò una rapida occhiata all’uomo; lo trovò intento a scrutargli viso e occhi e non ne fu sorpreso.

“V-vorrei che mi t-toccassi,” balbettò Will. L’attenzione concentrata sulla gola di Hannibal che vide contrarsi attorno al pomo d’Adamo, “Non intendo ora. Intendo… Che vorrei non fossi così attento nei miei riguardi. Mi piacciono le tue mani e sono sicuro che siano piacevoli. Vorrei…”

L’uomo si schiarì la voce, “Che fossi io a dimostrarti che è così?” di nuovo finì la frase per lui. Ma questa volta la finì nel modo corretto e Will annuì.

“Accarezzarti e farti stare bene,” ripeté Hannibal, “Non credo che potrei chiedere di più di questo.”

L’emozione era ancora lì pronto a mangiarselo vivo, ma Will poté sperimentare una curiosa forma di sollievo all’aver espresso a Hannibal le sue contraddizioni. E all’aver constatato che Hannibal non le trovava né strane né insormontabili.

“L’unica condizione è che sia tu a dirmi se una qualsiasi cosa ti mette a disagio. Io non sono Matthew,” lo avvertì l’uomo.

 

 

 

Credeva che del film non avrebbe seguito una virgola, invece era abbastanza sereno da godersi la serata. Spalla a spalla con Hannibal che di tanto in tanto commentava le immagini sullo schermo.

“Non mi sembra una cosa intelligente da dire,” l’uomo se la prese col protagonista.

Will sghignazzò, “Ma l’avrà detto apposta,” ipotizzò, “Scommetto che adesso lo va ad aspettare a casa.”

Cambiò posizione contro lo schienale, abbassò gli occhi e trovò la sua mano stretta in quella del dottore. Will si chiese quando fosse successo, ma sorrise alla semplicità del gesto, alla naturalezza con cui il dottore l’aveva fatto. Era quello che Will aveva chiesto, esattamente ciò che aveva chiesto, di essere toccato senza usare tutti gli accorgimenti che gli altri, gli estranei, avrebbero dovuto usare con lui.

Hannibal era un’altra cosa, Hannibal era la sua eccezione a qualsiasi regola.

L’uomo gli accarezzò la pelle col pollice, piccoli cerchi che Will poté figurarsi chiaramente; la zona sul dorso della sua mano irradiò vibrazioni a tutto il suo corpo, piacevoli brividi dati dalla situazione prima ancora che dal contatto.

La sorpresa quasi lo fece ritrarre, ma l’intimità tenera e non opprimente lo tranquillizzò.

 _Io non sono Matthew_ , gli aveva detto Hannibal. Il che significava che non l’avrebbe mai spinto, nemmeno a parole, a fare qualcosa che non volesse fare. Questo era più che tranquillizzante, era il paradiso; soprattutto messo a confronto con le esperienze precedenti con coetanei che ritenevano anormale un ragazzo che non cercava sesso ad ogni occasione possibile.

Hannibal intrecciò le dita alle sue senza interrompere la leggera pressione del polpastrello, un piacevole, sensuale solletico. Will chiuse gli occhi, riversò la testa all’indietro, incredulo che il solo tocco di un dito potesse scatenare in lui tutto questo.

Le mani… Le mani di quest’uomo.

Anche Hannibal si appoggiò con la testa contro il divano; quando Will aprì gli occhi si voltò verso di lui.

Un ciuffo biondo dell’uomo si staccò dall’ordinata pettinatura su un lato e Will ebbe l’impulso di rimetterglielo a posto. Ma non lo fece.

“Va tutto bene?” chiese il dottore.

Will mosse la testa sul cuscino, gli uscì un languido “Sì.”

Se ci fosse stato chiunque altro al posto di Hannibal, si sarebbe ritrovato una lingua in bocca. Chiunque altro avrebbe colto l’occasione al volo. L’uomo gli sorrise, invece. Tra i loro due corpi, le mani erano intrecciate leggere come nuvole e allo stesso tempo strette come se non potessero più sciogliersi.

“È così piacevole… Ci stiamo solo tenendo per mano ed è…” Will sospirò, “Devo sembrare un idiota. Ora tu dirai, _no, non dirlo neanche per scherzo_ …” Will ripeté le stesse parole che Hannibal aveva detto a tavola, “Ma… Dio, devo sembrare un idiota.”

“Non puoi davvero credere,” la voce di Hannibal era così roca che Will pensò di avere perso parte dell’udito, “Che sapere che puoi scioglierti solo per una mia carezza su una mano ti faccia apparire come un idiota ai miei occhi.”

Will non rispose.

“Vuoi sapere cosa penso in questo momento?” domandò Hannibal.

Will annuì.

“Penso che non sia solo il tuo viso ad essere un’opera d’arte,” disse Hannibal accarezzando con lo sguardo tutto il suo corpo, “Penso che ti stai affidando a me per qualcosa che non hai mai gradito e ne sono lusingato e penso che se nessuno si è mai avvicinato a te con il dovuto rispetto dei tuoi tempi e dei tuoi desideri allora la perdita è loro.”

Will gli strinse la mano in risposta; il cuore gli batteva rapido nel desiderio di un bacio che mai avrebbe chiesto e mai avrebbe azzardato. E che se Hannibal avesse provato a dargli gli avrebbe negato.

Assurdo.

“Non hai mai fatto l’amore?” gli chiese l’uomo.

Dio, si poteva venire senza nemmeno essere prima passati attraverso un’erezione? La reazione avuta alla domanda del dottore gli fece pensare di sì.

Non vi avvertì malizia, né brama di conoscere intime confessioni; anzi sentire il dottore parlargli con tale confidenza gli aprì nuove sconosciute porte su modi alternativi di sperimentare eccitazione.

Scosse la testa e giurò di aver visto passare nell’espressione di Hannibal qualcosa a cui non seppe dare un nome, ma che l’uomo dovette letteralmente ingoiare. Come se avesse già immaginato la risposta e nonostante quello la conferma l’avesse lasciato stordito.

A Will piacque avergli fatto quell’effetto. Per una confessione sulla quale, di regola, chiunque altro avrebbe trovato solo da ridere. Il legame che sentiva con Hannibal era travolgente.

“Va bene lo stesso?” fu Will a chiedere, reso più audace da quanto letto negli occhi del dottore.

Hannibal deglutì, si leccò le labbra, annuì.

“Anche se… Non dovessi farlo neanche con te?” aggiunse con l’inquietudine di mettere comunque le mani avanti e proteggersi.

“Non è la prospettiva di averti che mi toglie il fiato,” mormorò l’uomo. Il verbo usato delicato e osceno allo stesso tempo, un connubio che Will non credeva fosse possibile utilizzare su se stesso, “È il fatto che nessuno ti ha mai avuto.”

La sua mano scaldata da quella del dottore si mosse da sola in una timida carezza, passò le cinque dita su quelle dell’uomo; si godette l’impercettibile arricciarsi del suo naso in una smorfia di piacere.

“Non so come, ma so che quando usi quell’espressione, non ti riferisci ad una posizione,” disse Will, “Lo so che hai capito che quando dico che non ho mai fatto l’amore intendo che non ho mai toccato nessun essere umano allo scopo di dargli piacere. A parte pochi disastrosi tentativi ridotti ai minimi termini.”

“L’espressione fare l’amore non descrive o specifica nessuna posizione, e averti potrebbe anche essere solo questo,” Hannibal alzò le loro mani unite, “Se questo è tutto ciò che desideri.”

“Lo so, lo so cosa intendi. Ci sono molti motivi per cui mi piaci. Uno è che non ragioni in modo comune. Sei… Sei unico,” Will sospirò, “E solo.”

“Proprio come te.”

“Proprio come me.”

La fine di quella serata fu più difficile di qualsiasi altra.

Will sapeva di non poter prolungare in nessun modo il tempo insieme, ma la voglia di proseguire nell’esplorazione di certi sentimenti e certe sensazioni lo avrebbe tenuto incollato a quel divano per giorni. E dopo giorni avrebbe ancora avuto una miriade di domande da fare.

Tornò a casa dopo aver salutato il dottore, dopo avergli lasciato la mano solo una volta raggiunta la porta, dopo avergli sussurrato “A domani,” rosso in volto e stretto nelle spalle, con le mani in tasca chiuse a pugno. Stupito da quanto già gli mancava il contatto con Hannibal, stupito da quanto il contatto fosse durato e senza dargli il minimo disagio.

A notte fonda, voltato su un fianco verso la finestra dalla quale tante volte aveva tenuto d’occhio il dottore, Will si perse in molti scenari. Ognuno di essi raffigurava un modo diverso di approcciare Hannibal. Scoppiava di gioia al pensiero che il loro rapporto fosse cambiato dall’oggi al domani così tanto, ma non tanto da spaventarlo.

Perfetto.

Hannibal era perfetto, gli faceva venire la pelle d’oca. E non poteva cancellare dalla mente l’espressione con cui l’aveva guardato chiedendogli se aveva mai fatto l’amore.

Will si raggomitolò su se stesso con le braccia strette tra le gambe.

 

 

Per quanto volesse bene ad Alana non le parlò del dottore. Non l’aveva più fatto dopo il primo e unico accenno alla stranezza dell’uomo e l’aveva fatto passare inosservato quando era diventato più che semplice interesse.

Ora più che mai non voleva condividerlo con nessuno. Troppo presto perché potesse definirlo suo, gli sembrava che raccontare di lui fosse come dividerlo in mille pezzi, o ancora peggio buttarlo in pasto agli altri; il dottore con un ragazzo troppo più giovane di lui.

Mentre Alana gli raccontava della discussione avuta con il cognato Mason, sempre troppo ottuso per sapere quali parole usare per rivolgersi ad Alana e Margot come coppia, Will si sentì colpevole di non dare ad Alana abbastanza fiducia per non usare lo stesso tipo di ignoranza con lui.

Ma di fatto, non si fidava.

Non si fidava di sua zia, men che meno di suo zio.

Forse l’incontro più bello della sua vita sarebbe diventato il suo segreto inconfessabile per il resto dei suoi giorni. Forse avrebbe dovuto fingere che il dottore fosse solo il suo vicino di casa con chiunque altro avesse mai avuto a che fare.

O forse il dottore era il suo vicino di casa e non sarebbe stato nulla di più, perché tutto era assurdo e il solo pensiero di poter definire Hannibal il suo compagno era impossibile da credere.

Forse.

Intanto la mattina di lezioni era terminata e Will percorse la strada del ritorno quasi di corsa, rallentando spesso per riprendere fiato. Quando giunse all’ultimo isolato si accorse che era a corto di fiato anche se non correva e che continuava a sorridere.

Svoltò l’angolo in tutta fretta e passò il suo cancello. Non era l’orario usuale per vedere il dottore, ma che importava? Poteva azzardare una visita anticipata dato come si sentiva e dato quanto era accaduto e dato…

Con la coda dell’occhio vide pendere dal suo citofono un foglio di carta piegato in due, attaccato con il nastro adesivo.

_Will, sono fuori fino a stasera. Ti chiamo appena rientro. Hannibal._

Non che si aspettasse cuoricini e parole affettuose, no?

No.

Ma neanche si aspettava un bigliettino come non si usava più da secoli.

Will mimò la negazione anche col capo. Si accigliò e si arrabbiò con se stesso per essersi accigliato.

Una serie di domande e commenti gli balzarono in testa tutti insieme e tutti assolutamente ingiusti. Lo sapeva.

Ma gli riusciva impossibile non pensare a Bedelia e al fatto che quando Hannibal mancava nel pomeriggio era sempre per uscire con lei.

Si fece forza del ricordo della sera prima, dell’espressione che Hannibal aveva avuto per lui, della sua mano calda e del suo tocco sensuale. Cercò di non dirsi che la loro relazione non era affatto una relazione e che un’amica di lunga data aveva di certo più appigli di Will al cuore del dottore di quanti ne avesse lui, cercò di non dirselo. Il dottore gli aveva detto che non aveva motivi per essere geloso di Bedelia.

Certo, avrebbe dovuto spiegarlo al suo cuore trepidante.

Si mosse trascinando i piedi.

Ci mise più tempo a fare il suo vialetto d’entrata di quanto ce ne avesse messo per tornare a casa.

 

 

Sdraiato a pancia all’aria sul letto, il soffitto sembrava più interessante di qualsiasi altra attività nei paraggi.    

Certo gli erano rimaste poche passioni a parte Hannibal, di recente.

Eppure solo qualche mese prima era stato rinchiuso due ore in una cella per punizione, per una delle sue innumerevoli indagini andata un po’ oltre il lecito.

Mh. Prima non l’avrebbe mai ammessa con tanta facilità, la sproporzionata passione nel perseguire qualcosa di cui era certo solo per istinto.

Istinto che l’aveva spesso cacciato nei guai, ma che gli aveva consentito anche di conoscere Hannibal. Tutto sommato non poteva criticarlo più di tanto.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, abbagliato dall’ultima idea che il suo sesto senso gli aveva suggerito. Il sogno sulla statua del demone, i sacrifici umani che esigeva, la famiglia massacrata in casa Lecter.

Casa Lecter.

Che era anche casa sua, a quanto aveva appreso. O almeno lo era stata un tempo.

Aveva sorvolato sull’informazione per giorni, perché preso da cose di ben altro spessore, e perché era rimasto molto poco a casa sua, ma svagarsi adesso con qualche sciocco stratagemma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.

Quella parete dalla cui finestra aveva sempre osservato la casa di Hannibal era la stessa che un tempo era stata collegata con casa Lecter. Avevano smantellato un lungo tratto di casa per dividerle, poteva essere stato un lungo corridoio di disimpegno o le stanze della servitù.

Servitù…

Will sghignazzò da solo, mentre abbracciava con lo sguardo tutta la parete.

Voleva una conferma a quanto appreso giusto per togliersi la curiosità?

Scese a prendere un coltello dalla cucina, si fermò alla stessa parete, però al piano di sotto e tentò la fortuna raschiando l’intonaco.

Vennero via solo briciole, all’inizio, poi con due colpi più decisi se ne staccò un pezzo più grande che cadde ai suoi piedi. “Ops,” commentò. La faccia dello zio Jack che gli urlava _Hai aperto un buco in casa mia, Will?_ gli comparve di fronte agli occhi come fosse stata lì in carne e ossa.

“Non farti uscire gli occhi dalle orbite, zio,” proseguì a parlare da solo e a scavare nel muro.

Cambiò strumento. Prese un coltello più resistente e un martello.

Con dieci minuti di lavoro al piano di sotto e dieci al piano di sopra, Will scrostò dalle due pareti due bei tocchi di intonaco fino a raggiungere il lavoro fatto sotto, di muratura, quello necessario a rendere le due case indipendenti.

Tutta quella parete era stata tirata su a mattoni.

Sarebbe stato interessante vedere se anche la parete di Hannibal aveva lo stesso identico lavoro sotto. Era una sciocchezza, ma il pensiero che entrambe le loro abitazioni avessero subito lo stesso tipo di lavoro magari addirittura nel corso di una stessa giornata aveva un che di emozionante.

Beh, non poteva andare ad aprire un buco nell’intonaco di Hannibal, quello era sicuro.

Pazienza, poco su cui riflettere; al massimo sarebbe potuto andare a cercare una vecchia piantina della casa giusto per conoscere meglio quella storia in particolare.

Buttò coltello e martello sul letto; e l’occhio gli cadde sulla finestra, cadeva sempre lì.

Stavolta non vide solo il giardino di casa Lecter e il cancello e l’usuale calma piatta del pomeriggio da quelle parti.

Vide un uomo, su quel marciapiede che costeggiava casa sua e del dottore.

Will non poté scambiarlo per Hannibal neanche per un attimo; l’uomo era appoggiato con la schiena e la pianta di un piede ad uno dei due alberi che contrassegnavano la villa del dottore. La posa annoiata di chi sta in attesa. Ci vollero un paio di minuti perché si spostasse, andasse verso il citofono e suonasse. Per poi tornare indietro e riappoggiarsi all’albero.

Will prese il binocolo e glielo puntò in faccia.

La certezza non l’avrebbe avuta finché non l’avesse sentito parlare, ma quello gli sembrava Francis.

 

Contò fino a tre, ad ogni numero un bel respiro profondo. Poi aprì la porta.

Si ripeté a mente la scenetta mentre arrivava al suo cancello e faceva scattare la porta. Uscì e con disinvoltura, ma proprio come programmato, beccò Francis o chiunque fosse l’uomo, nell’atto di suonare di nuovo il citofono.

Finse di rallentare il passo, incuriosito dall’estraneo e lo guardò affabile, “Oh, buongiorno!” esclamò Will, “Mi spiace ma temo che il dottor Lecter non ci sia. L’ho visto uscire ore fa.”

“Lo so, sto aspettando che rientri,” spiegò l’uomo senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, pur essendo voltato verso di lui.

Almeno una cosa era certa: questo era Francis. Che fosse alto e imponente Will l’aveva già notato anche guardandolo di spalle, anche guardandolo da una finestra, ciò che non aveva mai visto era il suo viso cupo, gli occhi colmi d’ira e quel labbro diviso a metà che lo faceva sembrare un reduce di guerra.

Will non seppe spiegarsi la sensazione sgradevole. E nemmeno il comportamento dell’uomo.

“Credevo che il dottore ricevesse su appuntamento,” disse Will senza riflettere. E Francis si voltò verso di lui attestandone all’improvviso la presenza, lento come una telecamera di sorveglianza e ugualmente robotico. Will volle disperatamente fare un passo indietro, ma resistette sul posto.

“È un’emergenza,” scandì l’uomo. La voce più bassa di come Will la ricordava e le parole dette una staccata dall’altra, come se cercasse di rendersi comprensibile. “E c’è una porta sul retro, potrebbe rientrare senza che io lo sappia. Tu chi sei, il segretario?”

L’aveva irritato. E Francis irritato era ancora più spaventoso, come una macchia nera che gli offuscava la vista, oleosa, densa; era pece.

Come poteva Hannibal parlare con quest’uomo tutti i giorni e non esserne intossicato?

“Sono solo il vicino di casa,” Will indicò casa sua per mediare e sedare il cattivo umore dell’uomo.

“Quella è…casa tua?” si informò Francis. Poi fece uno strano cenno con la testa, come compiaciuto e un paio di passi verso il cancello di Will. Si fermò guardando a terra.

“So che il dottore parcheggia sempre qui davanti e… Ecco… Stavo solo cercando di non farle perdere tempo,” Will usava spesso la carta dell’ignaro ragazzo che cercava di essere gentile. Aveva imparato che era il modo migliore per capire subito se una persona era pericolosa sempre in ogni caso o se istigarla aumentava le possibilità.

E con Francis gli occhi da cucciolo non sarebbero valsi a nulla.

“Mi scuso se sono stato scortese,” disse l’uomo. Will pensò di aver scampato una brutta reazione alla quale si era sentito molto vicino.

Perché? Perché queste orribili vibrazioni dall’uomo?

Si era fissato come al solito? Suo zio Jack gli avrebbe detto che per lui era impossibile instaurare un qualsiasi rapporto se continuava a pensare di tutti che fossero criminali.

Ricordò il primo incontro con Alana e la sensazione che la ragazza fosse sempre sull’orlo di compiere qualcosa di terribile. Conoscendola meglio quell’idea su di lei era scemata.

Ma non aveva alcuna voglia di conoscere meglio Francis.

“Probabilmente hai ragione, sto solo perdendo tempo,” Francis si guardò attorno come analizzando il luogo, “È meglio che vada.”

Will lo salutò con un gesto della mano, fece finta di proseguire per la sua strada mentre teneva d’occhio i movimenti dell’uomo. Francis passò la villa del dottore, passò casa sua, proseguì e svoltò all’angolo.

Will, con un passo leggero, lo seguì qualche secondo dopo. Sbirciò da dietro l’angolo e lo vide svoltare una seconda volta attorno a casa sua. Di nuovo lo seguì e sbirciò.

Francis si fermò proprio di fronte al giardino sul retro della casa del dottore, mise una mano sul muro di recinzione come testandone l’altezza, esattamente quanto fatto da Will nei giorni prima di decidere di scavalcarlo. Se Francis avesse scavalcato Will avrebbe chiamato lo zio Jack e…

Dio, sarebbe stato il solito bel casino, ma quasi sperò che succedesse, forse in quel modo Francis sarebbe stato lontano dal dottore per un po’.

L’uomo attraversò la strada, andando dalla parte opposta e allontanandosi una volta per tutte. Will si nascose e lo seguì con lo sguardo fino a perderlo nei meandri delle viuzze che portavano in città.

 

 

Il citofono trillò, strappandolo ad una vera e propria trance. Will si tirò su in piedi dall’angolo in cui si era seduto e il buio attorno lo preoccupò; non era sera quando aveva cominciato a riflettere su quanto accaduto con Francis quel giorno.

Scese le scale e aprì la porta senza prima chiedere chi fosse al citofono. Attraverso le sbarre del cancello, la figura elegante del dottore lo rassicurò. E quando l’uomo gli sorrise premette il pulsante per farlo entrare con la mente già sgombra da qualsiasi altro pensiero.

Il cuore cominciò a pompare, furiosamente ansioso. Fotogrammi della sera precedente obbligarono Will a chiedersi come avrebbe salutato l’uomo, come l’uomo avrebbe salutato lui.

Hannibal lo raggiunse sulla porta con uno smagliante sorriso. Indubbiamente la cosa più bella di tutta la giornata, “Ciao, vuoi entrare?” gli chiese nonostante casa sua fosse un disastro. E avesse due bei buchi nei muri.

“Devo declinare l’offerta anche se sono curioso,” rispose il dottore lanciando un’occhiata furtiva alle spalle di Will. Per fortuna la parete massacrata e i pezzi d’intonaco a terra erano nascosti dalla porta aperta. “Sono davvero molto stanco. Ma volevo vederti e darti questo,” tirò fuori dalla tasca un pacchettino e glielo consegnò, “Per farmi perdonare del banale e frettoloso biglietto che ho dovuto lasciarti stamattina.”

“A dire il vero mi piace quanto poco usi il cellulare,” disse Will, facendogli così notare il mezzo di comunicazione che l’uomo tendeva a sottovalutare. Tra le mani, dopo aver accuratamente scartato, si ritrovò un piccolo cervo di legno intagliato in un portachiavi.

“Un modo gentile per dirmi che sono antico,” ribatté Hannibal. Non diede a Will il tempo di protestare per il commento, facendolo così passare per una battuta lecita, “Sono dovuto passare da un…paziente, oggi,” spiegò l’uomo, “E di ritorno ho visto questa nella vetrina di un artigiano locale… Ehm… Un’altra dimostrazione di antichità immagino,” rise imbarazzato.

E a Will esplose qualcosa di enorme dentro, un’incontenibile gioia data dalla consapevolezza di essere stato baciato dalla fortuna.

Al momento senza parole di senso compiuto da pescare nel suo vocabolario, Will si sporse verso l’uomo e lo baciò su una guancia. “Grazie,” riuscì a dirgli stringendo l’oggetto nella mano. E dal silenzio che seguì intuì che il dottore era emozionato come lui per l’esito di quell’incontro estemporaneo.

L’uomo aveva pensato a lui durante il giorno, non aveva resistito ad attendere per dargli quel regalo, si era imbarazzato di fronte a lui e aveva temuto di essere considerato sciocco per il pensiero.

Non importava quanti anni li dividessero, in questa circostanza avevano davvero molto in comune.

“Possiamo… Fare colazione insieme domani?” domandò Will, “Prima che io vada a lezione, magari per una volta posso sentirti suonare il clavicembalo da vicino.”

“Certo,” Hannibal acconsentì subito. La voce calcata in modo che la semplice parola uscì sorpresa e deliziata al tempo stesso, “È una splendida idea.”

Doveva essere il momento di salutarsi e invece proseguirono a guardarsi negli occhi.

 _Siamo due scemi_ , pensò Will.

E un giorno gliel’avrebbe detto che erano due scemi, gliel’avrebbe detto abbracciandolo e baciandolo sulle labbra. Forse.

“A domani,” disse invece Will allontanandosi dalla porta per chiuderla.

“Buonanotte,” rispose Hannibal.

L’uomo tornò sui suoi passi, che Will contò da dietro la porta seguendolo fino alla sua villa.

Ancora una volta non era stato deluso dal comportamento del dottore; questo doveva essere quello che chiamavano corteggiamento. Questo essere trattati come qualcosa di prezioso senza aspettarsi niente in cambio.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siamo quasi a metà storia, signore e signori...  
> La sto leggendo con voi, perché non ricordo nulla di ciò che ho scritto.  
> Ogni tanto Will fa qualcosa ed io esclamo "Oh... Ma vah?"  
> Ma giuro che sono così di natura, non faccio uso di sostanze stupefacenti.  
> Infatti faccio solo finta di stupirmi alle vostre congetture, in realtà quando le leggo tra me a me dico "Speriamo che succeda così..." :D  
> Sto scherzando, ma solo moderatamente.  
> Spero la storia continui ad appassionarvi.  
> Un abbraccio da un'ignara Len.

 

 

Il mattino in casa del dottore aveva un’atmosfera molto più familiare delle cene e delle serate sul divano.

Will trovò l’uomo ancora in pigiama, coperto da una vestaglia lasciata aperta, ai piedi un paio di ciabatte, i capelli disordinati rispetto al solito.

“Meno male che la colazione è a casa tua,” commentò Will, “Io appena sveglio non ho quell’aspetto.”

“Qualunque sia il tuo aspetto al mattino non credo che avrei lamentele a riguardo,” ribatté Hannibal precedendolo in cucina, così non poté vedere Will mordersi un labbro.

L’uomo riusciva a trovare il giusto equilibrio tra la provocazione e il rispetto dei famosi tempi di Will. La considerazione non era stata volgare e il dottore non aveva avuto bisogno di mettergli una mano tra le gambe per ottenere lo stesso un eccellente risultato.

E presentarsi a Will non ancora vestito conferiva all’incontro quel carattere esclusivo che non avrebbe avuto se si fosse trattato solo di condividere pane e marmellata.

L’uomo sapeva esattamente come prenderlo e questo per Will era l’aspetto più eccitante.

“Siediti,” disse Hannibal facendogli constatare di essere rimasto a riflettere in piedi imbambolato in mezzo alla stanza. L’uomo lo invitò gentilmente con la pressione di una mano sul fondo della schiena, appena sopra il bordo dei pantaloni.

“È stata una buona notte?” domandò.

Will si sedette e guardò da sopra una spalla mentre l’uomo tagliava fette di pane fresco e lo metteva a tostare.

“Ho dormito. Un po’.”

“Fatichi a dormire?” si informò Hannibal.

“Penso molto.”

“A noi?”

Il dottore versò il caffè bollente in due tazze, le prese e le portò a tavola. Will lo seguì, voltando la schiena fino a che non se lo ritrovò accanto, seduto alla sua sinistra.

Allora annuì, “Non penso ad altro ultimamente.”

Anche il terzo grado era sexy. Era un gioco a cui Will sapeva di poter partecipare in tutta sincerità, il dottore non si sarebbe sentito preso in giro.

“Nessun disagio in mia presenza dunque?”

Il dottore gli stava chiedendo passo per passo se tra loro procedeva tutto bene. Gli stava chiedendo, in modo implicito, se il comportamento da lui tenuto era quello corretto agli occhi di Will.

E Will non aveva parole per dirgli quanto si sentisse protetto da queste accortezze.

“Sono sempre a disagio in tua presenza,” spiegò Will, “Una nuova sensazione che mi spaventa e al tempo stesso non vorrei smettere di provare mai più. Mi sembra che tu mi stia aprendo la pancia con un coltello rovente, è così da un bel po’ di tempo ormai e ogni giorno non vedo l’ora che tu lo faccia. Sono a disagio eccome, ma mai per le ragioni sbagliate.”

“Mi sento allo stesso modo,” confessò Hannibal.

“Per me?”

La domanda sciocca divertì il dottore che alzò una spalla, un sopracciglio e sorrise. _E per chi, se no?_ sembrò dire.

“Non sei… Uscito con Bedelia ieri?” gli chiese Will facendo scivolare la domanda tra loro con naturalezza.

“No,” rispose subito il dottore. Il modo in cui l’uomo lo guardava fisso e serio quando flirtavano cancellava all’istante la differenza d’età fra loro; Will era un suo pari con lo stesso potere di attrazione che l’uomo esercitava su di lui. Will poteva dissetarsi con quella sensazione, ma dava alla testa come l’alcol.

“L’hai mai…? Siete mai stati insieme?” chiese infatti, forte di ciò che stava avvertendo provenire dal dottore, ma si pentì perché non era certo che avrebbe gradito la risposta.

“C’è stato un momento in cui sembrava una scelta…logica,” disse cauto l’uomo.

“Logica per chi?”

“Per come funziona la nostra società. Logica per la nostra età, il nostro lavoro, il nostro background culturale, la gente che frequentiamo…” Hannibal bevve un sorso di caffè, “Una logica conclusione per chiunque guardi da fuori. La stessa conclusione che hai appena tratto tu.”

“Mi dispiace.”

“No, non devi scusarti. La logica può anche funzionare. Solo che certe volte,” Hannibal alzò il mento come indicandolo, “Viene spazzata via dall’irrazionale. E tu sai meglio di me che qualunque cosa non si riesca a spiegare attira la nostra completa attenzione. Ringrazio di non aver mai particolarmente apprezzato i comportamenti dettati dalla logica. Anche questa è una cosa che tu devi aver intuito di me.”

“Già, beh, nessuna delle persone a cui ho forzato una finestra per entrare in casa si è mai innamorata di me,” Will si fece serio e boccheggiò, “Non… Non intendevo… Non che tu sia innamorato di me, era solo un modo di dire.”

Ma l’uomo non si stava preoccupando né di correggerlo, né di mettere i puntini sulle _i_. Probabilmente Will doveva imparare a non esagerare sempre ogni inezia.

“È per quello che Bedelia non approva il tuo interesse per me? Anche lei è gelosa?” Will cercò di riprendere l’argomento principale.

“No, no Will,” Hannibal lo smentì categorico, “Bedelia non parla mossa da secondi fini. Quando commenta questa situazione lo fa sinceramente preoccupata.”

“Non sono un bambino,” Will sentì che lo stava ripetendo per la millesima volta.

“Will… Non è per te che Bedelia si preoccupa,” Hannibal lo guardò di sottecchi, il mento basso e la tazza stretta tra le mani.

Incredibile che quella fosse la prima volta in cui Will rifletteva sul fatto che Hannibal aveva cura di lui e dei suoi sentimenti, ma cosa sarebbe successo se Will non avesse avuto lo stesso tipo di riguardo nei confronti del dottore? Non aveva mai pensato di poter essere lui causa di dolore.

Magari anche profondo.

Finirono di fare colazione, passando ad argomenti più leggeri come lo studio, i prossimi esami e il lavoro nella libreria.

A colazione terminata e cucina pulita trovarono ancora qualche minuto di tempo per sedersi al clavicembalo; Will lo ascoltò da vicino, finalmente. Gli ricordò i giorni in cui l’uomo suonava per lui quando non si parlavano.

A pezzo concluso mise le mani sullo strumento per provarlo e Hannibal gliele sistemò in modo da creare un accordo.

Voleva disperatamente toccarlo, Will voleva prenderlo per mano da che era entrato in casa; sospirò al contatto, ringraziando di averlo ricevuto proprio appena prima di doverlo lasciare. Staccò le mani dal clavicembalo e strinse quelle di Hannibal, le tenne in grembo, appoggiate sulle ginocchia. Le accarezzò, le guardò, le girò coi palmi verso l’alto e le accarezzò ancora.

Hannibal afferrò le sue e lento se le portò alle labbra; le tenne sulla sua bocca, chiuse gli occhi e respirò.

A Will parve di sentirlo tremare attraverso le dita, e ritirò le mani alzandosi dallo sgabello.

“Will…?” Hannibal lo richiamò, preoccupato nel tono.

“Se non vado via adesso non me ne vado più,” rassicurò l’uomo. Si abbassò e gli baciò la testa. “Dottore… Stasera?”

Hannibal reagì con un sommesso suono gutturale sicuramente affermativo. E Will lasciò la villa molto poco concentrato sulla sua materia di studio.

 

 

 

“Will, sei sicuro di non poter passare questo fine settimana? Mangiamo insieme, lo zio sarebbe felice di vederti…”

Will incastrò il telefono tra spalla e orecchio, prese il vassoio con acqua e piatto di maccheroni al formaggio. Sgomitando si fece strada verso uno dei tavoli vuoti in caffetteria.

“Zia, non è che non voglio, ho altri impegni,” disse Will. Zia Bella faceva precedere ogni suo invito a pranzo con l’attestazione che lo zio sarebbe stato felice di vederlo, così da chiarire l’unico punto a suo sfavore. A Will dispiaceva, voleva bene a sua zia, ma sapeva per certo che entrare in quella casa con suo zio dentro sarebbero state ore perse in un lungo litigio.

E odiava i litigi con suo zio Jack, erano sfiancanti scambi di frecciatine, ormai, nemmeno la soddisfazione di urlarsi dietro.

“Qualcuno di importante di cui almeno potresti rivelarmi il nome?” stuzzicò sua zia.

“No,” e scoprì che gli pesò, davvero, dire questa bugia, “Niente del genere. Devo… Studiare.”

Questa aggiunta portò ad altri dieci minuti di conversazione, o più un monologo di sua zia, mentre lui masticava i maccheroni gommosi e sognava il salmone in umido di Hannibal. Zia Bella concluse con “Fai un ultimo sforzo e poi potrai davvero inserirti nel campo che preferisci,” e lui si ricordò di cosa stava parlando.

Gli sembrava che fossero trascorsi secoli dall’ultima volta in cui aveva accennato al suo desiderio di entrare nella polizia. E non mancava molto per avere quella possibilità.

Ingoiò un boccone che gli risultò amaro tanto quanto il pensiero che non era più così sicuro di quello che voleva fare della sua vita. E si chiese se non fosse infantile che i suoi dubbi derivassero dall’aver messo ora al centro dei suoi pensieri un’altra persona.

“Will…?”

“Sì, scusa zia, hai ragione, solo… Un ultimo sforzo.”

Sua zia tacque per un po’, se non fosse stato per il respiro Will avrebbe considerato l’idea che la comunicazione fosse caduta.

“Vuoi sapere una cosa?” sua zia ricominciò a parlare all’improvviso, “Non dire nulla a tuo zio, però, non voglio sentirvi riaprire vecchi discorsi. Le cose sono andate come sono andate, ma… Il nostro vicino di casa, quello su cui tu hai focalizzato la tua attenzione tempo fa. Beh, non avevi tutti i torti. Recentemente è stato arrestato. Per droga. Non conosco i dettagli, ma sembra che la spacciasse ai ragazzi più giovani, a scuola. Forse tu avevi esagerato con il laboratorio di metanfetamine sotto casa, ma… Ecco, volevo dirti che il tuo istinto non era del tutto in errore. Devi solo affinarlo.”

Aveva ascoltato sua zia, ma non era certo di come fosse riuscito a farlo, visto che dopo la notizia dell’arresto del vicino aveva ripercorso in pochi attimi tutto ciò che aveva vissuto a casa con suo zio e il suo conseguente allontanamento.

Il vicino aveva avuto qualcosa da nascondere, dunque. Will non se l’era inventato.

 

Quella sera a casa di Hannibal fu la prima in cui Will non introdusse spunti di conversazione e rispose poco a quelli accennati dal dottore.

E si trovò perfettamente a suo agio accanto all’uomo, mano nella mano, ad accarezzarsi sfiorandosi l’un l’altro con dita leggere.

Prima un film a far loro compagnia, poi un po’ di musica mangiando profiterole e infine un bacio sulla guancia rasata dell’uomo prima di tornare a casa a dormire.

 

 

Era rientrato quel pomeriggio nella stanza libreria con tutte le intenzioni di portare avanti un lavoro fermo da troppo tempo. E per recuperare tutte quelle volte in cui aveva rallentato temendo il giorno in cui, finito l’archivio, il dottore non avrebbe più avuto bisogno di lui.

Quel timore non l’aveva più, ma lo stesso non stava lavorando da che Francis era entrato nello studio del dottore e aveva cominciato a parlare.

E Will non riusciva a staccarsi dalla parete dove le voci si udivano così chiare.

Will non aveva detto a Hannibal di aver incontrato Francis e solo ora si stava preoccupando del fatto che non c’era alcun motivo per cui Francis dovesse tacere l’incontro tra loro.

E Will come avrebbe giustificato al dottore che si era dimenticato di svelargli il piccolo particolare di aver quasi scatenato l’ira di un suo paziente qualche giorno prima?

Ma la seduta proseguiva e tutti i discorsi fatti non portarono mai al racconto di quanto accaduto.

L’uomo parlò a lungo di persone che cambiavano. Il processo di cambiamento nelle persone era uno dei suoi argomenti preferiti così come il cambiamento di vita; il dottore seguì offrendo poco in risposta, lasciando Francis libero di esprimersi.

Ma questo inquietò Will; aveva un che di sinistro sentire il tono buio e sepolcrale di Francis e non compensare con la voce familiare e rassicurante del dottore. Will annaspò nell’ansia per un’ora, ma non si perse nessuna parola, fino alla conclusione della seduta.

“Ho saputo che il paziente che l’ha attaccata è rinchiuso in un istituto ora,” Francis tirò fuori l’informazione dal nulla, come se gli fosse concesso di chiedere al dottore qualunque cosa solo perché lui sedeva su quella sedia a raccontare gli affari suoi. Un dare e ricevere preteso senza titoli per farlo, considerò Will.

Per quanto interessante potesse risultare lo studio della psicologia, la pratica sul campo era tutta un’altra cosa, Will non l’avrebbe mai apprezzata e non sarebbe mai stato in grado di ricoprire il ruolo del dottore.

“Già,” rispose Hannibal permettendo a Will di tirare un sospiro di sollievo, “Subito dopo la sua…crisi. Come mai hai toccato l’argomento?”

“Volevo dirle che mi sembra giusto che paghi. Per colpa sua rischiavo di perdere il mio analista, per colpa sua sono dovuto venire fino a qui per vederla,” disse Francis.

Will digrignò i denti. Sembrava che qualunque cosa Francis dicesse avesse dietro un chiaro intento. Come se si stesse prendendo gioco del dottore dicendogli frasi tirate fuori da un cilindro di banalità, in questo caso giusto per costringere Hannibal a ricordarsi della sua brutta esperienza.

“Cosa ti fa pensare che il mio trasferimento dipenda da quanto successo con Randall?”

“Qualche mese dopo che qualcuno ha cercato di ucciderla lei lascia studio, casa e se ne va in un’altra città? Non credo serva una seduta di analisi per appurare che il trauma l’ha segnata profondamente, dottore.”

Già.

Will provò una fitta di rabbia verso se stesso per essere passato sulla notizia senza battere ciglio. E così ora doveva sentire questo orribile disco rotto trovare parole di conforto per il dottore.

Sarebbe dovuto essere lui la persona su cui il dottore poteva appoggiarsi se il ricordo faceva male, se faceva paura, se la notte era difficile da superare.

Sarebbe dovuto essere lui la persona che il dottore poteva abbracciare se aveva bisogno di ritrovare serenità.

“L’importante è che nessuno si sia fatto del male e che Randall sia curato nel modo più appropriato,” commentò Hannibal.

“Lo va mai a trovare? Considerando che era in cura da lei e che… Evidentemente lei non è riuscito ad aiutarlo. Va mai a chiedergli cosa non ha funzionato?”

Will avrebbe voluto prendere la testa di Francis e schiacciarla contro un muro. E non era da lui avere di questi vividi momenti di violenza.

Il dottore prese tempo per rispondere. Come faceva sempre quando veniva messo in difficoltà in un discorso. Solo che quando Will lo metteva in difficoltà era di solito per motivi più piacevoli.

“Non è il caso che io vada a… Riaprire vecchie ferite,” concluse il dottore mettendo anche fine alla seduta.

 

 

Non appena Francis fu fuori dallo studio Will chiuse in fretta la feritoia nel muro e rimise la pianta al suo posto. A passi felpati raggiunse la porta e si mise all’ascolto. Strano che non sentisse nulla.

Andò alla finestra; i due uomini erano ancora sulla porta di casa a parlare. Odiò non sapere cosa si stessero dicendo e comprese che forse stava esagerando ad entrare così nel privato dell’uomo senza che lui ne fosse al corrente. Ma cosa poteva farci? Alla curiosità, si aggiungeva anche la preoccupazione.

Si scostò dalla finestra e ritornò alla porta, in attesa che il dottore rientrasse. Quando sentì rumore di passi nell’atrio sgattaiolò fuori dalla stanza, scese le scale fino a metà e lì si sedette, scrutando verso lo studio. Il dottore fece capolino qualche minuto dopo.

“Will,” disse scattando con lo sguardo verso le scale, “Non ti ho sentito scendere. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?”

“Non mi piace quell’uomo,” annunciò in fretta, prima di ripensarci.

“Chi?” Hannibal guardò verso la porta d’entrata, “Francis?”

Will annuì.

“Ma non lo conosci nemmeno,” disse l’uomo.

“Non ho bisogno di conoscerlo, tutto di lui fa… Venire i brividi,” replicò Will mentre Hannibal lo raggiungeva e si sistemava di fronte a lui, coi piedi qualche scalino più in basso e le mani nelle tasche dei bei pantaloni grigi.

“Non puoi dare questi giudizi sommari, Will, non nel tuo campo di studi,” lo rimproverò l’uomo.

“Non mi importa niente del mio campo di studi,” sbottò Will, “Non ci penso proprio a fare il tuo mestiere, preferisco i giudizi sommari. Perché lo difendi a prescindere?”

“Come a prescindere? Io posso difenderlo perché lo conosco più di te, che non lo conosci affatto, giusto?”

Will si morsicò una guancia. Non solo non poteva dirgli che aveva conosciuto Francis di persona, era troppo tardi per dirlo ora, ma non poteva nemmeno dirgli che conosceva ogni singola parola che si erano scambiati lui e il dottore nelle ultime tre sedute.

“Perché hai accettato di riprenderlo come paziente? Avevi detto che ti faceva uno strano effetto, avevi detto che non era una buona idea…” la sua enfasi ingiustificata produsse una strana espressione sul viso del dottore. Will ne fu turbato.

“Will, cosa ti fa credere di avere titolo per dirmi chi prendere o meno in cura?” subito dopo aver detto queste parole il dottore chiuse gli occhi. Le labbra strette come stesse soffrendo. “Non è esattamente il modo in cui volevo esprimermi,” aggiunse in tono più calmo.

Will si alzò reggendosi al corrimano, “Non stavo affatto appellandomi ad un titolo,” lo informò Will, “Non mi appellerei ad un titolo nemmeno se lo avessi. È solo una brutta sensazione e tu ci navighi dentro. Non mi sognerei nemmeno di suggerirti cosa devi fare.”

Will risalì le scale per tornare al lavoro.

Il dottore lo chiamò, ma non a voce alta, così Will poté far finta di non sentire e rinchiudersi nella stanza.

Pensò di sbollire il fastidio e poi di tornare a parlare con l’uomo, ma Hannibal lo precedette nell’intento ed entrò in camera qualche secondo dopo di lui.

“Will, ho davvero sbagliato ad esprimermi,” cominciò Hannibal.

“Non hai sbagliato, sei stato sincero. Nessuno ha diritto di dire a qualcun altro che scelte deve fare. Io ne so qualcosa,” disse Will, con il chiaro ricordo del giorno in cui era stato mandato da suo zio a vivere lì.

“Non la penso così, ci sono svariate eccezioni, una è senz’altro quella di essere preoccupati per quel qualcuno. Avevo promesso di non impedirti di preoccuparti per me e ho appena cercato di farlo,” il dottore gli si avvicinò, “Mi dispiace. Ma credo di sentirmi in colpa riguardo a Francis, visto che condivido il giudizio sommario che ho criticato a te, quindi sono anche un ipocrita,” distolse lo sguardo e attese prima di aggiungere, “E credo di essere irritato dal fatto che tu non mi hai detto di averlo incontrato e non so spiegarmi perché.”

Il dottore lo guardò per constatarne la reazione. Will sospirò rassegnato.

“La verità è che quella sera tu sei arrivato con quel regalo e sul serio mi è passato di mente,” ammise Will, “Poi ci ho riflettuto su abbastanza da decidere che non te l’avrei detto perché non volevo che tu lo cercassi. E infine ho pensato che se non te lo avesse detto lui non ci sarebbe stato motivo di tirare fuori l’argomento. Evidentemente lui riteneva tu dovessi saperlo.”

“Me l’ha detto solo per informarmi di quanto il mio vicino di casa l’avesse colpito e per chiedermi di te,” Hannibal allargò le braccia come avesse appena ammesso tutta la scomoda verità.

“Mh. Sei geloso, dunque, benvenuto nel club,” commentò Will, “Ma ti dirò con tutta sincerità che comincio a credere di avere un ascendente sui maniaci e gli squilibrati.”

Hannibal sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia, i palmi rivolti al cielo.

“Sì, beh, non sei escluso,” lo prese in giro Will, “Voglio dire… Guarda dove vivi.”

Il dottore assottigliò le palpebre, un mezzo sorriso sul volto, “Sei fortunato che il nostro rapporto non sia ancora arrivato a quel punto in cui un commento del genere ti sarebbe valso una punizione.”

Hannibal uscì dalla stanza lasciandosi dietro Will con la salivazione azzerata e, doveva ammetterlo, una grande curiosità su quali fossero i metodi punitivi del dottore.

Nonostante l’interessante distrazione, parte del cervello di Will gli urlò che la scusa di Francis per parlare di lui al dottore era semplicemente un’idiozia. E usata solo allo scopo di raccontare al dottore quanto accaduto. Perché?

 

Si mise alla prova durante la successiva seduta.

Il paziente del dottore non era nessuno di sua conoscenza, poteva trattenersi e lasciare che l’appuntamento procedesse senza la sua supervisione.

Fu capace di mettere a posto una decina di libri, prima di correre a togliere il mattone e sentire riecheggiare le voci.

Si sedette schiena al muro, mentre l’uomo spiegava al dottore del suo sogno di essere rimasto chiuso in ascensore.

Quello che Will stava facendo era peggio di tutte le sue altre colpe sommate. E per questa azione vergognosa suo zio nemmeno l’avrebbe chiuso in cella per due ore: agli occhi della legge ascoltare le conversazioni private era meno grave che entrare in una casa senza permesso.

Aveva l’impressione, da come il dottore trattava ogni suo paziente, con il massimo rispetto e attenzione infinita, che invece in quello studio ci fosse un’aura di sacralità che lui stava insozzando. Aveva anche il sospetto che se il dottore avesse saputo, non gliel’avrebbe perdonato. Non questo.

Si rialzò per raggiungere la scrivania; la pila di libri che lo attendeva includeva il nuovo comprato da Hannibal in quel pomeriggio trascorso insieme al negozio di antiquariato. Mentre il paziente proseguiva nel suo lungo racconto, Will aprì la morbida copertina rivestita di velluto.

Le pagine non erano troppo ingiallite e la qualità dei disegni riprodotti ancora ottima.

Il paziente chiese al dottore se il sogno avesse un qualche significato sessuale. Hannibal rispose che probabilmente l’essere rimasto chiuso in ascensore la settimana prima poteva essere un’ottima spiegazione alle motivazioni dietro al sogno.

Will sorrise voltando altre due pagine.

Scattò indietro con la testa, sorpreso. Appoggiò i palmi sul tavolo ai lati del libro. Mise a fuoco l’immagine che prendeva la doppia pagina.

Il titolo era _Il Grande Drago_ , l’autore sconosciuto.

La didascalia diceva che si trattava di un’opera risalente a due secoli prima, andata persa in un incendio.

Forse il dipinto era stato perso, ma la statua nel seminterrato di Hannibal che riproduceva quell’esatta creatura era in perfette condizioni.


	11. Chapter 11

Un quarto d’ora dopo, alla fine della seduta del paziente rimasto chiuso nell’ascensore, Will aveva già il libro tra le braccia, pronto ad aprire la porta per raggiungere il dottore.

“Will!” chiamò l’uomo dal fondo delle scale.

“Sto per scendere, devo dirti una cosa,” gli fece eco Will.

“Lascia tutto com’è,” disse Hannibal rientrando nello studio. Will si affacciò per sentirlo meglio. “Andiamo, prima che chiuda la pasticceria. Voglio farti assaggiare una specialità francese che ho fatto preparare. Devo ritirarla.”

“Ma…” la protesta debole di Will in realtà era solo confusione.

“Coraggio, qualunque cosa sia me la dirai stasera, dopo cena, sul divano.”

L’uomo non aveva specificato per nulla e la reazione del corpo di Will gli stava dando ragione. Bastava solo accennare a quella zona della casa dove di solito condividevano momenti teneri che Will scordava tutto il resto. Lasciò il libro nella stanza e seguì il dottore giù nell’atrio e poi fuori verso l’auto.

 

 

Avevano consumato cena e dessert per la prima volta senza rispettare l’etichetta, piluccando stuzzichini comprati già pronti al consumo, per avere più tempo da trascorrere insieme dopo.

Will, scalzo e a gambe incrociate sul divano, aveva il libro d’arte aperto in grembo con la grande immagine a doppia pagina del Drago ben visibile.

Hannibal la osservava, con la testa leggermente inclinata, le labbra strette in concentrazione.

“Will, per quanto la scoperta sia interessante e ci sia una marcata somiglianza…”

“Marcata? È identica alla tua statua!” si ribellò Will.

L’uomo fece una smorfia involontaria all’uso dell’aggettivo possessivo; ma la statua ormai era sua, aveva poco da lamentarsi. “Comunque sia non credo che la statua abbia la stessa età presunta per il dipinto,” commentò.

“Non è questo il punto, il mio interesse non riguarda il suo valore. La statua e il dipinto hanno in comune il fatto di avere un autore sconosciuto,” puntualizzò Will.

“E tu credi che si sia materializzata dalla congiunzione di diverse forze del male?” lo stuzzicò Hannibal.

Will lo guardò per mezzo minuto.

“No,” scandì poi, “Pensavo solo che chi ha scolpito la statua era un appassionato di arte anonima e sconosciuta,” disse picchiettando sull’immagine. “E che alla fine la statua è qui. Un altro appassionato di arte rara doveva trovarsi in questa casa prima di te e… Tu hai comprato proprio questo libro con sopra quest’immagine. Io amo le coincidenze.”

Hannibal mosse la testa in un silenzioso gesto compiaciuto. “Un po’ troppe a dire il vero,” mormorò. “Forse il fatto che quell’antiquario sia il più famoso di questo stato e di quelli limitrofi potrebbe avere a che fare col tuo mistero.”

“Dici che sa da dove arriva la statua?”

Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle. “Quell’orrore ti ha proprio stregato,” commentò stupito.

“Stai attento che non sia già sotto l’influenza del demone, anzi, del drago,” disse Will.

“Potresti essere sotto alla mia, nel caso il… Grande Drago avesse già me in suo potere,” ipotizzò Hannibal spalancando gli occhi per un attimo per creare suspense.

Il cervello di Will tornò al giorno dell’omicidio della donna, ai due colpi uditi vicino a casa sua, alla sua certezza che Hannibal nascondesse qualcosa nel seminterrato. E ne rise.

“Ho creato un mostro,” mormorò con emozione esagerata verso l’uomo. “Ma non dovresti istigarmi su queste cose.”

“Hai intravisto la possibilità di indagare e ti si sono illuminati gli occhi,” disse il dottore, “Come faccio a non istigarti?”

Will sentì all’improvviso l’atmosfera cambiare e piombare su di loro un’elettrizzante coltre privata. Solo schioccando le dita, l’uomo riusciva a trasformare un normale dialogo in un modo per corteggiarlo. Non riuscì a sostenere lo sguardo dell’uomo e abbassò gli occhi ridacchiando imbarazzato.

Che scemo era, ma il suo cuore rotolava a questi commenti del dottore, o più precisamente ai sorrisi dell’uomo che seguivano questi commenti.

Hannibal gli sollevò il mento con due dita. “Non sto per baciarti,” rassicurò Will.

Will si rilassò, pur sentendosi trafiggere da quegli occhi; l’uomo sembrava leggere ogni suo timore come fosse scritto a caratteri cubitali e in rilievo sulla sua fronte.

“Ho voglia di baciarti, tanta voglia…” disse Will, “Ma…”

“Se ti sbagli e stai confondendo la voglia con semplice curiosità rischiamo di combinare un guaio entrambi,” il dottore gli sfiorò le labbra col pollice, tracciò un cerchio sullo zigomo e passò di nuovo sulle labbra.

Di sicuro Will non poté confondere la calda sensazione al bassoventre con altro, ma fu bello godersela senza l’ansia di quello che avrebbe potuto chiedergli l’uomo.

Will chiuse gli occhi annuendo alla considerazione di Hannibal che continuò la lenta esplorazione del suo viso tracciandone i contorni.

“Avevo ragione a pensare che le tue mani fossero piacevoli,” sospirò tra una parola e l’altra, consapevole di stare manifestando tutto il suo consenso all’iniziativa dell’uomo.

“Lascia che metta le mie mani al tuo servizio, allora,” Hannibal gli tolse il libro dalle gambe, lo chiuse e lo ripose sul tavolino. Will raddrizzò la schiena.

“Girati,” l’uomo gli fece segno roteando un dito.

Will si voltò con viso e corpo dalla parte opposta al dottore, verso il tavolinetto in vetro vicino al bracciolo sinistro del divano. Riappoggiò la guancia sullo schienale.

Entrambe le mani del dottore furono subito sulle sue spalle, i pollici a lavorare delicati sulle vertebre cervicali.

A Will sfuggì un lamento di pura beatitudine.

“Questa tensione è in parte colpa mia,” mormorò l’uomo, “Il minimo che posso fare è alleviarla. Troppo tempo piegato sui libri.”

Se non fosse stato soverchiato dal piacere Will avrebbe riso al commento. _Piegato sui libri_ , proprio da lui. In particolare da quando ascoltava di nascosto le conversazioni tra il dottore e i suoi pazienti.

Rispose con un lamento. Il dottore toccò ogni vertebra dalla nuca al centro della schiena, risalì e ridiscese. Quello che la carezza sul viso aveva solo cominciato, il massaggio lo fece esplodere.

A Will non era mai successo di eccitarsi grazie alle mani di qualcun altro. Voltò il viso per nasconderlo nel tessuto del divano, la sensazione era tanto piacevole da avergli mangiato le parole. Altri suoni inarticolati abbandonarono le sue labbra.

Il massaggio si spostò alle sue spalle, per un tratto giù sui muscoli delle braccia e di nuovo su su, fino al collo. Pollice e indice da entrambi i lati della gola lavorarono sui muscoli da sotto le orecchie fino alla clavicola con passaggi gentili, decisi ed esperti.

Le braccia di Will si coprirono di pelle d’oca, fu scosso da un brivido per il quale Hannibal sbuffò una risatina.

“Scusa, devo aver toccato un nervo dolorante,” disse Hannibal.

“No…non credo.” Will lo disse per incoraggiare l’uomo a continuare e ottenne l’effetto sperato. Le mani scesero ai suoi fianchi, e i pollici massaggiarono la base della spina dorsale, le vertebre lombari.

Aveva voglia di abbandonarsi all’indietro tra le braccia di Hannibal e lasciarsi toccare ovunque.

“L’aspetto più erotico di un massaggio,” mormorò l’uomo, “È che non necessita di alcuna conclusione. Il piacere che se ne trae è per tutto il corpo, non per una parte specifica.”

Will annuì, era proprio ciò che stava pensando. Che era eccitato e sarebbe potuto andare avanti così per ore, con le mani dell’uomo su ogni parte del suo corpo a muoversi premurose, tutte per lui. Il dottore ancora una volta si curava solo del suo benessere, Will si chiese se sarebbe mai stato in grado di fare altrettanto per l’uomo.

Hannibal lo tirò per una spalla, facendolo voltare con la schiena di nuovo contro il divano. Will lasciò rotolare la testa da un lato e lo guardò, in parte consapevole di aver sul viso un’espressione adorante; forse era anche arrossato e non era certo che la sua eccitazione fosse nascosta.

Il dottore si limitò a proseguire il massaggio lungo il braccio; bicipite, gomito, avambraccio. Ogni parte toccata dalle dita con leggere pressioni. A Will parve di fluttuare fuori dal suo corpo, rilassato e deliziato come se stesse facendo un bagno caldo in pieno inverno.

Quando Hannibal iniziò il massaggio prima alla mano e poi ad ogni dito, uno per volta, Will dovette trattenersi dal mugolare in risposta. Il suono sembrava volergli uscire ad ogni carezza lungo un dito.

“Potresti non smettere mai più?” sussurrò Will.

“Mi piace toccarti, a me sta bene,” ribatté Hannibal.

Quanto era sensuale questo incontro di mani. Quanto era sensuale il dottore che rise, appoggiando la fronte alla sua. Will si strofinò contro, come un gatto, e come un gatto aveva voglia di fare le fusa.

“Dammi l’altra mano,” gli disse l’uomo.

Il trattamento fu ripetuto alla sinistra, mentre la destra abbandonata fra loro formicolava. Will aprì e chiuse il pugno.

“Mi piacerebbe stare qui a dormire,” ammise Will.

Hannibal, con la testa ancora appoggiata alla sua si mosse lento a destra e sinistra. “Non credo di essere capace di controllarmi fino a quel punto.”

Scherzava, e Will sentiva che non c’era una sola ragione al mondo per cui Hannibal avrebbe fatto una qualunque cosa che Will non gradisse, nemmeno se fosse stato nudo di fronte a lui. Ma si aspettava quella risposta, di certo non era concepibile trascorrere la notte insieme.

“Sapevo avresti risposto così,” disse Will, “Ma è vero, vorrei restare.”

“E questo mi fa piacere quasi quanto l’idea di poter condividere il letto con te. Chissà che un giorno non succeda.”

Era l’uomo a non dare per scontato che sarebbe successo e Will amava il livello di empatia da lui dimostrato.

“Tu…” mormorò Will, “Tu pensi che qualunque cosa sia, questa fra noi, sia importante.”

Anche da così vicino, il viso dell’uomo apparve sorpreso, “Non penserai di essere un mio passatempo?”

“No ma… Non ci sarebbe niente di male a… Voglio dire,” sì, Will si chiese cosa stesse cercando di dire, “Lo so che per fare sesso non bisogna legarsi per la vita. Non voglio che pensi che più diventiamo intimi e più tu hai degli obblighi nei miei confronti.”

“Se non c’è niente di male a pensare che per fare sesso non ci si debba legare per la vita, è anche meno grave sperare nel contrario, no?”

Ma era vero quest’uomo?

Will lo tirò per un lembo della camicia, “Mi abbracci?” domandò.

Hannibal lo fece al rallentatore, permettendogli di assaporare perfino l’attesa che il gesto si compiesse. Le braccia dell’uomo lo avvolsero e la bocca di Will finì con naturalezza su una sua spalla. Non era mai stato così vicino ad un altro essere umano.

Will non pensava che sentirsi fragile potesse sfociare in una così bella sensazione; che essere protetto non lo portasse a sentirsi sminuito, che essere trattato come una cosa preziosa di cui avere cura fosse meno che lusinghiero.

Aprì i palmi sulla grande schiena di Hannibal e la accarezzò tutta. Al tatto il tessuto della camicia scomparve e quello che sentì fu solo la pelle dell’uomo, i suoi muscoli.

Con un sospiro alzò una mano a toccare i capelli, come voleva fare da tempo.

L’uomo lo imitò infilando le dita nei suoi. “Adoro questa massa morbida di ricci,” gli sussurrò, “Volevo toccarli dal primo giorno in cui ti ho visto. O quando sei inciampato di fronte al mio cancello,” Hannibal rise al ricordo, “E ho pensato che volevo un tuo ritratto.”

Will strinse l’uomo più forte emettendo un gemito commosso.

Rimasero a lungo ad accarezzarsi sul divano.

Will non controllò che ora fosse quando decisero di separarsi per la notte, ma poté constatare che da quel momento a quando arrivò il mattino successivo non trascorsero che secondi, per lui.

 

 

Qualche giorno dopo Will era di ritorno da una piacevole chiacchierata con Alana. Avevano preso da bere ad un bar vicino alla stazione di polizia e avevano trascorso il tempo per una volta a parlare solo di stupidaggini che non toccassero scuola o rapporti di coppia.

Beh, il rapporto di coppia di Alana, almeno, l’unico di cui ci fosse notizia.

Aveva svoltato l’angolo e stava raggiungendo il suo cancello, quando vide qualcuno aggirarsi nei paraggi.

Non potendo essere Hannibal, visto che era proprio l’assenza dell’uomo ad aver convinto Will ad uscire per svagarsi, camminò svelto all’indietro per tornare all’angolo, dove si nascose.

Francis, ignaro di tutta l’operazione svoltasi, era molto più invadente dell’ultima volta in cui l’aveva visto intorno alla villa del dottore. Stava cercando di vedere al di là del cancello ora appendendosi ad esso ora abbassandosi per sbirciare di sotto. Non doveva essere lì da molto, quello non era un gesto che avrebbe avuto senso ripetere; ma di certo Will non era più propenso a credere che quelle sue visite e l’assenza del dottore fossero una coincidenza.

Francis si spostò ad ispezionare casa di Will; aggrappandosi mani e piedi si issò tanto in alto da poter vedere tutto il suo giardino.

Fu allora che Will corse sul retro della casa del dottore.

Doveva esserci un motivo per tutto quell’interesse e Will voleva sapere quale fosse, tenendo d’occhio Francis più da vicino.

Scavalcò il muretto divisorio di Hannibal come fatto tanto tempo prima, pestò alcune delle piante aromatiche cresciute a dispetto della sua prima devastante visita, e trovò la finestra esattamente come l’aveva lasciata, forzata e aperta.

Si fermò un momento, intenerito dal fatto che il dottore non avesse nemmeno provato a riparare la finestra, non volendo scendere nel seminterrato, e poi si calò all’interno della stanza.

Ricordava perfettamente che l’ultima volta che era stato lì sotto non aveva chiuso la porta; la aprì e salì le scale fino all’atrio. Dalle finestre del piano terra, quelle che davano sul cancello d’entrata, non vide nulla.

Salì al piano superiore, alla stanza libreria. Da lì poté seguire gli spostamenti di Francis senza problemi; l’uomo rimase di fronte a villa Lecter per un po’, poi si spostò verso casa di Will e sostò girato verso l’albero che era lì di fronte, Will pensò lo stesse usando come servizio igienico. A lungo rimase a spalle chine, come stesse confessandosi.

Poi da casa di Will si allontanò seguendo il viale e Will lo perse di vista.

Will scrollò le spalle, privo di qualsiasi spiegazione; cercando di lasciare ogni cosa com’era ripercorse la strada a ritroso tornando nel seminterrato. Chiuse la porta, oltrepassò la statua, si issò alla finestrella e si lasciò cadere giù di nuovo con un tonfo, schiacciandosi poi contro il muro.

La faccia di Francis era comparsa da sopra il muretto; l’uomo era intento a scavalcare proprio come fatto da lui poco prima.

Will rimase dov’era senza muovere un muscolo; se Francis fosse entrato e l’avesse trovato lì il suo destino sarebbe stato deciso dalle sue intenzioni e Will non aveva idea di quali fossero.

La finestra rotta emise un cigolio, Will alzò lo sguardo. Dalla sua posizione era ben visibile il contorno della testa di Francis che aveva fatto capolino.

“Finalmente ti ho trovato,” mormorò cupo l’uomo. E prima che Will potesse chiedersi se fosse stato visto o meno, Francis ritirò il capo e scomparve.

In direzione dello sguardo di Francis c’era solo la statua del Drago.

Trascorsero alcuni minuti di assoluto silenzio, prima che Will si decidesse a controllare di avere via libera per lasciare il seminterrato.

Ritornò ad issarsi aggrappandosi alla finestra, quando si accesero le luci del seminterrato.

Ricadde a terra per la seconda volta.

“Will…” Hannibal lo richiamò con voce stanca e rassegnata.

Will rimase faccia al muro, spalle basse, mani chiuse a pugno.

“Posso spiegarti,” disse sofferente.

 

 

Gli sembrava di averla già vissuta questa scena.

Era nella cucina di Hannibal, dopo averla fatta grossa, di nuovo; solo che stavolta il dottore era a braccia conserte di fronte a dove lui stava seduto e lo guardava dall’alto. O almeno Will immaginava lo stesse guardando, perché lui di sicuro non l’avrebbe fatto e teneva gli occhi fissi sulle scarpe.

“Sto aspettando invano o prima o poi parlerai?” chiese il dottore calmo, ma riuscì a far sobbalzare Will lo stesso.

“Non ho molto da dire a mia discolpa, sono entrato di nuovo in casa tua senza permesso,” confessò Will, notando che uno dei lacci delle scarpe si era allentato, “Ma almeno l’ho fatto perché ero preoccupato.”

Trascorsero secondi di silenzio, l’unico indizio che il dottore fosse ancora lì era la parte inferiore del suo corpo, tutto ciò che Will vedeva. Così tirò di poco su la testa e roteò gli occhi per cercare l’uomo.

Si spaventò quando trovò un’espressione severa rivolta dritta verso di lui.

“Dovresti proseguire,” gli fece notare Hannibal a bassa voce, “Perché ciò che hai detto non è sufficiente.”

“Francis…” si sforzò di dire Will, “Francis era intorno alla casa e guardava nei nostri giardini. Volevo… Volevo solo accertarmi che non stesse cercando di entrare…”

“Così sei entrato tu,” Hannibal gli fece notare con un gesto della mano.

“Sì, ma… Aspetta, non è finita qui,” Will sollevò l’indice, “Ha scavalcato ed è entrato sul retro. L’ho visto io. Ha messo la testa nella finestrella…”

“Che tu hai forzato…”

“Sì,” Will confermò, poi scosse la testa, “Ehi, da che parte stai?” si lamentò. Il dottore assottigliò le palpebre minaccioso e Will riprese a spiegare, “Ha guardato nel seminterrato! Avevo ragione, voleva entrare! E sai cos’ha detto? _Finalmente ti ho trovato_. Queste sono state le sue parole.”

“Perché avrebbero tanta importanza?” domandò Hannibal.

“Ce l’aveva con la statua!” scandì Will, “Non ce l’aveva con me, non mi ha visto, non c’era nessun altro a cui dire quelle parole. Ce l’aveva con la statua!”

Il dottore espirò, si pizzicò il naso tra i pollici. Poi si accosciò accanto alla sua sedia, una mano sullo schienale per reggersi, e Will notò che l’uomo non era più arrabbiato. Sentì salire la nausea.

“Will, non pensi che Francis voglia sacrificare qualcuno alla statua, vero?” chiese il dottore.

Will decise che lo preferiva arrabbiato. “Puoi non guardarmi così, per favore?” disse all’uomo.

“Così come?”

“Come mi guarda mio zio.”

Will ottenne almeno di vederlo rialzarsi e infilare le mani in tasca.

“Ascolta Will…” il tono tollerante aumentò la sua nausea, Will si alzò a sua volta.

“Ho sbagliato e mi dispiace, ma era nel tuo giardino e non è normale…”

“Francis è un ragazzo con numerosi problemi, Will…” Hannibal lo giustificò, ma lasciò la frase a metà, forse consapevole di quanto detto.

“Oh,” commentò Will, “Ok. Quindi qualsiasi persona tu ritieni abbia dei problemi può entrare abusivamente in casa tua. Chiaro.”

“Non costringermi a scusarmi per qualcosa che sai non essere vero, Will.”

“Cosa sia vero o meno lo sai solo tu,” ribatté Will, “Io mi limito alle mie solite idiozie, niente di nuovo sotto al sole, niente segreti. Comunque sono dispiaciuto e non so in quale altro modo dirtelo. Se vuoi posso sistemare altri libri per rimediare…”

“Will…”

“Senti, devo andare,” Will bloccò sul nascere il tono da paternale, “Prima di dire altre cazzate. Scusami, posso…?” indicò in direzione della porta.

“Non voglio che tu vada via, non ti sto mandando via.”

“Sono io che devo andare, devo…” Will si avviò, “Devo fare una cosa importante, scusami.”

Quante dannate volte si era scusato? E proprio nell’unica occasione in cui gli sembrava di non aver fatto qualcosa di così grave. Non più di Francis almeno.

Uscì dalla porta e corse verso il cancello. Fuori si diresse all’albero al quale aveva visto Francis fermarsi, lo ispezionò sul retro; si accorse che aveva una strana incisione nella corteccia, un simbolo mai visto prima.

 

 

Hannibal gli mancò fin dal primo momento e molto di più dell’ultima volta in cui avevano litigato.

Stavolta Will non sapeva se avrebbe avuto il coraggio di presentarsi a casa sua; il modo in cui l’uomo l’aveva guardato lo faceva stare ancora male. E gli faceva pensare che la differenza d’età non sarebbe mai stata possibile da superare. Men che meno la differenza di stile, modo di comportarsi, filosofia di vita.

Will nemmeno ce l’aveva una filosofia di vita.

Ma le mani dell’uomo gli mancavano quanto gli mancava la sola presenza del dottore e questo per lui era del tutto nuovo.

Sentiva la mancanza delle persone in termini di parole scambiate, concetti espressi, battute, risate, scambio di cultura. La presenza fisica non era mai stata a lui necessaria come lo era adesso.

Il ricordo del dottore che lo accarezzava e gli massaggiava la schiena era ancora tanto nitido che gli bastava chiudere gli occhi per essere lì su quel divano con lui.

Will li chiuse, rimanendo sdraiato sul letto immobile, ancora vestito e con le scarpe ai piedi.

Erano trascorse solo poche ore e si sentiva triste da impazzire.

Spalancò gli occhi al rumore, alzandosi a sedere di scatto. Si precipitò giù in cucina sicuro che provenisse da lì.

La scena si ripeté così come la prima volta; il secondo colpo giunse un po’ più attutito, ma sempre dal basso.

Will perlustrò le due ville da fuori come fatto la prima volta, ma non accadde più nulla per il resto della notte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se foste interessati all'ennesimo parto della mia mente, che comincerà la prossima settimana e andrà avanti fino a fine anno, e voleste un quadro più chiaro di personaggi, luoghi ed elementi vari (anche se come al solito non è strettamente necessario, la storia ha preso poi la sua strada parallela), potete guardare Ella Enchanted, Valhalla Rising e Clash of the Titans (preferisco quello degli anni '80, ma guardate quello con Mads, ovviamente :D )  
> Poi vi spiegherò meglio la settimana prossima.
> 
> Buona lettura e buona domenica!

Nonostante il pensiero costante a Hannibal, Will trascorse i giorni successivi nella sgradevole convinzione che si sarebbe parlato di un nuovo omicidio in città.

Se fosse più deluso o rinfrancato dal fatto che non successe nulla non lo poté appurare con certezza: le sue emozioni erano troppo concentrate su questioni personali per potersi focalizzare sul mondo esterno.

Will oscillava senza sosta tra il desiderio di immergersi in un nuovo progetto per distrarsi e quello di sdraiarsi sul letto a riflettere su se stesso.

Entrambe le opzioni erano pericolose allo stesso modo; la prima l’avrebbe portato dritto nella cella vicino all’ufficio dello zio e la seconda al manicomio.

Voleva tanto dare una spiegazione ai rumori sentiti qualche sera prima, ma quanto accaduto con Hannibal lo tratteneva dal perseguire i suoi sogni di detective. Che recentemente erano sconfinati un po’ nel paranormale.

Così si era chiuso in casa e se Hannibal non si era fatto sentire doveva significare che questa volta il torto subito fosse più grave da perdonare.

Will aveva esaurito le scuse non solo per il dottore, ma anche per sua zia ed Alana, per non essersi fatto sentire.

Quella mattina si preparò per andare a lezione.

Ne vedeva sempre meno lo scopo, ma le vecchie abitudini servivano a tenerlo in movimento mentre pensava a come procedere con la sua vita.

Fu stupito dalla facilità con cui mise su un sorriso e chiacchierò con Alana, lasciandosi perfino riprendere per il silenzio degli ultimi giorni.

“Sai qual è il mio rapporto col telefono,” si scusò Will, “Non te la prendere.”

“Non me la prendo e ti prendo per come sei,” ribatté Alana, “E questo dal giorno in cui ci siamo conosciuti.”

Raccontò un paio di fandonie su come aveva trascorso il tempo, alle quali perfino Margot si mostrò interessata. Il viaggio fuori città di Will terminato con una visita ad una biblioteca, la cui descrizione finì per essere quella della libreria di Hannibal, la incuriosì tanto da porre qualche domanda.

La ragazza fu meno convinta dalla rivelazione di Will di aver trascorso il resto del tempo a studiare. “L’esame è a fine mese,” gli ricordò Alana.

Will annuì allegro sotto gli occhi socchiusi di Margot.

“Deduco che tu non abbia ancora raccontato quello che ti è stato chiesto di non raccontare, tesoro,” si riscosse Margot rivolgendosi ad Alana.

“No,” disse Alana stizzita, “Perché il signorino non si fa trovare al telefono nemmeno quando ci sono novità incredibili da raccontargli,” Alana saltellò eccitata.

“Incredibili?” Will guardò prima Alana, poi Margot. “Allora?” le incalzò, “Avete finito con la suspense?”

“L’hanno allontanato dalla scuola per traffici illeciti,” rivelò Alana abbassando la voce, “Chilton!” esclamò in un sussurro quando Will la guardò imbambolato.

Al nome Will spalancò gli occhi.

“Traffici dei quali al momento non si sa nulla, perché è tutto top secret, no-comment… Ma ovviamente le voci girano,” Alana roteò gli occhi all’insù con una smorfia, “Forse sarebbe il caso che tu facessi finta di non sapere nulla e non dicessi questa cosa a nessuno.”

“Già,” si intromise Margot, “Questa è una cosa che la preoccupa molto, come vedi, ti voleva telefonare nell’esatto istante in cui la voce ha cominciato a girare.”

“Non sei contento? Se lo incriminano vuol dire che avevi ragione!” esclamò Alana, poi si tappò la bocca con una mano.

Will abbozzò un sorriso, “Vedremo,” disse soltanto.

Lo colpì un’improvvisa considerazione che il suo cervello fece con la stessa voce di Hannibal, _A meno che tu non abbia involontariamente sabotato una possibile indagine e dato la possibilità a Chilton di difendersi appellandosi ai mezzi scorretti con cui certe informazioni sono state ottenute._

Suo zio forse avrebbe dovuto fare il doppio del lavoro per trovare prove che non fossero state inquinate da Will con uno dei suoi metodi poco convenzionali.

Un tempo questa riflessione non gli sarebbe mai passata per la testa. Quanto successo a casa di Hannibal in qualche modo aveva scosso tutto il resto del suo mondo.

Will si accorse di quanto le ultime ore fossero state pesanti quando lasciò le ragazze per tornare a casa. Non vedeva l’ora di abbandonare l’edificio.

Con sotto braccio un paio di libri presi in prestito e in mano un bicchiere di caffè, si avviò accarezzando l’idea di andare da sua zia, per pranzo. Se fosse stato fortunato e lei non avesse dovuto lavorare, avrebbe potuto trascorrere del tempo senza cattivi pensieri. Tanto suo zio non era in casa…

“Ciao Will,” lo salutò Hannibal.

Will si bloccò sul posto. L’uomo era appoggiato al muro che delimitava il parco dell’Istituto scolastico, in fondo all’angolo. L’elegante cappotto appoggiato al braccio, data la giornata di sole.

“Ehi,” fu l’eloquente saluto di Will; d’istinto piegò il braccio che reggeva i libri e si portò una mano alla bocca dello stomaco, dove era stato colpito di più dall’incontro con l’uomo.

“Posso camminare con te?” chiese Hannibal.

“Ce-certo,” balbettò Will riprendendo a muoversi. “Stavo pensando di andare da mia zia…” disse per darsi una via di fuga nel caso il discorso si fosse fatto doloroso. O peggio ancora insostenibile.

Oddio cos’era venuto a dirgli il dottore?

“Ho sentito molto la tua mancanza,” mormorò l’uomo.

Will riuscì ad evitare un mugolio solo perché si pizzicò le pelle dello stomaco tra le dita. “Anch’io… Anch’io la tua,” ribatté, “Ma tu non ti sei fatto sentire, pensavo fossi ancora arrabbiato.”

“Credo più che altro di essermi sentito in colpa,” disse il dottore.

“Tu?”

“Hai detto che cosa sia vero o meno lo so solo io…” ricordò l’uomo, “Ecco… Non ti ho mentito, mai, ma di sicuro ho omesso molte cose della mia vita, o non c’è stato occasione di menzionarle, cose che potrebbero aiutarti a capirmi di più. Se ne vale la pena.”

Will lo guardò accigliato, “Non ti rispondo nemmeno.”

Dopo una breve risata Hannibal tornò serio, “Ti ho già detto che non tutte le sensazioni che ho su Francis Dolarhyde sono… Professionali,” Will si distrasse qualche secondo per ripetersi quel cognome più volte.

“Sinceramente preferirei non dover essere il suo medico,” continuò Hannibal, “Ciò che mi porta ad essere tanto tollerante nei suoi confronti è il passato che ci accomuna. Francis ha vissuto in un orfanotrofio. So che tipo di esperienze ha fatto e le sento come mie, lo comprendo. Non è a te che lo paragono, se gli concedo il privilegio di non chiamare la polizia se mi entra in casa di nascosto. Lo paragono a me.”

Erano all’incrocio, il dottore svoltò a sinistra. Prima che Will avesse il tempo di chiedersi perché si ricordò di avergli detto di voler andare da sua zia. Lo seguì verso la fermata del bus.

“Non lo sapevo, non sapevo fossi…” Will non trovò altro che questa frase scontata da dire. Se ne rammaricò, sentiva che avrebbe dovuto dire altro. Intanto ripensava alle sue prime ricerche sul dottore, quelle in rete. Quel genere di informazioni di solito erano le prime a trapelare, invece il dottore era riuscito a mantenere la privacy.

“Io non te l’ho detto,” disse Hannibal, “Come potevi saperlo?”

“Non mi importerebbe di Francis,” disse Will, “Se non avesse a che fare con te. Non mi interesso a lui perché devo trovarmi qualcuno su cui indagare; ho paura che sia un altro pericolo, come il paziente che ti ha aggredito, Randall.”

Hannibal alzò il viso, scrutò nel vuoto di fronte a sé, “Come sai il suo nome?”

Will si morsicò un labbro dandosi dell’idiota, ma reagì prontamente, “Tu, me l’hai detto tu quando me l’hai raccontato, non ricordi?”

Era vero? Gliel’aveva detto il dottore o l’aveva origliato? Maledizione.

Hannibal scrollò le spalle, convinto. “Randall Tier è stato un fulmine a ciel sereno,” continuò, “Non posso far pagare agli altri miei pazienti l’errore di uno. Non posso credere che tutti siano pericolosi o non servirò al loro recupero.”

“Ok, è giusto,” annuì Will, “Cercherò di tenere a bada le mie iniziative brillanti. Non passerò più dalla finestra per entrare in casa tua, te lo giuro,” mise una mano sul cuore. E sperò di essere sincero, perché non ne era più tanto sicuro nemmeno lui. Aveva nomi completi su cui fare ricerche adesso e promettere al dottore di non preoccuparsi più per lui e lasciar perdere tutto gli sembrava la più grossa dimostrazione di menefreghismo al mondo.

Erano quasi alla fermata.

“Certo che non passerai più dalla finestra, perché ora hai queste,” Hannibal gli sventolò un mazzetto di chiavi davanti al naso. Will indietreggiò, strizzò gli occhi.

Il dottore gli offrì le chiavi. “Prendile, Will, voglio che tu abbia libero accesso a casa se non ci sono, perché mi fido di te. Non mi fido di Francis, ma sto cercando di aiutarlo. Mi fido di te e vorrei che tu mi aiutassi. Considerale la naturale aggiunta al portachiavi che ti ho già regalato.”

Will strinse le chiavi in mano, il nodo allo stomaco si sciolse e se ne formò un altro, un po’ più su, più allentato ma bollente, che gli fece venir voglia di piangere.

“Se ti chiedessi di raccontarmi dell’orfanotrofio lo faresti?” domandò Will.

“In qualsiasi momento, devi solo chiedere.”

“Allora stasera possiamo vederci?” la seconda domanda la pose quasi in un sussurro. Desiderava così tanto vederlo che sentirsi rispondere di _no_ era un’eventualità che gli toglieva la voce.

“Questa sera sono fuori a cena,” disse infatti Hannibal. Will nemmeno se ne stupì, piegò gli angoli della bocca in basso e annuì. “Ma tu hai le chiavi. Questa apre il cancello,” gli mostrò alzandola, “E questa la porta di casa. Entra quando vuoi e aspettami.”

“Sarai stanco…” Will provò una debole protesta di cortesia. Non gli importava, anche se l’uomo si fosse addormentato nel bel mezzo di un discorso.

“Sarò sveglissimo,” gli assicurò il dottore, “A stasera.”

L’uomo si voltò.

Mentre si allontanava Will pensò di raggiungerlo e abbracciarlo almeno venti volte. Finché l’uomo non fu tanto lontano da scomparire.

Will si sedette in attesa del prossimo autobus.

 

 

Aprire la porta di casa del dottore con un paio di giri di chiave fu più emozionante della prima volta in cui si era introdotto dalla finestra nel seminterrato.

Associò il buon odore in casa con le parole del dottore _Mi fido di te_. Una frase che non avrebbe mai scordato.

Chiuse la porta, si addentrò come fosse lì per la prima volta non tanto sicuro di come muoversi o cosa fare in attesa del ritorno del dottore. Optò per salire in libreria. Recuperare il tempo di lavoro perduto non era una cattiva idea.

 

 

“Will… Will…”

Sbatté gli occhi prima di sollevare la testa, si guardò intorno stordito mettendo insieme i pezzi lentamente. Si era addormentato sul tavolo mentre guardava il libro d’arte con l’immagine del Drago e il dottore era appena entrato a svegliarlo.

 _Appena_ non tanto, però, perché l’uomo era vestito comodo e scalzo. E quando si mosse dalle spalle di Will scivolò un plaid.

“Mi hai lasciato dormire? Da quanto sei rientrato?” chiese Will strofinandosi gli occhi.

“Solo il tempo di cambiarmi in camera,” disse il dottore, “Anche se la tua posizione non era proprio riposante.”

Evitò di scusarsi per l’ennesima volta, anche perché Will intuì dalla cura dell’uomo che non se la fosse presa affatto.

“Stavo cercando di riprendere il lavoro, ma devo aver riposato la testa sul tavolo un secondo di troppo,” confidò Will. Del resto sapeva solo lui quanto poco avesse dormito ultimamente.

“Se fossi stato sul divano ti avrei lasciato dormire di più,” Hannibal gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. “Vieni giù in salotto. Hai mangiato? Ti ho lasciato qualcosa in frigo, ma mi sono dimenticato di avvisarti.”

“Non… Sono entrato in cucina,” balbettò Will. Se gli era già capitato di avere qualcuno che si preoccupasse di lasciargli la cena pronta era accaduto tanto di quel tempo prima che non lo ricordava. Ingoiò un groppo di saliva scuotendo la testa, “Grazie ma… Non ho fame.”

Il dottore spense la luce e lo precedette scendendo le scale. “Allora siediti sul divano, hai detto che volevi parlare…”

Will lasciò che l’uomo si sedesse; rimase dov’era all’inizio del grande tappeto che adornava il pavimento sotto divano e tavolino.

“Prima ho bisogno di dirti una cosa,” annunciò torturandosi un polsino del maglione, “Te la devo dire ora prima che tu mi parli di te e della tua vita.”

Hannibal appoggiò i gomiti sulle gambe, le mani congiunte, mostrandogli la sua piena attenzione.

“La prima volta che sono entrato qui in casa tua…” cominciò Will, “Non l’ultima ovviamente, ma la prima… L’ho fatto perché ero convinto che fossi l’assassino della donna, quella che è stata uccisa mesi fa. Non perché ero curioso su questa casa e su quello che è accaduto qui. Ti avevo già etichettato come assassino, sono entrato a cercare prove.”

Hannibal si passò la lingua sul labbro superiore, le sue espressioni variarono da pura perplessità a sorpresa nel giro di pochi secondi che Will non si perse, fisso su ogni minima ruga che potesse fargli capire cosa stesse passando nella testa dell’uomo.

“Devi esserti spaventato molto quando ti sono comparso davanti la seconda volta,” commentò alla fine di una manciata di estenuanti secondi.

“Tendo a… Ad accorgermi del pericolo relativamente tardi quando sono molto…”

“Eccitato?”

Will fece una smorfia, “Direi più perso nel mio mondo, ma il senso è quello. Quando sei arrivato ero molto curioso di sapere come avresti reagito e cosa avresti detto. E, beh, com’è andata a finire lo sai già.”

“Com’è andata a finire?” domandò l’uomo sollevando un palmo verso l’alto.

“Che non sei un assassino. Mi sbagliavo. Mi sbaglio sempre,” disse spezzettando la frase. Tra una e l’altra pensò che no, non si sbagliava proprio sempre, ma non importava far sapere quello a Hannibal.

“Come sai di sbagliarti? Che prove hai adesso per discolparmi?”

“Materiali nessuna, come non ne avevo per la tua colpevolezza. Le mie sono sempre sensazioni,” si avvicinò di un paio di passi al divano, “E tu stai suscitando le più belle che io abbia mai provato in vita mia. E non sei una cattiva persona. Volevo dirti questa cosa perché sapevo di sbagliare allora e so di sbagliare ogni volta, ma ci sono cose che non riesco a trattenermi dal fare. Ci proverò, ma potrei commettere altre idiozie ed io non voglio…”

Deglutì a vuoto pensando a tutte le conversazioni ascoltate di nascosto. E non poteva dirglielo. Non poteva confessare anche quello non solo perché aveva paura, ma anche perché non poteva smettere di farlo, non quando ci sarebbe stato Francis seduto sulla poltrona nello studio del dottore.

“Will guardami,” mormorò il dottore. Will lo fece all’istante. “Non sono un assassino,” affermò.

“Non hai bisogno di specificarlo.”

“Ma mi fido del tuo intuito e adesso che te l’ho giurato sono sicuro che tu non hai più dubbi,” Hannibal lo tirò per un polso per farlo sedere accanto a lui.

“Ora che tutto è stato messo a nudo possiamo lasciarci anche questo alle spalle?” domandò Hannibal.

“Non è stato messo tutto a nudo,” bisbigliò Will. Il cuore iniziò a galoppare. Il dottore aveva ragione, quando era eccitato si accorgeva relativamente tardi del pericolo, e si accorgeva tardi di ciò che diceva. L’uomo stava attendendo una spiegazione.

Will agganciò la maglia da dietro e la tolse. La appoggiò sul bracciolo del divano. Prese una mano di Hannibal tra le sue. “Puoi toccarmi come l’ultima volta? Senza quella addosso. Voglio sentire le tue mani.”

Il dottore non fece nulla per nascondere il turbamento; annuì incapace di esprimersi a parole. Will si voltò dandogli la schiena, la spalla contro lo schienale.

L’uomo espirò, Will lo sentì spostarsi più vicino scivolando sui cuscini, gli mise una mano nell’incavo tra collo e spalla. Will gemette. E poi ridacchiò per la sua incapacità di trattenersi.

“Hai detto che ti suscito le più belle sensazioni che hai mai provato,” Hannibal passò il pollice lungo le prime vertebre, sotto alla nuca; Will affondò il viso nel cuscino. “Forse è ora che tu sappia cosa susciti in me.”

Il dottore aggiunse l’altra mano a supporto, sfiorò delicatamente tutta la spina dorsale facendogli arcuare la schiena.

“Questa lenta esplorazione dei sensi,” continuò Hannibal, “Dei tuoi e anche dei miei… Non credevo possibile si potesse morire di piacere solo con delle carezze. E senza essere colui che le riceve. Il tuo progressivo abbandono, ogni volta più della precedente… Va oltre l’eccitazione. Potrei vivere solo dei tuoi sospiri.”

Quando parlava sia le parole che la voce scendevano lungo tutto il corpo di Will in un’ulteriore carezza che passava e ripassava anche tra le gambe. Will strofinò la testa contro il divano, le mani di Hannibal ovunque dalle spalle al fondo della schiena, da un fianco all’altro.

Alla cieca Will gli cercò una mano e se la portò davanti, al petto. “Qui, toccami qui,” ansimò.

“Sdraiati,” lo invitò l’uomo con una piccola pressione sulla schiena.

Will tastò il divano come accertandosi di dove fosse. Solo quando fu sicuro di non cadere si adagiò rotolando sulla schiena, il viso che si sentiva in fiamme ora rivolto ad Hannibal. L’uomo, seduto dove il fianco di Will lasciava spazio sul cuscino, gli scostò dagli occhi una ciocca di ricci che gli copriva la visuale. La stessa mano si poggiò sul suo petto, all’altezza del cuore.

Il dottore sorrise, tracciando la linea tra le costole giù fino all’ombelico. Will chiuse gli occhi e piegò la testa sulla spalla. “Ancora,” sospirò.

Il dottore gli prese entrambi i polsi, gli sistemò entrambe le mani sopra al capo, appoggiate morbide sul bracciolo del divano, “Resta così,” gli disse e riprese ad accarezzarlo.

Il piacere gli tolse la maggior parte delle inibizioni. Sapeva di emettere lunghi mormorii e non se ne curò una singola volta. Particolarmente difficile trattenersi quando le dita del dottore si soffermavano sui capezzoli tanto a lungo che si sentiva esplodere.

E ancora non desiderava essere toccato altrove; bastava. Quello bastava a farlo stare bene. E Hannibal mai oltrepassò la linea immaginaria al di sotto dell’ombelico.

E Will sapeva perché. Perché lui non gliel’aveva chiesto e il dottore voleva che lui avesse completa fiducia nelle sue mani.

Dio, quest’uomo…

 

 

 

Quando si svegliò aveva il naso sotto ad una coperta stavolta e molto più pesante di quella che Hannibal gli aveva messo sulle spalle nella libreria.

Era sdraiato comodo su tutta la lunghezza del divano, senza maglia ma caldo, comodo, riposato… Senza scarpe.

Stiracchiò arti e dita, nell’inarcare il collo colse il dottore sulla poltrona a guardarlo. Sorrise all’uomo.

“Mi sono addormentato mentre mi accarezzavi,” affermò Will, “È davvero grave.”

L’uomo indossava pigiama e vestaglia. Doveva essere mattina inoltrata e lui aveva trascorso la notte lì. “Non voglio che tu faccia altro che ciò che ti viene spontaneo,” allungò una mano dietro alla testa di Will che riemerse con una tazza. Bevve un sorso e la riappoggiò dov’era.

“Dormire?” Will sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia.

“Perché no? Se hai trascorso l’ultima settimana insonne…”

Will non fu sorpreso dalla diagnosi azzeccata del dottore; lui stesso intuiva che rimanere incosciente mentre qualcuno ti sfilava le scarpe doveva indicare una mancanza di sonno notevole.

“Grazie…” mormorò Will alzando il busto e puntandosi col gomito, “È stata una bellissima serata. E tu sei… Una persona meravigliosa,” si tirò su a sedere completamente, nascondendosi sotto alla coperta, braccia e gambe. “Non te l’ho mai detto. Che idiota. Mi preoccupo per te e sento di avere tutte le ragioni dalla mia parte per questo, ma il fatto che tu ti prendi a cuore le vite delle altre persone è meraviglioso. Tu sei meraviglioso.”

Le sue parole dovettero colpire l’uomo, perché lo vide fare quel lento passaggio della lingua sul labbro superiore, distogliere lo sguardo, poi un sorriso solo accennato e subito nascosto. Quel viso maturo, segnato dalle rughe d’espressione, imbarazzato era ancora più bello.

“È stato molto difficile vivere in orfanotrofio? Per questo comprendi il disagio di Francis così bene?” domandò Will.

Con tutta la sua empatia quello era un aspetto di Francis che lui non riusciva proprio a cogliere. Quell’uomo tutto gli sembrava tranne una vittima. Ancora meno una innocente.

“Francis mi ha raccontato la sua storia in maniera molto vaga,” spiegò Hannibal, “Quasi sempre trasformandola in una storia, come se fosse stata vissuta da qualcun altro. È un meccanismo che può scattare, dopo un’esperienza del genere, il bisogno di prendere le distanze. L’ho fatto anch’io per lungo tempo.”

“E credevi davvero che fosse stata l’esperienza di qualcun altro?”

“No, no…” il dottore scosse la testa, “Ma volevo che gli altri lo credessero, così non avrebbero trattato me come una vittima.”

Will comprendeva benissimo. Quel sentimento era ben visibile negli occhi dell’uomo e Will lo coglieva in ogni sfumatura. Con lui sì.

“Ti hanno fatto del male?” domandò Will e socchiuse gli occhi nel timore della risposta. Non poteva fare nulla per il passato; il passato era già successo, non aveva modo di proteggere l’uomo da quello e il pensiero era terribile.

“Ne hanno fatto a mia sorella, quindi sì, indirettamente anche a me, molto,” Hannibal serrò la mascella.

“Non voglio che ricordi qualcosa che ti ha ferito, non devi dirmi nulla. So che ti ho chiesto io di farlo, ma non immaginavo…”

“Ci tengo…che tu, ehm, sappia di me…abbastanza per comprendermi.”

A Will arrivò con la stessa potenza d’impatto di un pugno, il dolore di Hannibal. Un’immersione completa in una sofferenza che si sentiva nel tono profondo della sua voce, nella difficoltà a trovare le parole. Lui che articolava frasi con la maestria di un poeta.

Will si liberò dalla coperta, poco preoccupato dall’aria fresca del mattino, si alzò dal divano. Dovette compiere solo un passo per sedersi tra le braccia di Hannibal.

L’uomo si irrigidì per una frazione di secondo, in reazione alla sorpresa, ma fu svelto ad abbracciarlo senza chiedere spiegazioni, senza fargli domande.

Era ciò di cui l’uomo aveva bisogno e Will si sentì mancare all’idea di averlo letto così bene, per la prima volta. E i loro desideri combaciavano, il contatto era un’esigenza di entrambi.

Will gli accarezzò i capelli, “Raccontamelo adesso,” gli disse piano all’orecchio.

L’uomo lo strinse tanto da togliergli il fiato, gemette contro la sua pelle nuda e poi allentò la presa.

Trascorsero secondi di silenzio e lenti respiri tranquillizzanti l’uno contro il collo dell’altro.

“Uno scherzo,” mormorò Hannibal infine, “Gli altri ragazzini le hanno fatto uno scherzo. L’hanno chiusa nel capanno degli attrezzi.”

Will rallentò la carezza nei suoi capelli. Il cuore gli finì in gola e deglutì pura angoscia, perché sapeva per certo che quel racconto non sarebbe finito con la bambina che spaventata veniva tirata fuori dal capanno. Chiuse gli occhi.

“É… É morta?” gli sembrò incredibile chiederlo, vista la sua certezza.

“Era piena estate,” raccontò Hannibal, “In Lituania può capitare che un giorno sia eccezionalmente caldo, sopra i trenta gradi. Quel giorno se ne registrarono trentacinque. Forse l’unico nella storia. Nel capanno in lamiera colpito dal sole, fu come se l’avessero condannata ad essere bollita in una pentola d’acqua. Mi hanno confessato di sapere dove fosse mia sorella solo verso sera.”

Lituania. Certo. Incredibile che non avesse mai pensato di chiedergli le sue origini. Eppure era stata la prima cosa che l’aveva colpito del dottore e aveva pensato che fosse slavo. Ora si spiegava anche la mancanza di informazioni in rete su di lui.

Will rimase in silenzio, il braccio attorno alle spalle dell’uomo si tese, torse tra le dita la sua vestaglia. Gli sembrava di affogare nel dolore per la perdita di una sorella. E lui nemmeno sapeva cosa volesse dire avere consanguinei.

“Terrorizzato sono corso dal direttore dell’orfanotrofio e dagli insegnanti. Non ero… Non avevo una buona reputazione, tendevo a dire bugie, a raccontare storie…”

“Non dirmi che non ti hanno creduto,” mormorò Will.

“Non fu quello,” disse Hannibal, “Fu l’enfasi che misi io nel richiamare la loro attenzione. Il caos che sollevai perché nella paura non seppi far altro che agitarmi, urlare ed insultarli. Non so da quanto mia sorella fosse morta, non saprò mai se l’ora che trascorse da quando venni a saperlo a quando decisero di aprire il cancello fu decisiva per la sua morte. Ed è una…dannazione.”

Will cercò delle parole che avessero senso in quel preciso istante; nessuna ne aveva davvero.

“Hannibal…” gli soffiò all’orecchio e gli baciò la tempia ogni volta più forte, premendo le labbra contro la pelle, ad occhi chiusi. L’unica cosa che tradiva il pianto dell’uomo era il tremolio delle spalle e lievi sospiri.

Quando Hannibal si calmò tra le sue braccia, alzò il viso per baciargli una spalla. Fu come se la piccola zona circoscritta dalle labbra dell’uomo si estendesse a tutta la pelle di Will, come vernice color arcobaleno rovesciata su un piano inclinato che mano a mano colorava tutto.

“Grazie,” gli sussurrò il dottore, “Per non aver detto che non ho motivo di sentirmi in colpa. Sai che non è quello che ho bisogno di sentirmi dire.”

“Grazie a te per non aver fatto finta di fronte a me che questo sia un ricordo lontano che non ti fa più male,” Will si scostò da lui; gli occhi tristi dell’uomo, ancora umidi, gli gridarono un’orrenda verità impossibile da mancare.

“Ti hanno portato con loro,” mormorò Will, “Tu l’hai vista.”

Hannibal abbassò il capo, il gesto di assenso reso definitivo dalle palpebre chiuse.

Will prese il suo viso tra le mani. Come l’uomo aveva fatto più volte sulla sua pelle, Will mosse i pollici per accarezzargli guance e zigomi per la prima volta così vicino da accorgersi di quanto quel viso fosse particolare e per questo bellissimo.

Così indifeso e smarrito, Hannibal era una fragile creatura che Will desiderò di poter proteggere.

Probabile che fosse questo lo stesso affetto tenero, la cura che l’uomo provava ogni giorno nei suoi confronti. Il sentimento che lo portava ad essere attento a non fare nulla che potesse turbare Will.

Fu lo sguardo di Hannibal a sciogliere Will del tutto. Le palpebre dell’uomo, prima socchiuse, si allargarono per una frazione di secondo, come se lui si aspettasse la successiva mossa di Will.

E Will, al sicuro fra le sue braccia, desiderò ardentemente dargli ragione.

Avvicinò la bocca a quella di Hannibal prima di domandare, “Posso baciarti?”

Lui deglutì, le pupille che si muovevano frenetiche sondandogli l’anima. Alla fine annuì.

Dio, ma gli faceva quest’effetto? Era proprio al suo cospetto che quest’uomo meraviglioso si ammutoliva?

Will diede un bacio al suo labbro superiore. Si tirò indietro e si leccò le labbra. Hannibal fece lo stesso strappandogli un sorriso. Amò il fatto che il dottore non si mosse, lasciando a lui ogni decisione.

Il successivo umido tentativo fu per il labbro inferiore. Nel toccarlo Will lo sfiorò con la lingua e la sensazione fu del tutto diversa. Una scarica elettrica dritta al basso ventre. Stavolta fu pura eccitazione, lo lasciò con una calda tensione tra le gambe, quando solo poche ore prima sotto alle mani dell’uomo era riuscito addirittura ad addormentarsi.

Impossibile per Will non fare paragoni con le sue esperienze passate. E dopo un brevissimo riepilogo intuì che quello era ciò che un bacio doveva far sentire.

E non l’aveva nemmeno baciato ancora.

Il terzo approccio coprì la bocca dell’uomo, l’umido schiocco che Will provocò nel lasciargli le labbra ebbe un che di languido e pigro semplicemente delizioso, come se avessero tutto il tempo del mondo ed ogni bacio potesse prendere minuti interi.

Così voleva che fosse.

Più audace, Will passò la punta della lingua sul contorno della sua bocca; il prominente arco di cupido dell’uomo risaltò subito sotto alle sensibili papille gustative. Will interruppe il bacio per passarci su le dita. Poi le fece scorrere nel solco tra le labbra inducendo Hannibal ad aprire la bocca.

Will gli sussurrò, “Baciami,” prima di leccargli voluttuoso l’interno della bocca.

Il quarto incontro fu il bacio che Will si era aspettato. Se avere la possibilità di assaggiare Hannibal e giocare con lui era eccitante, essere trascinato in un vortice di disperato desiderio era come essere stretto alla gola; eccitazione mista al sentimento che avvertiva provenire da Hannibal. Una doccia calda di adorazione.

Will godette di ogni parte di quell’affamato cercarsi. La carezza delle lingue, sui denti, sulle labbra sul palato, fino al lento succhiarsi a vicenda, lo schiocco delle labbra che subito seguiva il tocco delicato della lingua.  

A malapena conscio anche della sua parziale nudità, grazie alle carezze di quelle mani calde, Will si accoccolò più comodo in grembo al dottore e mano a mano il loro abbraccio si trasformò in un rilassato respirarsi a vicenda, sfiorarsi col naso, ogni tanto un altro bacio sulle labbra, o sull’angolo delle labbra, o sul mento.

Con la fronte appoggiata a quella di Will, Hannibal fu l’unico a dire qualcosa. “Mi hai chiamato per nome, prima. Continua a farlo per favore.”

Will si strinse nuovamente a lui.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promemoria per chi fosse interessato  
> [EATALIAN FANNIBALS twitter](https://twitter.com/EataliFannibals/)  
>   
> dove in questi giorni, al mattino, sto sfoderando una serie di idiozie una dietro l’altra. Non è una bella pubblicità, ma insomma magari le idiozie vi piacciono. :D  
> [EATALIAN FANNIBALS](https://eatalianfannibals.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> per costruttive (o meno) discussioni sulla serie. Chissà che un giorno, se saremo tante, non si possa organizzare più che semplici chiacchierate.  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/)  
>   
> dove blatero di cose a caso e dei parti della mia mente

Il giorno successivo era uno di quelli in cui Hannibal non ci sarebbe stato nel pomeriggio.

Nel dargli l’ultimo bacio, l’ultimo di una serie infinita nel corso della mattinata, l’uomo si accertò che Will avesse le sue chiavi.

“Sono qui,” Will mostrò quelle e il portachiavi.

“Sai che puoi rientrare anche se non sono ancora tornato. O puoi stare qui tutto il giorno.”

“Sì, sì, lo so. Sistemo un po’ di cose da me e sento i miei zii. Poi è probabile che tornerò qui e… Ti aspetterò, sul divano…” disse Will guardandolo negli occhi. Erano arrossati, forse frutto di una notte insonne, ma non mancarono di brillare alla proposta.

“È proprio quello che spero,” ribatté l’uomo con voce roca. Un altro bacio, più lungo. Per cui Will afferrò i lembi del suo cappotto, per tirarselo vicino.

“Ci vediamo stasera,” disse Will lasciandolo andare. Lo guardò partire in macchina come al solito, davanti al suo cancello, le mani in tasca, colpevole di aver detto almeno una bugia all’uomo.

Di certo non sarebbe rimasto in nessuna delle due case, non tutto il pomeriggio.

 

 

Scoprì con relativa facilità che Randall Tier era stato rinchiuso nell’Istituto psichiatrico non molto lontano da lì. Questo per aver aggredito il suo medico.

Tutto lì.

Non si faceva menzione di Hannibal da nessuna parte. Ecco perché l’incidente non era associato al nome dell’uomo e Will non vi aveva trovato traccia compiendo le prime ricerche molto tempo prima.

Diede un’occhiata all’orologio. Poteva essere lì in un’ora e tornare molto prima che il dottore rientrasse. Non pensava fosse difficile trovare qualcuno a cui chiedere informazioni, con un po’ di fortuna e le sue a lungo inutilizzate doti di rompi… Detective. Di detective.

Si preparò per uscire e per abitudine afferrò il cellulare dimenticato sul mobile accanto alla finestra.

Che squillò in quell’esatto istante.

Suo zio.

Gli dava notizia del ritrovamento di un secondo cadavere e voleva lì Will immediatamente.

 

 

L’atmosfera negli uffici era simile a quella per il primo omicidio in quanto a preoccupazione sollevata, ma la professionalità era migliorata con notevole rapidità.

Nessuno correva in giro per i corridoi, nessuno urlava ordini da un ufficio all’altro e se c’erano giornalisti erano ben nascosti dietro i loro blocchetti. Era del tutto plausibile che suo zio li avesse fatti sparire a suon di urla.

Will decise che se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato qualcuno avrebbe pensato a fermarlo, così proseguì, la strada per raggiungere l’ufficio di suo zio ormai cosa ben nota. Corridoio, scala, altro corridoio.

La voce dell’uomo lo investì molto prima della meta, però, doveva essere fuori dall’ufficio, davanti alla macchina del caffè. Will accelerò il passo, sennonché udì il suo nome, così si bloccò. Si guardò attorno per constatare che fosse solo e tese l’orecchio alla conversazione.

“Bella…” disse lo zio Jack. Stava parlando al telefono? “Non c’è alcun rischio, non puoi essere seria…”

“Sono serissima invece!”

Will raddrizzò la schiena. Altro che telefono, c’era lì anche sua zia e non gli suonò come una bella notizia.

“Jack, non sono tranquilla, lo rivoglio a casa con noi,” sua zia teneva la voce bassa, ma dio se scandiva le parole.

“Tutti gli abitanti della città dovrebbero temere per la loro vita secondo te,” disse suo zio.

“Tutti gli abitanti della città non sono nostro nipote.”

Will sorrise. Era nei guai e non sapeva bene come ne sarebbe uscito, ma la preoccupazione di sua zia gli scaldava il cuore.

“Se il capo di questo dipartimento chiede a suo nipote, che studia e vive qui, di abbandonare casa sua proprio dopo un omicidio, sarà il panico generale. Per nessun motivo plausibile.”

“Il motivo plausibile è la mia preoccupazione!”

Suo zio sospirò. La discussione era chiusa e sua zia l’aveva vinta.

Merda.

“Mi hai spaventato quando hai detto che la prima donna uccisa è quella che ti ha venduto la casa in cui abita Will,” aggiunse sua zia, più calma sapendo di averla avuta vinta.

Will sollevò le sopracciglia incredulo. Interessato. Curioso.

Ma era tempo di fare marcia indietro e annunciarsi in qualche modo ai suoi zii.

 

“Zia!” esclamò con il suo più grande sorriso, “Che ci fai qui?”

Sua zia lo abbracciò e gli scoccò un bacio sulla guancia. “Ciao zio,” disse Will. Serio, l’uomo gli fece un cenno col capo.

“Will, sarò sincera. Sai cos’è successo. Tutto questo non mi piace e sono molto spaventata, vorrei che tornassi a casa da noi,” annunciò la donna tirandolo per un braccio come se lo stesse già accompagnando all’auto. Will esibì un altro tipo di sorriso, quello un filino derisorio e guardò suo zio.

“State scherzando?” chiese a entrambi, ma rivolto a lui.

Lo zio Jack tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche, per un attimo, un solo attimo, sconcertato.

Perché si era aspettato che Will accogliesse la richiesta della zia all’istante, per lui era inconcepibile che Will non cogliesse la palla al balzo.

E un po’ di tempo fa suo zio avrebbe avuto ragione.

L’uomo alzò i palmi al cielo, “Le ho detto che era un’idea assurda…”

“Zia, no. Passo tutta la notte a studiare di questi tempi e ho a malapena le ore di sonno sufficienti per alzarmi al mattino e correre fino in facoltà con una fetta di toast in bocca.”

“Ti porterei io in macchina…” obiettò sua zia.

“No,” disse Will in tono intenerito, “Certo che no zia. Non credo proprio che tu possa portare me e poi raggiungere la caserma in tempo per prendere servizio, a meno che non partissimo da casa alle quattro del mattino.”

Il tono ragionevole di Will e lo sguardo del marito la sbloccarono all’improvviso. A Will dispiacque notare che la donna si sentiva ora la pazza visionaria.

Si portò una mano al petto e scosse la testa, “Forse sto ingigantendo la situazione.”

“È così,” disse suo zio. “Will non è preoccupato, come vedi, e non ha motivo di esserlo. In più io sono sempre qui per qualunque cosa avesse bisogno.”

Will tentò di non commentare con lo sguardo.

“L’uomo che è stato appena ritrovato è stato ucciso da due colpi di pistola,” disse sua zia in tono di conversazione.

Will fissò lo sguardo al muro, impassibile, senza proferire parola. II sangue che scorreva nelle vene come acqua gelata.

“Giorni fa e l’hanno ritrovato solo adesso,” continuò sua zia. Will notò il movimento secco del capo di suo zio che dichiarava silenziosamente che i dettagli erano sufficienti.

“L’hanno ritrovato nei pressi di casa nos…” Will si schiarì la gola, “Di casa mia? È per questo che sei preoccupata zia?”

Suo zio si intromise, “No, Will, ma nei prossimi giorni le indagini saranno a più ampio spettro, è possibile che sia tu che il dottor Lecter siate chiamati per rilasciare semplici dichiarazioni su quello che avete visto o sentito negli ultimi giorni.”

Un interrogatorio, pensò Will. E l’idea che il corpo fosse stato ritrovato più vicino a casa loro dell’ultima volta, a dispetto di quanto affermato da suo zio, gli sembrò più plausibile. Citare il dottore era una mossa brillante dello zio Jack per vedere come lui avrebbe reagito alla cosa.

Will ebbe la forte impressione che suo zio stesse cercando di scoprire se lui avesse a che fare o meno con le indagini. Se ad un certo punto il caro e vecchio Will avesse deciso di fare il contrario di quanto suo zio gli aveva chiesto di fare.

Gli aveva appena fatto il favore di non accettare l’invito di sua zia, e l’uomo era già sospettoso che Will l’avesse fatto per tornaconto personale.

Improvvisamente a Will venne voglia di dargli seri motivi per dubitare di lui, visto che l’avrebbe fatto in ogni caso.

 

 

Uscendo dall’edificio, ogni speranza di poter far visita a Randall Tier morta e sepolta, Will incrociò Zeller. L’uomo aveva tra le braccia una pila di cartellette colme di fogli e il telefono schiacciato su una spalla. “No, non abbiamo ancora i risultati dell’autopsia,” disse. Sollevò un sopracciglio a salutare Will.

Will si precipitò a riaprirgli la porta d’ingresso. “Sì, anche questo sul collo,” disse ancora Brian. Will aspettò a richiudere la porta dopo che l’uomo fu entrato, “Come l’altra. Non so tu, ma io direi serial killer,” concluse Zeller prima che la porta si chiudesse.

 

 

Svoltò nel viale che portava a casa che era già tarda sera, ma aveva ancora tempo prima che Hannibal rientrasse. Davanti alla villa estrasse le chiavi e al buio fece due tentativi prima di centrare la serratura. Lo stesso per la porta.

Accese la luce dell’ingresso, tolse giubbotto e scarpe e si diresse in cucina. Passando davanti al salotto in penombra.

Scorse il contorno di una figura umana sdraiata sul divano.

Mormorò un’imprecazione soffocata dalla paura e indietreggiò con la schiena contro al muro delle scale sbattendo con forza.

Mise a fuoco in fretta ed entrò nella stanza. “Hannibal!”

L’uomo non si era cambiato, si era gettato sul divano stringendosi attorno il cappotto. Rientrato chissà quando nel pomeriggio non aveva acceso le luci. E al buio Will non aveva visto l’auto parcheggiata, così sicuro che fosse troppo presto per trovare l’uomo a casa.

Si avvicinò a lui e lo toccò sulla schiena, sulla testa. “Ehi…” lo chiamò.

L’uomo emise un verso di disagio e contorse il viso.

Will gli mise una guancia sulla fronte e scoprì quello che già temeva: l’uomo scottava.

“Merda,” disse, poi si tappò la bocca. Non aveva mai usato parole del genere davanti al dottore. “Scusa,” si affrettò ad aggiungere. “Ma mi devi spiegare come hai fatto a beccarti l’influenza proprio adesso,” borbottò preoccupato. Si grattò la testa, in ginocchio davanti a Hannibal che al momento era del tutto fuori combattimento. “Cosa faccio?”

Tentò di pescare da tutti i suoi ricordi d’infanzia su ciò che facevano per lui quando stava male. Rinunciò dopo due secondi e valutò se fosse più logico chiamare Alana o buttarsi in rete.

Avrebbe lasciato Alana come risorsa finale.

Dopo una rapida ricerca decise che il miglior rimedio era il riposo, bere, tamponare con acqua fredda collo, caviglie e testa… Poteva farcela. Se Hannibal non avesse dato segni di riprendersi avrebbe chiamato un dottore, però. L’assurdità della cosa lo fece sorridere per riflesso nervoso.

Spogliarlo fu la parte davvero difficile dei suoi compiti. Si armò di tutte le coperte che trovò in camera da letto e, quando fu sicuro di avere di che coprirlo, iniziò dal cappotto. L’uomo eseguì qualche movimento in aiuto, ma per la maggior parte del tempo si limitò a farsi maneggiare, in certe occasioni anche in modo piuttosto brusco.

“Oh, scusa,” mormorò Will massaggiandogli il mento dove l’aveva colpito con una manata per togliergli la cravatta. Si abbassò a dargli un bacio sul punto colpito, ma Hannibal non si scompose affatto.

Aprì la camicia e rallentò i movimenti mentre scostava i lembi ammirando l’uomo per la prima volta. Non l’aveva mai toccato, era sempre stato dalla fortunata parte del ricevente in quel gioco; le mani gli tremarono constatando come il suo corpo stava reagendo al semplice guardare e sfiorare. Pensò che aveva un’idea di come voleva che si evolvesse ulteriormente la loro intimità.

Mise la bocca vicino al suo orecchio e lo chiamò, “Hannibal,” lo scosse, “Aiutami a toglierti la camicia,” lo scosse ancora. Soprattutto perché voleva vederlo presente, anche se solo per dirgli _ciao_ , un attimo di consapevolezza gli sarebbe bastato per sentirsi più tranquillo.

L’uomo sollevò di poco le palpebre, l’esatta espressione di chi è lì lì per svenire, però riuscì a sussurrare il suo nome, “Will,” e il fatto che lo riconoscesse già era un buon segno. Si sollevò a fatica su un gomito e piegò l’altro per far uscire la manica della camicia. Poi però ricadde esausto sulla schiena.

Will poté lavorare con quanto concessogli. Sfilò l’indumento da sotto e se ne liberò gettandolo alle sue spalle dopo averne fatto una palla.

Coi pantaloni, in confronto, fu una passeggiata. Li aprì e li sfilò, facendo un po’ di fatica solo a farli passare sotto al sedere. A guardarlo vestito non dava l’impressione di avere così tanta…carne.

Will si chiese se fosse normale che gli fosse aumentata la salivazione nel guardare il dottore privo di sensi. Certo così tanto tutto insieme era davvero notevole.

Scosse la testa e lo coprì per bene.

Che gli era preso?

Aveva davvero accarezzato vagamente l’idea di spogliarlo tutto.

Una volta messo al caldo l’uomo, si occupò di recuperare un contenitore dove mettere l’acqua. Nel freezer, tra le numerose scorte alimentari del dottore, conservava davvero di tutto sotto vuoto e congelato, trovò anche semplice ghiaccio; lo versò nell’acqua.

Scoprì il dottore pezzo per pezzo, tamponandolo con uno straccio bagnato. Ogni parte su cui passava il panno si arrossava in contrasto, soprattutto il collo; quando ci appoggiava su le labbra per controllare la temperatura, da freddo che era tornava caldo quasi subito e Will ricominciava tutto da capo.

Ad un certo punto, a notte già inoltrata, fu certo che la temperatura si era stabilizzata. Si sedette sulla poltrona accanto e lasciò l’uomo tranquillo per un po’, prima di riempire la bacinella per l’ennesima volta e ripetere le spugnature per sicurezza.

Fu svegliato da un sussulto. Si rizzò a sedere sulla poltrona. Il panno gli era scivolato di mano ed era finito nella bacinella con un tonfo bagnato. Si sporse su Hannibal e gli baciò la fronte, non fresca ma neanche bollente.

Sorrise contro la pelle liscia e ci depositò un altro bacio. “Sembra che io non sia tanto male come dottore… Dottore,” mormorò baciandolo di nuovo. Si sedette sul pavimento, gli rubò un lembo di coperta da mettere sulle spalle e rimase lì avvolto dal suo calore, tra il sonno e la veglia fino al mattino.

 

 

Vide il dottore sollevare con fatica le palpebre. Stava cercando di metterlo a fuoco con un rapido sfarfallio. Il suo stato di salute dovette fare il resto e riportargli alla mente la situazione.

“Ehi, ciao…” la voce roca, regalo dell’influenza, non gli consentì molto di più. Deglutì con una smorfia.

“La tua voce è sexy,” borbottò Will guardandolo di sottecchi da dove si era seduto, le braccia incrociate sul cuscino del divano, accanto all’uomo, e la testa appoggiata sopra a riposare.

“Oh, un lato positivo,” gracchiò Hannibal.

“Ne hai anche altri,” commentò Will scosso da una silenziosa risata.

Hannibal buttò un’occhiata sotto alla coperta. “Sono nudo,” constatò.

“Non proprio,” sbadigliò Will, “Ma ci siamo andati molto vicino,” aggiunse sollevando un dito.

“Mi hai spogliato tu?” chiese il dottore.

“No, ho chiamato mio zio Jack perché pesi una tonnellata,” risero entrambi, ma l’uomo smise per primo.

“Era una battuta vero?” si accertò.

Will gli posò una mano sulla fronte, lo sfiorò col pollice, “Dio, scottavi così tanto che pensavo di doverti spegnere con un estintore. Per fortuna ora la temperatura è scesa.”

“Grazie,” mormorò l’uomo. Gli occhi socchiusi lo rendevano indifeso e vulnerabile; era più bello del solito, quasi impossibile da sostenere.

“E di cosa?” ribatté Will, “Adesso tocca a me avere cura di te. Temo che dovrò prepararti anche da mangiare nei prossimi giorni,” minacciò, “Oh, sei un uomo molto fortunato.”

Hannibal rise e tossì insieme, “Ho facoltà decisionale su quale pizzeria o tavola calda chiamare?”

Will si finse oltraggiato, “Come ti permetti? Dimentichi la mia indubbia bravura nell’affettare le verdure? A quello cosa devi aggiungere per cucinare bene? Tanto così,” Will mise pollice e indice a distanza ravvicinata.

Hannibal gli infilò una mano nei capelli, le dita massaggiarono testa e nuca e Will ripiombò subito in uno stato di semincoscienza. La stanchezza per la notte in bianco si stava facendo sentire.

Lo riportò alla realtà la voce di Hannibal, “So che c’è stato un altro omicidio,” disse, “L’ho sentito mentre rientravo a casa.”

“Già,” rispose Will, “Prima di venire qui ero da mio zio. Mia… Mia zia è spaventata. Mi ha chiesto di ritornare a casa da loro per un po’.”

La mano che Hannibal gli teneva fra i capelli strinse una ciocca. “Andrai?” si informò Hannibal.

“Certo che no.”

La mano dell’uomo si rilassò.

“Pensavi sarei andato?” domandò Will, “Perché mai?”

“Non sarebbe così illogico anzi…” rispose Hannibal, “Probabilmente dovrei vergognarmi di essere così rincuorato dal fatto che tu abbia rifiutato. Ma non averti qui adesso sarebbe…” l’uomo scosse la testa, gli accarezzò una guancia, “É un pensiero molto egoista.”

“Non ci vado comunque e il tuo egoismo non c’entra nulla,” disse Will, “E anche se avessi accettato, non sarei comunque lì ora, con te malato qui. Scordatelo.”

Il discorso non aveva ragione di essere fatto, Will aveva già deciso di dire di no a sua zia fin dall’inizio, eppure la sua risolutezza con Hannibal in proposito era una cosa uscita spontanea solo in quel momento. E l’uomo la accettò con un cenno del capo. Come fosse ormai assodato tra loro che uno si prendesse cura dell’altro.

Sì, proprio così. E Will avrebbe continuato ad estendere questo principio ad altri pericoli della vita, non solo quelli legati ad un’influenza.

Se faceva paura la sola idea che un killer si aggirasse per la città, quanto era spaventosa l’idea che Hannibal fosse in costante contatto con uno squilibrato che aveva cercato di entrargli in casa?

A proposito.

“Hannibal,” mormorò Will ed entrambi si guardarono. Con tutta probabilità entrambi ricordando la richiesta del dottore fatta in quel momento di intimità, di continuare a chiamarlo per nome. Will distolse gli occhi, ”Come… Come farai per gli appuntamenti? Non puoi lavorare così.”

“Chiamerò per disdire, lo farò prima dell’ora di pranzo,” lo rassicurò l’uomo. “Dirò che il mio dottore si è raccomandato di non prendere freddo e di non sforzarmi.”

“E di bere brodo di pollo,” disse Will alzandosi e dirigendosi in cucina.

“Non ne uscirò vivo,” borbottò Hannibal.

“Ti ho sentito!”

 

 

 

Assaggiò il brodo. Si scottò.

“Wuono!” disse con la lingua di fuori e la mise subito sotto il getto corrente del lavandino.

Mentre versava il brodo nella scodella si ripeté a fior di labbra, per l’ennesima volta, l’indirizzo di Dolarhyde letto di _sfuggita_ sull’agenda di Hannibal prima di consegnargliela.

Will aveva ascoltato la conversazione con Francis per disdire l’appuntamento. Il dottore si era limitato alla semplice informazione, eppure Will temeva che nel giorno designato Francis avrebbe fatto sentire la sua presenza.

I presentimenti su Dolarhyde erano sempre delle certezze non ancora appurate, per Will.

Portò il brodo in salotto, appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolino. Hannibal inarcò la testa sul cuscino per seguirlo dal basso.

Regalava la stessa immagine del primo mattino in cui avevano fatto colazione insieme, la stessa domesticità, la stessa confortevole confidenza tra loro.

Quella parte della spalla che si intravedeva da sotto la coperta ricordò a Will che l’uomo era nudo.

Gli portò il primo maglione che trovò in camera sua. Di un rosso mattone, morbido e a prima vista caldo; voleva vedere come gli stava addosso, visto che l’abbigliamento dell’uomo prevedeva sempre giacche e cravatte.

Lo aiutò ad infilarlo.

Sotto alla coperta, nel calore della febbre, doveva aver sudato e il sudore essersi asciugato addosso. Will trovò che avesse comunque un buon odore; una considerazione che lo rimandò al sesso e non era il tipo di associazioni di idee che era solito fare.

E lo voleva toccare. Oltre a voler essere toccato, ora voleva anche toccarlo.

Non sapeva se questa vicinanza, il suo prendersi cura dell’uomo, avesse scatenato questo nuovo bisogno o se fosse il risultato dell’evoluzione del loro rapporto. Dallo sfiorarsi, al ricevere sensuali massaggi, al baciarsi fino a farsi mancare il fiato… Fino a desiderare di passare le mani su quella schiena, sentire i muscoli contrarsi mentre Hannibal si muoveva sopra di lui, pelle contro pelle. Che effetto gli avrebbe fatto sentire la peluria dell’uomo sfregare contro il suo petto liscio, il sesso duro premergli sul ventre mentre con le mani gli stringeva i glutei e lo attirava contro di sé…

Hannibal lo stava fissando col cucchiaio colmo di brodo ad altezza labbra, ci soffiò sopra, la fronte corrugata come se quanto Will stava pensando fosse di interesse nazionale. Ma non chiese.

Finì il brodo fino all’ultima goccia, ringraziò Will e si distese di nuovo sul divano.

Will gli si inginocchiò accanto, come fosse in un confessionale. Avvicinò le labbra al suo orecchio.

“La prossima volta che mi accarezzerai,” bisbigliò, “Possiamo metterci sul tuo letto? In camera tua?”

“M-mh,” il consenso dell’uomo gli arrivò dritto sotto la bocca, in una vibrazione.

“Posso toccarti anch’io?” domandò ancora. Tracciò il contorno dell’orecchio con le labbra schiuse.

Il dottore sospirò e annuì. Il corpo ancora febbricitante e la stanchezza contribuirono a dare alle sue movenze e al suo tono un che di languido; il suo stato d’abbandono mise Will in una posizione attiva della quale sentì tutta la potenza.

Se bisbigliandogli all’orecchio lo poteva avere così arrendevole sotto di lui, cos’altro poteva fargli con le mani? Con la bocca?

“Posso essere il tuo ragazzo?” gli chiese. Gli baciò la guancia, lo abbracciò. “Lo so che non sono la scelta più logica,” disse ripetendo le parole che l’uomo aveva usato per descrivere Bedelia, “Ma non c’è molto di logico che ci descriva.”

Hannibal gli fece spazio sul divano, invitandolo a sdraiarsi. Gli avvolse la vita con un braccio per evitare che rotolasse giù. “Ti sembra giusto aspettare che io abbia quaranta di febbre per comportarti così?”

“Sto cercando di estorcerti promesse mentre sei incapace di intendere e di volere,” affermò Will. “Non hai quaranta di febbre,” lo riprese appoggiandogli le labbra sulla fronte, “Imbroglione.”

E gli sorrise, con un moto d’affetto che gli esplose nel cuore per cui non aveva paragoni. Non si era mai sentito così, come se tutto avesse senso, perfino lui stesso, se solo guardava Hannibal negli occhi. Non aveva mai pensato che dietro un altro sguardo avrebbe potuto trovare parte di sé.

L’uomo chiuse gli occhi una, due, tre volte, fece scivolare la mano sul fianco di Will, ogni carezza più lenta della precedente, mentre tranquillo si addormentava.

“Mi sono innamorato di te,” disse l’uomo ad occhi chiusi.

Will fu certo che Hannibal non poté sentirlo rispondergli “Anch’io,” ma era meglio così, forse la confessione non era stata voluta o magari era stata esagerata dal momento.

Non quella di Will, però.

 

 

 

Quell’abbraccio sul divano aprì una settimana di coccole continue.

L’uomo fu piuttosto ligio al suo riposo forzato e Will fu felice di constatare che la sua dedizione alla posizione orizzontale era motivata molto spesso dalla sua presenza. Di fatto, a parte due mattinate di lezioni e un pomeriggio a lavorare in libreria, Will non lo lasciò un attimo, finendo anche per dormire lì senza doverlo chiedere.

Alla fine dei cinque giorni di convalescenza Will fece un salto a casa. Solo in quel momento constatando che le sue previsioni riguardo Dolarhyde avevano fatto un buco nell’acqua; il giovedì era trascorso senza strane visite da parte di squilibrati stalker.

Posò le chiavi ed entrò in cucina. C’era uno strano odore di muffa e umidità che aleggiava. Cinque giorni e casa sua sembrava essere stata chiusa per mesi.

Possibile?

C’era qualcosa che stonava, una sensazione crescente di terribile disagio, anche se si trovava in casa sua.

Che Francis non avesse fatto la sua comparsa quella settimana forse era stata una dichiarazione troppo affrettata.


	14. Chapter 14

In cucina gli bastò una rapida occhiata, al salottino toccò invece un giro d’ispezione più accurato, visti i due nascondigli possibili: dietro al divano o dietro alla poltrona.

L’odore di stantio lì era più forte. L’associazione di idee con Francis un qualcosa tanto immediato da fargli pensare di vederlo sbucare fuori da un momento all’altro. E Will non sapeva nemmeno perché ne fosse così certo.

Con altrettanta convinzione si armò di un coltello e salì la scala. A metà della quale si pentì della scelta operata: un corpo contundente sarebbe stato preferibile.

Ma proseguì prima verso la camera, aperta; guardare sotto al letto fu la prassi, ma solo nei film horror scadenti quello poteva essere un nascondiglio contemplabile.

Rimaneva il piccolo bagno.

Chiuso.

L’aveva lasciato chiuso?

Sì.

No?

Deglutì, inspirò e con due falcate si gettò sulla porta aprendola di scatto e puntando il coltello prima ad un angolo e poi all’altro. Due volte ciascuno.

Prima di considerare il giro della casa completo e infruttuoso.

Rilasciò il respiro trattenuto e rilassò le spalle. Quasi deluso.

Se Francis non era lì non significava che non se ne fosse appena andato.

Aveva camminato in casa sua di questo era certo.

Se Francis voleva la guerra che guerra fosse. Poteva essere uno stalker più efficiente di lui, Francis non sapeva con chi aveva a che fare.

Difatti, aveva già un indirizzo bello stampato in mente dove andarlo a cercare. Presto avrebbe reso il favore allo squilibrato paziente di Hannibal.

 

 

 

La serata film si era trasformata in un prolungato, delizioso, mangiarsi a vicenda.

In sottofondo due poliziotti stavano, guarda caso, dando la caccia ad un killer, ma quello era tutto ciò che Will aveva colto della trama.

Piuttosto che sui dialoghi e sul suono della sirena della polizia o delle occasionali sparatorie, Will era concentrato sul rumore dei succhiotti che le labbra di Hannibal posavano sulle sue, sensuale tanto quanto la sua lingua che di tanto in tanto lo sfiorava invitandolo a schiudere la bocca e poi gli accarezzava palato e denti; riusciva a strappargli veri e propri gemiti che Will non solo non riusciva a reprimere, ma che era anche certo incitassero l’uomo a ripetere certi gesti ancora e ancora.

Il dottore baciava in molti modi diversi e Will si stava lasciando divorare la bocca con totale abbandono, assaporando ogni momento, focalizzato su ogni minima cosa l’uomo gli facesse. Rispondeva schiudendosi ad ogni nuovo assalto e accogliendo l’uomo inclinando la testa per permettergli di raggiungere ogni punto. In pochi minuti gli sembrava che la lingua di Hannibal l’avesse accarezzato ovunque; avrebbe ricordato il vago sapore di brandy mischiato a quello di Hannibal per sempre come il vero e unico gusto del brandy, che lui non aveva mai bevuto.

La posizione che avevano assunto in modo così naturale faceva assomigliare Will ad una specie di koala; una gamba che passava davanti al dottore ed una dietro alla sua schiena, l’uomo col busto voltato verso di lui doveva essersi accorto di quanto Will fosse eccitato. Will premeva proprio contro il suo fianco, quando si stringeva di più anche contro il petto e importava poco che fosse coperto dai jeans.

“Non vuoi…?” Will attese che la lingua dell’uomo gli lasciasse libera la bocca. “Non vuoi andare… In camera?”

“Mh-mh,” l’uomo scosse la testa. “Qui va bene.”

“Non è un po’ scomodo?” obiettò Will.

“Sei scomodo?” l’uomo sollevò un sopracciglio e Will rimase un attimo a bocca aperta per quanto era bello; le labbra che lo stavano sapientemente torturando da minuti erano un po’ arrossate dal contatto con la barba appena accennata di Will e questo semplice particolare fece gonfiare la sua eccitazione in maniera dolorosa costretta dentro ai jeans.

“Per baciarsi va bene, ma…”

“Baciarci è tutto quello che continueremo a fare,” dichiarò con fermezza Hannibal.

Will sorrise. “Non ero io quello che aveva bisogno dei suoi tempi?” lo prese in giro.

“E ne hai ancora bisogno,” ribatté Hannibal, “Non confondere l’eccitazione per qualcosa di piacevole con l’essere pronto a fare qualunque altra cosa. La tua natura così cauta ha dato vita a questo meraviglioso gioco di attesa. Con altro tempo a disposizione potrà essere un’esperienza ancora più bella,” l’uomo infilò una mano sotto alla sua maglia, pizzicandolo con due dita e poi accarezzandolo dolcemente, “Ti fidi di me?”

“Eccome,” sussurrò Will, “Eccome se mi fido di te.”

“Voglio andare per gradi, ogni volta spingerci un po’ più in là della precedente,” Will rabbrividì al caldo respiro dell’uomo nell’incavo della sua spalla. Lo strinse nuovamente, dicendosi che se c’era di più di quello che già stava provando, allora poteva dire addio alla sua sanità mentale tra le braccia di quest’uomo.

Hannibal proseguì con la bocca attaccata al suo orecchio, “Quando ti avrò soddisfatto a sufficienza con le mani e con la bocca, allora potremo procedere oltre.”

Will gli strinse le dita tra i capelli, “Con la bocca stai già facendo un ottimo lavoro,” sospirò.

Il dottore gli sfiorò un capezzolo con un pollice, emise una calda, roca risata, “Poi potremo fare qualunque altra cosa.”

Silenzioso ma affannato, Will annuì sfregandogli la testa contro la spalla.

“Vogliamo calmarci un po’ con una passeggiata all’aria fresca?” suggerì il dottore.

Di nuovo Will annuì, con un sorriso e un bacio sulla guancia.

 

Quanto preannunciato dallo zio Jack si realizzò in quella settimana. Quando Hannibal gli disse che era stato contattato dalla polizia locale o _tuo zio_ , come si espresse lui, per un colloquio informale.

“Ha chiamato anche me, stamattina,” rispose Will. “Quindi significa che dobbiamo presentarci nello stesso momento?”

Il dottore si strinse nelle spalle. “Immagino cerchino di raggruppare più persone che abitano nella stessa zona. Non devono avere indizi sufficienti per fare ipotesi su un colpevole.”

“Quello è certo,” commentò Will, “Che non abbiano sospetti intendo. Però che i due omicidi siano stati compiuti dalla stessa mano… Penso sia una sicurezza.”

“Davvero?” Hannibal apparve sbigottito. E Will si rese conto che collegare due omicidi alla stessa persona, solo perché erano avvenuti nella stessa città, non era abitudine di nessuno. Ovvio. “Quando l’hanno annunciato?”

Will agitò una mano, “No, no… Non è un’informazione… Ufficiale,” ammise, “L’ho sentito per caso, non avrei dovuto sentirlo…”

Alla faccia seria di Hannibal si giustificò, “Non ho origliato,” non in quel momento, avrebbe dovuto aggiungere, “Uno scemo… Uno della squadra di mio zio stava parlando al telefono e ha detto che entrambi i cadaveri hanno un segno di riconoscimento, non so quale sia, lasciato dall’aggressore…e ha pronunciato la parola serial killer.”

Ma Will aveva pensato a due omicidi commessi dalla stessa persona molto prima di sentire Brian Zeller parlare al telefono, no?

Perché in una città dove non succedeva mai nulla due omicidi a poca distanza di tempo l’uno dall’altro non erano normali.

La notizia venne presa da Hannibal con la cautela di chi non si fidava di notizie sentite dire, ma anche con la preoccupazione di una persona che conosceva le deviazioni della mente umana molto bene.

“Vedremo se parlare con gli abitanti porterà a qualche svolta. Lo spero davvero,” disse l’uomo.

“Mi dispiace. Non deve essere piacevole aver lasciato un posto per dimenticare qualcosa di brutto e subito trovare qualcos’altro di cui doversi preoccupare,” commentò Will. “E il bello è che qui non è mai successo nulla prima…”

Will si bloccò, perché stava per dire _prima che arrivassi tu_ , ma sarebbe suonato malissimo e non era affatto il messaggio che voleva far arrivare al dottore.

 

 

Si ritrovarono all’edificio per il colloquio nel primo pomeriggio, dopo le lezioni.

Mantennero un comportamento del tutto amichevole e cortese, da vicini di casa quali erano: si sedettero vicini, parlarono, come avrebbero fatto due conoscenti qualsiasi.

Eppure la prima domanda di suo zio quando lo ebbe di fronte fu, “Sei amico del dottore, adesso?”

Aprì e richiuse la bocca più volte prima di rispondere. Gli capitava spesso davanti a suo zio, che lo lasciava perplesso coi suoi modi di fare. “Zio è… Il mio vicino di casa. Lo… Lo vedo tutti i giorni.”

Lo zio Jack annuì guardando altrove, altro suo tipico atteggiamento che preannunciava la continuazione del discorso. “Sei stato a casa sua?”

“È importante?”

Allora lo zio si voltò a guardarlo, come se fare domande non fosse nei diritti di Will e dovesse essere bloccato. “Non è importante,” sentenziò, “È una domanda che ti sto facendo.”

“Sì, sono stato a casa sua,” Will sentiva quello come un interrogatorio, molto più di qualsiasi domanda gli fosse stata fatta sulla sera o la presunta sera dell’omicidio. “Invitato,” aggiunse serio.

“Non stavo insinuando nulla, Will,” suo zio si sedette alla scrivania, i gomiti sul tavolo, intrecciò le dita di fronte al viso.

Will sapeva che l’uomo aveva insinuato tanto quanto sapeva che stava cogliendo la scusa della chiacchierata informale per raccogliere informazioni che chissà perché credeva di non potere ottenere da lui se non con la _forza_.

Era l’atteggiamento da _capo_ che Will più detestava in suo zio, e il pensiero che potesse usarlo con Hannibal lo irritò.

Provò quindi a distogliere la sua attenzione da quell’argomento, “Zio, è vero che è lo stesso killer, per entrambi gli omicidi? È un serial killer?”

“Chi fa domande qui, Will?”

“Dai zio! Se avessi avuto qualcosa da dirti l’avrei già fatto mille anni fa, non credi?” si lamentò Will, ma mantenne chiaro chi fosse al comando in quel momento. Con suo zio era sempre importante farlo. “Non mi hai chiamato qui perché pensi che ci sia qualcosa di interessante che io possa dirti, quindi tanto vale che parliamo tra di noi.”

“Infatti non mi pare di averti chiesto niente a riguardo degli omicidi, Will,” confermò suo zio, “So già che se avessi avuto i tuoi soliti sospetti saresti corso qui con assurde accuse o con assurdi indizi a conferma dei tuoi sospetti,” Will strinse le labbra trattenendosi dal rivelare quanto sapeva sia su Chilton che sul loro vicino di casa spacciatore. “Non hai fatto nulla di tutto questo e volevo… Volevo congratularmi con te. Ne sono… Fiero.”

Questa non era farina del suo sacco ma della zia Bella. E si era sforzato come mai in vita sua per lodarlo in questo modo. Will apprezzò anche se era una lode a vuoto; aveva semplicemente fatto ciò che gli aveva chiesto lui, ovvio che lo zio lo lodasse.

Guardò in basso sentendosi stringere la gola; la quantità di cose che i suoi familiari ignoravano di lui era ormai impressionante. Facile decidere di non raccontare loro più nulla, per non essere giudicato.

E nonostante questo si sentiva meno solo da quando taceva, meno solo ora di quando usava raccontare tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa a chi non lo ascoltava.

Hannibal ascoltava.

Con l’immagine dell’uomo davanti agli occhi, dell’uomo che qualche sera prima l’aveva portato a passeggiare lungo il viale alberato, Will si fece forza e alzò lo sguardo verso suo zio, “Grazie,” disse sorridendo, “Non ho intenzione di ripetere… Gli stessi errori. Studio e… Tengo la testa sulle spalle.”

 _Non penso più nemmeno di voler diventare un detective, o meglio, di voler fare il tuo mestiere_ , stava per aggiungere.

Ma perché dire una verità in mezzo a così tante bugie?

 

 

 

Hannibal rimase nell’ufficio dello zio per molto meno tempo di lui.

Quando uscì, si accomiatò con una stretta di mano allo zio e un cenno del capo.

Will immaginò una scena simile per quando avrebbe presentato il dottore come suo compagno; gli si annebbiò la vista all’improvvisa realizzazione che forse nemmeno sua zia avrebbe accettato una relazione del genere. Suo zio era semplicemente fuori discussione. Pura utopia.

Will poteva ingannarsi dicendosi che non sarebbe importato, e a livello pratico no, non sarebbe importato: avrebbe continuato a stare con Hannibal qualunque fosse stata la reazione delle persone attorno a loro. Ma di fatto il pensiero lo faceva arrabbiare.

Hannibal inclinò il capo, una buffa espressione sorpresa sul viso mentre lo raggiungeva lento e aggraziato accanto alla macchinetta del caffè.

“Mi hai aspettato?” gli chiese l’uomo.

“Pensavi ti lasciassi qui?” Will aggrottò la fronte.

Hannibal mantenne il suo compito stupore, mentre alle sue spalle, molto più indietro, lo zio Jack li osservava, una mano in tasca e l’altra sulla porta per aprirla alla prossima persona che sarebbe entrata.

Will salutò lo zio con un gesto della mano, Hannibal si voltò e rinnovò il cenno del capo, dopodiché entrambi si diressero alla porta.

“Pensavo non ti piacesse sentirti fare domande da tuo zio,” disse Hannibal una volta fuori, “Almeno non sulla tua vita privata.”

“Sì ma non… Non voglio che tu sia una bugia,” Will scosse la testa. “Posso evitare di bussargli sulla spalla e dirgli tutto adesso. Ma mentire su di te non avrebbe senso. Non sei una cosa passeggera… Non voglio che tu lo sia. Prima o poi lo sapranno. Non so quando, ma…”

Hannibal si chiuse in quel silenzio che Will ormai interpretava come profonda riflessione in seguito a qualcosa che l’aveva toccato. In questo caso non riuscì a dire se in modo positivo o no.

“Non sono un bambino. Non ci sono giustificazioni da dare o permessi da chiedere solo… La cortesia di farlo sapere, quando… Quando sarà…” Will voleva riempire un silenzio che mai gli era sembrato così pesante prima. Ma finì per pronunciare parole che risuonarono troppo impegnative nell’esatto istante in cui uscirono dalla sua bocca. Loro erano ancora così…

“Mi dispiace,” mormorò Hannibal.

“Di cosa?” chiese Will timoroso.

“Di non avere una famiglia a cui dire di noi.”

Will ingoiò una serie di concetti che passarono rapidi nella sua testa ma che non gli riuscì di esprimere. Al fatto che il dottore fosse solo al mondo, venendo da un orfanotrofio, non ci aveva più pensato.

“Puoi… Puoi sempre dirlo a Bedelia,” Will scrollò le spalle, il tono spiritoso per stemperare l’atmosfera, ma pur sempre allusivo.

Hannibal scoppiò a ridere. “Qualcosa mi dice che si sia già fatta un’idea in proposito.”

Già, qualche conversazione Will l’aveva sentita.

“Bene,” dichiarò soddisfatto.

 

 

Era riuscito a lavorare in libreria per due ore di fila senza distrarsi e trattenendosi dall’andare a levare il dannato mattone dal muro. Riconosceva che la sua forza di volontà risiedeva solo ed esclusivamente nel fatto che il dottore stava parlando con un nuovo paziente e che a lui importava poco sentire cosa si stessero dicendo, ma era un leggero passo avanti comunque.

Se lì sotto ci fosse stato Francis la situazione sarebbe stata ben diversa.

Fremeva pensando a quando avrebbe avuto il tempo di farsi un viaggetto fino a casa sua e ripagarlo con la stessa moneta.

Sarebbe entrato in casa sua? Avrebbe forzato una finestra, rotto un vetro?

E se viveva in appartamento?

Mise i due libri che aveva in mano sul loro ripiano, si voltò trovandosi faccia a faccia con la finestra, e casa sua, esattamente camera sua, dall’altra parte. Si era dimenticato di accostare le persiane.

Nel crepuscolo si accorse del perché Hannibal si era sentito spiato durante i giorni in cui Will l’aveva tenuto d’occhio da camera sua.

La tenda non copriva poi tanto, la trasparenza permetteva di intravedere ombre e movimenti.

E qualcuno stava camminando in camera sua in quel preciso momento.

Will aprì la porta, corse fino alle scale e si precipitò giù emettendo lo stesso rumore di una valanga di rocce rotolanti. Uscì dalla porta proprio mentre Hannibal stava aprendo quella del suo studio. Poi Will fu fuori in giardino.

Cercò segni d’effrazione sul suo cancello d’ingresso, sulla porta. Erano entrambi chiusi a chiave così come li aveva lasciati. Salì le scale a due a due e in camera sua fu accolto dal nulla.

Certo, non ci trascorreva più molto tempo ultimamente, ma in apparenza era tutto al proprio posto. Col fiatone, il cuore che rimbombava e le mani che tremavano, scese di nuovo al piano terra. A parte l’odore di muffa, che a quanto pareva aveva deciso di essere un accessorio di casa sua, era tutto come sempre, in cucina e in sala.

Trascinando i piedi ripercorse tutta la strada del ritorno, tenendo la testa bassa finché non rientrò nel cortile di casa Lecter e su su fino alla scaletta della porta d’entrata; si voltò, curioso di capire come mai avesse trovato il cancello aperto, poi tornando a guardare di fronte a sé capì.

Hannibal lo aspettava, mani in tasca e fronte corrugata. Will sorrise e lo salutò con la mano.

“Avevi lasciato qualcosa sul fuoco?” chiese Hannibal ironico.

Dannazione, quella era l’unica scusa che gli era venuta in mente.

“Improvvisa paranoia di aver lasciato le luci accese?” la mise sul ridere sperando che l’uomo accettasse il suo desiderio di non volerne parlare.

E così Hannibal fece, lasciandolo rientrare in casa.

“Scusami,” mormorò Will passandogli accanto.

Da dietro, Hannibal lo avvolse con un braccio attorno al petto, se lo tirò contro e gli baciò un orecchio.

La risposta di Will fu istantanea, facendogli pensare subito che quello era il risultato dell’infinita calma con cui l’uomo si era approcciato a lui. Per un abbraccio del genere solo qualche tempo prima Will avrebbe reagito con una gomitata.

“Il signor Trenton ha pensato che tu fossi il paziente successivo e che ti fossi stancato di aspettare,” gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Will rise, ruotando il capo perché le loro labbra si sfiorassero. “Se gliel’hai lasciato credere hai fatto bene.”

“Dovrei decidermi a fissarti degli appuntamenti,” Hannibal lo baciò tenendo gli occhi aperti, che sorridevano al posto della bocca impegnata. “Con Bedelia,” aggiunse.

Will allungò una mano dietro pizzicandolo su una coscia.

 

 

 

Verso sera, prima di cena, impegni terminati e rovinosa corsa giù per le scale dimenticata, erano entrambi nel giardino sul retro a decidere se fosse il caso o meno di raccogliere le poche foglie di menta cresciute o attendere un’altra settimana prima di preparare il sorbetto.

“Che cosa ti ha chiesto mio zio?” gli chiese Will.

L’uomo, adorabile in quella nuova tenuta dopo lavoro, maniche della camicia arrotolate e lembi fuori dai pantaloni, accosciato di fronte alla piantina di menta, appoggiò i gomiti alle ginocchia. “Mi ha chiesto più che altro di Chilton.”

“Oh…”

“Già,” proseguì l’uomo, “Sembrava interessato alla mia opinione riguardo a lui.”

“E non ti ha chiesto di me?” domandò ancora Will.

“No, altrimenti te l’avrei detto subito. Perché? A te ha chiesto di me?”

“Beh, mi ha ricordato di non importunarti, era molto preoccupato quando gli ho detto che ci conosciamo e che sono stato a casa tua,” rispose Will. Il problema non era mai come si comportavano gli altri con lui, per suo zio, ma l’esatto opposto. Era un fatto di immagine, Will tendeva a non essere un buon rappresentante per uno zio che lavorava nella polizia.

“Will, non credo che tuo zio sia una cattiva persona,” Hannibal si alzò e lo raggiunse sedendoglisi accanto, “Per il poco che ho visto e che mi hai raccontato, è come se ancora oggi non sapesse da dove partire per conoscerti.”

“Tu ci hai messo meno di un mese,” commentò Will.

“Ehi, guardami,” il dottore gli mise una mano sul ginocchio e lo scosse finché Will non lo guardò. “Mi hai ripetuto e ripetuto ancora che non sei mio figlio. Ed io non sono tuo padre, non mettere tuo zio e me sullo stesso piano, perché il modo in cui ti sei aperto con me è di certo ben diverso da qualunque sia il rapporto instauratosi tra te e tuo zio in questi anni.”

Will annuì con enfasi. “Hai ragione. Credo di essere un po’ deluso dal fatto che quando ho avuto torto sono sempre stato punito. Ho sempre pagato per le idiozie che ho fatto. Ma non c’è verso che mio zio mi dica che parte dei miei sospetti era fondata, che le persone su cui avevo sospetti si sono rivelate per quello che pensavo fossero.”

Hannibal spalancò la bocca sorpreso, “Chi…?” chiese, “Chilton?”

Will lo fermò subito. “Non… É solo una voce. Ma a quanto pare sta girando più in fretta di quanto pensassi.”

L’uomo raddrizzò la schiena con uno scatto ed emise uno sbuffo, “Accidenti, se è vero tuo zio dovrebbe farti lavorare nella sua squadra all’istante. O chiederti di fare da consulente in questi casi di omicidio. Ma mi auguro che non lo faccia,” emise un altro sbuffo, “Scusami. Non era un commento ispirato, davvero pessimo.”

“Sì, beh… Non sono più tanto sicuro di voler seguire le orme di mio zio,” confessò Will ad alta voce per la prima volta da quando aveva cominciato a riflettere sul suo futuro. “Quindi per ora puoi stare tranquillo. Non andrò ad infilarmi in un’indagine che riguarda un serial killer.”

Aveva già da pensare al loro stalker, Francis. Immaginò che Hannibal non sarebbe stato tanto felice di sapere nemmeno quello.

Riposò la testa nelle mani cercando di mettere a tacere tutte le voci che gli dicevano che di bugie aleggianti ce n’erano ancora troppe fra loro. Davvero troppe.

“Vieni, rientriamo, stasera ti preparo qualcos’altro, lasciamo crescere la menta ancora un po’,” l’uomo si alzò e gli offrì la mano. Quando lo ebbe di fronte lo baciò sulle labbra, un altro di quei gesti improvvisi e teneri che piegava le gambe di Will o gliele rendeva molli e incapaci di sostenerlo.

Il telefono vibrò nella tasca dei suoi jeans; talmente disabituato a sentire la sua presenza, lo tirò fuori con due dita come fosse infetto. Stupito rispose ad Alana, che aveva visto quella mattina a scuola e che notizie poteva avere così urgenti?

“Ehi,” la salutò come di consueto. Hannibal lo baciò sulla fronte e rientrò in casa.

“Io e Margot siamo qui fuori da casa tua e vorremmo tanto sapere dove diavolo sei, visto che non rispondi al citofono,” Will avvertì il tono giocoso di chi stava cercando di scoprire chissà quale oscuro segreto. Divertente il fatto che il segreto ci fosse veramente.

“Oh… Ehm… Beh, non sono in casa,” Will si strinse nelle spalle. “Perché, è strano?”

Il dottore seguì parte del discorso e si voltò interrogativo.

“Certo che è strano,” rispose Alana serena. “Dimmi dove sei e ti raggiungiamo. A meno che tu non voglia rimanere da solo…”

“Non potete raggiungermi, non sono in un locale, ok?” spiegò Will. Mentre il dottore cercava di fargli segno, “Sono a casa di… Un… Amico…”

Da quello che aveva capito per l’uomo non c’erano problemi a fare entrare le ragazze.

“Aspettate lì, arrivo,” disse al telefono.

Prima ancora di appurare se fosse una buona idea o meno era sul viale di fronte a casa a fare segno ad Alana e Margot di raggiungerlo lì alla villa. Le due ragazze corsero a piccoli passi, come avessero due gonne strette, tenendosi per mano. Avrebbe dato loro dodici anni, in due.

“Che ci fai qui Graham?” domandò Margot.

“Entrate e basta,” Will si spostò e le fece passare.

“Graham, ma quello che abita qui lo sa che sei entrato a casa sua?” chiese ancora Margot e Alana la colpì su un braccio. “Cosa?” si lamentò Margot, “Cos’ho detto di male? A me sembra più strano che l’abbiano fatto entrare qui di loro spontanea volont…”

Le due ragazze si bloccarono sulla soglia dei tre scalini, i visi rivolti verso l’alto dove Hannibal era appena comparso ad accoglierle.

“Alana,” indicò Will, “Margot… Questo è il padrone di casa, il dottor Hannibal Lecter.”

Le rituali strette di mano furono silenziose a parte il “Piacere,” baritonale di Hannibal. Una volta dentro e una volta che le ragazze ebbero roteato il naso all’insù per abbracciare tutta la casa con lo sguardo, la prima a parlare fu Margot.

“Dottore? Che tipo di dottore?”

“Sono uno psichiatra,” rispose Hannibal.

“Oh… Quindi Will…” Margot gli puntò un dito contro e per un attimo anche Alana rimase perplessa a considerare l’opzione che Will fosse un paziente.

“Assolutamente no,” ribatté l’uomo.

“Peccato perché aveva senso.”

“Margot!” la riprese Alana.

“Ma non c’è nulla di male, anch’io sono seguita da uno psichiatra, anche mio fratello, voglio dire… Non è mica un insulto no?” si rivolse al dottore con l’espressione furba di chi si era assicurata un posto in paradiso per tutte le buone intenzioni dimostrate.

“Tutto può apparire un insulto con la giusta dose di malizia, signorina…?”

“Verger,” rispose Margot. Poi si avvicinò ad Alana, “Mi piace. Ci mando mio fratello qui.”

“Vi fermate a cena?” chiese Hannibal cortese mentre Will, ancora stranito da come si erano evoluti gli eventi negli ultimi dieci minuti, allargava le braccia e domandava un _perché_ che Hannibal di certo gli lesse sulle labbra.

“Amore mio?” Margot chiese ad Alana.

Alana annuì, “D’accordo, se non è un problema…” guardò Hannibal, poi Will. Dal canto suo Will scosse la testa rassegnato e si attivò per prendere i cappotti delle ragazze.

Si accomodarono tutti in salotto.

“Allora, so che frequentate la stessa facoltà di Will…” cominciò il dottore.

“Esatto,” rispose Alana, “Io e Will ci conosciamo da molto tempo. Mi aveva detto che qualcuno aveva comprato questa casa, ma a parte questo non sapevo altro,” era chiaro l’intento della ragazza a farsi dire qualcosa di più. L’occhiata curiosa era rivolta a Will che lei sapeva non essere amichevole e non essere tanto bravo coi vicini di casa in generale.

Guardandoli così, seduti a semicerchio a chiacchierare, Will si scoprì a pensare con gioia che questo poteva essere un primo tentativo di rendere il loro rapporto un po’ meno nascosto di quanto era stato fino ad ora.

E un grosso peso sembrò levarsi dal suo stomaco a quel solo pensiero; si sedette accanto a Hannibal. “Io e Hannibal…” disse Will, “Siamo… Ci frequentiamo,” decise di metterla giù in quel modo.

Ai quattro occhi sgranati Will fece segno con la mano, “Attenta a che commenti senti il bisogno di fare, Margot. Di quello che dici su di me non m’importa nulla, ma…”

“Graham l’unico commento che mi viene è che non so quali divinità dovresti ringraziare in questo caso, ma ringraziale tutte così stai più tranquillo,” terminò ridacchiando.

Alana scosse la testa, sul volto un sorriso tenero per scusarsi con gli altri del sottile cinismo della sua ragazza. Di fatto non si pronunciò sulla notizia, continuò solo a sorridere.

“Perché non ci sediamo tutti a tavola?” Hannibal si alzò facendo loro strada. “Le conversazioni sono più piacevoli di fronte al cibo.”

 

 

 

E la cena fu incredibilmente piacevole.

Margot stessa si comportò come anni di vita ad adeguarsi all’etichetta le avevano insegnato. A tavola quelli più fuori posto erano lui e Alana, mentre Hannibal e Margot conversavano compiti ed eleganti. Anche il linguaggio di Margot cambiava radicalmente se la si inseriva in un contesto del quale lei conosceva le regole.

Adorabile.

“Dottor Lecter il cibo è squisito,” affermò Alana dopo i primi due bocconi e questo semplice commento in qualche modo la sciolse a chiacchierare per tutto il resto della cena senza esitazioni.

Quando le ragazze lasciarono casa, qualche ora dopo, Will riavvolse il nastro mentale della serata e non trovò un solo momento pesante o difficile da superare. A dirla tutta, se fossero rimaste di più non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto.

Sorrise al pensiero che senza volerlo quello era stata la sua prima vera cena a coppie, con la sua più cara amica, ed era andata a meraviglia.


	15. Chapter 15

“Tu lo sai che potrebbe essere tuo padre, vero?” gli chiese Margot versando la bustina di zucchero nel caffè. Alana si nascose dietro il libro.

Will roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.

“Te ne sei accorto o sei stato troppo distratto dal suo sedere?” Margot girò il cucchiaino nel caffè, mentre gli occhi di Alana emergevano da sopra il bordo del libro, sottili e minacciosi.

“Amore, ci vedo, non è colpa mia,” si difese Margot. “E tu non rispondi?” si rivolse ancora a Will.

“Lo sai, non ce la faccio ad arrabbiarmi perché sei stata meravigliosa l’altra sera a cena e in più non hai tirato fuori queste domande in quel momento quindi… Ti ringrazio,” disse Will.

“Prego,” ribatté Margot. Inarcò le sopracciglia. “Non è troppo vecchio per te? Fra dieci anni dovrete trasferirvi in una casa senza scale…”

“Margot…” Alana cercò di riprenderla.

“Non mi dire _Margot_ ,” la imitò nel tono, “Anche tu stai morendo dalla curiosità, non hai parlato d’altro dopo la cena.”

Will guardò Alana con esagerato sdegno.

“Quando penso alla sua età…” cominciò Will, “Non è mai in riferimento al fatto che lui sia troppo vecchio, al massimo al fatto che io sia troppo giovane e troppo noioso per lui. Ma evidentemente le mie paure sono infondate…”

“Sono infondate sì. Può fare sesso con uno che ha vent’anni meno di lui che cosa vuole di più?” Margot borbottò sollevando la tazza di caffè.

“Mi fa quasi paura che tu cerchi di farmi complimenti,” disse Will, “E comunque l’ultima cosa che ti chiedi guardandolo è quanti anni abbia. Non me ne frega niente, non me n’è mai fregato niente. È intelligente, affascinante, simpatico e…”

Sollevò gli occhi; entrambe le ragazze lo stavano guardando con il busto sporto in avanti in segno di profondo interesse.

“Basta che non racconti i dettagli che mi fanno impressione,” specificò Margot.

Will mantenne un decoroso silenzio che ottenne l’unico risultato di farsi scrutinare più a fondo dai quattro grandi occhi. “Voi due volete solo farvi gli affari miei nel modo più morboso possibile,” sbottò alla fine, ma sorridendo. “Non ho dichiarazioni da rilasciare a parte… Che l’altra sera sono stato bene. Non credevo che avrei mai vissuto una situazione del genere. Men che meno con lui. Era come se fossimo una coppia, come tutte le altre. Non avevo mai avuto quella sensazione prima, per svariati motivi diversi. Grazie.”

Si guardarono tutti e tre per un po’ prima che Margot borbottasse, “Questo è solo un giro di parole per dire che ancora non avete fatto niente.”

 

 

Will accarezzò la pelle liscia e fredda del bracciolo; la poltrona color caffè era dura e scivolosa e costringeva ad un’innaturale posizione mezza sdraiata.

“Ma il punto non sarebbe mettere i pazienti a loro agio?” commentò Will scivolando più in basso, la testa nascosta dietro allo schienale.

Hannibal, alle sue spalle, stava sistemando i suoi appunti alla scrivania, in attesa della prossima seduta. “Se stanno troppo comodi finiscono per parlare solo di cose piacevoli,” rispose senza smettere di scrivere.

“Davvero?”

La sorpresa di Will fu accolta con una calda risata. “No,” smentì l’uomo, “Anzi, credevo fossero sedie molto comode.”

“Perché tu sei alto,” replicò Will, “E grosso.”

“Sto più comodo perché sono alto e grosso?”

“Se appoggi i piedi a terra riesci comunque a stare seduto dritto,” spiegò Will riprovando a sedersi, “Ti appoggi allo schienale. Io scivolo, vedi?” e lentamente sparì di nuovo dalla visuale.

“Non è mai successo a nessuno dei miei pazienti,” ribatté Hannibal, “Stanno seduti composti, loro.”

“Oh! Chiedo scusa,” ridacchiò Will, “Devo essere il più piccolo che si è seduto su questa sedia.”

“Lo sei.”

Due brevi parole che bastarono a far contrarre i muscoli dell’addome. Will artigliò i braccioli della sedia ripensando alla frase di Margot _Può fare sesso con uno che ha vent’anni meno di lui che cosa vuole di più?_

Che Hannibal trovasse appetibile la sua giovane età era sempre stato un concetto in un angolo molto remoto della sua mente, mai del tutto sondato perché per Will _giovane età_ aveva significato sempre e solo l’essere inesperto, impacciato e lungo nei tempi per reciprocare. Mentre forse stava cominciando ad intuire che era uno degli aspetti fisici del loro rapporto che meglio si bilanciava.

Will adorava la loro squisita danza al rallentatore fatta di piccoli gesti mano a mano più intensi, il cui solo scopo era conoscersi, studiarsi, diventare familiari l’uno col corpo dell’altro.

E Hannibal amava questo suo ruolo di guida nel rendere piacevole un mondo che Will aveva sempre considerato di scarso interesse e anzi, irritante.

Ogni tanto pensava con intensità a come sarebbe stato fare davvero l’amore con lui, cosa avrebbe detto, fatto, in che modo avrebbe guidato. E in quei momenti gli era semplice lasciarsi andare se era solo, in camera sua.

“Mattinata interessante a scuola?” si informò l’uomo.

Strappato alle sue fantasticherie, Will rispose molto sinceramente, “Più interessante incontrare Alana e Margot in caffetteria. Abbiamo parlato di te.”

“Ah sì?”

Perché se parlava a monosillabi la sua voce arrivava più in fretta a toccarlo? Come una veloce carezza tra le gambe?

“Margot dice che non puoi chiedere di più che fare sesso con uno più giovane,” continuò, “Ma noi non facciamo sesso.”

“No?”

Dio, se Hannibal non l’avesse fatta finita con quel tono allusivo sarebbe andato lì a mangiarselo.

La penna smise di scrivere, la sedia sfregò sul tappeto sotto alla scrivania. I passi dell’uomo riecheggiarono sul pavimento e terminarono alle spalle della poltroncina.

Will inarcò il collo.

Con le mani strette sul bordo dello schienale, Hannibal lo guardava dall’altro troneggiante. Il mento abbassato e il viso contornato dai lisci capelli che avevano abbandonato la loro elegante posizione all’indietro. Una creatura bellissima e inquietante.

Quel genere di inquietudine che Will sperimentava sempre più spesso in sua presenza, ormai.

Il dottore gli scoprì la fronte e si abbassò a posarci un bacio.

“La tua amica non ha tutti i torti,” disse indugiando sulla sua pelle; le labbra morbide solleticarono la linea dei capelli, il naso inspirò il suo odore. Con una mano gli accarezzò il petto sollevandogli la maglietta e sfiorandogli con la punta delle dita la pelle nuda sotto. “Il privilegio in questo caso è tutto mio. Toccarti è una concessione per cui non ringrazierò mai abbastanza.”

“Beh,” cercò di articolare Will con voce arrochita, “Non è tanto male nemmeno essere nei miei panni, in questo caso.”

Hannibal colse al volo l’invito di Will, un movimento del bacino verso l’alto per incontrare la sua mano, e scivolò sotto alla maglietta posandosi sull’addome.

“Non pensi mai a quanto è cambiato il tuo modo di reagire a me? A quanto è cambiato nel corso del tempo?” chiese l’uomo.

“Ci penso tutti i giorni, non penso ad altro.”

“Anch’io non penso ad altro,” sussurrò Hannibal, “Direi che ciò che facciamo si qualifica come sesso in tutto e per tutto.”

Will si inarcò di più allungando un braccio dietro e aggrappandosi alla nuca dell’uomo; cercò le sue labbra e le leccò, la tiepida tensione mantenuta fino a quel momento ora una specie di pulsazione ritmica nella gola, nel petto e tra le gambe.

Mise la sua mano su quella del dottore e la spostò più in basso, pregustando il guizzo di piacere che il contatto avrebbe sicuramente causato.  

La lingua di Hannibal reclamò la sua con un’inaspettata voracità. E il campanello suonò.

“Dimmi che non è vero,” sospirò Will ricadendo sulla sedia con un tonfo. Mani e lingua di Hannibal che ancora sembravano tracciare scie bollenti sul suo corpo.

“È il campanello,” asserì Hannibal in tono serio.

“Me ne sono accorto.”

“No, Will… È il campanello. Quello di casa. Abbiamo lasciato il cancello aperto?”

Will si voltò, scosse la testa e scrollò le spalle insieme. Non era mai successo prima, ma non poteva escluderlo.

Uscirono dall’ufficio. Will si passò una mano sui capelli, una sulla faccia, abbassò la maglia sui jeans per quanto gli fu possibile e iniziò a salire le scale, sperando di ridurre al minimo l’interazione con chiunque fosse in arrivo vista l’ultima bravata fatta in presenza di un paziente.

“Buongiorno dottore.”

Will si voltò con lo stomaco già in subbuglio, ogni residuo di eccitazione come per magia scomparso al suono di quella voce.

“Buongiorno vicino di casa,” Francis si rivolse a Will senza l’ombra di un sorriso. Era ancora sul pianerottolo e già aveva fatto uno screening completo della casa.

“Francis, non ti aspettavo,” Hannibal interruppe il loro contatto visivo con stizza, a Will fece piacere. E al contempo confermò i suoi sospetti, con quella frase: Francis non era previsto in quel momento. D’istinto Will osservò con cura la reazione dell’uomo alla velata irritazione del dottore.

“Speravo di poterle rubare cinque minuti, dottore, è importante.”

Il dottore considerò brevemente, ma non rifiutò; lo fece entrare e accomodare.

Will schizzò su per le scale, nella stanza libreria, ad aprire la sua via di comunicazione con la stanza di sotto.

 

 

 

 

 

“…vederla più spesso dottore e in orari diversi da questi,” Will fece in tempo a sentire Francis concludere una frase.

Col fiatone e il mattone tra le mani si sedette a terra.

“No, Francis, non è possibile,” rispose Hannibal.

“Non credo lei si possa rifiutare,” anche ammesso che Francis stesse discutendo pacificamente, e Will non ne era troppo sicuro, quel tono grave e la cadenza facevano suonare l’uomo come un mostro pronto all’attacco. Sempre adirato, sempre sull’orlo della perdita del controllo.

“Certo che posso,” disse il dottore calmo, “Sono io il tuo psichiatra e so quante volte a settimana è sufficiente vederti. “

“Non funziona così,” Francis non mollava. Will strinse il mattone tra le mani. Sotto il mento piano piano si stava formando un urlo che avrebbe dovuto trattenere per forza.

“Francis, io non avrei nemmeno dovuto prenderti in cura…” anche Hannibal cominciava ad irritarsi.

 _Era ora_ , pensò Will.

“Sembra che mi stia facendo un favore, dottore,” Francis amava ripetere quella parola. Detta con quel timbro di voce aveva un che di canzonatorio. “Io la pago. O forse ha perso la speranze su di me e pensa di non potermi aiutare?”

“Devo ancora capire bene come aiutarti Francis,” disse Hannibal, “Non sono sicuro tu abbia realmente bisogno d’aiuto.”

“Lei pensa che io sia come Tier, dottore,” disse Francis. “Ha paura che io possa attaccarla, uno di questi giorni, è per questo che mi parla come se fossi un bambino, con questo tono condiscendente.”

“Mi stai dicendo che è quello che devo temere da te?” chiese Hannibal. Will giurò che se avesse sentito un solo secondo di silenzio in più da parte di Francis avrebbe fatto irruzione nella stanza con quel mattone tra le mani.

“Le sto dicendo quello che lei pensa…” disse infine Francis. Will si rilassò, “E che pensa anche il suo amico,” Will tese l’orecchio, il cuore in gola, “Quello che abita nella dépendance e che l’altra volta mi ha detto di non conoscerla poi così bene. Mi sembra abbiate approfondito la conoscenza.”

Figlio di…

“Francis…” la voce del dottore più ferma, all’accenno di Francis, “Forse sarebbe meglio interrompere qui la terapia. Non credo di farti del bene.”

“Potrebbe, dottore,” mormorò Francis, “Se solo si sforzasse un po’ di più.”

“Ho un paziente tra cinque minuti. Devo chiederti di andartene.”

Stavolta la richiesta fu lapidaria e non suscettibile di negoziazioni. Difatti il rumore successivo fu quello della porta dello studio che si apriva e di passi in corridoio. Will si affrettò a sigillare l’apertura e ad andare a socchiudere la porta.

Attese che i due si salutassero, attese di vedere dalla finestra la schiena di Francis allontanarsi lungo il viale, attese che il dottore richiudesse la porta d’ingresso.

Ma poi l’uomo rientrò nel suo studio.

E Will abbandonò l’idea che volesse raccontargli quanto successo.

 

 

 

Accadde qualche giorno dopo che Hannibal avesse impegni pomeridiani e Will dovette decidere tra la visita a Tier, a lungo rimandata, e quella a Dolarhyde, ormai una sorta di promessa fatta a se stesso.

Tier non era un pericolo imminente; sebbene potesse essere il mezzo per capire meglio il passato di Hannibal, Will non poteva lasciare la questione Francis irrisolta.

Anche se la risoluzione al momento era fuori dalla sua portata in qualche modo aveva bisogno di muoversi. Cos’avrebbe fatto una volta giunto a casa di Francis non lo sapeva; forse si sarebbe dichiarato fortunato se l’uomo fosse stato assente e lui fosse potuto entrare in casa, meno fortunato se avesse dovuto affrontarlo. Ma l’avrebbe affrontato.

Dalle ricerche fatte e le informazioni chieste il giorno dopo aver appreso l’indirizzo dell’uomo, Will sapeva che avere a disposizione un’intera giornata era appena sufficiente per ciò che voleva fare. Sperava di essere in grado di rientrare a sera o avrebbe dovuto trascorrere la notte fuori.

Il viaggio in corriera fu lungo e scomodo. Considerando che Francis lo faceva tutte le settimane solo per poter vedere per un’ora il dottore, Will si domandò una volta di più che diavolo passasse per la testa di quell’uomo. Perché fosse così importante avere come psichiatra il dottor Lecter.

Non gli piaceva, quella storia non gli piaceva fin dal primissimo momento in cui aveva messo gli occhi su Francis, anzi, aveva sentito la sua voce.

Scese dalla corriera e seguì le indicazioni del navigatore satellitare del suo cellulare.

Fu grande lo stupore quando, all’indirizzo imparato a memoria e ripetuto all’infinito e senza ombra di errore, trovò dei bambini e un cane a giocare in cortile e il nome Jacobi scritto sulla cassetta delle lettere.

Il suo interesse per la casa non passò inosservato.

“Posso esserle utile?” l’uomo all’interno del giardino, intento a tagliare i rami di una delle piante, presumibilmente il signor Jacobi, si rivolse a lui con un’aria poco amichevole. Will non poté biasimarlo.

“Mi… Mi scusi tanto è solo che… Mi avevano spacciato questo indirizzo per quello di qualcun altro e… Sono davvero spiacente,” nell’accennare ad andarsene Will forse mosse il signor Jacobi a dargli un po’ di credito.

Non si sbilanciò troppo nel dire, “Forse parla dell’inquilino di prima. Era in affitto. Noi abbiamo comprato la casa pochi mesi fa. Non ho idea di dove sia andato ad abitare l’uomo che viveva qui, però.”

Will alzò una mano, “È stato gentilissimo, grazie.”

Ritornò sui suoi passi a testa bassa.

Non che avesse mai avuto dubbi in proposito, ma sorrise nel constatare che non era proprio uno scemo visionario, a quanto pareva. Oltre a tutto il resto, Francis era anche un bel bugiardo.

 

 

Le mille motivazioni che si erano avvicendate nella sua testa per spiegarsi la bugia di Dolarhyde erano per un terzo pure idiozie, per l’altro terzo plausibilissime verità e per l’ultimo terzo orribili segreti. La filastrocca che si era cantato dalla fermata della corriera fino a casa, il _lo dico_ o _non lo dico_ a Hannibal, era terminata con un _non lo dico_ al quale Will aveva intenzione di mantenere fede.

Non si poteva permettere falsi allarmi con nessuno, pensò infilando la chiave nella serratura del cancello Lecter. Né con suo zio, né col dottore. Parlare di Dolarhyde era fuori questione.

Quello era un problema suo e suo soltanto finché non avesse avuto per le mani qualcosa di seriamente compromettente su Francis.

 

In casa lo investì un buon odore di arrosto.

Il fatto che Hannibal fosse già rientrato gli scaldò anima e corpo; quando lo vide fare capolino dalla cucina e salutarlo come fosse il membro della famiglia mancante, quello che si aspettava prima di mettersi a tavola, lo sciolse dentro. Era un mondo del quale Will aveva sempre fatto parte per metà, quello familiare, mai troppo sicuro di essere davvero ben accetto.

Corse in cucina ad abbracciare l’uomo, stretto, per la vita. Gli appoggiò un orecchio sul petto. Batteva come dopo una corsa per le scale.

Una mano tra i capelli, un bacio sul collo, “Bentornato,” gli mormorò Hannibal. “Ceni con me?”

 

 

 

Dopo cena Hannibal si era versato un dito di brandy e si era seduto sul divano. Will aveva subito deciso di sederglisi in grembo, sistemato schiena contro petto.

Mentre l’uomo sorseggiava dal bicchiere, Will rimase a godersi il regolare abbassarsi e alzarsi del suo petto e il suo respiro tra i capelli, in silenzio. A bevanda finita, Will gli prese una mano per osservarla.

Le dita erano lunghe, da pianista, le unghie curate. Sul dorso le vene creavano un bel bassorilievo intricato, mentre il palmo era stranamente calloso per un uomo che conduceva quella vita agiata.

Quella mano l’aveva toccato e accarezzato più volte. E ancora più volte Will aveva fantasticato su tutto il resto che avrebbe potuto provare affidandosi completamente al dottore.

“La prima cosa che mi ha colpito di te,” Hannibal lo ridestò dai suoi pensieri e lo baciò sul capo, “I tuoi capelli.”

Will inclinò la testa; invitò l’uomo scoprendo il collo e si mise la sua mano sul petto.

“Ti ho immaginato ritratto in un quadro, mentre mangiavi uva…” proseguì l’uomo in tono giocoso, scostandogli i capelli da un lato.

“Mezzo nudo,” aggiunse Will.

“Perché non tutto nudo?” Hannibal rise, prima di poggiargli le labbra sotto all’orecchio. Lo strinse forte.

“Ok,” bisbigliò Will. L’uomo continuò ad abbracciarlo e a sfiorarlo con le labbra, non sembrava aver colto il vero senso del monosillabo.

Così Will ripeté, “Ho detto ok.”

L’uomo alzò il viso, gli picchiettò con un dito sul petto come a chiedere spiegazioni.

Will si voltò fino a riuscire a guardarlo. “Vuoi… Puoi spogliarmi, puoi…” gli mancò per un attimo il fiato e distolse gli occhi, ma li rialzò subito. “Non dobbiamo… Non sto suggerendo… Ma sarebbe bello stare nudo tra le tue braccia.”

L’uomo ascoltò con attenzione le sue parole, gli occhi che scrutavano i suoi come se potesse entrare più a fondo nella sua anima passando da lì; non rispose subito.

Si leccò le labbra, sorrise e si sporse in avanti col busto, invitando Will a muoversi.

Will si mise in piedi reggendosi ad una sua spalla, cercò di capire le intenzioni dell’uomo. Lo stava rimandando a casa? Voleva che si spogliasse da solo di fronte a lui? Cosa?

Si alzò anche il dottore e dopo averlo preso per mano gli disse, “Vieni con me.”

In silenzio spense la luce della sala, sempre tenendo Will per mano salì la scala ed entrò in camera sua. Una delle poche stanze che Will non aveva mai visto.

Quando il dottore, accanto al letto, gli lasciò la mano, lo stomaco di Will si fece microscopico, dandogli l’impressione di essere scomparso, e al suo posto quel piccolo spillo rimasto lo stava bucando ovunque.

Strano connubio di emozioni la paura e l’eccitazione: non aveva la minima idea di quello che voleva fare, ma lo voleva fare comunque.

“Io spoglio te e tu spogli me,” sussurrò Hannibal accarezzandogli un braccio. Lo prese per il polso e si appoggiò la mano di Will sulla fila di bottoni della camicia bianca. Will annuì, inebetito dalla scena, la bocca socchiusa che prendeva piccoli respiri agitati.

“Non serve che ripeta qual è la regola principale, vero?” chiese Hannibal, ora sistemandogli una ciocca di capelli dietro all’orecchio.

“Che posso fermarmi quando voglio?” ribatté Will.

Hannibal sorrise.

“Ma non p-penso che mi fermerò p-prima che i tuoi abiti siano tutti a terra,” sarebbe suonato senz’altro più sexy se non l’avesse detto con un filo di voce e balbettando, ma si accontentò dell’espressione adorante di Hannibal e della rapida ma eloquente occhiata che l’uomo fece scorrere dal suo viso ai suoi piedi, anticipando quanto stava per accadere.

Will gli sbottonò la camicia con più difficoltà di quanto avrebbe creduto. I bottoni erano piccoli ma le asole anche di più. Mano a mano che lo scopriva gli tornò alla mente il periodo in cui Hannibal si era ammalato: anche allora l’aveva spogliato.

Non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che quando si trattava di sesso la situazione che si creava tra le persone era essenziale.

Averlo spogliato mentre era incosciente non aveva paragone con quello che stavano facendo adesso.

Oh, aveva notato che il corpo dell’uomo lo attraeva, lo aveva notato anche allora, ma scoprirlo piano piano mentre aveva i suoi occhi puntati addosso lo stava facendo tremare. La camicia era quasi del tutto aperta; Will stava proseguendo a slacciarla, ma teneva gli occhi fissi sul petto dell’uomo.

Non sapeva se facesse parte del gioco o meno, ma non chiese il permesso a Hannibal prima di abbassarsi fino ad appoggiare il viso sul duro pettorale. Inalò a fondo il suo odore; il mento, le labbra e il naso piacevolmente solleticati dalla peluria. Finì di slacciargli l’ultimo bottone e lo prese per i fianchi.

L’uomo si mosse per far scivolare la camicia giù dalle spalle. Will lo aiutò tirando li bordo delle maniche arrotolate agli avambracci. E lo abbracciò subito dopo, ansioso di poter sentire la schiena nuda sotto ai palmi.

“Sei così bello,” gli mormorò Will sulla spalla, “E sexy…”

Hannibal non lo lasciò continuare, gli sollevò la maglietta sulla schiena; Will alzò le braccia, la maglietta scivolò fuori e fu lasciata accanto alla camicia.

Pelle contro pelle, l’abbraccio successivo fu così diverso da ogni altra cosa fatta con l’uomo fino a quel momento. Una condivisione ben oltre le carezze, soprattutto per lui che aveva sempre considerato il toccarsi qualcosa riferito soprattutto alle mani.

Questo era toccarsi elevato all’ennesima potenza, era un’esplosione di sensi ed emozioni, eccitante e insieme confortante, passione e pace.

Hannibal camminò in avanti spingendo lui indietro, verso il letto. “Sdraiati,” gli disse.

Will si sedette sul bordo e si adagiò sulle coperte. Alzò il bacino quando le mani del dottore andarono alla sua cintura per aprirla e sfilarla. L’uomo slacciò i bottoni dei jeans molto lentamente, attento a non toccarlo, e poi infilò le mani nel bordo dei boxer. Tirò giù sia pantaloni che biancheria.

Gli indumenti scesero prima a metà coscia. L’uomo si fermò, gli occhi che saltavano dal viso al corpo di Will scavandogli solchi nel passaggio.

Will non si sentiva imbarazzato né a disagio, anzi, se avesse potuto strapparsi la pelle e spogliarsi più di così l’avrebbe fatto. Si puntellò sui gomiti, tirò a sé una gamba e l’altra per aiutare l’uomo a sfilare i jeans e rimase nudo.

La carezza virtuale di quegli occhi non era meno percepibile di quella elargita dalle mani.

Ogni parte del corpo sulla quale si soffermarono andò a fuoco, Will non si era mai sentito tanto desiderato e allettante in vita sua. “Se non ti conoscessi,” disse sospirando, la testa inclinata da un lato, “I tuoi occhi potrebbero quasi farmi paura.” Si tirò su a sedere, gli mise una mano sul bordo dei pantaloni e guardò Hannibal dal basso, “Sei l’opposto di quello che il tuo viso serio suggerisce,” alzò una mano a sfiorargli le labbra, “Eppure così sembri pericoloso.”

Will slacciò i suoi pantaloni.

Più morbidi dei jeans, questi cascarono a terra senza troppo sforzo. Hannibal uscì da essi spostandoli a lato col piede.

L’indumento intimo indossato dall’uomo copriva, certo, ma non tanto per occhi che guardavano così da vicino. La sottile ed elastica stoffa nera avvolgeva senza lasciare grande spazio all’immaginazione. Will tracciò il contorno del suo sesso con lo sguardo.

Aveva una gran voglia di toccarlo e se pensava a se stesso qualche mese prima non vedeva una sola possibilità di essere lì in quel momento e in quella situazione. Con quel particolare desiderio.

Gli accarezzò una coscia, sentire l’uomo irrigidirsi sotto alla sua mano lo lusingò. Risalì fino al bordo dei boxer e lo tirò verso il basso. Hannibal emise un suono gutturale che Will interpretò come un modo per rilasciare la tensione che l’uomo sentiva essersi creata fra loro. Il fatto che anche lui fosse agitato rese Will molto più sicuro di sé.

Una volta tolti i boxer, Will si sdraiò di nuovo per abbracciare l’uomo tutto in un solo sguardo.

Non aveva altro da dire a parte qualcosa di molto banale come _Bello_ o _Meraviglioso_. Così deglutì a vuoto, strinse la labbra e si accarezzò l’addome, soddisfatto di vedere il dottore allargare gli occhi a quel gesto.

Poi l’uomo gli offrì una mano e lo tirò a sé, abbracciandolo lì in piedi a bordo del letto.

“Oh!” esclamò Will al delizioso contatto con il suo corpo nudo. Sentì Hannibal premergli contro il basso ventre e lui rimanere intrappolato tra se stesso e il dottore, pizzicato dai peli, eccitato dalla frizione contro quella parte tanto calda.

“Vuoi dormire con me?” chiese il dottore, “Posso tenerti abbracciato così tutta la notte?”

“Sì,” non sapeva se l’avesse detto o se avesse pronunciato solo una specie di sibilo.

“Posso baciarti?”

Will annuì.

“Accarezzarti?”

Annuì più volte.

“Morderti?” chiese ancora ridendo.

Will annuì furiosamente.

E sotto alle coperte, così avvinghiati, era anche meglio.

Dal divano erano finiti lì, più o meno nella stessa posizione, anche se in orizzontale. Will non poteva ancora crederci.

Era nudo e vulnerabile tra le sue braccia, ogni parte del corpo dell’uomo gli premeva contro ed era legato come in una camicia di forza.

“Mi piace anche questo tuo lato meno… Sotto controllo,” disse Will, la bocca mezza nascosta dalla coperta. La gamba che Hannibal teneva fra le sue si mosse, quasi a conferma delle parole appena sentite. Will si voltò col viso verso il cuscino, il peso del dottore sulla schiena e la sua bocca che non la smetteva di mordicchiare.

L’uomo sbuffò aria calda con una risatina, “Certe volte, dopo che te ne sei andato, di sera,” parlava mentre gli ricopriva collo e schiena di baci, “Ci penso e non ho idea di come io faccia a controllarmi.”

Quanto aveva bisogno di sentirselo dire Will lo capì solo in quel momento. “Tu mi desideri, vero?” chiese in conferma.

L’uomo smise la gentile tortura con le labbra, “Forse è bene che te lo dica più spesso.”

“No,” Will si nascose di più contro il cuscino, “Sono solo…” cercò le parole, con le dita arrotolò un lembo della federa sovrappensiero. “È che non avevo mai provato qualcosa del genere. E mi chiedevo se fossi solo io perché sono… Non ho esperienza.”

“Non avevi esperienza neanche prima e quello non ti ha impedito di essere cauto nei miei confronti,” rispose Hannibal, “Quello che provi è frutto della fiducia che si è instaurata tra noi e di quanto stiamo imparando a conoscerci.”

“E lo provi anche tu.”

Hannibal lo baciò, gli tirò la pelle coi denti. “Sì, ma io lo provavo anche prima, perché di fronte a te non sono mai stato molto cauto.”    


	16. Chapter 16

Da qualche giorno la sensazione di essere un estraneo in casa sua si era fatta più forte.

Ogni stanza in cui metteva piede gli appariva come un luogo distante mai visto prima.

Dovette ammettere con se stesso che trascorrere praticamente tutto il tempo a disposizione con Hannibal non poteva certo aiutarlo a sentire il suo spazio più suo, ma la verità era che forse lì dentro non si era mai sentito veramente se stesso; messo lì da suo zio perché si _comportasse bene_.

“Dovremmo far riunire le case,” disse ad alta voce, mentre dalla finestra della cucina guardava gli alberi davanti al suo cancello.

Ebbe come l’impressione che gli fosse sfuggito qualcosa, poi si rese conto di non aver mai veramente indagato su quel simbolo inscritto da Francis sulla corteccia dell’albero.

Era piuttosto curioso, niente che Will avesse mai visto. Di certo non assomigliava ad un geroglifico, ma magari era la lettera di qualche alfabeto a lui sconosciuto. Ricopiò il disegno su un foglio di carta e decise di andare a chiedere alla persona che più gli aveva dato l’impressione di avere conoscenze riguardo a certi argomenti.

Non ricordava esattamente dove fosse il negozio di antichità, ma ricordava le strade prese con Hannibal per arrivarci. Una volta nei paraggi domandò e trovò il posto alle prime indicazioni ricevute.

“C’è nessuno?” chiese entrando. Il negozio era sommerso da oggetti di ogni tipo, triplicati dall’ultima volta in cui Will ci aveva messo piede.

Il suono di oggetti rovesciati su un tavolo e poi una voce. “Arrivo!”

Wes fece capolino nell’atrio dell’entrata e si illuminò in volto. “Oh ciao! Bentornato! Sei Will, giusto? Mi ricordo di averti visto con il dottor Lecter tempo fa… L’ultimo libro che ha comprato l’ha preso con te.”

“Che memoria…” commentò Will.

“In parte, solo in parte… Mi è rimasto impresso perché ho scoperto una cosa su quel libro solo pochi giorni dopo che il dottore l’aveva acquistato e in attesa di rivederlo per dirglielo ho spesso ripensato a quel pomeriggio.”

“Cos’ha scoperto?” chiese Will con entusiasmo. Per poi darsi dello stupido e ricordarsi che il suo stretto rapporto col dottore era noto solo a lui e al dottore e che farsi gli affari dell’uomo fuori da casa sua non era un bel biglietto da visita. “Mi scusi,” aggiunse subito, “Non sono affari miei.”

“Beh, il dottore ti ha portato qui con lui, quindi sa chi sei, e di certo quello che ho scoperto non è un gran segreto, solo una curiosità: quel libro stava in quella casa già prima. Il dottore l’ha comprato senza sapere che faceva parte di uno stock di oggetti portati via da quella casa dopo…” l’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, “Beh, anche tu sai dopo cosa.”

“Non è una curiosità da poco,” commentò Will.

Wes incrociò le braccia al petto, “Una coincidenza interessante, sì… Allora? Cosa posso fare per te?”

“Ho pensato di chiedere a lei perché mi dà l’impressione di sapere un sacco di cose,” si complimentò Will per aprirsi la strada, “Sono curioso… Che simbolo è questo? Ecco,” Will aprì il foglio e mostrò il disegno, “L’ho trovato…”

L’uomo lo interruppe, “Non c’è bisogno di dirmi dove l’hai trovato, ragazzo,” passò dalla posizione a braccia conserte ad una statuaria posa con le mani ai fianchi, “Ecco perché eri così interessato a quel libro!” gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, “Questo è il simbolo del Drago Rosso, il disegno a doppia pagina proprio del libro d’arte di cui stavamo parlando. Volevi cogliermi in fallo?” l’uomo rise mettendo in chiaro che non si era offeso.

“Non…” Will stava per dirgli che non era sulle antiche pagine che aveva trovato quel simbolo, ma riconsiderò e disse, “Ma lei…? Ecco… Su quel disegno non c’è alcuna descrizione a parte il nome e non è neanche Drago Rosso è solo Drago, o Grande Drago. Lei sa qualcosa a riguardo?”

“Solo il pezzo della leggenda che parla di questo demone metà umano e metà drago che si ciba delle anime di chi viene a lui sacrificato,” l’uomo usò un tono lugubre scherzoso per dare ad intendere la sua assoluta estraneità a certe credenze, “Dorme tranquillo per anni, ma si risveglia se non viene nutrito dal proprietario e gli toglie qualunque sia la cosa che gli ha donato in precedenza. Il Rosso aggiunto è per la natura sanguinaria del demone.”

La nonna, la mamma e il bambino, pensò Will.

E pensò anche che l’uomo non aveva idea che i vecchi proprietari di villa Lecter possedessero una statua del Drago… Rosso.

“Davvero… Folcloristico,” offrì Will, mentre il suo più pressante pensiero era che Francis fosse sul serio interessato alla statua. Non aveva sbagliato su quello.

Non aveva idea del perché Francis ne avesse bisogno, ma evidentemente sapeva della sua esistenza e aveva fatto in modo di rimanere paziente del dottore per avvicinarglisi. Altrimenti come spiegare quel simbolo?  

“Già,” l’uomo lo guardò scuotendo la testa, “È proprio vero che certi oggetti appartengono alle case e non ai proprietari. È incredibile tutta questa serie di coincidenze su quel libro.”

 _E tu nemmeno sai della statua_ , pensò di nuovo Will.

“Beh, salutami il dottore appena lo vedi.”

Will uscì dal negozio con un sacco di domande in più, ma anche con un discreto ventaglio di direzioni verso le quali spostare le sue ricerche.

 

Tornò a casa.

Le prime cose su cui si focalizzò furono la bugia di Francis riguardo a dove abitava e quella curiosa decisione di intagliare il simbolo del Drago Rosso nella corteccia dell’albero davanti a casa sua.

Davanti alla sua.

Non a quella del dottore. C’erano alberi anche lì, ma Francis l’aveva fatto proprio sul suo.

Perché?

Se doveva ragionare con la testa di qualcuno che credeva a quella leggenda, allora forse Will era stato designato come prossima vittima sacrificale. E quindi cosa stava aspettando Francis?

Il Drago doveva essere nutrito ad intervalli regolari.

Quindi c’era un tempo stabilito per donargli il sacrificio umano?

Doveva riprendere in mano quel libro e ritornare alla statua.

Non perché credesse alla leggenda, ma perché voleva capire cosa stava passando per la testa di quell’uomo.

 

 

Entrò in casa come una folata di vento. Lasciò i libri delle lezioni sul mobiletto, tolse le scarpe e le calciò alla bell’e meglio in un angolo non visibile.

Si diresse di corsa verso lo studio, ma la porta era già aperta e Hannibal già affacciato, così Will non dovette far altro che aggrapparsi al suo collo e baciarlo.

“Buongiorno!” esclamò, si staccò e andò verso le scale.

“Buongiorno a te…” mormorò Hannibal dubbioso.

Will ritornò sui suoi passi e lo abbracciò di nuovo, ma di fretta. Lo baciò due volte, anche più in fretta. “Devo andare su in libreria,” spiegò correndo di nuovo verso le scale.

Scese, andò a baciarlo altre due volte e risalì di nuovo. “A dopo!”

“Avresti finito due mesi fa se avessi avuto quest’entusiasmo dall’inizio,” commentò Hannibal.

“Ah ah,” ribatté Will salendo le scale a due a due, “Ci ho messo tanto per avere il tempo di sedurre il padrone di casa,” urlò alla fine della salita. Si affacciò dalla balaustra, “Perché bacia e cucina da dio,” concluse rivolto verso l’uomo.

Entrò nella stanza; eccitato perché era il giorno perfetto per quello che voleva fare, Hannibal aveva un appuntamento dietro l’altro e lui poteva proseguire con le sue indagini senza alcuna interruzione.

E non era tanto male nemmeno tenere la testa occupata con altro che non fosse il costante ricordo della notte in cui aveva dormito con Hannibal.

Aveva capito che l’uomo intendeva continuare a procedere con calma e quindi non lo preoccupava che l’esperienza non si fosse ancora ripetuta, ma se prima il sesso non gli passava nemmeno per la testa adesso era diventato quasi un pensiero fisso.

E talvolta piuttosto scomodo.

L’adolescenza non era stata un gran problema da superare; ma a quanto sembrava Hannibal era una decina di adolescenze tutte insieme e tutte rivolte verso una strada ben precisa.

Si tolse la giacca e la gettò sulla scrivania. Fece scivolare la scala a pioli lungo il piano rialzato fino a ritrovare il punto in cui aveva sistemato il libro. Lo trovò subito anche per la costina rossa che spiccava tra le altre. Quello era il reparto Autori Vari, per tutte quelle opere che non avevano un cognome a cui rifarsi per l’archiviazione.

Si mise a sfogliarlo lì dov’era, fino a raggiungere il centro ed eccolo lì, il Drago Rosso.

Lo guardò con occhi diversi, ora che aveva qualche informazione in più sulla leggenda. Il fatto che il volto non fosse visibile gli aveva sempre fatto una brutta impressione, chissà che non fosse perché un demone che si nutre di più anime non può avere un volto solo. Forse se il demone avesse alzato il capo un collage di volti diversi che si avvicendavano tra loro sarebbe apparso al posto di una faccia e quello non era qualcosa che si poteva riprodurre in un disegno o in una scultura.

Doveva andare a riguardare la statua, doveva…

Gli occhi si posarono su una zona del disegno molto piccola.

Sebbene a doppia pagina, quella parte del collo del Drago era quasi invisibile. Solo chi aveva speso ore a guardarne ogni minimo dettaglio poteva aver colto anche quello.

Lì, sul collo, c’era disegnato il simbolo del Drago Rosso. Lo stesso inciso da Francis sull’albero.

 

 

Scese silenzioso le scale, prima quelle che portavano all’atrio, poi quelle di pietra, che portavano al seminterrato, fredde sotto i suoi piedi scalzi.

Accese la luce e si avvicinò alla statua con una sorta di riverente timore, lo stesso usato nel guardare il disegno poco prima.

Se era vero che le tre persone uccise lì dentro erano state date in sacrificio a questo simulacro, allora di fronte a sé aveva la motivazione per cui delle vite erano state interrotte.

Faceva rabbia, ma anche paura.

Sapeva dove guardare, lo fece mettendosi in punta di piedi alle spalle del Drago. Certo era più facile ora vedere il simbolo, ora che lo conosceva, ora che il punto esatto dove trovarlo gli era noto. In tutte le altre occasioni gli era sfuggito.

Tornò sui suoi passi, si sedette sui primi scalini di pietra; la statua davanti a lui sembrava immensa e maestosa, se guardata dal basso.

Stava tremando.

Will tremava da che aveva visto il simbolo sul disegno ed ora tremava di più, dopo averlo visto sulla statua.

Non era tanto il simbolo quanto la sua posizione.

Cercò di rammentare la telefonata di Zeller udita per caso. Aveva forse detto che le due vittime del killer avevano un segno sulla nuca?

 

 

“Sei pensieroso stasera,” disse Hannibal. Will lo guardò di sottecchi, con la forchetta punzecchiò una patata, ma era troppo pieno per far stare qualcos’altro. Lasciò la forchetta appoggiata a bordo del piatto e si pulì col tovagliolo.

“Se ti dicessi che vorrei andare via con te lontano da qui, su un’isola deserta, solo noi due, cosa penseresti di me?” chiese Will. Si appoggiò alla mano con una guancia, il gomito sul tavolo.

“Che sei un romantico,” commentò l’uomo con un sorriso. Non sembrò irritato, ma compiaciuto. Tuttavia aggiunse, “Al quale ogni tanto non piace affrontare la realtà.”

“Il dottore colpisce ancora,” disse Will divertito. Allungò un braccio per spostargli i capelli dalla fronte, solo per toccarlo. Perché poteva farlo e questo era già molto; inutile sperare di poter prendere il dottore e portarlo via da lì come se lui fosse il suo supereroe, il suo salvatore e la ragione della sua vita.

La cosa andava risolta lì. Non c’erano altri modi per uscire indenni da quella situazione contorta se non risolverla.

Ma una cosa Will poteva farla; poteva agire da solo senza preoccupare nessuno.

“Will, lo studio è una parte infinitesimale della tua vita, e come procede non definisce chi sei,” Hannibal gli prese la mano e gliela baciò. “Gli esami finiranno e se hai bisogno di aiuto tu lo sai che puoi chiedermi quello che vuoi.”

 _Voglio che tu sia al sicuro_ , avrebbe voluto rispondergli.

L’uomo pensava che la scuola lo stesse preoccupando. E Will avrebbe pagato oro per tornare a quel genere di preoccupazione.

Cosa voleva Francis da loro, questo era ciò che Will desiderava sapere con tutto se stesso.

“Lo so,” ribatté Will, “Lo so che posso chiedere il tuo aiuto se ne avrò bisogno. Lo farò. Quando sarà il momento.”

Hannibal annuì e gli sorrise. Gli baciò la mano un’altra volta. “Ti va una passeggiata stasera? Non fa freddo, raggiungiamo la collina dietro al parco e ci sediamo sulla panchina. E mi racconti cosa ti preoccupa.”

In realtà Will avrebbe voluto rispondergli che tutto ciò che voleva fare era spogliarsi, infilarsi nel letto, attendere che anche lui lo raggiungesse e poi lasciarsi fare tutto ciò che a Hannibal fosse passato per la testa; non gli avrebbe nemmeno chiesto spiegazioni prima, avrebbe solo seguito le sue direttive, non importava quali fossero.

E non importava davvero, la realtà del pensiero lo sconvolse. Non ricordava l’ultima volta che aveva costituito un problema essere toccato da Hannibal, anche se sapeva che un tempo era davvero stato così. Incredibile.

Ma annuì e si mostrò entusiasta per la passeggiata.

Gli avrebbe raccontato dei problemi a scuola. Tanto aveva anche quelli.

 

 

Era in attesa fuori dal laboratorio della scientifica adiacente alla stazione di polizia. Da almeno dieci minuti.

Prima o poi Brian sarebbe uscito, l’importante era rimanere nascosto a tutti. Di certo gli uomini della squadra di suo zio sarebbero usciti prima di lui.

Altri dieci minuti e finalmente vide la testa di Brian emergere da un gruppetto di persone dirette al parcheggio. Una fortuna che non ci fossero Beverly e Jimmy con lui.

Quando la gente intorno si sparpagliò, Will lasciò il suo angolino e puntò dritto verso l’uomo, in mente un piano vago che era basato più sulla buona sorte che su altro. Su quello e sulla sua capacità di leggere le persone.

“Ciao Brian!” lo salutò fingendo di averlo appena visto.

“Ehi…Graham,” rispose Brian. La noia espressa poteva essere stanchezza, ma Will sospettò che ci fosse di mezzo anche un’atavica antipatia verso il nipote del capo.

Brian attestò la sua presenza con un cenno del capo, ma proseguì a camminare.

Merda.

Andargli dietro dopo questa dimostrazione di menefreghismo era l’esatto contrario dell’essere discreti.

“Come sta il nostro stalker preferito?” disse l’uomo qualche metro più avanti. Così Will poté seguirlo trionfante, “Hai già deciso chi sarà la tua prossima vittima?”

Will lo accostò. Brian era semplice da assecondare e compiacere. Un umorismo quasi sempre volto alla derisione degli altri, tendenza ad autocelebrarsi per scarsa autostima, pur essendo davvero bravo nel suo lavoro, grande necessità di riconoscimenti… E, come tutti i suoi colleghi, solo.

“No, per carità,” disse Will come atterrito dalla sola idea, “Ho imparato la lezione. Non voglio più che succeda quello che è successo con Chilton. Devo… Dovrò scusarmi con lui.”

Sapeva già che Brian non gli avrebbe detto che Chilton era indagato, non gli avrebbe mai dato una soddisfazione del genere. Ma sotto sotto l’uomo si sarebbe sentito in colpa. E avrebbe cambiato discorso.

“Sì, quindi… Come va lo studio?” chiese Brian.

Perfetto. L’importante era continuare a chiacchierare.

“Tutto bene,” rispose Will, “Non mi manca molto per finire. Ho preso a studiare sul serio. Tutti i giorni. In biblioteca.”

Ecco dove voleva arrivare. Ed era stato fin troppo rapido.

“In biblioteca,” ripeté Zeller, “C’è… C’è ancora Freddie al banco informazioni?”

Brian era un tipo poco piacevole, ma era un sentimentale. Freddie Lounds era stato un suo amore noto a tutti e mai dimenticato. E mai ricambiato.

Will adesso era certo che avrebbe potuto proseguire il discorso e portarlo un po’ dove voleva.

“Sì, c’è sempre lei. Non è molto contenta…”

“Perché?” Brian s’informò subito.

Dio, era quasi tenera la sua ingenuità.

“Beh, immagino tu sappia che non è quello il lavoro che sognava di fare. La sua carriera di giornalista non è mai decollata…”

“Eppure ha del talento,” commentò Brian.

“Vero? Credo anch’io,” lo assecondò Will, “I pochi articoli che è riuscita a farsi pubblicare erano ben scritti, con approfondimenti interessanti, certo avesse potuto scrivere di cose più importanti…”

“È perché qui non succede mai nulla,” disse Zeller.

Era il momento? Will rischiò. Con estrema indifferenza.

“Beh, i due recenti omicidi si qualificano come qualcosa,” scherzò. “Pensa se potesse scrivere qualcosa su quello…”

Il silenzio di Brian che seguì questa sua affermazione fu come una spia lampeggiante nella testa di Will. Una spia con la scritta FATTO.

Non si sentì in dovere di toccare l’argomento oltre. E la passeggiata terminò all’incrocio, con Will che cambiò direzione, verso la biblioteca.

 

Si sedette ad uno dei tavoli della sezione quotidiani, ma le ricerche che doveva fare le avrebbe fatte in rete. Attendeva solo il momento e la scusa buona per parlare con Freddie. Tenne d’occhio la donna che sembrava più presa dal suo cellulare che dal lavoro.

Will sperò che dall’altra parte di quel telefono ci fosse Brian.

Freddie era una donna molto sveglia e con una grande voglia di emergere. Una combinazione pericolosa per tutti quelli che le stavano accanto, perché aveva più volte dimostrato di non avere scrupoli per raggiungere i suoi scopi.

Brian poteva vederla in modo romantico quanto voleva, ma la verità era che gli articoli pubblicati dalla donna le avevano portato le denunce di tutte le persone coinvolte. E i processi conseguenti la Lounds li aveva tutti persi, perdendo anche la sua credibilità.

Will era convinto che per ritornare ad avere lettori avrebbe fatto più o meno qualunque cosa.

La donna passò accanto al suo tavolo per riordinare uno degli scaffali alle sue spalle. Will chiuse tutte le pagine aperte sul suo portatile e si fermò su un articolo tratto da una rivista scientifica.

“Will!” esclamò la donna alle sue spalle.

Will voltò il busto per un quarto. La donna invece rimase rivolta allo scaffale.

“Sai niente di come procede la ricerca dei killer?” si girò a guardarlo, “Tuo zio è a capo delle indagini, giusto?” lo indicò ma con un’espressione dubbiosa, come se glielo stesse chiedendo.

“Già,” sorrise Will, “Ma ti assicuro che non so niente. Visti i miei precedenti…”

La donna annuì pensierosa.

“Ma mi pare che sia così per tutti, voglio dire… Non si sa molto a riguardo, no?” considerò Will. “È vero che qui non succede mai nulla, ma due omicidi così ravvicinati avrebbero dovuto portare una valanga di articoli, invece sembra quasi che tutti abbiano paura. Personalmente non sono andato ad informarmi, ma notizie del genere dovrebbero capitarti sotto al naso senza bisogno di andare a cercarle.”

“In questa città nessuno prende sul serio il giornalismo o chi vuole farlo, questo lo so molto bene,” commentò Freddie.

“Credimi, sono d’accordo con te,” Will sfoderò una serie di espressioni indignate, “E ora ho l’occasione per dirtelo. Sei stata trattata ingiustamente. Il giornalismo non è la cronaca rosa, non è la pagina dei matrimoni, d’accordo? Chi vuole la verità deve lottare, anche in modo sporco, per averla.”

Freddie si fece seria in volto. “Hai perfettamente ragione,” mormorò guardando nel vuoto; accarezzò la tasca dove era custodito il cellulare.

Will decretò che da lì a pochi giorni avrebbe dovuto cominciare a seguire il sito di Freddie, aperto molto tempo prima e quasi caduto in disuso ormai.


	17. Chapter 17

“Tu dici che sia tu che mio zio avete comprato la casa dalla stessa agenzia?” chiese Will. Era sera e stavano lavando i piatti. Ne passò a Hannibal uno da asciugare.

L’uomo lo prese e lo nascose nel canovaccio bianco. “Credo, perché?”

“Siccome il primo omicidio è stato quello della Keller, quella che lavorava all’agenzia, mi stavo chiedendo se mio zio avesse paura che a saperlo mi sarei immischiato nelle indagini,” fare la commedia con Hannibal gli pesò, ma si disse presto che era per una buona causa.

“Non saprei, ma non è stato rilevante per le indagini comunque,” rispose Hannibal.

Ottimo, Hannibal non era stupito dal discorso. Quindi per nessuno il fatto che la donna fosse colei che aveva venduto quelle due case aveva una qualche importanza.

Ma per Will sì.

“Sei stato da tuo zio, per questo ci stai pensando ora?” domandò il dottore.

“No, in realtà ne stavano parlando in facoltà, l’ho sentito per caso,” mentì Will, “Mio zio mi ha detto di farmi gli affari miei e non ho mai ficcato il naso nemmeno nelle notizie che tutti sapevano. Mi sono comportato bene,” lasciò il piatto e si appoggiò con le mani insaponate al lavello, “Ma adesso sapere questa cosa mi ha lasciato perplesso, come fossi il bambino da tenere all’oscuro. Insomma sono le nostre due case e quella tizia che le ha vendute è morta. Non ti sembra… Macabro?”

“Certo che lo è, ogni morte lo è. Ma non dimenticarti che qui di coincidenza ce n’è una sola. Non sono le nostre due case che ha venduto, ma una casa. Se prima questa era una tenuta unica, è perfettamente normale che la donna avesse entrambe le vendite.”

Will riprese in mano il piatto che stava lavando. Annuì con una scrollata di spalle, ma dentro niente di lui era tranquillo. Già, le due case erano collegate e lui tendeva a scordarlo troppo spesso.

All’improvviso ricordò una delle ultime frasi pronunciate da Francis nello studio del dottore. Quando aveva definito lui: _Quello che vive nella dépendance_.

Dépendance.

Come faceva Francis a sapere che le due case un tempo erano collegate? O perché diavolo si era informato fino a scoprirlo?

Il Drago, c’entrava sempre il Drago.

Se tutto ciò che quel pazzo voleva era la statua del Drago perché non la chiedeva e basta?

Aveva bisogno di far loro la posta come fosse un predatore e cercare di infilarsi nel seminterrato quando il dottore non c’era?

No, il problema era un altro.

Se quel simbolo sull’albero coincideva con quali fossero i segni trovati sulle vittime, allora Francis c’entrava con gli omicidi.

E se così era il fatto che una delle vittime fosse collegata alla casa era ancora più inquietante.

Will alzò la testa di scatto: e l’altra vittima? Cosa sapeva dell’altra?

 

 

Aveva approcciato quella specie di indagine lampo nel modo sbagliato.

Will aveva continuato a dirsi che se erano informazioni non ancora trapelate, se non erano cose note, allora non dovevano essere importanti.

Ma non aveva fatto i conti con un lato di suo zio piuttosto scorretto che spesso prendeva il sopravvento sul suo senso di giustizia.

E fino ad ora non gli aveva mai dato grossi problemi perché nulla di grave era mai successo in città.

Era un lato di suo zio che aveva sempre tenuto Will fuori dai guai, ma non perché lo zio ci tenesse particolarmente a proteggerlo.

Suo zio proteggeva il suo nome e il suo lavoro. Era questo che l’aveva fuorviato nelle indagini.

Rimaneva il più lontano possibile da Will, perché Will l’avrebbe messo in cattiva luce. Così doveva essersi lasciato sfuggire che quegli omicidi erano legati a casa Lecter.

Will non aveva ancora la certezza che si trattasse di Francis, ma le due vittime erano l’una la donna che aveva venduto la villa e la casetta e l’altro il proprietario di un’impresa edile.

Un’impresa edile su cui in condizioni normali non ci sarebbe stato nulla da indagare, ma Will si era informato e aveva chiamato con la scusa di dover ristrutturare casa.

Ad un certo punto aveva accennato a dove abitava e chiesto, “Non siete forse gli stessi che anni fa hanno lavorato alla demolizione del corridoio che collegava le due case?”

E gli era stato risposto di sì.

Si prese la testa tra le mani. Allontanò il portatile facendolo scivolare sul letto e si sdraiò a guardare il soffitto, col telefono sul petto.

Come andavano messi insieme i pezzi di quel puzzle?

E come proteggere Hannibal o se stesso nel frattempo?

 

 

Seguire il sito internet di Freddie Lounds era diventata abitudine quotidiana.

Una grande soddisfazione vedere che era passato dal titolo FreddieKnows a quello più incisivo di TattleCrime. Ma dopo quello e qualche accenno agli omicidi commessi la donna non aveva più aggiornato.

Tutto sembrava essersi calmato e anche Francis non si era più fatto vedere. Né sentire.

A Will era perfino andato bene l’ultimo esame sostenuto.

Hannibal aveva accettato con serenità gli impegni di Will che l’avevano tenuto lontano da casa sua e la sera, unico momento in cui erano riusciti a vedersi, si erano scambiati qualche coccola e per lo più addormentati abbracciati ogni volta.

Will lo trovava meraviglioso, per questo si sentì in colpa quella sera a cena.

Tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto chiedere al dottore era _Ma eri sincero quando dicevi di desiderarmi?_

Non l’avrebbe mai fatto, mai gli avrebbe detto una cosa del genere, ma sentiva di essere vicino a qualche domanda che poteva essere scambiata per risentimento e, a dire il vero, la sua era solo voglia. Lo voleva da impazzire e non capiva cosa avesse fermato il loro cammino sensuale nello scoprirsi a vicenda.

Non l’aveva più tenuto tra le braccia nudo e considerava questa una scortesia bella e buona da parte dell’uomo.

Sghignazzò da solo per la stupidaggine pensata e il dottore lo osservò incuriosito.

“Sei di buon’umore stasera,” disse il dottore. Incrociò i suoi occhi che lo scrutavano da sopra il bordo del bicchiere. Adorava quando l’uomo eseguiva un’azione qualsiasi senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso: bere un sorso dal bicchiere, portarsi la forchetta alla bocca, accarezzarlo tra le gambe…

No, quello non era mai successo.

Gli sembrava fosse successo in quel momento però.

“Nel senso che non lo ero in questi giorni?” chiese Will. Voleva sentirlo dalla bocca del dottore; in cuor suo sapeva di essere stato preoccupato per molte cose diverse ultimamente. Alcune delle preoccupazioni erano ancora ben presenti, solo attenuate qui e lì dai momenti piacevoli che trascorreva in compagnia dell’uomo.

Se solo quei momenti fossero stati più…certi. Ecco. Certi. Qualcosa a cui poter guardare senza più farsi tanti problemi, la cosa più normale del mondo per una coppia.

“Forse meno del solito, un po’… Ombroso?” Hannibal si appoggiò allo schienale. Il piatto vuoto era quello del secondo, di solito seguivano frutta e dolce, ma Will non aveva più fame.

“Hannibal,” lo chiamò e l’uomo cambiò espressione, come se fosse stato appena investito da un buon odore. Forse non lo chiamava col suo nome abbastanza spesso. “Se… Se stai aspettando solo per essere certo che io lo voglia…” Will si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche, “Credimi, non ho mai desiderato così tanto qualcosa in vita mia.”

L’unica reazione visibile dell’uomo alle sue parole fu il leggero schiudersi della bocca. Forse l’aveva preso contropiede: non si aspettava un discorso così in una situazione conviviale.

“In più,” proseguì Will, “Non stiamo parlando né di un arto, né della mia vita. Tu sai che acconsento, lo sai meglio di me, perciò quello che ti prendi è del tutto donato, non rubato. E non me lo voglio tenere tutta la vita, soprattutto se posso darlo a te…” fece una smorfia, “Questo discorso ha un doppio senso piuttosto divertente ed io sto straparlando, ma non perché sono nervoso, davvero…”

Hannibal sorrise, la prima reazione del suo viso al suo discorso. Will sentì il cuore al posto della lingua. “Tu SEI nervoso e sei adorabile,” disse l’uomo, “Certe volte lo sei così tanto che temo che il mio autocontrollo crollerà miseramente non appena cominceremo.”

 _Cominceremo_ , ripeté Will tra sé e sé, il sangue salì in fretta al viso scaldandolo e allo stesso tempo scese al suo basso ventre causando una lieve tensione.

“Ma non vorrei che lo programmassimo, vorrei che fosse spontaneo,” disse ancora il dottore.

“Oh,” commentò Will, “Quindi non dobbiamo parlarne mai o sarà come averlo programmato prima e non potremo farlo.”

“Non prendermi in giro,” si lamentò Hannibal.

Invece parlarne stava rendendo Will più rilassato, programmare non era poi un’idea così malvagia, “Però se non lo programmiamo sarà difficile farsi trovare…preparati.”

Le sopracciglia di Hannibal fecero un curioso balzo all’insù, davvero comico, “Non hai tutto quello che serve…a portata di mano?”

“Molto divertente,” Will simulò una risata, “Stavo parlando di quello che bisogna comprare e che non è sottomano…”

Lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi a Hannibal che sottolineasse la sua maturità, responsabilità e la sua profonda conoscenza in materia.

“Tu mi prendi per uno sprovveduto,” ribatté Hannibal, “Ti sembro uno sprovveduto?”

Will scosse la testa ad una domanda che però non gli era troppo chiara.

“Il fatto che voglio che tu sia assolutamente sicuro e a tuo agio non fa di me un santo, Will,” disse Hannibal, “Ho solo messo in pratica il minimo indispensabile perché in un rapporto ci sia rispetto e fiducia. Non sono un santo, sono quanto di più lontano da un santo. Ti desidero dal primo giorno che ti ho visto ed esattamente dal giorno in cui tu hai detto che forse desideri me allo stesso modo io sono pronto ad averti più o meno in qualsiasi stanza di questa casa.”

Will boccheggiò.

“Oh…” emise un suono che assomigliava ad un sospiro, ma era più un rantolo.

Solo dopo aver deglutito un groppo di saliva riuscì a parlare.

“Fammi vedere,” disse, “Ti prego fammi vedere quello che hai comprato.”

Che Hannibal fosse andato a fare acquisti mirati alla loro intimità suggeriva che i dubbi che Will gli aveva attribuito non esistevano.

Salirono le scale per andare in camera da letto, Will consapevole di stare procedendo lentamente al solo scopo di tenere Hannibal alle sue spalle il più possibile. L’uomo a metà scala gli mise entrambe le mani sui fianchi e lo spinse per farlo muovere più in fretta.

In camera Will gattonò sul letto, si sedette nel mezzo a gambe larghe.

“I profilattici hanno una scadenza,” affermò Will. Allungò le braccia dietro per sostenere il peso del busto. Hannibal sorrise, ma quando posò gli occhi su di lui una seconda volta Will si sentì divorare. Come descrivere altrimenti il passaggio di quegli occhi sul suo corpo; forse per come si era appropriato del letto, forse per quello che stava dicendo.

Will non temette di suonare né patetico né ossessivo; Hannibal capiva tutto di lui, anche questa sua allegra perseveranza nel continuare a suggerire di sbrigarsi a farlo. Faceva parte del gioco ed era eccitante tanto quanto la pratica.

“Sì, infatti,” Hannibal prese la scatola dal comodino, “Abbiamo tempo cinque anni con questi.”

Will scoppiò a ridere sdraiandosi sul letto. Sussultò con le mani sul petto, “Non me ne va bene una,” si rimise a sedere, “Dammeli,” allungò la mano.

Aprì la scatola e sparse il contenuto sul letto. I pacchettini quadrati tutti uguali erano meno di quanto si era aspettato.

Hannibal gli mise in mano due tubetti e una bottiglietta di lubrificante.

Will lesse le tre marche e arrossì al pensiero che probabilmente le consistenze erano diverse e avrebbero dovuto provarle tutte prima di decidere quale fosse meglio.

Hannibal si sedette a bordo del letto, infilò una mano nella gamba dei suoi jeans per accarezzargli la caviglia.

“Tè verde?” Will agitò il tubetto di fronte a Hannibal.

“Ho immaginato che far profumare la stanza e il letto di fragola non ti sarebbe piaciuto,” rispose il dottore. “E quello inodore ha un sapore orribile,” aggiunse leccandosi le labbra.

Will ebbe un altro di quei momenti in cui gli sembrò di andare in corto circuito.

“E hai immaginato bene,” aggiunse poi annuendo. “Il mirtillo è senz’altro meglio,” tentò di distrarsi dalla mano dell’uomo che era salita al polpaccio. “Ti sei voluto equipaggiare per non correre il rischio che rimanessimo senza all’improvviso?” Will soppesò tra le mani i tre lubrificanti e sghignazzò.

“Tu pensi che sia tutto lì?” l’uomo si allungò ancora verso il cassetto, ci infilò entrambe le mani e quando le estrasse Will lo vide racchiudere nelle mani a coppa una dozzina di tubetti monodose di svariati colori.

Will scoppiò in un’altra risata, poi tornò serio, “Sei molto motivato,” affermò. E rise di nuovo.

I piccoli tubetti di plastica andarono a sommarsi a tutto il resto sul letto, ammassato tra le gambe di Will. L’immagine rimandava ad una coppia che si preoccupava insieme di rendere i loro incontri piacevoli e confortevoli. Se Will avesse mai provato ad immaginare come approcciarsi ad una situazione del genere, l’avrebbe pensato esattamente così.

“Sicuro che sia la tua misura?” Will indicò i profilattici. “Sembrano piccoli.”

Voleva solo fare una battuta carina nei confronti dell’uomo, anche se il dottore era l’ultima persona al mondo a considerare la dimensione di un pene una qualsivoglia dote, ma non si aspettava certo la sua replica. “Non sta scritto da nessuna parte che li debba usare io. L’importante è che tu lo sappia. Ma comunque la mia taglia è piuttosto standard.”

Poteva cercare di far passare la sua frase in sordina, rivestendola con una battutina finale, ma Will avvertì qualcosa in sottofondo, la necessità di mettere in chiaro delle cose che forse erano parte delle motivazioni per cui l’uomo ancora procedeva con cautela.

Hannibal si preoccupava sempre di ricordare a Will che essere inesperto e più giovane non lo metteva automaticamente nella posizione di ricevere.

Will abbandonò il carattere giocoso del discorso il tempo di rispondergli, “Non mi sento in svantaggio. Non è la parola giusta, ma non so in che altro modo spiegarti. Tu hai fatto in modo di mettermi sul tuo stesso piano. In tutto questo tempo… E durante tutti i nostri momenti insieme. Non mi sono mai sentito quello passivo, lì a ricevere perché non sapeva cos’altro fare,” scosse la testa, “Lo so che non ha molto senso, ma guardami,” indicò tutto il contesto con una mano, “Seduto tra preservativi e lubrificante a parlare di sesso con un uomo che fino a poco tempo fa guardavo da una finestra… Questa meravigliosa sensazione di relax in una situazione del genere me la regali tu. Non so se sai cosa significa per me. E non riesco ad immaginare un contesto in cui non vorrei vederti. Ti desidero in tutti i modi ma… Quando penso a noi due per la prima volta... L’idea di essere… Preso… È così eccitante…”

“Sì?” chiese Hannibal. E gli uscì con un tono basso e vibrante che cambiò l’atmosfera della stanza in quell’esatto momento.

Il suo discorso aveva sempre avuto molto senso nella sua testa, ma non sapeva quanto di tutto ciò che aveva detto fosse chiaro al dottore.

“Il succo del discorso è che essere tuo mi dà l’idea di una gran bella sensazione e vorrei provarla,” Will annuì dopo aver concluso la frase, come avesse riassunto in modo soddisfacente i suoi pensieri. C’era molto altro da dire, ma forse a quel punto le parole non sarebbero più state d’aiuto.

“Vieni qui,” gli sussurrò l’uomo tirandolo per una manica. Will si mise a gattoni, pestando profilattici e tubetti di plastica sotto alle mani, si lasciò avvolgere dalle braccia dell’uomo e baciare lentamente. Lui sapeva ancora della salsa all’arancia usata come accompagnamento all’arrosto, Will succhiò il labbro superiore nel punto in cui era più carnoso, come amava fare, fino a far gemere l’uomo.

Gli tenne il viso tra le mani, continuò a sfiorargli le labbra anche se non lo stava più baciando, “Quella roba si può spalmare anche sul corpo?” chiese a Hannibal.

“Mh?” il dottore, ancora un po’ confuso dal bacio, era adorabile. Comprese la domanda solo dopo qualche secondo, “Considerando dove si spalmano normalmente, e che si possono ingerire, niente di strano nel metterli su altre parti del corpo. Perché?”

“Perché se ti va ora ti spoglio e poi…” Will afferrò il primo tubetto che gli capitò sotto mano, lesse, “Ti faccio un massaggio al…” scoppiò in una singola risata, “Mandarino! Oh mio Dio, sì ti prego… Saprai di mandarino per tutto il giorno. Magari se sono abbastanza bravo farai anche delle curiose associazioni di idee e ogni volta che mangerai un mandarino ti ritroverai… Piuttosto allegro.”

“Non ho alcun dubbio in proposito,” Hannibal sorrise, “Ho già i miei problemi con l’odore del pesto.”

Con aria indifferente Will iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia. “Non fanno lubrificante al pesto?”

Le spalle di Hannibal sussultarono in una silenziosa risata, “Dio, spero di no,” commentò.

Will finì di sbottonarlo. Si prese il suo tempo per far scivolare la camicia dalle spalle; il contatto con la pelle dell’uomo lo faceva impazzire, non importava quale fosse la parte del corpo che lo toccava, ma petto, spalle e schiena le associava ai suoi abbracci e avrebbe trascorso ore solo ad accarezzarle.

Mentre sfilava l’indumento depositò una scia di umidi bacetti sulla linea della clavicola.

“Ti lasci corrompere?” gli sussurrò Will all’orecchio.

“Pensi che avrei altra scelta?” ribatté l’uomo. Ora libero dalla camicia si allontanò da lui per sdraiarsi.

Will lo fermò, “No, aspetta, prendo degli asciugamani. O si sporcherà il letto. E quando dicevo che ti spoglio intendevo tutto.”

Will andò a recuperare un paio di teli dall’armadio, quando si voltò Hannibal era in piedi accanto al letto e stava spostando di lato tutti gli oggetti sparsi sopra. I muscoli della schiena si tesero e rilassarono coi movimenti delle braccia, il solco della spina dorsale scompariva all’interno dei pantaloni, ai lati dei glutei due fossette più visibili se l’uomo contraeva i muscoli.

Voleva toccarlo.

Will stese gli asciugamani e senza pensarci oltre levò all’uomo i restanti indumenti, prima i pantaloni e poi i boxer, come fatto giorni prima e più o meno con la stessa sensazione di avere il cuore in gola provata allora. Cercò di guardarlo in viso tutto il tempo, non per etica, per non eccitarsi più di quanto già non fosse eccitato. Tuttavia l’occhio accarezzò la nudità dell’uomo in tutta la sua interezza almeno un paio di volte.

“Sdraiati,” gli disse Will con un filo di voce.

Il dottore si adagiò di pancia sui teli bianchi, braccia e gambe in una morbida X, il viso voltato di lato. Lo guardava con un occhio solo e gli sorrideva con metà bocca.

“Perché si desidera toccare così tanto?” domandò Will. Hannibal comprese la serietà della domanda e si mise più comodo muovendo il capo, per guardarlo meglio. “Perché voglio appoggiare le mie mani su di te?” chiese ancora Will.

“Perché sono reale?” rispose Hannibal, “O perché vuoi essere sicuro che io lo sia?”

Will gli fece una lunga carezza dal collo al fondo della schiena, si fermò lì tenendo la mano su quel punto che prima stava fissando con insistenza.

“Ti voglio toccare per stabilire che sei vero?” Will sorrise.

“E per stabilire che sono tuo.”

La mano si spostò sul fianco dell’uomo e poi ritornò su fino ai muscoli dorsali. Il dottore sospirò e Will annuì tra sé e sé. “Lo sei?” domandò, “Mio?”

“Non vorrei essere di nessun altro,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will aprì la boccettina di plastica e versò parte del contenuto sull’ampia schiena. Con un movimento rotatorio lo spalmò fino a toccare ogni punto comprese le spalle.

“Tu sei davvero da togliere il fiato nudo, lo sai?” commentò Will al secondo passaggio della sua mano per stendere l’unguento. “Nudo sei più bello che vestito.”

“È una cosa rara?” chiese Hannibal divertito.

“Che vuoi che ne sappia io?” ribatté Will facendolo ridere, “So solo che tu lo sei.”

Si portò un dito alla bocca e lo succhiò. “Mh,” mugolò Will compiaciuto, “Il sapore di questa roba è meglio dell’odore. Vuoi assaggiarla?”

L’uomo gli prese la mano bagnata, catturò un dito nella bocca e lo succhiò dalla base alla punta stringendosi attorno con labbra e lingua come avesse dovuto staccarne la morbida carne.

Will gemette forte, raddrizzando la schiena e sporgendosi in avanti in modo istintivo; il gesto si era tutto trasferito tra le sue gambe, era lì che l’aveva sentito, un umido risucchio che l’aveva fatto diventare duro.

Ritirò la mano, respirò. Non l’aveva ancora nemmeno sfiorato e già stava per venire. Nessuna delle sue fantasie l’aveva mai eccitato così velocemente; Hannibal non era solo reale, aveva una sua volontà e quando faceva cose inaspettate e gradite raggiungeva lo scopo con una potenza senza pari. Gliel’aveva dimostrato più volte.

Perché non restituirgli il favore?

“Immagino che il punto sia sentire che sapore ha su di te,” Will si abbassò su una sua spalla. A bocca chiusa. Annusò l’odore tenue del mandarino, insieme a quello più intenso e sensuale dell’uomo, prima diede un morso delicato alla pelle, poi ci passò su la punta della lingua.

Hannibal rilasciò un lamento mascherato da respiro e per Will fu come aver suonato un difficile accordo riuscito bene al primo tentativo. Baciarlo era camminare insieme sulle nuvole, ma farlo gemere così era intossicante. Voleva di più, voleva dargli molto di più.

Così cominciò a massaggiarlo dalle spalle, come Hannibal aveva fatto con lui fin dalle primissime volte. Sapeva dove per lui la sensazione era più piacevole, roteò i pollici su tutte le prime vertebre sotto alla nuca, massaggiò spalle e lati del collo, scapole e schiena.

Tracciò con le dita solchi sulla pelle, scivolando come sul burro. L’uomo sotto le sue mani si mosse languido.

“Da quanto tempo nessuno ti tocca così?” chiese Will.

“Credimi,” sospirò l’uomo, “Non è affatto quella la cosa importante.”

Hannibal divaricò un po’ le gambe, col bacino premette contro il telo dell’asciugamano. Comparvero le due fossette sui glutei e questa volta Will accarezzò a mano piena la rotondità. Nel tastarla le dita ne sfiorarono fugacemente l’interno e lui tremò, come tremò Hannibal.

Versò il resto della boccetta di lubrificante sulla parte, l’uomo sussultò a contatto col liquido e questo scese scivolando ai lati e lungo il solco nel mezzo. Will guardò ipnotizzato.

Sfiorò coi polpastrelli il contorno, lasciando scie oliate ben visibili, infilò la mano tra le gambe facendo sussultare l’uomo ancora. Ogni carezza regalata in una zona mai toccata prima era come una scossa elettrica ed era interessante notare che quanto più breve era la durata del contatto, tanto più forte era la reazione.

Soffermandosi in un punto, invece, il corpo dell’uomo si crogiolava nella sensazione.

La mano liscia e oleosa scivolò tra i glutei risalendo.

“È questo che farai a me?” chiese Will.

Hannibal grugnì un “Mh” affermativo in risposta.

Will ridiscese, un dito solo a tracciare la linea dalla base della schiena ai testicoli, il rapido passaggio sulla parte più sensibile provocò l’atteso brivido. Allora ripassò soffermandosi, con il dito premette al centro. I muscoli si strinsero attorno. “Rende davvero tutto scivoloso, è una bella sensazione?”

Non che avesse bisogno di domandare, Hannibal aveva le mani chiuse attorno al cuscino sotto alla sua testa e gli occhi chiusi.

“Se ci ricopriamo di questa roba e ci abbracciamo è logico che le cose scivolino una dentro l’altra,” disse Will e si unì alla risata di Hannibal perché non avrebbe funzionato proprio così, lo sapeva.

Sarebbe stato quantomeno strano la prima volta, forse anche le successive, magari doloroso.

Ammise con se stesso che un po’ voleva che lo fosse, lo voleva sentire, lo voleva ricordare nei giorni successivi anche in momenti della giornata in cui avrebbe dovuto pensare ad altro.

“In che posizione dovrò mettermi?” domandò ancora, “Posso guardarti in viso? Oppure è meglio se mi prendi da dietro?” il suo affanno era percepibile attraverso le parole sussurrate tra un respiro e l’altro, Will si accorse di non avere più una precisa cognizione di quello che stava dicendo. Poteva uscirgli di tutto, era come narcotizzato. Si abbassò all’orecchio di Hannibal, “Fammelo adesso. Fammelo adesso ti prego.”

Will si sdraiò accanto a lui, si sentì afferrare alla vita e spostare sotto al corpo dell’uomo.

Anche vestito poté distinguere ogni parte del suo corpo premergli contro. A differenza di quando si erano addormentati nudi l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro, Hannibal era completamente eccitato.

Si baciarono in modo frenetico; Will si concentrò sulla lingua dell’uomo che lo stava consumando come fosse un cubetto di ghiaccio, la sentiva passare nella bocca, sui denti, nella parte interna delle labbra e non gli dava il tempo di rispondere, lo lasciava lì a bocca schiusa ad attendere solo di essere leccato di nuovo e di nuovo.

Si ritrovò nudo senza accorgersene e si strinse al dottore. Non c’era un solo spazio sulla sua pelle che non fosse recettivo, non c’era un solo spazio che volesse essere trascurato.

Hannibal puntò le braccia per sollevarsi e Will reagì stringendo la presa sulla sua schiena. Le mani scivolarono così si aggrappò anche con le gambe.

L’uomo rise lasciandosi cadere su Will a peso morto. “Devo solo mettermi seduto un attimo,” gli disse. Gli catturò il labbro superiore tra le labbra e succhiò. Confuso dal piacevole diversivo, le braccia molli come spaghetti troppo cotti, Will lo lasciò mettersi in ginocchio tra le sue gambe.

L’uomo lo afferrò sotto alle cosce e lo tirò verso di sé. Erano entrambi eccitati e così vicini, Will allungò una mano per toccarlo.

“Aspetta,” disse l’uomo. Aprì una delle fialette di lubrificante e fece colare parte del liquido su Will. Bagnò il suo sesso sulla lunghezza, colò in parte sul suo ventre, Will si impugnò per spalmarlo e subito la mano di Hannibal si sostituì alla sua.

Non l’aveva mai toccato così prima.

Nessuno l’aveva mai toccato così. Inarcò la schiena spingendosi nel materasso, il piacere tanto intenso da non avere un punto preciso da cui si diramava.

“Oh sì,” sospirò.

Hannibal lo lasciò con un’ultima carezza, il suo sesso ritornò contro il suo ventre con un umido schiocco che gli fece pensare una volta di più che non era mai stato così eccitato prima d’ora.

Ad occhi socchiusi guardò Hannibal spalmare il lubrificante anche su di sé e poi lento sdraiarsi di nuovo su di lui.

Aveva le mani impiastricciate ma non se ne curò quando le infilò tra i capelli del dottore. L’uomo cominciò a muoversi su di lui e tutto ciò che Will vide furono lampi bianchi dietro alle palpebre chiuse, mentre Hannibal lo baciava togliendogli il fiato. Le spinte rapide alternate alle pressioni che lo facevano affondare nel letto assomigliavano in tutto e per tutto all’amplesso. Will lo avvolse tra le gambe, lamentandosi in modo incoerente, chiedendo di più. Una serie infinita di _Sì_ sfuggì dalle sue labbra quando si sentì sul punto di esplodere.

L’orgasmo fu come una perdita di coscienza, disse qualcosa senza rendersene conto, si aggrappò con le dita strette attorno alle braccia dell’uomo, ai suoi fianchi. Giunse alle sue orecchie, distante, anche il suono dei respiri concitati di Hannibal, delle parole di cui non colse il significato, ma dal suono dolce, come fossero termini per calmarlo.

Riprese prima a muovere mani e dita e poi le braccia. Roteò il collo indolenzito.

Quando mosse le gambe ritornò consapevole della parte inferiore del suo corpo, ancora sensibile, ancora piacevolmente stimolata. Era sudato, impiastricciato da una serie diversa di liquidi e appiccicato al suo amante a livello dello stomaco.

Cominciò a ridere.

Non pensava di essere mai stato più felice in vita sua.

Hannibal sollevò la testa per guardarlo. “Vuoi rendermi partecipe?” chiese.

“Più di così!” Will scoppiò in un’altra risata stringendosi nelle spalle.

Con un sospiro esausto il dottore lasciò cadere la testa sul cuscino, accanto alla sua, strofinò la mano sul telo che fuoriusciva da sotto la schiena di Will e quando ritenne la mano abbastanza pulita spostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte di Will all’indietro.

Nell’aria c’era odore di mandarino, frutti di bosco, sudore e sesso, un mix che Will non avrebbe mai immaginato potesse essere gradevole in modo tanto indecente. Respirare era come guardare un film porno, quasi da sentirsi in colpa a farlo.

“Quando ti ho chiesto di mostrarmi cosa avevi comprato non mi aspettavo finissimo così, davvero, non ci ho neanche pensato…” disse Will.

“Lo so, perché me lo stai dicendo?” domandò Hannibal.

“Perché lo trovo meraviglioso, da una cena passare a questo, così… Anche se prima ne stavamo solo parlando… Può entrare a far parte della nostra giornata?”

In risposta Hannibal lo baciò sulle labbra.

“Questo credo sia un sì,” commentò Will. “Visto che è la mia giornata fortunata potremmo aprire un’altra fialetta e mi fai…sentire com’è facile?”

“Com’è facile cosa?” chiese Hannibal.

“Farci scivolare dentro le dita.”

 

 

Will scoprì che si poteva trascorrere una notte in bianco senza sentire il peso dei minuti che passavano.

Hannibal mantenne la promessa che gli aveva fatto di rendergli piacevole la penetrazione in ogni modo prima che avvenisse sul serio. Con tutte le volte in cui Will gli aveva detto _Di più, Più forte, Ancora_ , non credeva che Hannibal avesse dubbi in proposito di quanto gli fosse piaciuto.

Se il punto era che tutti gli step procurassero piacere, quella notte era la dimostrazione che desiderava essere toccato in quel modo da Hannibal e che procedere oltre non era solo un piacere, ma una necessità.

“Ah!” soffocò l’esclamazione nel cuscino. Sollevò il bacino andando incontro alla mano di Hannibal. Il movimento dentro-fuori era quello che sentiva con più intensità e anche quello più doloroso, pur trattandosi solo delle dita. Facile immaginare cosa potesse implicare essere penetrato da altro. Eppure nel corso di quella notte era stato il movimento che l’aveva eccitato di più. L’indolenzimento che lasciava dopo era un bel ricordo.

Non era la stessa cosa se Hannibal penetrava a fondo e poi si muoveva dentro di lui. Quello era una lenta agonia che costruiva, letteralmente, l’orgasmo, secondo dopo secondo, partendo da lì per diramarsi a testicoli, pene, perfino al ventre. I punti che riusciva a toccargli lo facevano sciogliere.

Hannibal gli spostò i capelli dall’orecchio.

“Questa posizione o l’altra?” gli chiese suadente, stuzzicandolo.

“Entrambe,” sospirò Will, gemette di nuovo.

Questa posizione per entrare e uscire e l’altra per restare dentro, sarebbe stata la risposta giusta, ma non ebbe modo di formularla. Hannibal lo portò all’orgasmo per l’ennesima volta e tutto fu quieto per qualche minuto.

Abbracciò il dottore quando lo ebbe accanto; l’altra cosa che stava amando del loro progressivo scoprirsi a vicenda era imparare a capire non solo ciò che piaceva all’uomo, ma anche ciò che piaceva a lui stesso. E stare tra le sue braccia dopo un orgasmo faticava a credere che fosse una delle tante cose scoperte.

Si appisolò e si risvegliò più volte anche se si trattò solo di un paio d’ore fino al mattino. Diverse nuove sensazioni che lo portarono ad aprire gli occhi, in unione ai costanti sogni su Hannibal; la sua mente si rifiutava di abbandonarlo finanche nel sonno.

Alla fine Will si svegliò del tutto. Indolenzito, intontito dalla stanchezza, ma incapace di dormire. Non era la prima volta che dormiva col dottore e aveva già contemplato l’uomo durante il riposo anche in quei giorni in cui era stato male.

Ma il riposo dopo una notte trascorsa immersi nel piacere era diverso, trasmutava i lineamenti, distendeva il viso, lo stato di benessere affiorava nell’espressione.

Cercò di trattenersi, ma neanche tanto. Lo baciò sulla fronte, tra gli occhi. Con l’indice tracciò la cunetta tra fronte e naso, aveva una piccola cicatrice proprio all’inizio, la sfiorò e proseguì fino alla punta del naso. Lo baciò di nuovo e questa volta lo svegliò.

Inutile scusarsi perché era quello che desiderava. Gli sorrise.

“Sarà difficile per te dormire,” disse Will quando lo ritenne presente, “Ho provato a lasciarti in pace ma ho fallito. In futuro dovrai narcotizzarmi se mi vuoi tenere nel letto e dormire allo stesso tempo. Perché io ho il sonno molto leggero.”

Hannibal strofinò la testa sul cuscino. Al momento appariva come un enorme gatto e Will avrebbe solo voluto infilarsi tra l’uomo e il materasso e ricominciare tutto da capo. Tutto quanto fatto la sera prima.

“Dovrò solo impegnarmi a stancarti un po’ di più,” affermò il dottore. L’implicazione della frase andò dritta ad alimentare il già allegro risveglio di Will. “Ad ogni modo anche il mio sonno di solito non è sereno. Le cose cambiano sensibilmente quando lo condivido con te. Quindi accolgo con gioia questi tuoi risvegli se significano anche solo poche ore di riposo.”

“Non dormi bene?” chiese Will ritornando a massaggiare il punto tra le sopracciglia. L’uomo chiuse gli occhi rilassato.

“Brutti sogni,” disse solo l’uomo.

Will si sporse per un altro bacio sulla fronte. “Cos’hai fatto qui sul naso?” gli chiese toccando la linea orizzontale che solcava la pelle, “Hai una piccola cicatrice.”

L’uomo respirò a fondo, “Il mio paziente, quello che mi ha attaccato. Un colpo andato a segno nella colluttazione.”

“Con cosa? Con cosa ti ha colpito?”

“Tier aveva una strana forma di ossessione, voleva essere un animale, non saprei dirti bene quale,” la voce di Hannibal si era abbassata nel ricordare l’evento e la persona, “Si è presentato in ufficio con questo travestimento di sua creazione completo di artigli, e con uno di essi ha cercato di tagliarmi la gola. Sono riuscito a scansarmi in tempo.”

Will si strinse a lui. Colpito da quanto vicino alla morte l’uomo fosse stato e di quanto poco ne parlasse e di quanti pochi strascichi sembrava avergli lasciato l’esperienza.

Sembrava.

Forse Will avrebbe dovuto parlare di quanto accaduto più spesso, essergli di conforto, fare quanto in suo potere per farlo stare meglio.

Al momento le parole _artigli_ e _travestimento_ stavano occupando molti dei suoi pensieri, però.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il capitolo che tutti avete temuto è arrivato.  
> L'ho temuto anch'io scrivendolo. :D  
> Abbiate pazienza, tutte le bugie prima o poi si scoprono.

Non voleva attendere che Hannibal mancasse per un pomeriggio per fare ciò che aveva in mente.

Chissà quando sarebbe successo la prossima volta e lui aveva bisogno di sapere quanto più possibile, il prima possibile.

Così alle tante bugie già dette, quella mattina ne aggiunse una salutando Hannibal e dicendogli che aveva lezione.

Di fatto prese il primo bus per raggiungere l’Istituto dove Tier risiedeva da dopo l’attacco a Hannibal.

Giunto sul posto sfoderò quaderno e matita dalla sua borsa e si diresse al banco informazioni all’entrata.

Una signora si staccò dallo schermo del pc per accoglierlo.

“Buongiorno,” salutò Will, “Ieri ho telefonato, ho parlato con… Lesse il nome sul quaderno anche se lo ricordava perfettamente, “Barney…? Mi ha detto di chiedere di lui quando fossi arrivato.”

“Un attimo…”

La donna si armò di telefono, premette qualche tasto, disse qualcosa a chi rispose all’altro capo e poi fece un cenno a Will, “Attenda nella sala d’aspetto lì davanti.”

 

Trascorsero dieci minuti, in cui Will fu catturato dal viavai dello staff, pochissimi i pazienti adocchiati. Poi uno degli infermieri gli si avvicinò a mano tesa, senza indugio. “Sei lo studente che ha chiamato ieri?” chiese mentre già Will gli stringeva la mano, “Will?”

“Sì, lei dev’essere Barney. Grazie per aver trovato il tempo…”

Barney agitò una mano, “Non dirlo nemmeno. È un piacere sapere che ci sono ancora studenti che si preoccupano del lato pratico dei loro studi, di quello che accade veramente in un ospedale psichiatrico.”

“Beh, devo dire… Questo è lontano da quello che mi aspettavo. Molto… Non saprei come definirlo. Chiuso?” azzardò Will.

“Ragazzo, la metà degli ospiti ha decisamente oltrepassato i limiti del consentito in più di un modo,” Barney gli fece segno di seguirlo fuori dalla sala d’aspetto. “Pochi di loro possono accedere a questa zona dell’Istituto se non sorvegliati.”

“E immagino non possano ricevere visite.”

“Non se non sono organizzate, e chiaramente da parte di persone che abbiano dei validi motivi per richiedere di vederli,” spiegò Barney. Lo guardò sollevando le sopracciglia, “Capisco il tuo interesse per la particolare patologia di Tier, davvero. Al telefono sei stato molto chiaro, ma non posso in alcun modo concederti di vederlo perché… Non sei neanche un medico.”

Si avvicinarono alla macchinetta del caffè, nell’atrio che dava sull’uscita dell’edificio. Barney inserì una moneta.

“Anche se fossi un medico,” continuò Barney premendo il tasto del caffè ristretto, “Sarebbe comunque difficile. L’unica visita che riceve al momento è quella del suo psichiatra.”

Will rimase immobile; il quaderno stretto tra le dita si piegò sgualcendo la pagina.

“Pensa…” l’uomo afferrò il bicchierino, “È la stessa persona che lui ha attaccato e ancora viene a fargli visita e a fargli terapia senza richiedere un compenso. Vuoi qualcosa?”

Will scosse la testa. La notizia l’aveva reso muto.

Non era l’unico ad avere segreti e questo gli fece sentire una fitta di rabbia che non era sicuro di poter provare.

Si sedettero sulla panca bianca sotto alla grande finestra. Will preparò il quaderno come fosse pronto a prendere appunti.

“Quindi la patologia di Tier riguarda un disturbo della personalità, molto particolare, la necessità di sentirsi in simbiosi con un animale…?” gli interessava poco la sua patologia, lui voleva sapere dell’attacco e del perché Hannibal andava a trovarlo, ma doveva giocare secondo le regole. Lo studente di psicologia era andato a fare un paio di domande per un esame che doveva superare, quella era la sua maschera oggi.

“A dire il vero lui si sente l’animale stesso,” raccontò Barney, “Non è simbiosi ma più trasformazione, come se l’essersi costruito una sorta di costume da animale l’avesse portato all’evoluzione completa e quindi a diventare la bestia stessa.”

“Ed è al termine di questa evoluzione che ha deciso di attaccare il suo…psichiatra?” domandò Will. Scribacchiò qualcosa sul foglio. Se l’avesse visto prendere appunti, Barney sarebbe stato più propenso a sfoderare le sue conoscenze in materia.

“Oh, sto ancora cercando di capire se quella non sia stata una forzatura, se non sia stato proprio l’incontro con il suo psichiatra a completare l’evoluzione,” Barney guardò nel vuoto, “Da quando è accaduto il fatto Randall è sereno, non ha mai chiesto del suo costume… Lui lo chiamava il Drago…”

Will inalò aria e la trattenne. Gli occhi sgranati.

“E vedere il suo dottore non l’ha mai portato a nessun gesto violento nei confronti dell’uomo, da che è qui. È come se quanto accaduto fosse stato un passaggio necessario per ritrovare la pace. Randall non ha mai più parlato del Drago, nemmeno con il dottore stesso. Quindi, vedi, è difficile stabilire con certezza che tipo di sindrome Randall abbia, non è comune…”

Will abbandonò le precauzioni, soverchiato da informazioni più grandi di quelle che si era aspettato.

Aveva sentito bene?

“Lo chiama…il Drago? Perché? È quello l’animale che voleva essere? Ha costruito un costume da…drago?”

“Abbiamo cercato di fargli spiegare ma il ragazzo non aveva molti argomenti a proposito,” disse Barney, “Sapeva solo che il Drago voleva uccidere il dottore. E con Drago intendeva lui stesso.”

 _No_ , pensò Will. _No, non intendeva affatto lui stesso._

Ma queste informazioni non erano state fornite a Hannibal? Nessuno gli aveva mai parlato del Drago di Tier?

Will considerò che, anche se avesse saputo, la razionalità di Hannibal non gli avrebbe mai concesso di associare il Drago di Tier alla statua del Drago sotto casa sua. Ma le coincidenze erano incredibili invece e Will le sentiva urlare nella sua testa.

Come giocarsi la sua successiva domanda? Come evitare di sembrare solo un curioso?

“Come…? Voglio dire… Come si sviluppa una personalità del genere? Ci possono essere segni in giovane età? La famiglia di Tier non si è accorta di nulla? Dov’è cresciuto?” ecco la domanda a cui Will voleva giungere.

Anzi, la vera domanda era: _in quale momento della sua vita Randall aveva incontrato Francis Dolarhyde?_

“Purtroppo Randall è uno di quei poveri ragazzi lasciati a loro stessi,” affermò Barney triste, “Cresciuto in un orfanotrofio, nella stessa città dove abitava prima. Quando ha cominciato la terapia psichiatrica era uscito dall’orfanotrofio da poco, non ha mai trovato una famiglia, è rimasto chiuso in quel posto finché non l’hanno chiuso in quest’altro.”

 

 

Will scese dal bus accolto da un tuono. Il cielo prometteva tempesta, forse non avrebbe fatto in tempo a raggiungere casa, ma non importava.

Più ci rifletteva e più le informazioni in suo possesso si incastravano l’una con l’altra meglio delle tessere di un puzzle.

Dunque Dolarhyde aveva istigato Tier ad attaccare il dottore?

O era stato l’esatto opposto e cioè l’influenza di Tier aveva ora scatenato Francis con la stessa identica ossessione?

Perché non poteva essere un caso che entrambi fossero cresciuti in un orfanotrofio, così come non era un caso che entrambi fossero mossi dalla stessa creatura: il Drago.

Will si bloccò nel bel mezzo del marciapiede. La persona che camminava alle sue spalle lo toccò dentro con una spalla, “Ehi!” esclamò sorpassandolo e proseguendo. Will alzò il viso verso le prime gocce di pioggia e realizzò due cose nel medesimo tempo.

Hannibal andava a trovare Tier regolarmente da che era stato internato e non gli aveva mai detto nulla in proposito. Perché?

Se Hannibal sapeva che Francis era cresciuto in orfanotrofio di certo sapeva in quale e doveva sapere anche che lui e Tier erano cresciuti insieme.

Quando Tier l’aveva attaccato Hannibal doveva aver parlato con entrambi, doveva aver…

Hannibal aveva sempre difeso Francis, a volte anche in modo acceso, l’aveva accolto come paziente anche dopo essersi allontanato dalla sua città, quando li aveva sentiti parlare Will aveva più volte avvertito una sorta di complicità.

Rabbrividì. Forse una reazione all’acqua fredda che ormai gli aveva intriso i capelli e gocciolava ai lati del suo viso, scivolava sul collo insinuandosi nella maglietta. Forse una reazione al pensiero che Hannibal stesse cercando di proteggere Francis per ben più che semplice solidarietà verso un bambino cresciuto in orfanotrofio.

“Stronzate,” mormorò ad alta voce. “Sto pensando stronzate.”

Perché Hannibal non temeva per la sua vita? Perché i comportamenti di Francis non lo preoccupavano? Perché non gli aveva detto che tutti quei pomeriggi spesi fuori di casa erano stati trascorsi alla clinica con Tier? Anche dopo tutto quello che c’era stato fra loro perché non gliel’aveva raccontato?

Perché Will tendeva ad indagare sulle cose.

Will era curioso.

Will avrebbe fatto connessioni.

Scosse la testa, terrorizzato dalla potenza con cui le sue deduzioni lo stavano colpendo. Perché non le voleva neanche fare, non era pronto a farle, eppure sembravano saltare fuori da sole, senza bisogno di inviti o forzature.

Francis aveva ucciso due persone da quando era arrivato il dottore in città.

Se era così e se Hannibal stava proteggendo un assassino in nome di chissà quale legame con lui o in nome di un’etica professionale davvero discutibile, allora lui era solo. Per l’ennesima volta Will era solo a combattere una battaglia in cui nessuno gli avrebbe guardato le spalle.

Una battaglia in parte contro la persona che amava.

Will gemette. Com’era stato semplice ammettere di amarlo in questo preciso istante in cui tremava all’idea di perderlo.

Riprese a camminare con un passo da automa lento e meccanico. Se una qualsiasi di queste notizie fosse uscita allo scoperto, prima o poi il nome di Hannibal sarebbe saltato fuori. E la sua connessione con Francis. E quella con Tier.

Ma se nessuno le aveva fatte finora e l’unico ad aver scoperto tutto questo era lui, forse gli sarebbe bastato stare zitto…

Prese a correre.

Perché non voleva soppesare quanto appena pensato, le implicazioni che si nascondevano dietro alla sua ammissione che sarebbe stato disposto a chiudere lì le sue indagini e dimenticarsele per sempre, pur di non rischiare di perdere Hannibal.

 

Grondava acqua dai capelli e dai vestiti quando arrivò di corsa al cancello di casa Lecter sbattendoci contro.

Con mani tremanti infilò la chiave e aprì. Un altro scatto di corsa fino all’altra porta e cercò di azzeccare la chiave. Le dita gelate non ne volevano sapere di tenere la presa e le chiavi caddero a terra.

La porta si aprì e Hannibal gli sorrise. Non per molto. Quando lo guardò in faccia l’uomo spalancò occhi e bocca, “Perché non mi hai chiamato? Ti sarei venuto a prendere!” Lo tirò in casa per una manica. “Will, credevo fossi a lezione per almeno un’altra…”

Will lo afferrò per il collo. Mugolò quando le loro labbra si incastrarono come desiderava. Succhiò con impeto sul labbro superiore dell’uomo, le gocce di pioggia diedero uno strano sapore metallico al bacio.

“Mh… Will…” si lamentò l’uomo provando ad allontanarlo. Ma alla resistenza di Will al distacco si rassegnò e lo lasciò fare.

Will non l’aveva mai baciato così, con quella foga, con quel bisogno di esprimersi a gesti invece di usare le parole. Il dottore si accorse del suo disagio, perché lo strinse alla vita, dandogli un supporto che le sue gambe stavano miseramente fallendo ad offrirgli.

Will si lasciò andare tra le sue braccia, camminando all’indietro dove l’uomo lo stava gentilmente spingendo e preoccupato solo di continuare a tenere vivo il sapore dell’uomo nella sua bocca.

Qualcosa colpì il retro delle sue gambe, Hannibal lo lasciò e lui finì seduto con un tonfo sul divano. L’uomo lo osservò dall’alto, le mani ai fianchi come fosse in procinto di sgridarlo, ma un bel sorriso sul viso accaldato.

Anche il contorno delle sue labbra tradiva il lungo bacio, la sottile barba di Will aveva lasciato un bel colorito roseo al suo passaggio. Era bello da mozzare il fiato ed era tutto quello che Will poteva desiderare.

“Hai detto che saresti stato pronto ad avermi in qualunque stanza della casa,” Will piegò la testa, alzò una spalla, “Che ne dici di questa?” indicò il salotto.

Hannibal finse di guardarsi intorno, ma Will riconobbe lo sguardo nei suoi occhi; stava riflettendo sul suo comportamento, stava cercando di decifrarlo.

Will non poté evitare il sottile guizzo d’orgoglio che provò nel vedere il petto dell’uomo abbassarsi e alzarsi rapidamente. D’istinto abbassò lo sguardo al cavallo dei pantaloni.

“Vuoi fare l’amore? Adesso?” la voce di Hannibal gli fece sollevare lo sguardo all’istante.

Will annuì.

“Perché?”

Hannibal era probabilmente l’unica persona al mondo che avrebbe mai fatto una domanda del genere.

O era più probabile che lui fosse l’unica persona al mondo a suscitare quel tipo di domanda.

“Dovrei avere un perché a parte il fatto che ti amo?” disse all’uomo. Voleva scuoterlo, come le ultime notizie ricevuto avevano scosso lui. E voleva scuoterlo al punto di farlo agire in preda alla sola passione; voleva essere preso su quel divano fino a che non avrebbe più avuto nemmeno la forza di pensare.

Ma quello era il dottore. E il dottore non gli avrebbe mai lasciato passare una dichiarazione del genere fatta in quel modo, in quelle circostanze, con quella foga.

Seppure veritiera.

Hannibal si abbassò tenendo le mani sulle sue ginocchia. Will sentì lo stomaco contrarsi; l’uomo che amava non lo attaccava al muro e se lo scopava senza prima comprendere il suo stato d’animo, l’uomo che amava si abbassava allo stesso livello dei suoi occhi quando doveva parlargli seriamente.

Hannibal era assolutamente l’uomo che amava.

“Quello è un ottimo perché, uno che non ha bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni,” disse il dottore. Dio, parlava come se qualcuno gli stesse stringendo le mani alla gola. La frase l’aveva davvero toccato. “Ma questo non è il modo in cui ti comporti di solito. Cos’è successo, Will?”

Will gli sfiorò la fronte con un dito, spostò i capelli dagli occhi passando sopra l’arco sopraccigliare. L’uomo chiuse gli occhi in risposta e Will voleva solo baciarlo e baciarlo e baciarlo.

“Non mi hai detto che avevi una sessione ancora in corso con il tuo assalitore, Tier,” disse Will tutto d’un fiato.

Hannibal tolse le mani dalle sue ginocchia, si sedette accanto a lui, “Cosa?” domandò.

Impegnato a masticarsi una guancia, Will non rispose subito. Hannibal gli mise una mano sulla gamba, “Will guardami… Cos’hai detto?”

“Ero preoccupato per te… Perché tu…” certo, ora si accorgeva che le sue erano tutte scuse. Era stato preoccupato per lui tanto quanto curioso di farsi gli affari suoi, “Volevo sapere di più su Tier e su quello che ti aveva fatto. Tutto qui. E ho parlato con il suo… Con… Con Barney.”

Hannibal annuì piano. Fu terribile vedere in che modo il suo sguardo dolce era già mutato in un più usuale sguardo deluso.

Usuale per Will.

E stavolta Will non poteva nemmeno chiedergli di non guardarlo come lo guardava suo zio.

Le sue recenti scoperte non cambiavano il fatto che ne era venuto a conoscenza mettendo in atto una serie di comportamenti sbagliati, uno dopo l’altro. Nei confronti della persona che amava.

“Questa mattina? Nello stesso momento in cui saresti dovuto essere a lezione?” domandò Hannibal.

“Già, ho mentito,” mormorò Will, “Ma mi sembra che entrambi abbiamo questa brutta abitudine.”

“Io ti avrei mentito? Quando?” chiese l’uomo.

“Ok, hai omesso un particolare della tua vita che probabilmente non volevi che sapessi,” corresse Will.

“E molti altri ce ne sono, Will, ma se vuoi sapere qualcosa su di me forse dovresti chiedermelo.”

“Voglio sapere questo allora,” disse Will, “Perché proteggi Francis? Che rapporto hai con lui? C’entra qualcosa col fatto che stava in orfanotrofio con Tier?”

Hannibal aggrottò la fronte. Will pensò fosse lo stupore di sapere quanti pezzi Will era riuscito a mettere insieme. “Ho pensato fosse perché si trattava di due ragazzi di un orfanotrofio, una sorta di promessa di occuparti di ragazzi sfortunati come te fatta in nome di tua sorella. Ma sono due persone che non ti sono amiche affatto, una delle quali ha già cercato di ucciderti. L’altra potrebbe farti finire in galera… Perché?”

“Will io non so di cosa tu stia parlando. Tier e Dolarhyde condividono lo stesso passato?” l’uomo abbassò lo sguardo in riflessione.

Will proseguì ormai deciso a dire tutto, “Ho paura per te, Hannibal. Francis ha ucciso delle persone, se per caso dovessero prenderlo e venisse fuori il tuo nome…”

Hannibal si alzò di scatto, “Ma che diavolo dici, Will? Ha ucciso chi? Stai davvero facendo accuse di questo tipo, seriamente?”

“Senti ti sto dicendo che non mi importa! Voglio solo che tu stia al sicuro, non voglio che ti succeda niente di male, ti amo…” Will sentì le lacrime salirgli agli occhi. Si zittì per cercare di cacciarle indietro. Beh, come ammissione ne aveva appena fatta una niente male. “Ho sentito come vi parlate, Francis sembra così in confidenza con te, come se…”

“In confidenza? Io e Francis? E quando mai ci avresti sentito parlare?” non appena Hannibal pose la domanda Will si rese conto del suo errore. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Will?”

La sua espressione aveva già detto al dottore più di quanto volesse confessargli, e ormai era tardi per ritirare tutto.

“Ero preoccupato per te,” si giustificò.

“E cos’hai fatto?” chiese il dottore. Un tono duro che non gli aveva mai sentito usare nei suoi confronti.

Prima di rispondere Will lo fissò a lungo, cercando di capire se avrebbe mai recuperato la fiducia che stava per perdere con la prossima confessione. “Nella stanza libreria…” cominciò Will. Hannibal inarcò un sopracciglio, “Dietro la pianta, c’è… È stato murato un camino. Quando si toglie uno dei mattoni, le voci nello studio riecheggiano attraverso i muri.”

L’uomo abbassò la testa, la incassò tra le braccia. Nascose il viso dietro alle mani e respirò tra le dita, una, due, tre volte. “Devi andare via di qui, Will,” disse poi senza guardarlo.

“Hannibal…”

“Non c’è niente da aggiungere, Will, devi uscire da casa mia adesso perché ho bisogno di stare da solo e pensare,” ripeté il dottore.

“No, voglio che pensi adesso e che mi dici quello che devi dirmi!” esclamò Will, “Mi dispiace…”

“A te dispiace sempre Will,” Hannibal allargò le braccia, un sorriso tirato sul viso, stanco e amareggiato, “A parole ti dispiace sempre. Hai una vaga idea di quello che hai fatto?”

“Lo so, è terribile ma non riuscivo a smettere. Ogni volta che entrava Francis temevo per te… E avevo ragione!” cercò di sottolineare quella parte, ma lui stesso sapeva che non sarebbe stata la mossa migliore.

“Solo Francis,” disse il dottore, “Ascoltavi solo quando c’era Francis,” aggiunse come se già sapesse la risposta a quell’implicita domanda.

Will scosse la testa.

“Certo che no, Will,” continuò Hannibal, “Perché se hai la possibilità di fare una cosa non ti chiedi prima se sia giusta o sbagliata. Probabilmente hai preso da tuo zio più tratti del suo carattere di quanti credi,” Will lo guardò ferito, ma ferirlo era esattamente ciò che Hannibal voleva fare.

“E sei venuto qui pieno di accuse e pregiudizi da snocciolare, quando tu sei il primo colpevole in fila.”

“Sei arrabbiato, lo capisco, ma stai perdendo di vista il problema più grosso,” disse Will.

“Il problema più grosso per me è che tu sei venuto qui a dirmi che mi ami il giorno in cui, stando a quanto dici, hai scoperto che io sto favorendo le attività di un assassino,” Hannibal ricapitolò, “Stavi per concederti a me con la certezza che io fossi un criminale,” l’uomo rivoltò un palmo in aria, “Beh, certezza che probabilmente continuerai ad avere. Non c’è modo di vincere su come sei Will. Pensi sia piacevole sapere che la persona che credevi di amare ti ritiene in grado di fare cose del genere? Pensi che il fatto di avermi detto tutto sia una specie di prova d’amore? Cresci.”

Di tutto il discorso, piuttosto centrato e doloroso, solo una cosa l’aveva colpito, “Che…? Che credevi di amare?” ripeté Will senza fiato.

Hannibal si strofinò le mani sul viso, improvvisamente sembrava più vecchio di dieci anni. “Devi andare via Will, per favore. Ora,” indicò la porta e si voltò di un quarto come ad indicare che la discussione fosse terminata.

Will valutò se tentare un’ultima volta, poi andò dritto alla porta. Si fermò, “Francis ti ha mentito sul suo indirizzo. Non abita dove ti ha detto. Lo so perché sono andato a controllare,” glielo disse perché ciò che era perso era perso, forse, ma voleva mettere in guardia Hannibal con tutto ciò che aveva a disposizione.

Uscì di casa.

Raccolse le chiavi ancora sul pianerottolo. Le strinse tra le mani, si voltò a considerare di restituirle… Le tenne, mentre le lacrime già scendevano. La pioggia riprese ad inzupparlo nel tragitto fino a casa.

Entrò e si lasciò cadere a terra contro la porta.

La cosa peggiore quando scoprivi di avere ragione su qualcosa di brutto era che nessuno ti ascoltava se non eri affidabile.

Si sentiva peggio di come doveva essersi sentita Freddie Lounds sul banco degli imputati. Lui sapeva di avere ragione, sapeva che qualcosa stava per succedere e non aveva modo di trovare aiuto per fermare il corso degli eventi.

Non solo aveva tradito la fiducia dell’uomo che amava ma, dicendogli di aver dubitato della sua buona fede, si era anche bruciato l’occasione di poterlo proteggere.

Era sincero.

Hannibal era sincero nel suo stupore riguardo il passato di Francis, era sincero quando diceva di non avere legami con lui, quando diceva di non volerlo proteggere. Perlomeno non dai suoi crimini.

Perché dei crimini di Francis, Hannibal era sinceramente all’oscuro. No, di più, non ci voleva credere.

Will era l’unico a sapere dei simboli sulle vittime, di quello sull’albero. Singhiozzò e fu riportato indietro a quando aveva otto anni e il papà lo sgridava per qualcosa che non aveva fatto. Piangeva proprio nello stesso modo e si sentiva perso nello stesso modo.

La cosa buona era che non aveva più otto anni e c’era un’ultima cosa che poteva fare.


	19. Chapter 19

Per un giorno intero vagò per casa camminando, facendo su e giù per le scale, gesticolando e parlando a bassa voce da solo. Preparando qualcosa che potesse assomigliare ad un piano. Avrebbe avuto una minima possibilità solo se avesse giocato bene le sue carte.

C’era un solo orfanotrofio nella città dove Hannibal aveva abitato ed esercitato prima. Will chiamò quel mattino stesso.

Stabilì autorità senza porre domande, ma dando per scontato il suo diritto di ricevere risposta. “Buongiorno,” disse alla donna all’altro capo del telefono, “Sono il medico curante di Francis Dolarhyde, ospite da voi fino a pochi anni fa…”

La centralinista gli chiese di attendere con un “Certo!” che lo fece accigliare.

Dopo qualche secondo di una musichetta deprimente un’altra voce rispose. “Sono la direttrice, dottor Lecter. Mi dica… C’è altro?”

Will si gelò.

Stupido!

Non aveva messo in conto che Hannibal avrebbe potuto chiamare, data l’ultima informazione che gli aveva lasciato, che Francis aveva mentito sull’indirizzo. Il dottore aveva chiamato proprio per accertarsene. Gli aveva creduto. Will schiacciò il telefono in una morsa di gioia che però subito si trasformò in panico.

Cos’avrebbe inventato alla donna?

Improvvisò. Una delle sue soluzioni che da sempre gli portava fortuna.

“Mi scusi… Sì, avrei altre domande se ha un attimo di tempo,” disse Will, “Dunque Francis e Randall erano amici…” lasciò in sospeso la frase per dare tempo alla donna di dire qualunque cosa, ma non lo fece. Quindi Hannibal le aveva chiesto anche di questo.

“Li ha mai sentiti parlare di un certo Drago?” Will sapeva che quella non era una possibile domanda di Hannibal.

“Oh cielo… È passato così tanto tempo che questa cosa l’avevo del tutto rimossa,” rispose la donna, “Sì, sì certo… Era l’unica cosa per cui Francis si sforzava di parlare. Non essendo un ragazzino socievole e visto il suo difetto al labbro tendeva a restare in silenzio anche per giorni interi, come le ho già detto, così lo si incoraggiava a parlare di questo Drago. Purtroppo tendeva sempre a diventare un po’ lugubre a riguardo. Oh, per favore, non lo legga come un giudizio nei suoi confronti,” la donna si preoccupò di aggiungere.

“No, assolutamente,” disse Will, “Non deve preoccuparsi di questo. Sa che non la chiamo con l’intento di prendere appunti sul suo stato mentale…” Will cercò di ricordarsi il modo in cui si esprimeva il dottore, quando parlavano di psicologia, quando l’aveva aiutato per gli esami, “Il mio unico desiderio è di aiutarlo e tutto questo può essermi utile, davvero. Potremmo riprendere il discorso da capo per favore? Quindi Francis è arrivato lì da…?”

La donna ci mise un attimo a capire.

“Oh, certo,” riprese, “Come le ho detto è arrivato accompagnato da un uomo che non abbiamo mai più rivisto, che gli ha dato un nome inventato perché il ragazzo non aveva provenienza…”

Quell’informazione era più sconvolgente delle altre. Will cercò di capire perché nel poco tempo a disposizione.

“Quanti…?” chiese rauco. Si schiarì la voce. “Quanti anni aveva?”

Forse aveva già capito e non voleva rendersene conto. Forse aveva capito dal primo giorno in cui aveva posato gli occhi su Francis.

“Un adolescente… Più di dieci, meno di quindici,” rispose la direttrice.

 _Dodici_ , pensò Will. Francis aveva dodici anni.

La nonna e la mamma erano morte, ma il bambino era sopravvissuto.

Ecco da dove veniva la passione per il Drago. Quella statua era sua, era sempre stata sua.

E la casa.

Rivoleva la sua casa.

Will cercò di non far trapelare dalla voce tutta l’ansia che aveva accumulato. Aveva ancora domande da fare. “Ha mai parlato di possibili familiari? Di un passato?”

“No, non c’è mai stato modo di interrogarlo in proposito; il trauma, qualunque esso fosse, doveva averlo segnato profondamente…”

“Ma non sono state fatte analisi per accertarsi di chi fosse? Com’è possibile?” Will era uscito dal personaggio. Se ne accorse ascoltando il silenzio della donna.

E poi l’improvviso schiocco della labbra, “Dottore le avevo spiegato come sono andate le cose. L’uomo ci ha lasciato il ragazzo pregandoci di prenderci cura di lui senza fare domande, ha elargito una grossa somma all’orfanotrofio che in quel periodo rischiava di chiudere. Dozzine di bambini senza una casa. Avrei dovuto rifiutare l’aiuto di quell’uomo? Forse. Ma dare un nome a quel bambino avrebbe significato mandarne sulla strada altri. Non abbiamo voluto rischiare.”

“E quell’uomo non era un suo parente, non sapete nulla di lui,” disse ancora Will.

“Poteva esserlo, non l’abbiamo mai appurato. Una volta cresciuto Francis avrebbe potuto fare da solo le ricerche necessarie. Non so se le abbia mai fatte. Francis si riferiva a lui come al famoso Drago Rosso di cui parlava sempre, ma era solo un ragazzino con una fissazione… L’uomo è rimasto anonimo.”

Sperò che la donna non avesse sentito il rumore secco della sua gola che cercava di deglutire.

Assurdo.

Era tutto così assurdo e allo stesso tempo perfetto, senza una sbavatura.

“Senta dottore, mi spiace che Francis si sia rivelato più problematico del previsto. Davvero vorrei avere informazioni più utili per lei ma questo è tutto ciò che ho. Comunque ho detto a Francis le stesse cose che ho detto a lei,” Will sollevò la testa di scatto.

“Cosa?” chiese ansimando, “Dove? Quando?”

Merda. Doveva mantenere la calma.

“Ha parlato con Francis?” domandò ancora più calmo, “Quando?”

“Qualche ora dopo che ha chiamato lei,” proseguì la donna, “Lui stesso ha telefonato proprio per assicurarsi che avessi parlato con lei, dottore. Io gli ho detto di stare tranquillo e di raccontarle tutto della sua vita, di Randall, tutto quello che ricordava dal giorno dell’arrivo, che gli avrebbe fatto solo bene parlare. Gli ho chiesto perché non avesse voluto darle l’indirizzo corretto. Era molto dispiaciuto. Dice che sta per ritornare a casa sua e finché non potrà riprenderne possesso non ha nessun indirizzo. Lo so, è una strana spiegazione. Abbia pazienza, dottore.”

 _Pazienza_ , pensò Will.

Quella era l’unica dote che non poteva permettersi adesso.

Pregò che Francis non fosse già tornato a _casa_.

 

 

 

 

Si massacrò un’unghia per un minuto.

Francis sapeva quando il dottore non c’era, quando tentare di irrompere in casa sua, quando chiamare all’orfanotrofio per conoscere cosa si erano detti lui e la direttrice…

Che avesse un modo di tenere d’occhio il dottore proprio come aveva fatto Will stesso tante volte?

Decise per la soluzione più logica, chiamare il dottore. L’uomo non gli avrebbe mai aperto dopo quanto successo il giorno prima.

Telefonò una volta, rischiando di disturbarlo durante una seduta.

Chiamò una seconda, dieci minuti dopo.

Invece che chiamarlo una terza volta salì fino in camera sua e spostò la tenda della finestra.

Sul viale solo l’auto del dottore parcheggiata. Nessun cliente in ufficio quindi.

Stava già chiedendosi se per caso il dottore non avesse disdetto ogni appuntamento perché stava troppo male o per aprire una sua personale indagine su Francis Dolarhyde, quando una macchina si fermò davanti alla sua villa.

Ne scese il paziente nervoso, quello a cui piaceva il formaggio, Franklyn.

Trascorse due minuti buoni davanti al citofono. Ma a suonare, non a parlare.

In quel lasso di tempo Will si fece sempre più ansioso, il suo sesto senso gli stava dando grosse manate sulla schiena per farlo muovere, muovere, muovere subito.

Perché c’era qualcosa che non andava; il dottore non lasciava i pazienti fuori dallo studio. Il dottore avvisava anche quando aveva quaranta di febbre.

Attese di vedere Franklyn andarsene e corse fuori di casa, verso la villa dell’uomo.

Suonò comunque, per abitudine, per sicurezza, ma stava già usando le sue chiavi sul cancello e si stava già ringraziando tra sé e sé per aver deciso di raccoglierle.

Le mani tremanti gli fecero mancare due volte la serratura del cancello e poi tre volte quella di casa.

Ma per quella di casa avrebbe potuto risparmiarsi la fatica, perché era già aperta.

“Hannibal!” urlò appena dentro.

Nello studio chiamò di nuovo, “Hannibal!”

Che lo insultasse per essergli entrato in casa inatteso per l’ennesima volta, a Will bastava solo che rispondesse perché la sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco stava salendo a bloccargli la gola.

I segni del passaggio dell’uomo c’erano: un quaderno di appunti aperto sul tavolino con una penna nel mezzo, il cappotto appeso, le scarpe all’ingresso. Non era nemmeno fuori per una passeggiata.

E poi avrebbe chiuso la porta comunque.

“Hannibal!” chiamò di nuovo.

Per minuti corse da stanza a stanza urlando, sull’orlo del panico totale, poi si sedette al centro della scala e respirò.

Uno. Due. Tre. Contò per tornare lucido.

Doveva pensare e il terrore non gliel’avrebbe mai permesso. Troppe coincidenze. Doveva essere successo qualcosa.

Cosa fare?

A chi rivolgersi?

Allo zio Jack!

Saltò i quattro scalini per atterrare sul pavimento e si buttò sulla porta d’entrata per aprirla.

Lì rimase, con la mano sulla maniglia, mentre piano voltava la testa indietro.

Non aveva controllato tutte le stanze della casa.

Scese le scale del seminterrato a memoria, nel buio completo; solo quando raggiunse il fatidico momento di aprire la porta si rese conto che si sarebbe dovuto armare. Troppo tardi ora.

Doveva sapere, subito. La paura gli tolse ogni capacità di prendere tempo, di valutare.

Spalancò la porta, pensando che il fatto che fosse aperta non fosse un buon segno.

Quando era stata l’ultima volta che erano scesi lì sotto?

Diede un pugno all’interruttore a destra.

La stanza si illuminò.

Ed era vuota.

Nel senso che non c’era nessuno.

E non c’era più nemmeno la statua del Drago.

 

 

Si coprì la bocca con una mano. Gli occhi sgranati vagarono nella stanza come se non fosse tutta lì, come se ci fosse la remota possibilità di vedere la statua spuntare da un angolo.

Che il dottore l’avesse fatta portare via? Non scendevano nel seminterrato da settimane, dal giorno in cui Will aveva controllato la statua l’ultima volta, se anche il dottore se ne fosse liberato lui non se ne sarebbe accorto.

No, un attimo, quello non era un lavoro possibile senza smantellare un muro per farla passare…

Will guardò alla sua sinistra. E si avvicinò alla parete di mattoni a vista.

Oddio, poteva davvero…? Era stata buttata giù e tirata su dopo aver fatto passare la statua?

Incredibile, eppure era l’unica possibile spiegazione.

Premette su ogni singolo mattone alla sua altezza, nessuno appariva spostato o messo su da poco. Ma lui non era un esperto nel campo. In quanto tempo il cemento si solidificava?

Di una cosa però si accorse, del filo d’aria che sentiva provenire da un buco nel cemento usato per mettere i mattoni insieme. Era solo un buco, una feritoia tra un mattone e l’altro, un errore frettoloso con tutta probabilità, ma l’aria che passava era fredda.

E odorava di stantio.

Lo stesso odore sentito in casa sua, nel salotto, più volte.

 

Deciso a buttare giù la parete, Will salì in casa alla ricerca di attrezzi adatti.

Nel tempo che impiegò per andare dalla cucina alla sala allo studio, la sua idea passò da giusta ad affrettata a terribile.

Il suo intuito non era mai stato così operativo: aveva più che una sensazione di certezza, era come se già avesse una prova tangibile.

Ma questo lo pensava solo per lui.

Tutto ciò che aveva era una sensazione, come sempre.

Doveva demolire la casa dell’uomo che amava, togliendogli così ogni dubbio sulla sua sanità mentale e sulla sua pericolosità? O doveva calmarsi e attendere che lui ritornasse a casa?

Perché, insomma, non era normale pensare che qualcuno fosse stato rapito, o peggio, solo perché non era in casa, giusto?

Fermo di nuovo al centro dello studio, Will si passò le mani tra i capelli e li le lasciò, un gesto molto simile a quello di chi stava cercando di strapparseli. Nel pieno del panico questa volta, sudato, a corto di fiato eppure pronto ad urlare con tutte le sue forze.

Gemette abbassandosi verso il pavimento, una mano sulla poltrona di Hannibal per accompagnarsi giù e non atterrare in un colpo solo, come le sue gambe molli minacciavano di fargli fare.

Il quaderno degli appunti sul tavolino balenò, Will fu colpito dalla scritta in stampatello.

Lo prese in mano e lesse:

FRANCIS - NO INDIRIZZO CORRENTE

Sotto una serie di nomi di luoghi e numeri di telefono barrati che Hannibal doveva aver chiamato per risalire ad un’informazione che nessuno sembrava avere.

Ma dove viveva quell’uomo?

Will ricordò le parole del nuovo proprietario della casa dove Francis aveva abitato, all’indirizzo che si era rivelato falso. Quel giorno l’uomo in giardino che tagliava le siepi gli aveva detto che abitavano lì da qualche mese, da quando la casa si era liberata.

Con cosa coincideva quel qualche mese?

Con lo stesso periodo in cui Hannibal era andato ad abitare lì accanto a lui.

Will si alzò, le dita che si muovevano frenetiche come se dovessero catturare qualcosa che era lì e che ancora non vedeva.

Francis rivoleva la casa. Perché era sua. Ci aveva vissuto finché quell’uomo non aveva ucciso i suoi cari e l’aveva costretto a finire in un orfanotrofio.

Ma come riavere la casa già comprata da qualcun altro?

Beh, innanzitutto cercando di far uccidere quel qualcun altro, no? Certo, una soluzione che proveniva da una mente del tutto disturbata.

Quando Tier aveva fallito che altro era rimasto da fare a Francis?

Andare sul posto, dove era la sua casa, e tentare da lì di scacciare il nuovo proprietario. Aveva ucciso le due persone collegate alla casa…

Will rivide davanti ai suoi occhi la faccia di Francis il giorno in cui gli aveva detto che lui era il proprietario dell’altra casa, la dépendance. Anche quella era stata di Francis un tempo.

E allora perché non uccidere suo zio Jack che l’aveva comprata o lui stesso che ci abitava?

Will lanciò il quaderno sul pavimento, si tirò su in piedi. Fece le scale di corsa, doveva andare nella stanza libreria un’ultima volta.

 

 

Diversi minuti dopo uscì dalla villa del dottore.

Per quanto stava correndo gli sarebbe esploso il cuore.

E ritornò a casa sua. Quando chiuse la porta alle spalle poté fermarsi a prendere respiro.

L’odore che proveniva dal buco tra i mattoni era lo stesso che aveva sentito nel suo salotto, più volte. E ogni volta aveva avuto la sensazione che qualcuno avesse camminato in casa sua.

Francis sapeva di quelle due case molto più di quanto lui e il dottore avrebbero mai potuto sperare.

Con passi decisi Will entrò nel salottino, una stanza non molto grossa, ma utile se si considerava l’antica unione con la villa principale. Una stanza in linea d’aria all’altezza del seminterrato di Hannibal.

Che idiota.

Non ci era arrivato subito.

Le due case erano state unite, e se una aveva un seminterrato, era quasi certo che l’avesse anche l’altra.

Strinse le dita attorno al libro e avanzò verso il tappeto, in parte coperto da divano e tavolino. Ad un occhio disinteressato non sarebbe mai apparso, ma adesso che lui sapeva cosa cercare lo vide subito. Un quadrato perfetto ritagliato nei decori del tappeto, il quadrato che copriva la botola sottostante.

Francis doveva averci lavorato a lungo prima di riuscire a riaprirla. E uccidere il proprietario di una casa dove sarebbe dovuto stare giorno e notte per mettere a punto il suo piano non sarebbe stata una grande idea.

Doveva aver girato per casa sua da ancora prima che Will lo vedesse alla sua finestra, forse dal giorno stesso in cui si era accertato che il vicino di casa del dottore era uno stupido ragazzino da poter fregare a piacimento, uno stupido ragazzino che stava poco a casa sua.

E lì sotto Francis doveva anche aver ucciso le sue due vittime, Will aveva sentito chiaramente gli spari.

Sempre da lì sotto, Francis aveva lavorato per aprirsi il varco nel seminterrato di Hannibal e riappropriarsi della sua statua.

Will prese il cellulare dalla tasca e chiamò suo zio.

Al quarto squillo partì la segreteria telefonica. Lasciò un messaggio.

“Zio, sono Will. Ho bisogno che tu venga a casa mia il prima possibile, troverai la porta aperta e in salotto un passaggio per il seminterrato. Per favore stai attento.”

Optò per interessarlo invece che gridare all’assassino come suo solito. In cuor suo non aveva grosse speranze che sarebbe stato ascoltato, ma se Hannibal era stato portato lì sotto da Francis e se era ancora vivo, tremò al solo pensare quella frase, non avrebbe perso altro tempo. Se suo zio fosse corso in loro aiuto tanto meglio, altrimenti…

Doveva fare da solo.

L’unico piano che aveva era debole, improvvisato e basato sul suo intuito.

Nulla di diverso da sempre.

Prima andò in cucina a recuperare un paio di cose.

Poi cercò con le dita la scanalatura, agganciò la tavola di legno e aprì la botola.

L’odore forte di muffa e stantio avvolse lui e tutta la stanza in un attimo. Si era aspettato un buio nero e impenetrabile, si era aspettato di dover usufruire di una torcia, e doversi rendere troppo visibile. Ma quando sbirciò infilando la testa fu sorpreso dal chiarore soffuso, ottenuto con piccole luci artificiali.

Francis abitava davvero lì sotto. Ne aveva fatto la sua casa, in attesa di riavere quella in superficie.

Ma da dove entrava?

Aveva due sbocchi, uno in casa Lecter e uno lì nel suo salotto, ma da dove diavolo entrava e usciva Francis per fare tutto ciò che aveva fatto? Compreso liberarsi dei corpi.

Will scese le scale trovandosi in una specie di riproduzione del suo salotto, della stessa metratura e della stessa altezza.

Si guardò attorno.

C’erano due porte.

Aprì quella alla sua destra. Un’altra stanza.

In quella stanza altre due porte.

Esattamente quanto era grande quella specie di appartamento sotterraneo?


	20. Chapter 20

L’atmosfera era quella dei film sui vampiri.

Riposavano sempre nelle loro bare in luoghi al riparo da luce naturale, in lunghi sotterranei umidi, che odoravano di terra bagnata.

Le due stanze da cui Will era partito si erano diramate in cunicoli, come un vero e proprio labirinto sotto casa sua. Gli sembrava di essere ritornato a trovare suo padre, nel piano sotterraneo del cimitero dove riposava.

A parte la morte a Will non veniva in mente altro per descrivere quel luogo; la sentiva serpeggiare in ad ogni svolta che prendeva, si sentiva seguito e preceduto da essa, come se tutto quello fosse un regno a parte.

Si trovava sotto alla sua casa e a quella di Hannibal, ma di fatto quel luogo non apparteneva a nessun altro che a Francis. L’uomo ce l’aveva fatta, aveva quasi riconquistato la sua proprietà.

Will cercò di mantenere il più possibile la sinistra, nel tentativo di raggiungere il collegamento con la casa di Hannibal, per avere almeno un riferimento, ma avrebbe mentito a se stesso dicendo di avere anche solo una vaga idea di dove si trovasse in termini di coordinate. La vastità del luogo era da non credere, forse si trovava già molto distante da casa.

Se avesse immaginato qualcosa di simile si sarebbe organizzato con una bussola o con dei sassolini da lasciare a terra, ma ancora… Chi prendeva in giro? Nessuna delle due stupide idee avrebbe avuto senso, semplicemente non ci sarebbe stato modo di prepararsi e come al solito l’unica cosa su cui poteva contare era il suo istinto e, forse, un po’ di fortuna.

Lo sguardo gli cadde prima su una lunga striscia rossa a terra, mischiata alla sabbia e in parte sul muro. Curioso come il sangue fosse immediatamente riconoscibile anche da chi non lo vedeva proprio tutti i giorni. Quando si asciugava lasciava un alone inconfondibile, né la pittura, né il cibo macchiavano in quel modo.

Era secco sì, ma Will non avrebbe saputo dire da quanto.

Non poteva sapere se fosse quello delle vittime di Francis o se fosse più fresco. Magari di Hannibal.

Si appoggiò alla parete alla sua sinistra maledicendo il fatto di non aver intrapreso la carriera in polizia con serietà. Avrebbe saputo distinguerlo in quel caso. Se ci fossero stati lì Zeller, o Beverly, o suo zio, l’avrebbero saputo.

Proseguì reggendosi alla parete di sinistra, sicuro che comunque quello dovesse essere un luogo frequentato da Francis, che fosse sulla strada giusta.

E quando il tunnel si aprì su una grossa stanza seppe di averci azzeccato. Numerosi attrezzi erano sparsi lì attorno, così come secchi di cemento rappreso, e mattoni inutilizzati.

Ignaro del percorso appena fatto, toccò la parete di una sola cosa certo, che fosse quella del sotterraneo di Hannibal. Il foro tra i mattoni era lì, all’altezza giusta. Ecco il lavoro intrapreso da Francis per riappropriarsi della statua.

E fu una benedizione trovare quella stanza perché era pur vero che la statua non era più lì, ma i segni a terra del suo trasporto, quelli erano ben visibili.

I cunicoli erano finiti. Will seguì le tracce a terra fino a che non sentì dei rumori.

“Francis, ascoltami!”

Hannibal.

Will si affacciò, cauto, su una delle nuove stanze trovate, rimanendo nascosto il più possibile.

Il dottore era legato ai piedi della statua, collo e mani, con una corda. I vestiti sporchi e laceri per essere stato probabilmente trascinato lungo i tunnel, una ferita sanguinante aperta da qualche parte sulla spalla, i piedi scalzi. Will strinse le dita con la stessa forza con cui le avrebbe strette attorno al collo di Francis.

Francis era di fronte al dottore, in una posizione che Will definì rilassata. Un po’ come se tutto stesse andando così bene da non fargli nemmeno sentire il peso dell’immane lavoro svolto in così poco tempo.

Dalla posizione in cui era Will avrebbe potuto gesticolare verso Hannibal, farsi vedere.

E, dio, avrebbe voluto, per fargli sapere che non era solo, per affievolire in parte la paura che stava provando, ma tornò a nascondersi, rapido.

Nei film di solito quello portava alla povera vittima che sgranava gli occhi di fronte al suo salvatore e all’assassino che accorgendosi dello sguardo della vittima si voltava già pronto ad uccidere.

No, doveva aspettare e ascoltare.

“Francis…” per fortuna Hannibal non era legato così stretto da non riuscire a respirare, “Se tutto ciò che vuoi è la casa perché fare questo? Pensi che voglia rischiare la vita per quella villa? Te la cedo, ti cedo anche ciò che c’è dentro. Lasciami andare.”

Un tentativo legittimo e doveroso. Ma di certo il dottore doveva sapere che non sarebbe servito a niente. Così come lo sapeva Will. Tese l’orecchio alla risposta.

“Lei deve proprio ritenermi un idiota, dottore,” ringhiò Francis, “Se pensa che trattare o fidarmi della parola di qualcuno sia il modo in cui io curo i miei affari. Preferisco soluzioni definitive.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e diede una rapida occhiata nella stanza. Francis stava accarezzando la statua del Drago e la guardava con adorazione.

“Ho chiesto al Drago di cambiare la mia vita allora, e lui lo ha fatto,” disse Francis. “Ora gli chiederò di farlo un’altra volta e lui mi accontenterà.”

“Francis all’epoca hai ucciso tua madre e tua nonna… Per forza la tua vita è cambiata,” disse il dottore.

Will si morsicò le nocche di una mano.

Dodici anni.

Francis aveva dodici anni.

Era stato lui?

“Il Drago mi ha detto di farlo perché aveva bisogno di sangue! Non si può avere qualcosa in cambio di nulla,” urlò Francis, la voce rimbombò tetra da una parete all’altra, “E con tutto il sangue che gli ho regalato in questi ultimi tempi riavrò la mia casa e molto più di quello.”

Francis riacquistò compostezza. Si passò una mano tra i capelli. Proseguì più calmo.

“Purtroppo gli altri due hanno pagato il loro tributo solo a metà, il Drago era inaccessibile, lei lo teneva lontano da me e non ho potuto fargli bere il sangue che era suo di diritto, ma non appena le taglierò la gola ne avrà anche più di quello che ha avuto la notte in cui ho portato mia nonna e mia madre al suo cospetto.”

Hannibal gemette e Will si sporse a dare un’ultima occhiata. Francis aveva un coltello. Era a sufficiente distanza da lui per consentirgli di parlare prima che attuasse qualsiasi mossa. Inoltre… Era completamente pazzo. Quello sarebbe stato un punto da sfruttare a suo vantaggio.

“Vede?” disse ancora Francis al dottore in tono bonario, “Se Randall avesse fatto bene il suo lavoro ora non saremmo in questa situazione…”

“Francis!” chiamò Will. Lo stava tenendo d’occhio da dietro il suo nascondiglio.

Francis si voltò così di scatto che sollevò polvere tutta attorno a lui. Per un attimo sembrò uno di quei trucchi che i maghi facevano per sparire dal palcoscenico.

Will si mostrò a lui, ma guardò Hannibal. In quella frazione di secondo ciò che vide negli occhi dell’uomo l’avrebbe accompagnato anche nell’aldilà se quell’avventura fosse finita male.

Un’immensa gratitudine. Se non altro, di non essere più solo lì sotto.

“Will…” esalò in un sospiro.

Francis gli parve un toro pronto alla carica, Will lo fermò alzando una mano.

“Solo un secondo, Francis!” lo avvertì riuscendo effettivamente a bloccarlo. Alla sua sinistra guardò di straforo ciò che era pronto ai suoi piedi e nascosto agli occhi di Francis. “Possiamo giocarci questo in diversi modi,” spiegò Will, “Uno potrebbe essere quello in cui io scappo e tu mi rincorri. Se mi prendi bene, ma se non mi prendi potrei farti molti danni che difficilmente riusciresti a sistemare. Voglio dire… Avere una vita felice dopo quello che hai fatto? Come? Ti metteranno in galera, se ti va bene.”

“E in base a quali prove?”

“Vai in giro a disegnare simboli sugli alberi, Francis… Se l’ho scoperto io quanto tempo pensi ci impiegheranno…?”

“Esatto!” Francis lo interruppe, “L’avevo fatto apposta perché i sospetti cadessero su di te, ma a quanto ho visto tuo zio non usa sporcare il suo nome includendoti nella lista dei possibili colpevoli, non importa quanto i cadaveri finiscano vicino a dove abiti, vero?” Francis gli dimostrò di aver pensato ad abbandonare i corpi nei paraggi allo scopo di farlo indagare o quantomeno farlo interessare alle indagini. “Quindi perché dovrei preoccuparmi che qualcosa cambi nel frattempo? Una volta eliminati voi due e chiunque avesse interessi sulla casa penserò al resto da qua sotto. Risulterete colpevoli di molte cose.”

“Sì, ok…” disse Will, “Vedi quello è il problema. Le cose sono cambiate. Da quando ho messo di mezzo una giornalista che piano piano scoprirà chi sei. E da quando io stesso ho scoperto tutto quello che c’era da scoprire e l’ho comunicato a mio zio prima di scendere qui sotto.”

L’espressione di Francis cambiò vistosamente, ma conservò l’alterigia, a metà tra la certezza che Will stesse bluffando e quella che comunque andassero le cose lui aveva sempre il Drago a proteggerlo.

Francis gli sorrise e Will passò alla seconda parte del suo piano.

“Ma voglio proporti uno scambio,” continuò Will facendo un passo indietro, “Uno scambio più che equo. Tu sparisci, ora, lasciando Hannibal dov’è, senza toccarlo e nonostante la tua avversità ai patti io ti prometto che potrai riavere la tua statua, in qualche modo faremo, e che potrai avere questo.”

Con un piede Will fece entrare nel campo visivo di Francis il grosso libro d’arte aperto alla pagina del Drago. Non sapeva se Francis l’avesse mai visto prima o se fosse stato in casa sua senza che lui ne avesse coscienza, ma provò ugualmente.

“È un libro che parla del Drago,” mentì Will, “Datato a prima della creazione della statua stessa, guarda il disegno centrale è perfetto,” lo invogliò con tono emozionato, “È tuo se fai ciò che ho detto.”

Quella era la seconda proposta legittima che non sarebbe stata accettata, Will lo sapeva. Il punto non era che Francis ascoltasse, il punto era che Francis si sentisse in parte invincibile, in parte un po’ fottuto. Bisognava vedere se lui era disposto a dare qualcosa in cambio di qualcos’altro. Will scommetteva di no.

“D’accordo,” disse subito Francis. L’interesse che nutriva verso il libro era palese, lo stava guardando esattamente come aveva guardato la statua. “D’accordo tu fallo scivolare verso di me ed io…”

“Oh no,” scosse la testa Will, “Qui,” disse spostando il libro lontano da sé, verso destra, con la punta del piede, “È quanto più vicino l’avrai. Se lo vuoi devi buttare il coltello e venire a prenderlo.”

Il libro luccicava umido, ma Francis non poteva accorgersene.

L’uomo buttò il coltello alle sue spalle e con ampie falcate raggiunse il libro. Ci si inginocchiò sopra con le mani aperte.

Will calcolò i secondi d’attesa… Tre, due, uno.

“Neanch’io sono un idiota, Francis,” disse Will, prima di dare fuoco ad un pezzo strappato dalla sua maglietta e buttarla sul libro aperto.

Si infiammò come paglia, con tutto l’alcol che ci aveva versato sopra. Anche le mani di Francis divamparono, quasi le avesse immerse in una tanica di benzina invece che solo appoggiate sul libro.

Will corse a prendere il coltello per liberare Hannibal.

Le mani, poi il collo.

Stava per abbracciarlo quando vide correre verso di loro Francis; stava sbattendo le mani furiosamente contro le gambe. Le fiamme avevano in parte raggiunto le maniche, ma stavano per estinguersi.

Beh, il più era fatto, Hannibal era libero. E lui aveva il coltello…

Francis compì gli ultimi passi con una mano dietro alla schiena, una volta di fronte a loro la mano ricomparve e impugnava una pistola.

Will ebbe solo il tempo di spostarsi per coprire Hannibal, poi il colpo detonò e le sue orecchie cominciarono a fischiare. Gli sembrò che tutta la parte destra del suo corpo fosse stata polverizzata e cadde all’indietro sul morbido.

L’ultima cosa che sentì fu la voce di suo zio che urlava: “Polizia!”

 

 

 

Carezze sulla testa.

Dita che scorrevano tra i suoi capelli, massaggiando la cute. Solo le mani di Hannibal sapevano essere così efficaci nel rilassarlo.

E aveva bisogno di rilassarsi. Il braccio pulsava tormentandolo dalla spalla alla mano.

Ma un dito gli sfiorò una tempia, gli passò sulla fronte. E Will risprofondò nel sonno.

 

Sollevare le palpebre era un’impresa titanica che non gli riusciva, gli sembrava che il sonno in cui stava riposando fosse pesante come un macigno, impossibile uscirne. Un istante, un solo istante in cui aprì gli occhi e Will vide il viso di sua zia Bella.

Prima di addormentarsi di nuovo si chiese dove fosse Hannibal.

E c’era mai stato, lì accanto a lui?

Il proiettile che l’aveva colpito al braccio l’aveva trapassato e aveva colpito Hannibal dietro di lui?

Oddio, oddio, oddio, doveva svegliarsi.

Dov’era Hannibal?

 

Si svegliò con un sospiro terrorizzato.

Il sogno abbandonato era già un ricordo confuso, ma l’amarezza che gli aveva lasciato, quella stava premendo alla bocca del suo stomaco.

La stanza era vuota.

L’idea che Hannibal fosse morto nei sotterranei, a causa dello stesso proiettile che aveva ferito lui, si fece strada nella sua mente con prepotenza, senza dargli il tempo di riflettere. Il dolore fisico lo aveva debilitato tanto che lo scoppiare in lacrime gli sembrò l’unica cosa fattibile.

Attraverso il velo offuscato che era sceso davanti ai suoi occhi vide emergere dalla porta a vetri del balcone una figura che non poté confondere con nessun altro.

“Will!” esclamò Hannibal raggiungendo rapido il suo letto.

Will si mise a ridere tra le lacrime, incapace di controllarsi. Decise di non dire niente e godersi il cauto abbraccio del dottore, attento a non toccare la sua ferita in alcun modo.

 _Un attimo di beatitudine_ , la mente di Will pensò ringraziando.

“Credevo fossi morto,” mormorò Will quando sentì di essere in grado di articolare parole. La gola però bruciava, era come cercare di esprimersi con un ferro rovente appoggiato al suo interno.

Hannibal lo baciò sulla fronte. “No, ti sei assicurato che non succedesse. Mi hai salvato la vita,” disse l’uomo.

Will si aggrappò con le dita della mano sana al suo avambraccio. “Ti amo,” disse ancora.

Il dottore lo baciò di nuovo nello stesso punto, sollevò le labbra per parlare. “Scusa se ti sei svegliato da solo,” disse eludendo la frase appena pronunciata da Will, “Hai scelto l’unico momento in cui sono uscito a prendere una boccata d’aria,” scherzò. “Se lo sa tua zia mi uccide, ho lottato per poterle dare il cambio in questi giorni.”

“Allora ho visto davvero la zia Bella,” commentò Will.

“Mi ha detto che avevi aperto gli occhi, ma non per molto.”

“Quanto tempo ho dormito?” si informò Will.

“Due giorni,” rispose Hannibal, “E dovrai riposarti molto più di così,” intimò in aggiunta.

“Tu c’eri,” disse Will, “Eri tu che mi accarezzavi la testa. Lo so che eri tu.”

Adesso che aveva visto Hannibal era così sereno che la stanchezza stava avendo di nuovo la meglio. Gli occhi tornarono ad appesantirsi.

“Per favore non andartene,” sussurrò a Hannibal.

L’uomo rispose ma Will non colse le sue parole, solo il tono caldo e rassicurante della sua voce.

 

Ma quando si risvegliò non c’era più Hannibal al suo capezzale, c’era di nuovo zia Bella.

Lei sorrise; fu una voce alla sua sinistra a salutarlo, però. “Ciao Will.”

Voltò il capo con immenso sforzo. “Zio…” mormorò.

Alana e Margot dietro di lui. “Ehi!” salutò anche loro con più entusiasmo di quello che la sua voce era riuscita ad esprimere. Vedere tutte quelle facce lo rincuorava.

Certo, ne mancava una. Ma Will non chiese di lui.

“Il dottor Lecter è andato a casa perché avevamo bisogno di lui per alcuni accertamenti,” lo informò suo zio leggendogli nel pensiero, “Tornerà appena si sarà riposato. È stato qui con Bella quasi tutto il tempo.”

Suo zio sembrò considerare se continuare, poi decise per il sì. “Sai, quello che abbiamo scoperto su Dolarhyde…”

“Jack, hai promesso,” lo interruppe la zia Bella.

“No, ti prego, zia, voglio sentire,” Will mosse la mano sana per farle segno, “Ho bisogno di sapere che è finita.”

“Voglio solo dirti che mi dispiace…” lo zio Jack si morsicò un labbro, “Beh, non che mi dispiaccia di averti ripreso per le tue bravate perché erano impulsive e fuori luogo…”

Will rise internamente all’incapacità di suo zio di porgere delle scuse normali. Era perfino simpatico. E sua zia stava fulminando il marito con lo sguardo, quindi per Will fu ancora più spassoso.

 _Scuse con clausole_ , pensò tra sé e sé. E sorrise.

“Ma sono dispiaciuto per non aver dato retta al tuo intuito un po’ prima. Visto le cose che hai scoperto, saresti stato di grande aiuto per le indagini, se mi fossi fidato di te.”

Zia Bella annuì come fosse stato un discorso a lungo provato e ripetuto in modo accettabile, ma Will ne fu felice in ogni caso, “Grazie per essere sceso lì sotto, zio, grazie per aver ascoltato il messaggio.”

Alla fine dei conti, qualunque cosa fosse successa prima importava poco, quando aveva avuto bisogno di suo zio, Will aveva potuto contare su di lui.

“Penso tu lo sappia già,” proseguì suo zio, “Ma Dolarhyde ha ucciso le sue due vittime proprio in quei sotterranei. Ecco perché non trovavamo le scene del crimine.”

Will annuì seguendo il discorso. “Dov’è l’altra entrata dei sotterranei? O dove sono le altre entrate?”

Zio Jack lo guardò con un’espressione che mai prima di allora Will era riuscito a far apparire sul suo volto: orgoglio?

Forse in parte.

Principalmente suo zio gli appariva a metà tra stupore e rimorso. Impressionato da quanto Will già sapesse.

“Quella da cui è passato Dolarhyde per accedere ai sotterranei la prima volta non è distante da casa tua e dalla villa del Dottor Lecter. È nel parco della biblioteca. Se hai letto l’articolo che ha scritto la Lounds capirai come l’abbiamo trovata. A quanto pare uno dei nostri uomini ha chiacchierato un po’ troppo con lei rivelando dei segni lasciati sul corpo delle vittime. E lei ha scritto un articolo su quello stesso segno intagliato su un albero nel parco della biblioteca.”

Suo zio allargò le braccia come a dire _Siete stati tutti più svelti di noi._

“Se noi pazzi ci aiutassimo a vicenda,” disse suo zio includendosi nel gruppo, “Da ora in poi potremmo concludere indagini molto più in fretta.”

Will non si sentì di commentare. Non sapeva quanto di quella vita avrebbe voluto ancora sperimentare. Al momento era solo felice che fosse tutto concluso.

O almeno sperava lo fosse.

“Dov’è Dolarhyde?” chiese.

“Al sicuro,” disse solo suo zio, “Abbiamo molte domande da fare a te e al dottore per confrontare ogni dichiarazione e abbiamo molto su cui lavorare per le cose sentite dire da Dolarhyde mentre eravamo lì sotto e quelle dette dopo il suo arresto in questi tre giorni. Ma è chiuso al sicuro e così resterà per il resto dei suoi giorni.”

“Ora devi riposare Will,” si intromise sua zia. “Quando avrai bisogno di noi saremo qui.”

Alana si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sulla fronte. In sottofondo Margot emise un verso disgustato e Will rise.

 

 

“I dottori dicono che puoi uscire,” lo informò sua zia quando lo vide abbastanza sveglio, “Ma non potrai usare il braccio per un po’ di tempo, quindi verrai a casa con noi.”

Will non vedeva Hannibal dal giorno in cui si era svegliato con lui di fronte e a dirla tutta non sapeva quanto fosse trascorso da allora. Desiderava solo tornare a casa. Desiderava vederlo e chiedergli se c’era speranza di poterlo riavere accanto, se gli avrebbe dato un’altra possibilità, perché ora come ora sentiva che l’uomo gli era stato accanto solo per accertarsi che lui stesse bene, perché gli aveva salvato la vita.

Una sorta di obbligo morale che era stato assolto quando Will si era risvegliato in salute.

“Zia… Ti ringrazio tanto, ma voglio cavarmela da solo,” alzò una mano quando vide sua zia sul punto di protestare, “Ti prego… Lo so che desideri il mio bene. Ho bisogno di andare a casa. Desidero andare a casa mia così tanto…”

Zia Bella lo guardò come se fosse inconcepibile voler tornare in quel posto dopo ciò che era successo. Poi sorrise. Solo un leggero incresparsi delle labbra.

“Sei molto legato a quell’uomo, al dottor Lecter, vero?” chiese.

Will non poté evitare la sensazione di vuoto d’aria allo stomaco, ma mantenne un decoroso sguardo neutrale. Sollevò una spalla. “È il mio vicino di casa…”

Avrebbe voluto dire cos’era per lui Hannibal, l’avrebbe urlato al mondo intero, ma non se non era quello che Hannibal voleva allo stesso modo. Non l’avrebbe mai messo in una situazione imbarazzante.

“Fai il furbo con me,” sua zia usò la stessa espressione che usava quando da ragazzino lui le raccontava una bugia col preciso intento di farsi beccare, una di quelle bugie che lei definiva _tanto assurde che non ci credi nemmeno tu_. “Beh, quando vorrai dirmi qualcosa spero che lo farai.”

“Ti lascio andare a casa senza insistere, Will,” aggiunse poi, “Ma non credere che non ti romperò le scatole chiamandoti ogni giorno.”

 

 

Tornò a casa la sera stessa, accompagnato dai suoi zii.

Will varcò la soglia come fosse quella di un negozio o di un ristorante. Non immaginava che il sentimento fosse così forte ma, sì, la riconosceva poco come casa sua. Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo.

“È tutto chiuso e sigillato dalla nostra squadra,” spiegò lo zio Jack indicando la botola nel pavimento, “Finché le indagini non saranno concluse. Poi si farà una perizia per stabilire la proprietà dei sotterranei e decidere come procedere per la loro messa in sicurezza.”

Will annuì distratto. Non importava. L’unico motivo per cui sarebbe sceso nei sotterranei adesso sarebbe stato quello di raggiungere la casa di Hannibal senza farsi vedere e poter stare in sua prossimità nascosto. Gli sarebbe bastato.

I suoi zii si congedarono dopo avergli riempito il frigorifero.

Will ebbe il fugace pensiero che le persone cambiavano atteggiamento nei tuoi confronti quando venivano messe di fronte alla possibilità di perderti.

Eppure quella possibilità era già di fronte a noi tutti i giorni. Era una di quelle poche cose che non doveva essere ricordata coi fatti. Le persone potevano morire.

Scrollò le spalle.

Pazienza.

Non poteva fingere che queste attenzioni non gli importassero. Era felice lo stesso, che fossero anche il frutto dei recenti accadimenti, o di un blando senso di colpa dei suoi zii.

Salì le scale con gambe pesanti. Mettendoci più tempo di quanto ne avrebbe messo per leggere il giornale del mattino.

Ma doveva guardare fuori dalla finestra.

Per farlo la dovette aprire stavolta.

Mentre le persiane spalancate facevano entrare aria fresca, Will puntò lo sguardo alla finestra di fronte. Il dottore lo salutò con un gesto della mano, una spalla e la testa appoggiate al muro.

A sforzarsi, Will poté immaginarlo sorridergli. Rispose all’uomo, mormorando anche un _ciao_ che sentì solo lui, ma si allontanò dalla finestra subito dopo.

Si accontentava del saluto, non voleva premere per vederlo se non era quello che il dottore desiderava.

Will si tolse scarpe e giacca. L’immane difficoltà che la semplice azione richiese gli fece presagire una serie di settimane di convalescenza dure da sopportare. L’altra mano gli serviva come supporto al braccio malconcio che continuava a spostare a destra e a sinistra come fosse inerte.

Non aveva molta fame, ma sentiva che presto avrebbe dovuto prendere i suoi antidolorifici, così ridiscese in cucina.

Trovò Hannibal ad attenderlo in salotto.

La sorpresa dell’incontro bloccò Will all’entrata, come se fosse appena stato folgorato da un fulmine e stesse aspettando di ridursi in cenere sul posto.

“Il cancello era chiuso,” disse Will, “Hai scavalcato?” gli chiese, “Perché se è così questa è una bella violazione di domicilio.”

Hannibal gli sorrise; fece tintinnare un paio di chiavi tra le dita. “Sono meno teatrale, ho una copia delle chiavi. Me l’ha data tua zia preoccupata che tu avessi deciso di stare qui da solo.”

“Non me l’ha detto,” Will scosse la testa.

“Temeva che non saresti stato d’accordo. Ha detto che sembravi determinato a fare da solo. Me le ha date per precauzione in caso tu non rispondessi al telefono. Credo si sia spaventata molto, ci siamo tutti spaventati molto,” aggiunse rimettendosi le chiavi in tasca.

“Tu più di chiunque altro,” disse Will, “Stai bene? Scusami se non te l’ho chiesto quando mi sono svegliato in ospedale. Ero intontito e… Così felice di vederti.”

“Sto bene,” lo rassicurò Hannibal, “Temo di aver esaurito la mia fiducia nel prossimo per un po’, ma recupererò anche quella, col tempo.”

Era diverso vedersi lì, in quel momento. Will se ne accorse. In ospedale non aveva avuto questa sensazione di distacco. Era come se lì nel loro ambiente l’ultima discussione avuta con lui fosse più pressante di tutto il resto accaduto. Perfino Francis sbiadiva a confronto col fatto che Hannibal l’aveva cacciato da casa sua.

“Come… Come mai sei qui?” gli chiese Will, incapace di pensare ad altro se prima non capiva come doversi comportare.

“Non ti lascio a fare tutto da solo, non mi interessa ciò che hai detto a tua zia,” disse Hannibal, “Hai bisogno di aiuto.”

Will lo guardò fisso negli occhi. “Non la farai passare per una cosa che sei in dovere di fare perché ti ho salvato la vita.”

“Non era mia intenzione,” ribatté Hannibal. L’angolo della bocca si incurvò verso l’alto e Will esultò per la sua scelta di non fare né la vittima né il difficile. Al dottore doveva aver fatto piacere.

“Ma ti ho salvato la vita, di fatto,” continuò Will, “Quindi ho diritto a non essere sgridato per nessun motivo al mondo.”

Hannibal guardò altrove. Si umettò le labbra mentre, lento, incrociava le braccia al petto.

“Già quest’atteggiamento è molto scostante…” disse Will indicandolo.

Il dottore tornò a guardarlo truce. “Diciamo che tra noi c’è una tregua che durerà tanto quanto la tua convalescenza.”

“Quando ritornerò ad usare il braccio ricomincerai a sgridarmi,” ricapitolò Will.

“Questo è da vedere, potresti rivelarti un insopportabile coinquilino,” specificò Hannibal. “In tal caso sarai sgridato.”

“Ok… No, aspetta… Come coinquilino?” Will sollevò un sopracciglio.

“Penso sia meglio tu venga a stare da me…” cominciò Hannibal. Si zittì serio quando vide Will sorridere da orecchio a orecchio. “Non fare quella faccia!” esclamò, “Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi e non ho nessuna intenzione di perdonarti. Vieni a casa perché è più comodo non perché…”

“Ho capito, ho capito,” Will agitò la mano con fare annoiato, “Sei stato chiarissimo. Vado a fare la valigia.”

Will si voltò verso le scale sghignazzando, mentre Hannibal borbottava qualcosa sul fatto che non fosse un trasloco. A metà scala sentì l’uomo informarlo che avrebbe dormito in una camera apposta per lui. E quando Will fu al secondo piano aggiunse che se non si fosse comportato a modo l’avrebbe messo a dormire sul balcone.

Non passarono che pochi secondi e l’uomo lo raggiunse per dargli una mano con le poche cose da portare via per la notte. Il resto Will avrebbe avuto tutto il tempo di recuperarlo nei giorni successivi.

Si voltò e trovò l’uomo a guardare dalla finestra, da quella finestra da cui mille volte Will aveva tenuto d’occhio villa Lecter.

Hannibal aveva un grande sorriso stampato in faccia.

Tutto sommato era un buon segno, decise Will.


	21. Chapter 21

Nei giorni precedenti alla loro ultima litigata Will aveva trascorso molto tempo in casa del dottore. Aveva spesso dormito a casa del dottore, con lui. Il solo ricordo delle poche notti insieme all’uomo bastava a farlo sospirare. Ma non si era mai trattato di una sistemazione che avesse un’aria anche solo vagamente definitiva.

Quella che sembrava avere adesso.

Anche in questa atmosfera tra loro così distaccata rispetto a prima, anche se il dottore l’aveva definita una situazione temporanea, Will sistemò i pochi vestiti portati nei cassetti, lo spazzolino in bagno, i suoi libri scolastici sul tavolo in sala e il suo portatile nella stanza libreria e gli sembrò di vivere lì da anni.

Una sensazione che in casa sua non ricordava di aver mai provato con questa intensità.

Scese in cucina, dove sentiva che Hannibal stava lavorando.

“Posso prendere una mela?” chiese quando vide l’uomo emergere da dietro la porta del frigorifero.

Will indicò il cesto di frutta al centro della tavola.

“Facciamo un patto, Will?” ribatté l’uomo, “Per il tempo che starai qui non chiedermi mai se puoi prendere qualcosa, ok? Fai come se fossi a casa tua.”

Will annuì al rinforzarsi della bella sensazione di essere a casa e afferrò una mela con la mano sana, “Vale anche per i baci?” domandò senza guardare l’uomo.

“No,” rispose Hannibal voltandogli le spalle.

“Posso darti un bacio?” chiese Will mettendo in pratica la regola appena appresa.

“No,” ripeté l’uomo.

“Uffa,” commentò Will. Si sedette a tavola e addentò la mela.

“Buona,” continuò Will al solo scopo di tenere aperta la conversazione, “L’hai comprata dove hai preso il cesto di frutta per me? Quello che mi hai regalato quando sei arrivato qui?” si sentì molto sveglio a toccare l’uomo nel profondo coi ricordi legati alla loro conoscenza.

“Era nel cesto regalo di Bedelia,” disse il dottore assassinando il tentativo romantico di Will, “Come augurio di pronta guarigione.”

Tra il desiderio di tirargli la mela dietro e quello di sputare il pezzo che aveva già in bocca, Will annaspò in un mare di infantilismo che era in tempesta, dentro di lui, si ripresentava ad ondate impetuose suggerendogli battute e comportamenti davvero fuori luogo, eppure così spontanei.

“È venuta a trovarti subito dopo…l’incidente?” Will decise per una matura richiesta di informazioni.

“Qualche volta,” rispose l’uomo.

Will diede un altro morso alla mela. Più che altro per sfogare la frustrazione.

Il frutto non era più amaro perché portato da Bedelia, anzi, era succoso e dolce; amaro era il pensiero che lui fosse stato incosciente in un letto d’ospedale, mentre qualcun altro si prendeva cura dell’uomo che amava.

Per quello non c’era rimedio, era già successo, era concluso. Inutile piangerci sopra o essere arrabbiati.

Alla fine era sempre Hannibal che si occupava di lui, forse doveva solo ringraziare il fatto che l’uomo continuasse a dargli l’opportunità di stargli vicino. Chissà se un giorno Will sarebbe stato abbastanza maturo da poterlo ricambiare come conveniva.

“Ti hanno chiuso il seminterrato?” chiese a Hannibal per cambiare discorso.

“Già, sigilli e tutto il resto, come in salotto da te,” questa volta l’uomo si voltò per rispondere, “È pressoché tutto intoccabile fino a data da destinarsi,” aggiunse.

“Mio zio dice che poi dovranno eseguire delle perizie per decidere cosa fare dei sotterranei,” continuò Will. “Per sapere cosa appartiene a chi.”

“Non sono particolarmente ansioso di essere il proprietario di nessuno di quei cunicoli,” affermò Hannibal.

“Se chiusi al resto della comunità potrebbero essere comodi per raggiungere metà dei luoghi di questa cittadina senza dover incrociare nessuno durante il tragitto,” considerò Will dando un altro morso alla mela.

Il dottore sbuffò una risatina contenuta.

E Will si sarebbe buttato ai suoi piedi a chiedergli di nuovo un bacio, se fosse servito a qualcosa.

“Sarei più contento se venissero riempiti di terra e dimenticati per sempre,” concluse l’uomo tornando al tavolo di lavoro. Estrasse un coltello dal cassetto e mise qualcosa sul tagliere.

“Com’è…? Com’è successo?” Will si alzò e gli andò vicino, si appoggiò al banco della cucina di schiena, in modo da guardarlo negli occhi. Hannibal aveva ancora le tracce della colluttazione sul viso, che stavano progressivamente variando il colore da neri a violacei. Il segno della corda era tutto attorno al collo, quindi era stata più stretta di quanto Will avesse creduto. Voleva mettere una mano lì dove sapeva esserci la ferita alla spalla, nella speranza di trasmettergli calore.

“È passato dal seminterrato, prima di richiudere il varco che si era aperto per trascinare la statua è salito in casa a prendere me. Non chiudiamo mai quella maledetta porta…” Hannibal scosse la testa, “Ma non credo avrebbe fatto molto differenza, l’avrebbe forzata o l’avrebbe buttata giù.”

Will strinse le labbra, perché sentire il dottore usare il plurale gli scaldava il cuore. E usare il presente. _Non chiudiamo mai quella maledetta porta_ lo includeva nella vita di Hannibal in un curioso e tenero modo.

“Il resto è confuso, so che ho cercato di difendermi dall’attacco, Francis mi ha colpito al viso più volte, e poi buio, per il resto del tempo sono stato sedato pesantemente. Tanto che non l’ho nemmeno visto finire il lavoro sulla parete. Qualche effetto del narcotico permane tuttora, ogni tanto mi formicolano le mani,” Hannibal lasciò il coltello, aprì e chiuse le dita.

Non provò nemmeno a trattenersi, Will posò la mela, gli prese la mano e gliela strinse. “Mi dispiace di essermi mosso così tardi, mi dispiace…”

“Will,” Hannibal sottrasse la mano, “Tu non saresti proprio dovuto scendere. Francis avrebbe potuto ucciderti. Sei stato incauto. Incauto e azzardato.”

“Che novità,” commentò Will, “Beh, questa è la prima volta in cui non mi sentirai farti le mie scuse.”

“Non voglio delle scuse, mi hai salvato la vita,” disse Hannibal, “Quello che voglio è che tu abbia più cura di te stesso. Dovevi chiamare tuo zio.”

“L’ho fatto!” esclamò Will, “Ma se pensi che sarei potuto restare lì ad attenderlo, con la possibilità che non mi credesse affatto e non arrivasse mai, allora non non sei stato tanto attento quando ti ho detto che ti amo.”

Hannibal proseguì nel taglio della carne, ma abbassò il mento e lo guardò di sottecchi con un sopracciglio alzato.

Will sbottò indignato, “Che faccia fai? Come ti permetti? Stai insinuando che non sono sincero?”

L’uomo si voltò a far scivolare i pezzi di carne nella pentola. Il profumo del sugo era già squisito, ma l’aggiunta della carne lo rese ancora più appetitoso.

“Stai insinuando che non ti amo!” concluse Will all’indifferenza di Hannibal.

“Perché non ti rendi utile e apparecchi la tavola?” domandò il dottore, sorvolando sulle rimostranze di Will, “Visto che ci metterai un’eternità con una mano sola potresti cominciare da subito.”

“Io sono l’uomo della tua vita e tu lo sai,” borbottò Will staccandosi dal ripiano della cucina.

Una risata a scoppio di Hannibal gli fece eco.

“Non mi terrai il muso per molto,” aggiunse andando ad aprire l’armadietto dei piatti. “E non mi butterai neanche fuori di casa. Mi incateno a…”

Stava per dire _alla statua del Drago_ , ma quella non c’era più.

“M’incateno al clavicembalo,” decise.

Da una pila di piatti bianchi ne estrasse uno e poi l’altro, con la mano sana. Fece due viaggi fino al tavolo per portare entrambi e due viaggi per portare i piatti da mettere sopra a quelli. Stava andando a memoria, perché prima di allora la tavola l’aveva sempre preparata Hannibal.

Riflettendoci, che il dottore avesse chiesto a lui di farla adesso era qualcosa che andava a sommarsi a tutte le altre dimostrazioni già avute sulla serietà con cui l’uomo stava affrontando la loro convivenza. Will non si sentiva un ospite.

 _Ti prego ti prego ti prego_ , ripeté Will a fior di labbra, riferendosi alla possibilità che il dottore fosse ancora interessato alla loro relazione.

Con le posate fu più semplice, perché le prese tutte con una mano sola.

Aggiunse la brocca dell’acqua, il piattino del pane, i bicchieri.

“Ti sembrano piatti da spezzatino?” gli domandò Hannibal guardando la tavola da sopra la sua spalla.

“Non so neanche cos’è lo spezzatino,” Will aggrottò la fronte, “E ti ricordo che ho una mano sola,” si indicò l’altra con quella sana come a confermare il fatto di non riuscire a muoverla.

“Quello influisce sulla tua capacità di giudizio?” chiese Hannibal privo di qualsivoglia compassione.

“Su quella influisci tu,” mormorò Will voltando di poco la testa e guardandogli le labbra, “Perché voglio baciarti e non posso. Sono confuso. Aiutami.”

Hannibal gli mise nella mano un piatto corretto.

“Sei cattivo e ingiusto,” lo accusò Will.

“Ingiusto? Tu sei uno spione, te lo sei scordato?” ribatté il dottore. Andò a controllare lo spezzatino.

“Non puoi farmela pagare per il resto della mia vita in un altro modo? E non per forza privandomi della tua compagnia?” lo invitò Will.

“Quale altro modo avrei?”

“Fare sesso fino a che non ho imparato la lezione,” asserì Will. “Oh, hai sentito cos’ho detto? Ti sembra da me? Non vuoi esplorare questo nuovo lato del mio carattere che il recente trauma ha fatto emergere?”

Hannibal si voltò, una mano ancora sul cucchiaio di legno che stava usando per lo spezzatino. “Tu sei un ruffiano e un pessimo soggetto,” commentò.

“Lo so, tu mi hai fatto entrare in casa.”

Hannibal si prese un attimo di tempo per girare la carne, abbassò il fuoco sotto alla pentola. Poi si girò di nuovo verso Will. “Dopo quello che hai fatto, tu pensi davvero che ci infileremo nel letto a fare l’amore?” domandò il dottore.

Will fece sparire le labbra nella bocca trattenendo una risata. Attese che l’uomo fosse di nuovo alle prese con lo spezzatino prima di borbottare, “Ho detto _fare sesso_ , avresti dovuto cogliere il carattere didattico dietro al mio suggerimento,” sistemò i nuovi piatti al posto di quelli sbagliati, “E chi ha detto che dobbiamo andare a letto?”

 

 

 

 

I momenti più belli erano quelli in cui Hannibal gli cambiava la medicazione alla ferita. Non era solo il contatto con le sue mani, era la cura che l’uomo metteva nel toccarlo.

C’era sempre stata cura nel suo tocco e in quel caso poteva anche essere la semplice attenzione che chiunque avrebbe potuto avere nei riguardi di una ferita dolorosa e delicata, ma per Will niente di tutto quello era vero. Sentiva irradiare dalle mani di Hannibal pura adorazione, la stessa avvertita nei mesi trascorsi ad esplorarsi a vicenda.

A Will piaceva stuzzicarlo ogni volta. E l’uomo lo lasciava fare come fosse un gioco stabilito tra loro.

“Ti fa ancora molto male?” chiese Hannibal tastando con il pollice guantato attorno alla ferita. Will incrociò gli occhi per riuscire a guardarla mentre rispondeva un cauto, “Abbastanza.” Il buco era rimarginato ma avrebbe lasciato una cicatrice piuttosto esplicita sulla natura della ferita.

“Ma il dolore un po’ mi piace,” aggiunse Will , “Che significa, dottore?”

“Forse che sei un bugiardo e che la tua ferita è completamente guarita,” rispose Hannibal, cercando tra le bottigliette quella del disinfettante che usavano di solito.

“Non lo farei mai!” esclamò Will come fosse stato accusato della peggiore nefandezza. Quando il dottore passò la garza imbevuta sul punto Will esagerò un verso di dolore. L’uomo sobbalzò staccando la mano, lo guardò ad occhi spalancati.

Will si morsicò un labbro, “Scusa,” sbottò ridendo, “Non credevo uscisse così bene…” quasi con le lacrime agli occhi udì l’uomo parlare in una lingua sconosciuta.

“Cos’hai detto?” chiese al dottore. Le ultime risatine si spensero, il suo cervello ormai focalizzato su quella piacevole sequenza di suoni; se ricordava bene forse sentita un’altra sola volta prima, in un momento d’intimità.

“Niente,” il dottore riprese a medicarlo, le labbra leggermente tremolanti, il viso rilassato in un’espressione soddisfatta.

“No, tu mi hai insultato in una lingua che non conosco e questo non è giusto,” lo rimproverò Will.

“È ingiusto tanto quanto avere a che fare con la tua costante richiesta di attenzioni,” disse Hannibal.

“Cos’hai detto prima?”

“Niente.”

“Cos’era lituano?”

“Come sei perspicace.”

“Ah ah, come mi hai insultato in lituano?”

Hannibal protrasse il suo silenzio, assorto dal compito di medicarlo.

“Te lo chiederò per il resto della giornata e alla fine me lo dirai per sfinimento, tanto vale che tu ti arrenda ora,” minacciò Will.

“Tu sottovaluti quanto la mia professione mi abbia abituato ad avere a che fare con infantili tentativi di estorsione,” Hannibal stava facendo il suo giochetto di tenergli gli occhi puntati addosso mentre eseguiva altre azioni, in questo caso fasciargli la spalla.

Will l’avrebbe mangiato su quella sedia, a quel tavolo, sotto a quella finestra.

“Non puoi biasimarmi, tu sei inflessibile e crudele,” disse Will, “Non stiamo giocando al dottore e all’ammalato nel modo corretto.”

Hannibal appoggiò la fronte contro la sua, con un sorriso aperto e splendente, “Quando sarai guarito ti spingerò fuori dalla porta con una mano sul sedere.”

Will rise, “Sono d’accordo solo con la mano sul sedere.”

“Lo sospettavo.”

Will azzardò un bacio ma l’uomo fu svelto a spostarsi. Will saltellò sulla sedia come avesse degli spilli a punzecchiarlo sotto. “Dopo che il mio braccio sarà guarito ci saranno almeno due…” Will fece un gesto con la mano sana, “No, tre. Tre mesi di riabilitazione. Vedrai. Lo dirà il medico, quello vero, dell’ospedale. E tu cosa farai? Mi lascerai solo nel delicato compito di tornare ad usare il mio povero braccio? E se non potessi mai più tornare come prima? Se avessi perso il braccio per sempre?” si sollevò il braccio in un gesto teatrale, “Cosa succederebbe, allora?”

Hannibal lo guardò con sufficienza, mentre ritirava medicinali e garze, “Niente. Non ci facevi niente con quel braccio, te ne farai una ragione,” scrollò le spalle per mimare un _pazienza_.

“È la mano destra,” Will sollevò un sopracciglio ammiccando.

“Come dicevo,” Hannibal annuì, “Non ci fai niente con quel braccio,” ripeté l’uomo alzandosi.

 

 

Hannibal parcheggiò. Solo allora Will distolse gli occhi dalle sue mani per posarli sul suo viso. E di conseguenza sul finestrino alle sue spalle.

“Il supermercato?” domandò sorpreso, “Quando hai detto che dovevamo fare la spesa credevo saremmo finiti in una boutique alimentare con un nome tipo Chez Pierre…”

Scesero entrambi dall’auto.

“Vivo con qualcuno che due mattine fa mi ha detto che tenere dei cereali in dispensa non mi causerebbe un danno fisico,” ricordò Hannibal.

“Allora mi ascoltavi!” Will gli puntò un dito contro, “Facevi solo finta di ignorarmi.”

Si aprirono le porte scorrevoli e Will si impossessò di un cestello. Lo passò a Hannibal che aveva tutte e due le mani sane.

“Sei troppo rumoroso per ignorarti, l’unica tutela che ho per me stesso e le mie orecchie è non istigarti a proseguire con le tue lamentele,” commentò Hannibal.

Will infilò nel cestello una bomboletta di panna spray.

“Non apro bocca solo per lamentarmi,” disse Will.

Hannibal guardò la bomboletta nel cestino, poi guardò lui. “No, per la restante parte del tempo mi fai avances,” ribatté.

“Quello è colpa tua, hai cominciato tu, mesi fa. Hai corrotto la mia anima innocente ed ora te ne stai lavando le mani,” continuò Will. Chiuse la mano attorno al formaggio spalmabile, lo lasciò cadere nel cestello.

“Mi hai rifilato questo per avere la tua unica mano funzionante libera di comprare orrori?” Hannibal sollevò il contenitore di plastica per i manici.

“Altrimenti perché mi hai portato qui?”

“Dovevo lasciarti in macchina col finestrino aperto?”

Will si mise a ridere, lo abbracciò come gli riuscì con un braccio solo e gli appoggiò la bocca sulla giacca all’altezza della spalla. Hannibal scosse la testa sorridendo.

“E comunque le mie avances vengono sistematicamente rifiutate,” Will riprese il discorso continuando a camminare lungo la corsia, “Anche quando fatte nel bel mezzo della notte ad un uomo assonnato e indifeso.”

“La prossima volta che entri in camera mia e ti infili nel mio letto,” Hannibal lo afferrò per la maglietta e gli parlò all’orecchio, “Ti lego al clavicembalo e ti lascio lì fino alla prossima volta in cui tua zia verrà a trovarti.”

Will guardò per terra per evitare di mostrare a chiunque il sorriso compiaciuto e il sicuro rossore sulle guance comparsi all’accenno del dottore. “Così almeno non avrà più dubbi sulla natura del nostro rapporto,” commentò Will indifferente, “E non finirà per chiederti che intenzioni hai.”

Will stava alludendo alla loro ultima chiacchierata dopo che la zia Bella era uscita da casa Lecter dicendo, “La prossima volta vorrei parlarvi di alcune questioni importanti.”

E il dottore aveva ipotizzato che la donna volesse appunto chiedergli che intenzioni avesse con Will, se intendesse sposarlo e prendersi le sue responsabilità.

Will aveva riso con lui e poi si era chiesto per mezz’ora se fosse davvero possibile che sua zia se ne uscisse con qualcosa del genere.

Alla fine del giro al supermercato, Will si accorse che nel cestello non c’era nulla che non avesse infilato lì lui, il dottore si era limitato a seguirlo tra gli scaffali e a battibeccare su ogni cosa acquistata, ma non aveva preso niente e soprattutto non aveva negato a Will nessuno dei suoi _orrori_.

Come già erano d’accordo, dopo numerose discussioni sostenute in proposito, Hannibal pagò il conto, perché più comodo con la carta di credito. Ancora Will non era certo che l’uomo avrebbe accettato la sua parte di denaro quando gliel’avesse offerta, ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo.

Sistemate le buste della spesa in auto Will si informò, “Ma siamo venuti qui solo per me? Non hai comprato niente.”

“Tu sei quello del supermercato, adesso andiamo a Chez… Pierre,” disse il dottore ridendo.

 

 

Hannibal stava in cucina da circa un’ora e lui si stava annoiando.

Non essendo d’aiuto, con una mano sola, Hannibal l’aveva spedito a studiare come si faceva con i bambini, e lui era salito in libreria e aveva aperto un libro dei suoi.

Si era distratto dal libro nel momento in cui lo sguardo era finito alla sua sinistra, verso l’ex camino murato dal quale lui soleva ascoltare le conversazioni tra Hannibal e i pazienti.

Il camino era ritornato il buco che era, i mattoni erano tutti sparsi lì attorno, l’immagine sembrava quella di uno scorcio di casa in ristrutturazione. Chissà quando il dottore si era messo a smantellare quella parte della casa.

Will stava pensando di chiedere a Hannibal cosa significassero quei _lavori in corso_ , quando udì la voce dell’uomo chiedergli, “Puoi scendere?”

La testa di Will scattò in direzione della porta, ma no, aveva sentito bene, la voce proveniva dal camino.

Will si avvicinò cauto e ci infilò la testa dentro.

“Stai parlando con me?” domandò Will.

“Se no con chi?” ribatté Hannibal. Stava parlando in tono del tutto normale dal pian terreno e conversavano come fossero a pochi centimetri di distanza. “Lo sai che questo interfono è piuttosto comodo?” disse ancora Hannibal.

Will rise, “Arrivo,” disse e lo raggiunse giù in cucina.

 

“Abbiamo ospiti stasera,” annunciò Hannibal quando lo ebbe di fronte.

“Davvero?” chiese Will curioso, “Chi?”

Hannibal sbottò in una risata piuttosto beffarda, “Non so se la risposta a questa domanda ti farà piacere.”

 

 

 

Will stava guardando Bedelia come avrebbe guardato un quadro astratto.

A dirla tutta la sua era la stessa espressione con cui aveva guardato Hannibal dopo che gli aveva confessato che l’ospite a sorpresa era Bedelia.

“Chissà cosa credevo…” aveva ribattuto Will mettendo il broncio.

Ma adesso che Bedelia era seduta sulla loro poltrona, che era diventata LORO, e non solo di Hannibal, adesso che Bedelia aveva una mano su un bracciolo, l’altra in grembo, le gambe accavallate e il busto dritto per metà voltato verso di lui, _altezzosa_ , così l’avrebbe descritta, ecco… Adesso l’espressione di Will era più quella confusa che si aveva di fronte all’arte moderna.

La donna gli aveva appena chiesto quali fossero le sue competenze, come se lui avesse appena varcato la soglia di un ufficio per un colloquio di lavoro.

“Nel senso…cosa sono bravo a fare?” chiese Will accartocciando la faccia.

La donna inclinò la testa.

Will interpretò quel cenno del capo con la frase sottintesa, _Pensi che sia qui a sprecare fiato a spiegare? Devi interpretarmi!_

Così si rispose da solo, “Sono bravo a trovare serial killer, a quanto pare.”

Avrebbe voluto aggiungere che era bravo anche a far emettere al dottore tutta una serie di lamenti ed interessanti suoni gutturali molto sexy, a farlo diventare duro parlando di profilattici e lubrificante e fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo mentre lo stringeva tra le gambe. Ma giudicò il tutto un po’ prematuro.

Magari le avrebbe accennato a quello nel corso della serata.

“Ho sentito della tua impresa,” commentò la donna, “Immagino che la tua aspirazione a diventare un investigatore troverà numerosi sbocchi con un biglietto da visita come quello.”

Era davvero un colloquio di lavoro.

“Come conosce le mie aspirazioni?” Will glielo chiese solo per sentirle dire che Hannibal le aveva parlato di lui.

Attese la risposta con un sorriso tirato e finto, arricciò anche il naso come gesto per invitarla a continuare.

“Ho avuto occasione di parlare con tua zia, l’ho incontrata in ospedale il giorno del tuo ricovero, quando sono andata a prendere Hannibal per accompagnarlo a casa.”

Will allargò il sorriso fino alle orecchie.

Maledetta strega.

“Ci sono ancora molte cose che devo fare prima di decidere che carriera intraprendere,” rispose Will.

Hannibal aveva deciso di restare in cucina nella speranza di tornare in salotto e trovare uno dei due sgozzato?

“Questo è del tutto vero, sei talmente giovane…” disse Bedelia, “Chissà dove ti porteranno i tuoi studi.”

“Credo mi porteranno qui,” si affrettò a rispondere Will indicando per terra con l’indice. Appoggiò un gomito al ginocchio, sporgendosi oltre il divano. “Perché ci tiene sempre a ricordare che sono giovane? É l’unica cosa visibile a chiunque, non potrebbe azzardare qualcosa di meno ovvio se dobbiamo fare conversazione?”

“Oh, era una semplice constatazione e non certo un difetto, anzi…” Bedelia si adagiò sullo schienale come fosse improvvisamente più comoda, “Ti accorgerai presto che è un grande pregio. E quando te ne accorgerai non ti importerà molto di ciò che ti sta intorno, penserai solo a seguire le tue aspirazioni.”

“Temo che lei stia traendo conclusioni su di me basandosi su cose accadute a lei,” ribatté Will. “Quindi sarebbero conclusioni sbagliate.”

Bedelia sorrise. Peccato fosse così astiosa, Will la trovava una bellissima donna che però perdeva fascino ad ogni commento.

“Può darsi,” gli accordò Bedelia. “Ma potresti sbagliarti anche tu. E potrebbe sbagliarsi Hannibal.”

 _Quanta allegria_ , pensò Will.

Hannibal entrò in sala. L’atmosfera da camera ardente doveva essere saltata all’occhio anche a lui. Li guardò entrambi incuriosito.

“Oh, Hannibal… Il nostro appuntamento per sabato pomeriggio è sempre valido?” la donna pose la domanda con un tono del tutto differente, come se Will fosse appena scomparso dal contesto.

Will si voltò verso Hannibal e lo trovò seriamente in difficoltà, tanto che se fosse stato uno stupido sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.

Gli riuscì di trattenersi solo per il bene dell’impressione matura che voleva dare di se stesso.

Hannibal aprì e richiuse la bocca un paio di volte e poi annuì, “Certo, come d’accordo.”

Poi allungò un braccio verso la cucina come a chiedere tacitamente di essere seguito per la cena. Bedelia si alzò, elegante e aggraziata sui tacchi alti. La gonna stretta la fece procedere a piccoli passi, superò entrambi e si avviò a tavola.

Rimasti da soli il tempo di scambiare due parole, Will ne approfittò per socchiudere gli occhi minaccioso e dirgli, “Ecco la punizione per esserti fatto riaccompagnare a casa dall’ospedale. Ora può costringerti agli _appuntamenti del sabato_ ,” mormorò col tono suadente di Bedelia, “Ogni volta che lo riterrà opportuno.”

Fece centro; Hannibal forse si era aspettato una scenata di gelosia o un commento triste e deluso per il fatto che lui e Bedelia continuavano a vedersi, mentre la reazione di Will lo stupì.

“No, non ogni volta che lo riterrà opportuno, solo il sabato,” rispose Hannibal con lo stesso tono scherzoso.  

“Spiegami perché l’hai invitata proprio la sera della quiche!” si lamentò Will.

“Tu mi hai detto che in mancanza di una famiglia potevo considerare di presentarti a Bedelia, è colpa tua,” lo accusò Hannibal, affrettandosi nel precederlo in cucina.

Will rimase a guardargli le spalle, nemmeno a sorridere ma ad esultare nell’anima. Era bastata un’occhiata di Hannibal e una sua frase per ristabilire l’equilibrio. Ancora una volta lì non era Will l’ospite, era Bedelia.


	22. Chapter 22

“Cosa fai in piedi a quest’ora?”

La voce di Hannibal gli fece tirare su di scatto la testa dal libro.

Il dottore era sceso in salotto e stava sul tappeto a pochi passi da lui.

“Oh, non ti ho sentito scendere,” commentò Will prima di far cadere gli occhi sui suoi piedi scalzi. Quell’uomo era tanto aggraziato da riuscire ad essere una pantera silenziosa sempre, ma senza scarpe era praticamente impossibile sentirlo muoversi. “Non riuscivo a dormire,” si giustificò Will.

Hannibal si guardò in giro, “E preferisci stare in salotto?”

“Dopo un incubo di solito la camera da letto mi sta stretta,” Will sollevò il libro che aveva in grembo. “Non ti dispiace?”

Hannibal scosse la testa, ma a Will sembrò che col pensiero fosse altrove.

“Hannibal, c’è qualcosa che non va?”

L’uomo lo raggiunse ai piedi della poltrona, a terra. Le lunghe gambe si incrociarono mentre si abbassava per sedersi accanto a lui.

“Cos’hai sognato?” chiese l’uomo. Inclinò la testa per sbirciare che libro Will avesse tra le mani. Sorrise.

“Da un paio di notti ho ripreso a fare il sogno in cui tu muori,” raccontò Will, “Lo facevo spesso in ospedale. Ogni volta ci mettevo almeno cinque minuti a convincermi che la realtà era un’altra. Adesso per fortuna è solo questione di secondi e mi riprendo,” Will sollevò uno sguardo divertito per non preoccuparlo, “Però vengo lo stesso a dare una sbirciatina in camera tua.”

Hannibal voltò il busto e con un movimento morbido lo strinse tra le braccia. Il libro scivolò dalle gambe di Will e si chiuse sul pavimento, a lato.

Will tirò le ginocchia a sé e si accoccolò nel caldo nido formatosi tra loro. “Oh, quanto mi mancava…” mormorò.

“Perdonami Will,” disse l’uomo, “Averti davanti sempre allegro e di buonumore tende a farmi dimenticare che quello che ti è successo è stato traumatizzante e che il mio gioco della distanza non ha ragione di estendersi al conforto di un abbraccio.”

Will mugolò in risposta, un suono sospirato che esternava tutto il suo sollievo. Stava impazzendo all’idea di non poterlo più toccare.

“Quindi possiamo smetterla di stare distanti?” borbottò con la bocca premuta sul collo del dottore.

“Questo è un abbraccio di conforto, Will,” ribatté Hannibal.

Will roteò gli occhi all’insù solo perché l’uomo non poteva vederlo. “Ok, va bene, non mi lamento,” commentò sentendo l’opprimente voglia di lamentarsi eccome, invece.

“Però mi stai anche accarezzando i capelli,” gli fece notare Will, qualche secondo dopo.

“Non posso?”

“Puoi, ma lo sappiamo tutti e due quanto ti piacciono i miei capelli. In questo momento stai oltrepassando il limite del conforto,” disse Will. Alla sua frase fece seguire un lamento esagerato; il suo petto vibrò contro quello del dottore.

“Allora devo smettere,” mormorò Hannibal, in realtà stringendolo più forte tra le braccia. Gli accarezzò la base della nuca facendolo rabbrividire.

“Lo so perché ti…trattieni,” disse Will. La voce gli uscì flebile e con troppi sospiri tra una parola e l’altra, “Perché riesci a resistere in questo modo,” aggiunse teatrale.

“Illuminami,” lo invitò Hannibal.

“Perché sai che il braccio non è guarito e hai paura di farmi male.”

Il respiro caldo dell’uomo al suo orecchio si trasformò nel suo nome, “Will…?” sussurrò.

“Mh?”

“Non credo che potrei nuocere al tuo braccio se ti baciassi… Giusto?” nel pronunciare l’ultima parola sul suo orecchio Hannibal lasciò di proposito che labbra e lingua lo sfiorassero, “Se ti accarezzassi o se ti facessi sdraiare comodo sul divano prima di sfilarti i pantaloni e…”

Will mosse la testa, “N-no, non credo… Non credo che al mio braccio dispiacerebbe.”

Hannibal asserì con un gesto del capo e un verso gutturale, “Quindi vedi che non mi sto trattenendo? Non lo faccio e basta.”

Will guardò dritto di fronte a sé, alle spalle del dottore, pensieroso, mentre la sua bocca continuava a lasciare umidi baci sulla spalla dell’uomo. Era eccitato più da questa contraddizione tra parole e azioni che dalle azioni stesse.

“Questo serve a farmi pagare il mio modo non convenzionale di proteggerti?” chiese Will. Infilò le mani sotto alla maglia dell’uomo.

Hannibal emise una risata sarcastica, “Non lo so, serve? Non ho ancora capito qual è il modo migliore per insegnarti le cose.”

“No, questo non serve,” stabilì Will. Prese delicatamente la pelle della spalla tra i denti e la pizzicò tirandola. Sotto i suoi palmi la schiena del dottore fremette, i muscoli si contrassero. “Ci stai rimettendo quanto me.”

“Oh...” commentò Hannibal. “Certo, perché fare l’amore con te è tutto ciò a cui penso giorno e notte, e tutto ciò che desidero, vero?”

“Certo che è vero,” disse Will facendo ridere entrambi.

“Mh… Sì, potrebbe essere vero,” ammise il dottore.

Will aveva perso interesse nell’averla vinta, non serviva neanche più.

Gli sembrava di essere ritornato al giorno in cui, seduto su preservativi e lubrificante, cercava di convincere il dottore che era pronto a qualunque cosa volessero fare insieme. E il dottore non gli aveva dato retta.

O al giorno in cui gli aveva detto che lo amava e che lo voleva prima di confessargli bugie, sospetti e misfatti degli ultimi mesi.

E ancora il dottore non aveva accettato le sue proposte.

Hannibal non lo voleva a parole e soprattutto, come gli aveva già detto, non voleva che fosse qualcosa di scontato e programmato.

Questo suo allontanarlo in modo giocoso aveva uno scopo ben preciso. Era come dire che se Will cercava rassicurazioni fisiche sulla loro relazione, non le avrebbe mai avute.

E pensare che all’inizio era stato lui a non voler essere toccato. Tutto era cominciato proprio come un gioco allora, per vedere fin dove Will avrebbe gradito le attenzioni del dottore, e adesso che era chiaro ad entrambi quanto Will fosse pronto stavano talmente bene insieme, erano talmente a loro agio, che il gioco sarebbe potuto andare avanti all’infinito.

E giocare in due era molto più divertente.

Will sollevò il viso. Non lo guardò negli occhi perché erano troppo vicini. “Pensavo ti preoccupassi per il mio braccio,” sussurrò, “Perché se anche cominciassimo con baci abbracci, finiremmo per fare anche tutto il resto. E tutto il resto potrebbe non essere altrettanto lento…e delicato…e dolce.”

Il che implicava che poteva essere rapido, impetuoso, irruente.

“Furbo,” lo apostrofò Hannibal. Lo baciò sul naso, “Stai tentando di ripagarmi con la stessa moneta?”

“No, io mica mi tiro indietro,” disse Will. “Se tu volessi potresti portarmi su in camera da letto adesso e fare di me quello che vuoi.”

Hannibal rise.

“Non c’è niente da ridere,” lo riprese Will.

“No, in effetti no. Sei piuttosto convincente,” disse l’uomo roco.

“Funziona?” Will fece scivolare le mani fuori dalla sua maglietta con una carezza e le infilò entrambe tra le gambe dell’uomo. “Sì, funziona,” dichiarò tastando un paio di volte. Ritirò le mani e si slacciò dall’abbraccio.

Gli sorrise e riprese il libro. “Dovresti tornare a dormire, Hannibal,” disse Will.

“Preferisco stare qui a leggere con te.”

Il dottore distese la gambe e si appoggiò con la schiena al divano.

Will spiegò all’uomo tutti gli errori di quell’antico manuale sui cani. Tutte le diversità nelle razze che nel corso degli anni erano occorse a causa della mano dell’uomo a toccare ogni specie per cercare di migliorarla in base a standard che per lui non significavano niente.

I cani erano tutte meravigliose creature, non importava di che razza fossero.

“E tu non hai adottato un cane? Li ami così tanto…” commentò Hannibal quando, infreddoliti e anchilosati, decisero di sedersi sul divano.

“Non so se la mia vita è adatta ad occuparsi di un cane, amarli significa anche ammettere di non essere in grado di badare a loro come si deve.”

Il mattino dopo Will si risvegliò con la testa in grembo all’uomo, il libro ancora aperto su un fianco e la mano di Hannibal sul capo.

E un sorriso sereno a solcargli il viso.

 

 

“Will!”

“Sono qui!” rispose dal giardino sul retro.

I passi di Hannibal riecheggiarono nel corridoio e si fermarono in cucina; il suo bel viso fece capolino dalla porta. Gli occhi saettarono a destra e a sinistra e poi si posarono su di lui. “Sei al lavoro?” gli chiese.

Will si tirò su, spolverò i pantaloni dalla terra e si passò un polso sulla fronte sudata.

“Fare il contadino è faticoso,” dichiarò con solennità.

Hannibal scoppiò a ridere. Scese i due scalini, e percorse il breve sentiero di ciottoli fino a raggiungerlo. Gli afferrò la mano appena usata per pulirsi e gli mostrò l’enorme macchia di fango.

“Ho terra dappertutto, vero?” chiese Will quasi sentendola rapprendersi in grumi anche sotto al collo.

“Sul viso di sicuro,” confermò il dottore, “Sembra tu stia per dichiarare guerra ad una tribù nemica,” gli passò un pollice sullo zigomo. “Che stai facendo di preciso?” chiese.

“Sono giorni che va molto meglio,” disse Will aprendo e chiudendo la mano destra che era tornata in funzione, “Ogni tanto la spalla si blocca, ma il braccio non mi fa più male e volevo metterlo alla prova.”

“Col giardinaggio?”

“Sono uscito mentre avevi le tue sedute e sono andato a comprare i semi al mercato,” Will indicò la terra smossa tutta attorno, “Basilico, prezzemolo, timo…” ne elencò alcuni, “Per piantarli.”

“Ottima idea,” Hannibal gli accarezzò la testa. Una nuvola di polvere si alzò facendo tossire entrambi. “Hai deciso di piantarti nella terra per primo per vedere come si sta?”

“Ah ah. Guarda che è stato un lavoro duro. Erano un sacco di semi,” Will si giustificò passandosi le mani sulla maglietta e lasciando due strisce marroni in ricordo.

“Li avresti già piantati?” domandò Hannibal.

“Certo! Cosa credi che sia stato qui tutto questo…?”

“E dove?”

“Tutto intorno,” rispose Will con un ampio gesto della mano.

“Ok,” annuì Hannibal. “Come distingueremo una pianta dall’altra?”

Will aprì la bocca, indicò a terra tutti i sacchetti dei semi aperti, guardò il fazzoletto di terra e sospirò abbassando spalle e mento.

Hannibal rise; gli fece passare un braccio attorno alla vita e lo scrutò a fondo per diversi secondi.

“Che c’è?” chiese Will incuriosito da tanta attenzione, “Perché mi guardi così?”

“Stavo cercando un punto del tuo viso in cui baciarti senza rischiare un’infezione.”

L’uomo decise di posare la bocca sotto al suo labbro inferiore, sul mento.

“Dopo che avrò fatto la doccia ci saranno un sacco di punti in più tra i quali scegliere,” lo informò Will.

La suoneria del suo telefono li disturbò dal tavolo della cucina.

“Ti ha salvato la campanella,” scherzò Will districandosi dall’abbraccio.

Entrò in cucina in punta di piedi, cercando di non toccare in giro.

“Dovrò darti fuoco per risanarti,” mormorò Hannibal alle sue spalle. “Tu non ci sali in bagno così.”

“E come mi lavo?”

“Attaccherò la pompa dell’acqua qui fuori…”

Will afferrò il telefono e lo informò, “È mia zia.”

“Ciao zia!” salutò Will, mentre il dottore si abbassava ai suoi piedi.

“Ciao caro, tutto bene?”

Si appoggiò ad una spalla dell’uomo, che nel frattempo gli levò una scarpa.

Poi l’altra.

Le lanciò in giardino tenendole per le stringhe.

“Sì, tutto bene,” disse Will al telefono, ridendo. “Molto bene, il braccio migliora a vista d’occhio.”

“Sei sempre a casa del dottor Lecter?” domandò zia Bella.

“Se non mi mette alla porta per avergli sporcato tutta casa…” disse Will guardando il dottore.

“Bene, allora visto che ci sei puoi chiedere anche a lui adesso e decidere insieme in quale sera venire a cena qui entrambi,” continuò sua zia.

“Ma…”

“Tu e il dottore a cena qui. Punto. Dimmi solo il giorno,” non aveva mai sentito sua zia così categorica.

Hannibal lo stava già guardando incuriosito dal suo accenno ad essere messo alla porta per avergli sporcato casa. Will prese tempo, “Aspetta un attimo, zia,” staccò il microfono e si rivolse all’uomo, “Mia zia ci vorrebbe a cena lì, entrambi. Penso voglia… Ringraziarti. Spero. Forse. Non lo so. Qualcosa del genere.”

Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle, “Non vedo l’ora.”

 

 

Will salì in auto. Appoggiò il sacchetto con vino e dolce sul sedile posteriore.

“Posso guidare io?” domandò al dottore come fatto decine di altre volte, ogni volta che l’uomo si era seduto al posto di guida.

A differenza di tutte le altre volte Hannibal rispose, “Guiderai quando arrivare in ritardo non significherà mettermi in cattiva luce con la tua famiglia.”

Era da parecchio che Will non sperimentava il caro e vecchio frullare d’ali alla bocca dello stomaco.

No, non era corretto.

La vita a stretto contatto con Hannibal glielo faceva sperimentare ogni giorno, soprattutto il loro essere ancora così poco intimi, Will si trovava ad affogare in una costante sensazione di mancanza d’aria, come quando guardava dritto verso la strada mentre l’auto accelerava, ma questo era diverso. Era il suo sentimento misto all’imbarazzo del palesarlo agli altri, misto ancora alla possibilità che diventasse una delle certezze della sua vita.

Lui che di certezze non ne aveva mai avute.  

Il commento appena fatto dal dottore era bastato a farlo sentire come un bollitore sul fuoco, il vapore gli stava uscendo dalle orecchie con un sordo fischio di avvertimento. Si stavano recando a cena dai suoi zii, insieme, e portavano dolce e vino. Come una coppia.

Sarebbe potuta essere una serata disastrosa o la più piacevole della sua vita, ma una volta conclusa non ci sarebbero più stati dubbi sulla natura del loro rapporto.

E quella consapevolezza per Will era insieme rassicurante e scioccante.

Erano già in moto da diversi minuti quando Hannibal si accertò, “Tutto bene, vero? So che ne abbiamo già parlato ma… Questo non ti sta agitando più del dovuto o me lo diresti,” non era una domanda né un’affermazione. Una supposizione, forse. Will gli sorrise.

“Se proprio dovessi descriverti come mi sento…” cominciò Will, “Direi che è più come se stessi andando a vivere in una città sconosciuta portandomi dietro casa mia. Il posto potrebbe non essere accogliente, ma casa mia lo è, sempre.”

E solo il dottore poteva essere casa sua come la sua casa non lo era mai stata.

Hannibal sembrò cogliere appieno la metafora, con quel suo lento passarsi la lingua sulle labbra.

 

Will non era mai stato accolto in quel modo dai suoi zii. Almeno non da suo zio.

Non sapeva cosa fosse successo nel frattempo, se lo zio Jack avesse ricevuto una lavata di capo dietro l’altra dalla zia o se davvero si fosse reso conto di quanto poco zio era stato fino a quel momento, ma Will non poté trovare nulla da ridire sull’affabilità dei suoi zii nel chiacchierare col dottore, sul loro interesse riguardo ad entrambe le loro guarigioni o su come trascorrevano le loro giornate.

Si stava realizzando davanti ai suoi occhi un desiderio che nemmeno sapeva di aver espresso; il rapporto tra lui e il dottore era dato per scontato.

Non una delle frasi dei suoi zii era stata rivolta in modo specifico alla loro relazione, eppure Will non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che ognuna di esse era basata proprio sulla consapevolezza che loro erano una coppia.

E scoprì che darlo come fatto certo era il miglior regalo che i suoi zii potessero fargli. Per tutti quegli anni aveva lottato contro i difetti della sua famiglia, sentendosi solo, eppure nei due momenti della sua vita in cui aveva avuto più bisogno stava sperimentando sostegno e comprensione.

Arrivò a sedersi a tavola che la tensione per quella serata era già del tutto scemata con la breve e leggera conversazione avuta in salotto.

E aveva fame, pur ricordando la cucina di sua zia.

Ah già, più che altro l’inesistente cucina di sua zia. Come…?

“Dottor Lecter…” sua zia entrò in sala con un piatto da portata per il quale Will corrugò la fronte.

“Hannibal, la prego,” corresse il dottore.

“Hannibal,” la zia appoggiò il piatto al centro della tavola, “Io non ho le sue doti culinarie e perciò mi sono avvalsa dell’aiuto del negozio di alimentari in cui mi servo da anni…” Will fece un gesto con la testa come a dire che adesso era tutto chiaro e sua zia proseguì a parlare col dottore guardando però Will negli occhi.

“So che se ne accorgerà,” disse la donna come stesse minacciando Will, “Quindi perché cercare di mentire? E poi mio nipote l’avrà già informata in proposito.”

Hannibal soppresse una risata alla scena, “Preferisco la sua compagnia, meglio aver potuto chiacchierare con lei in salotto piuttosto che perderla affaccendata in cucina.”

Will gli lanciò un’occhiata di straforo, si morsicò un labbro. Le sue buone maniere e la sua eleganza erano sfoderati come un’arma, quella sera. Il dottore non era solo affascinante, ma impeccabile. E non sarebbe importato a nessuno nemmeno se le sue fossero state solo scene e frasi di circostanza, ma Will sapeva che l’uomo era assolutamente sincero.

“Chissà perché ma fatico a credere che lei non riesca a fare entrambe le cose, Hannibal,” disse sua zia.

“In realtà l’ultima volta mi sono trovato costretto a lasciare Will con gli ospiti, proprio per occuparmi della cena,” ribatté Hannibal.

Sua zia sollevò le sopracciglia guardandolo compiaciuta. E un po’ vendicativa per quanto accaduto poco prima.

“Preferisco aiutare in cucina,” si limitò a commentare Will pensando a Bedelia. Hannibal rise insieme a sua zia.

Non stava parlando molto, al pari di suo zio, eppure si sentiva a suo agio. Avrebbe ascoltato Hannibal interagire con la sua famiglia per ore, senza annoiarsi. Scoprendo così dei lati di lui che ancora gli erano sconosciuti.

Poteva diventare lui la famiglia che a Hannibal mancava?

Lui e zia Bella e zio Jack, nonostante tutte le difficoltà tra loro?

 

“Abbiamo avuto Dolarhyde in custodia per diversi giorni,” disse lo zio Jack sorseggiando il vino portato da loro. Dall’espressione e dalla postura Will avrebbe detto che stesse aspettando solo il momento buono per iniziare una conversazione a lui più congeniale. Il momento in cui zia Bella era in cucina.

Will scrutò il viso di Hannibal alla ricerca di disagio, ma non ne trovò.

Lo zio Jack appoggiò una mano allo schienale della poltrona davanti a sé. “Non è certo il tipo da lunghe chiacchierate, ma sembra che l’unica cosa che ricorda con impressionante lucidità sono gli omicidi di sua madre e di sua nonna.”

“L’ho avuto in cura a lungo ma…” il dottore si perse con lo sguardo sulla parete di fronte, “Ma che avesse ucciso in così tenera età e con tanta freddezza non è mai trapelato in nessuno dei suoi comportamenti. Non è rimasto un briciolo di rimorso in lui, nulla che potesse essere notato. Ho davvero pensato per tutto questo tempo che il suo unico problema fosse stata l’esperienza in orfanotrofio.”

“Io non credo tu l’abbia avuto in cura per il tempo sufficiente ad accorgertene,” intervenne Will, “E il motivo per cui era in cura da te l’aveva deciso lui, non tu.”

Hannibal lo guardò accigliato, scosse la testa come a chiedere spiegazioni.

Quanto poco avevano parlato di cos’era successo emerse in quel momento. Non avevano mai toccato l’argomento perché farlo a casa avrebbe comportato il rischio di un nuovo litigio. Magari una frase sbagliata, un ricordo riportato in superficie. Era troppo presto e prima di farlo dovevano sistemare le cose tra loro.

Ma in territorio neutrale Will si sentì di dirgli almeno la grande unica verità su cui non aveva dubbi.

“Francis è venuto da te subito dopo che tu hai acquistato la casa,” spiegò Will. “Lui ha deciso cosa fare e scelto cosa dirti al solo scopo di portare a termine la sua missione. Quella di tornare ad avere casa sua.”

Lo zio Jack annuì come se già avesse verificato la veridicità dell’affermazione. Hannibal invece sembrò realizzarlo in quel momento.

“Anche… Anche Tier è arrivato nello stesso periodo,” commentò Hannibal.

“Sì, deve averlo convinto Francis,” continuò Will, rassicurato da come Hannibal stava seguendo il discorso, non troppo turbato, né sconvolto, solo… Interessato alla verità. “Sarebbe stato più comodo poter liquidare la tua morte come una specie di incidente sul lavoro. E tu non hai famiglia. Nessuno avrebbe avuto diritti sulla casa. Sarebbe tornata sul mercato o finita nelle mani di qualche associazione. Più facile che avere a che fare con un privato.”

“Hai rimesso tutti questi pezzi insieme da solo?” suo zio glielo chiese, ma a Will suonò come una sorta di complimento implicito. Perché era ovvio che avesse ricomposto il puzzle da solo, nessuno l’avrebbe mai aiutato.

“Ero preoccupato per… Hannibal,” indicò Will, “Lo so che molte delle cose che ho fatto non erano corrette, ma questa volta la posta in gioco era troppo alta e il mio presentimento troppo forte.”

“A proposito dei tuoi presentimenti…” suo zio tirò fuori la mano che aveva in tasca e la puntò verso sinistra, Will ipotizzò verso la casa del vicino spacciatore.

Fermò l’uomo con un gesto. “Zio… Non importa. Non importa più niente. Davvero. Tutta questa storia è finita ed è finita davvero bene se consideriamo cos’è successo. Io voglio stare tranquillo. Almeno per un po’ non voglio più pensare a questo e a nient’altro accaduto prima. E voglio riflettere bene su cosa voglio fare della mia vita.”

Entrambi gli uomini lo guardarono sorpresi, ma in Hannibal notò anche un filo di preoccupazione; una leggera increspatura agli angoli degli occhi, niente di più. Ma c’era e di certo l’uomo l’avrebbe esternata, prima o poi, quando fossero stati soli.

“Dolarhyde sostiene di aver ucciso la sua famiglia allora perché il Drago gli garantisse la libertà,” raccontò suo zio, “E che aver ucciso per lui adesso gli abbia assicurato l’amore incondizionato del… Demone, o qualunque cosa sia e che quindi un giorno entreremo nella cella e non lo troveremo più.”

“Chiamava Drago anche l’uomo che l’ha lasciato all’orfanotrofio, sapete chi è? Può essere un complice?” si informò Will.

Suo zio annuì compiaciuto al suo sollevare proprio l’argomento correlato.

“Sparito nel nulla, nonostante la direttrice ci abbia dato le sue generalità, Dongar Dolarhyde sembra non essere mai esistito,” rivelò con espressione neutra.

Will rise, “Dongar. Davvero? Un anagramma di Dragon?”

“Già,” concluse suo zio alzando un sopracciglio.

“Beh, per stare sicuri potremmo fare così,” propose Will, “Voi tenete d’occhio Dolarhyde in cella con tutti i mezzi a vostra disposizione e da parte nostra, non appena ci darai il nullaosta sulla statua, noi andremo a farla in mille pezzi,” Will scrollò le spalle, “Il libro l’ho già dato alle fiamme io…”

Risero tutti e tre, ma fu una risata di circostanza.

 

 

La casa del vicino spacciatore era avvolta dai sigilli della polizia, il nastro giallo si distingueva anche al buio, anche dalla veranda degli zii.

Gli era sempre piaciuto quel posto, soprattutto l’aria della sera che poteva respirare appoggiato alla balaustra di legno, con lo sguardo perso nella distesa di verde e case di quella zona. Quando suo zio l’aveva mandato via aveva sentito la mancanza soprattutto delle sere trascorse in veranda.

Se pensava ora a quanto aveva sofferto per quel particolare gli veniva da ridere. Forse perché nulla poteva più competere con le serate trascorse con Hannibal a chiacchierare sul divano, a passeggiare lungo il viale, a discutere su cosa mettere in tavola per la colazione, se qualche porcheria di Will o i cibi sani scelti dal dottore.

E il dottore gliela dava quasi sempre vinta.

La vita cambiava. Le esigenze cambiavano. I posti preferiti cambiavano.

E certe volte anche le persone attorno cambiavano, in meglio. O forse lui le vedeva con occhi diversi. Ed era la stessa cosa. Andava bene allo stesso modo.

La porta di casa si aprì e si richiuse.

Non aveva bisogno di guardare per sapere chi fosse.

“Mi piaceva stare appoggiato qui,” disse Will stringendo il legno sotto alle sue dita, “La sera, a guardare il cielo cambiare colore.”

Le mani di Hannibal comparvero sulla balaustra accanto alle sue. “È un posto che ispira pace. Spero te ne abbia data quando ne hai avuto bisogno.”

“Ogni tanto,” sorrise Will, “Prima che il vicino cominciasse a spacciare.”

Hannibal lo stava guardando con quell’espressione fiera che tante volte gli aveva visto rivolgergli prima degli ultimi avvenimenti, quell’espressione con cui mai nessuno l’aveva guardato e che adesso gli risultava tanto intensa da non essere capace di sostenerla. Distolse gli occhi riportandoli sul paesaggio.

“Sei stato magnifico lì dentro, mentre parlavi con tuo zio, lo sai?” disse Hannibal. La voce così intensa e risoluta che Will la sentì scorrergli nelle vene. Più di un complimento, era linfa vitale. “Se n’è accorto anche lui. Il modo in cui hai sostenuto una conversazione riguardo a questioni che consideravi di tua competenza, come l’hai fermato mentre cercava di darti infine gratificazione… Will guardami…” Hannibal attese di poterlo guardare, “Tu sei un uomo eccezionale, Will Graham, per una quantità infinita di ragioni.”

Non sapeva come ribattere a questo e aveva la gola stretta in un nodo. Erano belle parole, ma che fossero corredate da quel viso espressivo che gli comunicava rispetto e amore era come aver risolto il più grande quesito della vita, come aver messo insieme i pezzi del più complicato intrigo mai esistito.

Hannibal gli mise una mano sulla guancia. Le dita lunghe premettero alla base del collo e sulla nuca, il pollice gli sfiorò il labbro inferiore. “Vorrei svelartene alcune attraverso i miei occhi, se me ne darai il tempo,” mormorò l’uomo.

Will voleva rispondergli che tutto il tempo che aveva era suo e che era sua qualunque altra cosa che poteva dargli, ma Hannibal lo stava già baciando e più o meno tutto il resto perse d’importanza in quell’attimo.

Più frastornante del primo che si erano dati e anche più desiderato.

Per alcuni secondi Will si lasciò esplorare, godendosi il sapore di quelle labbra negate per così tanto tempo; si strinse all’uomo avvolgendolo con entrambe le braccia, prese respiro, senza allontanarsi però dalla sua bocca, “Torniamo a casa?” chiese in un bisbiglio.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se sentirmi in colpa o meno, perché dagli ultimi vostri commenti forse vi aspettavate altri approfondimenti sul caso e invece...   
> Non so come mi sia uscito un capitolo intero così, ma deve avermelo chiesto Will. :D

Al rientro a casa Will si era impossessato del bagno al piano superiore e della vasca.

Si era immerso nell’acqua fino al collo; il sottile strato di schiuma emanava un buon profumo e nascondeva l’eccitazione che lo accompagnava dai baci che si erano dati sulla veranda degli zii.

Gli aleggiava sulle labbra un perenne sorriso che non riusciva e nemmeno voleva sopprimere e sulla punta della lingua il sapore di Hannibal riemergeva ad intervalli regolari stringendolo tra le gambe proprio come avrebbe fatto la mano dell’uomo.

Lasciò galleggiare le braccia ai lati, morbide, solo la testa fuori dall’acqua, appoggiata al bordo della grande vasca. Quello era un posto che aveva amato fin dal primo giorno in cui l’aveva usato, appena avevano cominciato a convivere, ma quella sera era il paradiso in terra. E aveva voglia di toccarsi. Ogni volta che la sua mente ritornava al bacio in veranda.

L’inconfondibile suono delle nocche sul legno e poi la porta si aprì, senza attendere una risposta.

“Ti dispiace se mi lavo i denti?” chiese Hannibal entrando. Tutto ciò che rimaneva del completo elegante indossato per i suoi zii erano i pantaloni, senza cintura, e la camicia azzurra di cui tutti i bottoni erano stati aperti. Sembrava che il dottore fosse in procinto di vestirsi, più che di spogliarsi.

“Fai come se fossi a casa tua,” rispose Will divertito. Incrociò le braccia sul bordo della vasca e ci appoggiò il mento sopra. Guardare Hannibal abbassarsi sul lavello gli diede un altro brivido, la tensione al basso ventre gli fece contrarre i muscoli delle gambe in uno spasmo involontario che lo obbligò a chiudere le mani a pugno. Si morsicò un polso, un movimento lieve provocò una piccola onda che si infranse rumorosa contro la vasca.

Per come si sentiva avrebbe anche potuto accarezzarsi da solo e venire restando lì a guardarlo.

Hannibal si sciacquò la bocca e sollevò il busto. Prese l’asciugamano e se lo premette sulle labbra. Nello specchio non si guardò, cercò direttamente lo sguardo di Will alle sue spalle.

“Vuoi dormire lì dentro?” gli chiese.

“Sto seriamente considerando l’idea,” rispose Will. Il tono indolente di chi era veramente stanco. O molto eccitato. Non si chiese se Hannibal potesse distinguere la differenza.

“Attento a tenere la testa fuori, non annegare.”

“Terrò la testa fuori soprattutto perché non ho voglia di lavarmi i capelli,” dichiarò Will. Con cautela si rimise con il capo contro il bordo, come avesse un cuscino sul quale appoggiarsi. Chiuse gli occhi.

“Peccato,” disse Hannibal, “Io ti avrei lavato i capelli volentieri.”

Will aprì un occhio, incredibilmente rilassato nonostante la sua erezione fosse ormai anche sensibile agli spostamenti dell’acqua, “Dovresti entrare nella vasca con me per farlo,” considerò.

L’uomo fece un passo verso di lui, “No, basta che tu…”

“Dovresti. Entrare,” ripeté Will scandendo, “Nella vasca con me. Per lavarmi i capelli.”

Hannibal ponderò. Will poté leggere ogni suo pensiero nei cambiamenti d’espressione sul suo viso.

Quello appena ricevuto era un ordine, o meglio un aut aut: o così o niente. Chissà se l’uomo era in vena di tenere testa a comportamenti audaci.

Il dottore iniziò facendo scivolare dalle spalle la camicia.

L’angolazione da cui Will lo guardava era inclinata, dal basso. Gli diede ancora più forte la sensazione di essere lo spettatore di uno show privato, sexy, e Hannibal era sul palco.

Dovette stringere le dita attorno al bordo della vasca quando l’uomo sfilò i pantaloni, e poi i boxer. Le dovette stringere lì per evitare di impugnarsi da solo e trovare sollievo. Ancora poco e sarebbe impazzito. Ed ora Hannibal sarebbe entrato nella vasca con lui…

“Fammi spazio,” lo invitò il dottore.

Will scivolò un po’ più avanti, solo un po’, giusto per consentire all’uomo di entrare e inginocchiarsi alle sue spalle. Con una mano subito raccolse dell’acqua e gli bagnò una spalla.

Gli spostò i capelli dall’orecchio con la bocca, “Posso lavarti anche la schiena?”

Will rilasciò una risatina languida, “Non mi vengono in mente molte parti del mio corpo il cui accesso è vietato alle tue mani. A dire il vero più ci penso e più non me ne viene in mente nessuna.”

Non si era dimenticato quella deliziosa sensazione che partiva da dove Hannibal appoggiava le mani e che scivolava giù per tutto il suo corpo, come fosse qualcosa che si stendeva per coprirlo. Più volte aveva richiamato alla mente lo scompiglio che una sola carezza gli creava. Poterlo provare di nuovo e in una situazione così erotica era la perfetta conclusione ad una serata su cui non aveva sperato, e che invece si era rivelata un successo.

Abbassò il mento, permettendo alle mani del dottore di toccarlo con più agio. L’uomo le allontanò solo il tempo di insaponarle e poi riprese il massaggio. Delicato si occupò della zona della spalla guarita ma ancora sensibile, la sciacquò con acqua tiepida e ci posò sopra un bacio.

Ogni volta che si sentiva sopraffatto, Will chiudeva brevemente gli occhi ed espirava; la voglia di voltarsi e sedersi sul dottore era tanta che quando riapriva gli occhi gli sembrava di aver compiuto l’azione davvero.

Hannibal premette sulle sue spalle, invitandolo a sdraiarsi e bagnarsi i capelli. Per qualche attimo Will si trovò con la testa nella mano del dottore e il suo viso capovolto che lo guardava dall’alto. Hannibal lo baciò sulla fronte e lo aiutò a rialzarsi; i capelli di Will grondavano acqua, ora più lunghi di due centimetri.

Reggendosi alla vasca e con pochi movimenti Hannibal si sedette dietro di lui. Will non era abbastanza vicino da sentire il suo petto premergli contro la schiena, ma infilò le mani nell’acqua per toccargli le gambe distese ai lati.

Il rumore dell’acqua alle sue lente carezze divenne ipnotico, i polpastrelli un po’ raggrinziti avevano perso di sensibilità, ma la peluria dell’uomo lo solleticò ugualmente.

Hannibal cominciò a massaggiargli la testa, movimenti circolari tra i capelli, sulla cute. Rapidamente si formò la schiuma e il buon odore dello shampoo, che ormai Will aveva imparato ad associare ad Hannibal, si sparse per la stanza da bagno.

“Allora,” mormorò Hannibal spargendo la schiuma sui capelli con ampie mosse, “Il tuo percorso di maturazione interiore quali insegnamenti ti ha portato?”

Will inclinò il capo, il collo molle incapace di sostenerlo, “Mmmmh, non so se… Riesco a formulare… Frasi.”

Hannibal lo avvolse alla vita, lo tirò versò di sé facendolo aderire al suo petto, al suo ventre, al sesso tumido. Intrecciò le gambe alle sue per non farlo scivolare.

“Fai un piccolo sforzo,” lo invitò.

A Will sfuggì un verso di scherno verso se stesso; le sue facoltà oratorie perse sott’acqua, dove il dottore, con un ginocchio piegato, le stava sfiorando col tallone.

“Ah…” si lamentò Will frustrato, aggrappandosi al ginocchio dell’uomo. “Ehm… Non… Non ascolterò più le tue conversazioni private.”

“Bene,” commentò Hannibal. Gli rovesciò acqua sui capelli, Will annaspò sotto all’improvvisa cascata.

L’uomo stava usando la bottiglia vuota dello shampoo. La riempì di nuovo e la rovesciò. Passò una mano sul viso di Will per togliere l’acqua in eccesso da occhi e naso. “Poi?” chiese ancora.

Will si riappoggiò al dottore, col viso voltato per nasconderlo nel suo collo. Sputacchiò acqua mentre rispondeva “E non ti dirò più bugie…”

L’uomo proseguì col risciacquo dei capelli. Con aria pensierosa rovesciò altre due bottiglie piene. “Beh, bugie non è il termine esatto,” commentò infine.

“Non ometterò informazioni…” corresse Will. Una risata dell’uomo fece eco. “Ok,” concordò Hannibal, “E…?”

“E… Mmmh,” ruotando di più il busto Will riuscì a stringerlo al collo, tenendolo nell’incavo del braccio, lo baciò sotto all’orecchio, “Ti parlerò prima di saltare a conclusioni.”

“Ottimo,” disse Hannibal cercando il suo sguardo. Prima gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra senza distogliere gli occhi, poi uno all’angolo della bocca, e un altro sulla guancia.

“Vuoi mostrarmi com’è guarito perfettamente il tuo braccio?” gli chiese.

“M-mh,” annuì Will.

“Allora toccami,” disse l’uomo. Gli pizzicò un lobo tra i denti.

Ammise di non esserselo aspettato. Will mugolò in risposta, stava per staccarsi dall’uomo e fare quanto richiesto, ma poi decise di usare la mano corretta, quella guarita, così inserì la destra tra i loro corpi.

Non appena Will lo strinse, Hannibal si lamentò con un lungo verso roco. “Sì, così. Continua…” sussurrò.

Non aveva mai sentito la voce del dottore domandare in questo modo, chiedergli di essere toccato come se gli fosse dovuto. Chiederlo come se fosse una pratica di tutti i giorni tra loro.

Chiederlo come se lui fosse il suo compagno e, beh, certo… A chi altri avrebbe dovuto domandarlo se non a lui?

La sua mano salì e scese lungo la lunghezza del dottore, di nuovo salì e scese, il gesto attutito dall’attrito con l’acqua. Ruotò il polso e ripeté il movimento. L’uomo si mosse verso la sua mano in un atto di bisogno che rese Will famelico.

Voleva sentirlo di più, voleva sentirlo tutto.

Cercò la bocca del dottore con una morbida carezza della lingua, fu accolto con un gemito e quando trovò le labbra socchiuse si insinuò dentro leccando allo stesso ritmo delle sue carezze.

Sentire Hannibal muoversi nella sua mano e allo stesso tempo aprire e chiudere la bocca con quell’identica cadenza era come accompagnarlo all’orgasmo con una dolce penetrazione. Sentì il piacere scorrere dall’uomo a lui stesso in rapide ondate e fu appagante quanto raggiungerne il culmine.

Fu Hannibal a prendergli la mano e fermarlo. Si alzò per primo nella vasca con rapidità e stabile sulle gambe come Will non credeva di essere. L’unica cosa a tradire l’eccitazione dell’uomo era la sua completa erezione che quasi imbarazzò Will.

Nudo, eccitato e in piedi faceva lo stesso effetto di una statua a grandezza naturale scolpita nei minimi dettagli. Faceva effetto come la statua del Drago, ma in modo positivo.

Hannibal uscì dalla vasca, incurante delle pozze d’acqua che si stavano formando ai suoi piedi e del tappeto intriso che aveva cambiato il colore in un bel blu scuro, lì dov’era bagnato.

Il dottore gli prese una mano e lo accompagnò fuori dalla vasca. Lo tenne fermo di fronte a lui, una mano appoggiata alla sua guancia. Will si leccò le labbra in attesa di un bacio, ma l’uomo premette sulla sua spalla facendolo sedere sul bordo di ceramica.

Will guardò Hannibal dal basso; sapeva bene qual era la richiesta implicita dell’uomo, ma voleva sentirgliela fare a voce. Sentirlo dire _Toccami_ gli aveva fatto un effetto inebriante, ora voleva sentirgli dire qualcosa di spinto come _Succhialo_ o _Prendilo in bocca_. Qualcosa che non fosse da lui e che Will avrebbe sempre potuto associare al dottore privo di freni inibitori. Dio sapeva quanti ne aveva anche Hannibal.

A palmo aperto percorse il corpo del dottore dalle spalle ai pettorali e giù fino al ventre. Rivoli d’acqua dalla folta peluria in alto precedettero la sua discesa e si persero in quella in basso o scesero sulle cosce. Will seguì con lo sguardo fino a lasciarlo fisso sul sesso dell’uomo.

Ma Hannibal non chiese nulla di ciò che Will si aspettava; invece si inginocchiò sul tappeto e tra le sue cosce. Le divaricò ulteriormente con entrambe le mani e si piegò su di lui.

Will ebbe solo il tempo di tirare indietro il busto in sorpresa. Quando Hannibal lo prese in bocca sussultò in avanti con un gemito. Una sua mano subito si infilò nella folta chioma bionda che non si era nemmeno bagnata.

Ed era tutto ciò che Will vedeva, la testa dell’uomo sollevarsi e abbassarsi, la sua mano tra i capelli che sembrava pressarlo ma che in realtà era solo un’appendice mollemente appoggiata e inerte, i muscoli dell’ampia schiena contrarsi e distendersi ogni volta che scivolava contro la sua lingua e più in fondo… Era tutto ciò che vedeva ed era uno spettacolo per cui avrebbe urlato se avesse mai recuperato il fiato.

Ricordò Hannibal dirgli che prima di fare tutto il resto gli avrebbe dato piacere mille volte con le mani e con la bocca.

Gli aveva creduto eccome, già allora, ma questa dimostrazione non aveva parole per essere descritta.

“Hannibal… Non ce la faccio più,” disse con un filo di voce.

L’uomo lo succhiò due volte più lento, Will pensò di non essere stato sentito, poi il dottore lo lasciò con un suono umido di risucchio ma proseguì ad accarezzarlo nel pugno.

“Ha…” Will sospirò, “Hannibal sto per…”

Il dottore gli scoccò un bacio sulle labbra, “Rilassati,” disse. Scese a sfiorargli di nuovo il sesso, si spostò a baciarlo nell’interno coscia, nell’incavo dell’inguine, li lo mordicchiò delicatamente. Lo riprese in bocca.

A giudicare dal ritmo dei movimenti e da come lo stava tenendo stretto tra le labbra, evidentemente farlo venire era quello che l’uomo desiderava. Will fece quanto richiesto, si rilassò, e lasciò che tutti i sensi si unissero a godere delle belle sensazioni.

Raggiunse il piacere in una rapida escalation che non gli lasciò voce nemmeno per articolare suoni indistinti. Solo rapidi respiri alla prima ondata, un respiro trattenuto alle successive deliziose contrazioni muscolari e un lungo sospiro ai brividi che seguirono.

Dio, quanto era durato? Gli sembrava di aver fatto le scale di corsa venti volte.

Scivolò ad inginocchiarsi anche lui di fronte a Hannibal e gli prese il viso tra le mani.

Gli angoli della sua bocca arrossati, le labbra piene e quel leggero luccichio madreperla sul labbro inferiore attirarono Will nell’ennesimo bacio. L’interno della bocca di Hannibal sapeva di lui, l’uomo l’aveva appena _preso_ nell’accezione più deliziosa del termine.

Preoccupato che il loro incontro potesse terminare in quel modo, Will abbracciò il dottore col chiaro intento di non farlo muovere.

“Mmmh,” Hannibal si staccò dal bacio.

“Dove pensi di andare?” chiese Will. Si accorse che stava biascicando come la mattina appena sveglio. Trattenne Hannibal per un polso.

“Il pavimento non è indicato per quello che voglio farti,” ribatté l’uomo fissandolo.

Will si lasciò ancora una volta tirare su e guidare per mano fuori dal bagno.

“Bagneremo tutto il pavimento fino in camera,” commentò Will seguendo la scia di gocce che Hannibal stava lasciando dietro di sé.

“Non preoccuparti,” ribatté il dottore, “Di solito il mio ragazzo sparge terra per casa, l’acqua è più facile da pulire.”

“Il tuo ragazzo non si sa proprio comportare,” commentò Will.

Hannibal lo tirò dentro la camera e chiuse la porta; ci premette lui contro e lo ingabbiò, entrambe le mani ai lati del viso. “No, infatti,” gli disse l’uomo sfiorandolo con le labbra, “Ed è una delle cose che amo di lui.”

Will lo strinse ai fianchi. “Ce ne sono molte?” chiese, “Di cose che ami di lui?”

“Ce ne sono un’infinità,” Hannibal lo stava piano piano riaccendendo, bastava la scia di baci lungo il collo che l’uomo lasciava ad ogni parola pronunciata.

“Dimmene un’altra,” lo invitò Will.

“Quando lui non c’è,” mormorò il dottore, “Questa casa è vuota.”

“È un pregio?” domandò Will ridacchiando, “Che sia rumoroso?”

Hannibal annuì contro il suo collo.

“Ma è da un po’ che lui sta sempre qui,” considerò Will.

“Già, per fortuna,” ribatté l’uomo, “Ma è capitato che non ci fosse e sono stati giorni troppo silenziosi.”

Hannibal era eccitato, ma non frettoloso. Una cosa che Will trovava sexy oltre ogni immaginazione. Vedere il desiderio nei suoi occhi, sentirlo duro contro di lui e allo stesso tempo in grado di prolungare questa danza tra loro, fatta di parole e giochi di seduzione. Eccitante.

Camminando all’indietro Hannibal lo portò verso il letto.

Will ci gattonò sopra e si sdraiò prono. Appoggiò una guancia sul dorso della mano, il viso rivolto verso il compagno.

“Cosa vuoi farmi?” domandò, “Cosa vuoi farmi che non si può fare sul pavimento?”

“Oh, si può,” rettificò il dottore, “Solo non è molto comodo. Secondo te cosa voglio farti?” aprì il cassetto mentre Will già sorrideva. Ne tirò fuori preservativi e lubrificante e li appoggiò sul cuscino accanto alla testa di Will.

“Non hai dubbi sul fatto che io lo voglia, stavolta?” chiese Will giocando con uno dei flaconcini finiti vicino alle sue dita.

“No.”

“E non dobbiamo più aspettare?”

Hannibal si sedette, gli posò una mano sul fondo schiena, in un gesto allusivo e possessivo. “Sono convinto che qualunque cosa tu giudicherai sbagliata sarai pronto a farmela presente.”

Will si voltò sulla schiena, di modo che la mano dell’uomo fosse già all’altezza giusta per posarsi morbida sul suo basso ventre. Chiuse gli occhi al passaggio del palmo ruvido sulla carne morbida, non ancora tesa.  

“No, non credo. Ti lascerò fare qualunque cosa, anche la più immorale,” Will nascose il viso nell’incavo del braccio, “Ma non mi viene in mente niente che considero immorale, in questo momento.”

Sentì la risata dell’uomo in lontananza, come fosse un suono appartenente ad un’altra realtà. La mano stava ancora accarezzando e ora saliva verso l’alto, ventre, petto, collo… La catturò per un polso e tirò Hannibal verso di sé.

Will gemette sotto l’uomo, in quel nuovo bacio che era sotto il suo controllo. La lingua del dottore, carezzevole e invitante, lo esplorava senza lasciargli prendere fiato. Ed era piacevole lasciarsi pressare contro il cuscino, nessuna possibilità di sottrarsi, completamente in sua balia.

Cosa avrebbe provato quando a tenerlo inchiodato al letto non sarebbe più stata solo la sua lingua?

Inarcò la schiena al rinnovato piacere che lo scosse tra le gambe e gli scaldò il ventre, la mano dell’uomo che ancora stringeva se la mise sul petto, il punto scelto un chiaro invito ad accarezzare lì.

Infatti Hannibal passò il pollice sul capezzolo con un movimento circolare che lo rese più duro, la risposta di Will fu un lungo graffio senza unghie sulla spalla dell’uomo. Hannibal lo pizzicò tra pollice e indice facendolo sussultare, “Ah!” Will gemette nella sua bocca e gemette ancora quando l’uomo proseguì la sua tortura, le due dita che premevano e sfregavano.

Lasciò le sue labbra con un ultimo bacio e scese a stuzzicare il capezzolo con denti e lingua.

Will era di nuovo così eccitato che si chiese se non sarebbe venuto per la seconda volta ma così, senza essere toccato, solo perché da qualche parte tutte quelle sensazioni dovevano sfociare o sarebbe esploso.

Tirò Hannibal per i capelli facendolo spostare all’altro. “Ancora, ancora…” riuscì a mormorare.

Alla languida richiesta l’uomo emise un verso roco di soddisfazione e leccò e succhiò fino a che Will non sentì il capezzolo indurirsi come l’altro, e come il suo sesso, e finché la pelle attorno non divenne di un bel colorito rosaceo, sensibile e delicata.

Quando Hannibal lo lasciò, stordito e spossato com’era, Will ci mise qualche secondo a trovare le forze per muoversi e spingere l’uomo a sdraiarsi sulla schiena.

“Prima che perda il senno completamente,” mormorò Will, “Per colpa tua,” proseguì baciandolo al centro del petto, indugiando a sfregare la guancia sulla peluria dove il suo odore era più intenso, “Voglio tenerti qui sotto per un po’ e farti un sacco di cose,” con la punta della lingua tracciò la linea fino all’ombelico.

I muscoli dell’addome si contrassero sotto il suo tocco e l’uomo si lamentò deliziosamente quando la punta della lingua si insinuò nell’ombelico.

“Ho molto da recuperare,” disse Will, “Ho da recuperare tutti gli anni in cui non me n’è mai fregato niente di tutto questo e ora tu sarai la cavia dei miei mancati esperimenti passati,” concluse ricoprendo di baci la zona tesa sotto all’ombelico. I due fasci muscolari ai lati formavano una bella V che indicava proprio tra le gambe dell’uomo. Will mordicchiò il muscolo di destra, giù fino a raggiungere l’erezione.

“Quanto mi dispiace,” mormorò Hannibal.

Will rise a come l’uomo stava perdendo mano a mano la sua aristocratica eleganza. Con battutine, doppi sensi e sarcasmo che nella quotidianità raramente sentiva provenire dalla sua bocca.

Era delizioso.

Delizioso nei comportamenti, nei gesti e delizioso soprattutto alla vista.

Will non poté fare a meno di fissarlo quando si accorse che l’uomo reagiva al suo solo respiro. Avvicinò la bocca al suo sesso e la aprì senza però sfiorarlo. Hannibal si mosse verso di lui con un lamento frustrato.

Delizioso.

“Dimmelo,” Will si leccò le labbra e lo sfiorò con la punta della lingua. Il suono che uscì dalle labbra dell’uomo gli andò dritto al cervello. Non aveva più inibizioni a cui appellarsi perché quella zona della sua mente doveva essere chiusa per ferie fino a data da destinarsi.

Non voleva porsi dei limiti, non più, non con Hannibal.

E nonostante questo fosse lontano anni luce da quello che avrebbe fatto solo qualche mese fa, adesso era giusto l’inizio.

“Di’ cosa vuoi che faccia,” mormorò Will. Non c’era più bisogno che il dottore controllasse gesti e parole in sua presenza, avevano passato quel punto. L’avevano passato insieme. Lui sapeva chi era il dottore e quello che entrambi erano l’uno per l’altro. Doveva essere questo ciò a cui Hannibal alludeva quando parlava di costruirsi insieme la fiducia che avrebbe condotto all’intimità tra loro.

Non avrebbe mai potuto arrivare qui con lui se non avessero fatto tutto il percorso; più ci pensava e più amava l’uomo per essere stato così intelligente e così brillante nel comprenderlo.

Hannibal non rispose. Gli infilò una mano tra i capelli, con l’altra mano si impugnò e guidò il suo sesso alla bocca di Will, già socchiusa. Il contatto visivo che non si interruppe mai fece perdere a Will anche quel poco di presenza mentale che ancora conservava.

L’istinto suggeriva di assaggiare e sperimentare, più che ottenere un qualsiasi risultato. Sotto la sua lingua ebbe un’esplosione di sensazioni diverse, a partire dal sapore agrodolce dell’uomo, così diverso dal suo, alla delicata consistenza della carne, che sulla punta sembrava viva, alla consapevolezza che era la sua lingua a provocare nell’uomo quei languidi movimenti oscillatori del bacino.

Lo rilasciò dopo averlo lambito un’ultima volta. Con la lingua sfregò contro il palato e deglutì, avrebbe conservato il ricordo del suo sapore il più possibile.

Sdraiato a metà su Hannibal, l’inguine che sfregava sulle fresche lenzuola di lino, le gambe divaricate, Will si scoprì a voler procedere oltre.

“Hannibal?” lo chiamò, “Dai…” lo baciò su un fianco, lo tirò per una mano. Si arrampicò fino a dove la loro provvista di prodotti utili era sparsa e afferrò una bustina. La aprì con uno strappo e voltò il preservativo da una parte e dall’altra.

Mentre Hannibal sbuffava una risata puntato su un gomito, Will intuì con un lampo di genio e, appoggiando il cerchietto sulla punta, srotolò la guaina in lattice per quasi tutta la lunghezza.

“Te lo dicevo che erano piccoli,” commentò serio.

Hannibal si lasciò andare tornando con la schiena sul materasso, stavolta scosso dalla risata trattenuta prima.

Con una mano lisciò il profilattico finché la lunghezza non fu coperta. Will osservò il processo eccitato e divertito allo stesso tempo. Il fatto che fosse tutto condiviso, anche questi piccoli gesti, era di importanza fondamentale. Non c’era una sola parte di lui che non fosse convinta di ciò che stava per succedere, a dirla tutta non vedeva l’ora.

Anzi, forse non vedeva l’ora che fosse già la decima volta che lo facevano, aveva il sospetto che sarebbe stato sempre meglio, se già adesso l’intesa era tale da poter creare tutto questo…

Will si sdraiò sulla schiena. Piegò le ginocchia lasciando le gambe divaricate. Una oscillava a destra e a sinistra in attesa che Hannibal lo raggiungesse.

L’uomo si posizionò tra le sue gambe, gliene accarezzò una mentre si sporgeva a prendere uno dei flaconi di lubrificante.

Lo aprì con pollice, lo rovesciò e fece cadere il liquido a caso nella zona inguinale.

Will ebbe un guizzo a contatto col liquido un po’ freddo e rise alla quantità utilizzata.

“Ehi, ci devo fare il bagno dentro?”

“Ssst, fai silenzio,” gli intimò Hannibal. Scherzava, ma a Will piacque il suono del comando. Interessante considerazione.  

Un’altra dose di liquido sulla sua mano e poi il dottore gettò la boccetta a lato sul materasso senza preoccuparsi di chiuderla.

“Ora devi rilassarti, lasciarmi fare, e goderti il momento,” mormorò l’uomo, “Le braccia, sopra alla testa,” lo invitò.

Will ubbidì abbandonando le mani ai lati, in alto, fuori dal cuscino.

“Così, bravo,” proseguì l’uomo, “E ora rilassa i muscoli…” disse facendo scivolare la mano vischiosa in basso e accarezzandolo tra i glutei; Will si sentì subito scivoloso e umido, già solo quella sensazione fu eccitante, ma poi Hannibal cominciò a toccarlo sul serio. Quella era una pratica che aveva sperimentato già diverse volte e a lungo con lui. Una che non stancava e di cui aveva sentito la mancanza.

Penetrò con un dito, poi con due.

Will voltò il viso da un lato e chiuse gli occhi. Era la prima volta che il dottore lo guardava in viso mentre glielo faceva e si sentì terribilmente sexy così disteso sotto di lui, morbido e cedevole in ogni fibra del suo corpo, progressivamente spossato dal piacere e pronto a ricevere.

Hannibal lo prese sotto alle ginocchia, gli alzò le gambe e piano, fin troppo piano, entrò in lui.

Prima ancora di prestare attenzione alle sensazioni del suo corpo, Will catturò l’espressione di Hannibal, il labbro inferiore tra i denti, il respiro trattenuto, gli occhi socchiusi.

Si sentì tirare, allargare e riempire fino a scoppiare, afferrò il cuscino sopra alla testa e gemette forte. Non era dolore, era una strana pressione che sembrava non portare da nessuna parte se non fermarsi lì. Poi l’uomo si mosse e quello provocò una fitta che però toccò qualcosa dentro e lo rese più consapevole di quella parte del suo corpo.

Si contorse con un lamento sommesso.

“Will, guardami…” disse Hannibal.

L’uomo si muoveva ondeggiando su di lui, alcune spinte erano più brevi di altre, ma quelle che affondavano in lui gli facevano tendere e inarcare la schiena. Guardare l’uomo mentre lo prendeva aveva un che di osceno e bellissimo che si mischiava un po’ al dolore e un po’ alla crescente sensazione che il tutto stava diventando piacevole. In un modo che non avrebbe saputo spiegare.

Hannibal gli aveva detto di lasciarlo fare e Will non avrebbe potuto prendere alla lettera l’invito più di così. Se avesse avuto a che fare con qualcuno alla ricerca di un rapido piacere non sarebbe stata la stessa cosa, ma lui aveva a che fare con un uomo che più di una volta aveva messo il suo benessere al primo posto ed era esattamente quello che stava succedendo in quel momento.

La ripetizione delle spinte ancora e ancora gli permise di adattarsi al ritmo e alla sensazione. Godere del piacere aleggiante al di sotto del fastidio divenne più facile. C’era qualcosa di assolutamente delizioso che lo avvolgeva ad ogni affondo e che lo portò progressivamente sull’orlo dell’orgasmo.

Con le dita aggrappate alle braccia di Hannibal si ritrovò al limite senza avere la minima idea di come ci fosse arrivato. Nessuna delle sensazioni provate era riconducibile a quanto sperimentato da solo con le sue mani. O neanche con le mani del dottore se era per quello.

Questa congiunzione tra loro era appagante per diverse ragioni, la ragione fisica era forse la meno importante. C’era fiducia, premura e rispetto nel gesto, tre sostantivi che mai avrebbe attribuito ad una circostanza come quella, non prima di conoscere quest’uomo.

Sentì l’uomo gemere con trasporto mentre aumentava il ritmo.

Una serie di sospiri rumorosi in accordo con le spinte dell’uomo riempirono la stanza, Will si rese conto che non provenivano solo da lui.

“Toccami,” ansimò Will. Gli prese una mano e se la appoggiò in grembo.

Fu allora che l’uomo rallentò fino quasi a fermarsi. Prese ad accarezzarlo mentre si muoveva dentro di lui in modo impercettibile, al solo scopo di mantenere la pressione in quel punto.

“Sì, sì, sì,” intonò Will frenetico.

Esplose in piacere tra le dita dell’uomo che seppe quando stringere, quando accarezzare, quando fermarsi. Come fosse la sua stessa mano.

O come fosse meglio, tanto meglio che il paragone non poteva nemmeno essere fatto.

Era ancora scosso dai brividi e quando Hannibal riprese a muoversi tutto si mischiò al piacere già raggiunto risvegliandosi nuovamente. L’uomo affondò in lui, e affondò con le dita nelle sue gambe, invocò il suo nome in una debole litania che si perse in respiri strozzati e in ansiti scanditi e affannosi.

Si abbracciarono entrambi esausti. Il peso di Hannibal sopra di lui una pesante ma piacevole coperta, calda e rassicurante.

Voleva dire qualcosa ma si trovò incapace di esprimere un concetto che avesse un principio e un termine, tutto ciò che voleva dire era nei gesti. Lo strinse al petto, le mani posate sulla schiena e una guancia sui capelli, più umidi vicino alle tempie. Gli baciò una spalla.

“Ti amo,” sussurrò l’uomo, “Ti amo da impazzire.”

Will deglutì un groppo di emozione grosso quanto una palla da tennis.

“Sei silenzioso ma il tuo cuore batte forte,” commentò l’uomo aprendo il palmo sul suo petto.

“Se esce rimettilo dentro la cassa toracica,” mormorò Will.

“Oppure potrei mangiarlo,” Hannibal appoggiò le labbra sullo sterno, chiuse gli occhi.

“Sono piuttosto sicuro che un paio di morsi glieli hai già dati.”


	24. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una slavina di dolcezza tutta per voi.  
> Rimando alle note finali per i saluti.

_Qualche mese dopo._

 

 

 

Scese dal letto con meno movimenti possibili.

Hannibal si era addormentato da poco e vista la giornata pesante che lo attendeva e la notte trascorsa a soddisfare le esigenze del suo giovane amante… Meglio non svegliarlo.

Will ridacchiò aprendo la porta e uscendo in punta di piedi: pensare a se stesso come al giovane amante di Hannibal lo divertiva e lo eccitava allo stesso tempo. Ogni volta.

Ma il pensiero di essere a tutti gli effetti il suo compagno era senz’altro la sensazione migliore. Era puro orgoglio. Lui, studente non modello, incurabile combina guai, terrore di zii, vicini e parenti, aveva fatto innamorare quella meraviglia d’uomo.

E amava quella meraviglia d’uomo come non aveva mai amato prima.

Si affacciò alla finestra della stanza libreria per vedere se gli operai fossero già al lavoro.

Sulla grande impalcatura tutto era come lasciato il giorno prima. Guardò l’orologio sulla scrivania: troppo presto.

Erano diventati un’abitudine sia il rumore dei macchinari che quello delle voci degli operai da quando i lavori per ricollegare le loro due abitazioni erano ricominciati; ma non riusciva a considerarli irritanti e così spesso, al mattino presto, si ritrovava a cercare gli uomini con lo sguardo, con chiara in mente l’immagine di questa ulteriore unione tra lui e il dottore una volta terminati i lavori.

E non vedeva l’ora.

Scese in cucina a preparare il caffè e a scaldare il forno.

Aprì la porta sul retro e respirò una boccata d’aria fresca, anche se la vera scusa per affacciarsi era sempre la solita: guardare i confusi cespugli di erbe aromatiche in piena crescita.

Incredibile come la sola vista di ciò che aveva piantato mesi prima gli ricordasse all’istante quanto e come era cambiata la sua vita, per sempre. E gli piaceva ricordarlo, la sferzata di energia che ne ricavava gli bastava per tutta la giornata.

Tutto era migliorato in lui e, sebbene si rendesse conto che parte del suo stato d’animo era legato all’innamoramento e alla consapevolezza di essere ricambiato, non era tutto lì.

Qualche tempo prima Hannibal gli aveva chiesto se alzarsi al mattino per andare a lezione gli avesse mai messo il sorriso sulle labbra. Non per l’obiettivo finale da raggiungere, ma per il solo momento. Se il percorso fosse tanto interessante quanto la meta da raggiungere, in pratica.

Aveva risposto “No,” ancora prima di rendersi conto che non c’era cosa più vera di quella; non gliene importava nulla. A fine giornata nulla di ciò che aveva teoricamente fatto per il suo futuro lo soddisfaceva.

Era stato allora che Wes gli aveva proposto di trascorrere un periodo a dargli una mano in negozio. Mentre era in bilico tra una decisione e l’altra.

Ed era stato interessante per Will sperimentare il suo profondo cambiamento di umore da quando la mattina si svegliava per andare in un posto in cui non vedeva l’ora di arrivare e che sapeva per certo gli avrebbe insegnato qualcosa di nuovo che desiderava imparare.

Infilò nel forno il pane già preparato dalla sera prima, mentre si dorava fece la spremuta d’arancia.

Per ora andava bene così, non c’era fretta.

Stare nella libreria di Hannibal gli aveva fatto scoprire una passione che altrimenti non avrebbe mai coltivato. Se indagare nella storia gli dava la stessa gioia, se non qualche brivido in più, che indagare sui possibili crimini perpetrati dalla gente, l’avrebbe definito un miglioramento.  

Sentì il rumore del primo camion degli operai che parcheggiava sul viale. E poi vociare di gente che metteva allegria considerando che, nonostante l’ora, l’aria fresca e la mole di lavoro da svolgere, era sempre pronta a ridere e scherzare.

Un paio di braccia lo avvolsero da dietro, ma strinsero tanto forte che Will non riuscì a sobbalzare per la sorpresa.

“No… Volevo venire a svegliarti io,” si lamentò voltandosi a guardare Hannibal; si succhiò il pollice bagnato di succo d’arancia e baciò l’uomo sulle labbra.

Hannibal se le leccò assaggiando, “Sono sveglio da quando sei sceso giù dal letto ridacchiando da solo, quindi tecnicamente mi hai svegliato,” sorrise, “Buono, sono le arance che ha portato Margot?”

Will annuì, “Strano che siano così dolci, eh? Sta ancora cercando di convincerti a prendere Mason in cura?”

Hannibal si slacciò da lui con un sospiro esageratamente drammatico, “Temo che non potrò rifiutare e temo altrettanto che sarà…difficile.”

“Non puoi neanche immaginare… Margot spera che gli darai dai tre ai quattro appuntamenti settimanali, così da levarglielo di torno il più possibile.”

Will mangiò i resti della polpa di un’arancia non del tutto spremuta.

Hannibal sfornò il pane caldo, lo mise nel cestino al centro della tavola. Servì il caffè e si sedette a tavola. “Gli operai sono già arrivati,” constatò tendendo l’orecchio al rumore di ferraglia proveniente da fuori.

“Sì!” esclamò Will raggiante. “Di questo passo ci metteranno meno del previsto… E il bello è che non so nemmeno quale sia, il previsto.”

Hannibal scoppiò a ridere.

Era l’atmosfera della casa, in realtà, l’eccitazione per gli eventi futuri e per le implicazioni dietro un monumentale lavoro come quello. A livello pratico avere più spazio da condividere non era necessario, almeno al momento stavano bene insieme anche in uno ristretto. Ma a Will il tutto comunicava ancora di più la loro voglia di proseguire insieme.

Per non parlare del fatto che lui stava contribuendo alle spese ed era la prima volta che poteva investire economicamente su qualcosa a cui teneva.

In parte era convinto che Hannibal avesse convinto lo zio Jack a riunire le case in modo che non gli venisse mai in mente in futuro di vendere quella di Will, mentre piano piano Will si stava impegnando a ripagarla a suo zio.

“Non importa,” disse Hannibal, “Devo ammettere che mi sto affezionando a questo sottofondo di lavori in corso costante.”

Will imburrò una fetta di pane, diede un morso e poi la passò al dottore. L’uomo addentò con un verso di approvazione. “Anche riscaldato il tuo pane è buono,” commentò sorridendo.

Era stato un esperimento del giorno prima, iniziato impastando farina sul tavolo e finito sotto la doccia insieme. Ma il risultato finale era stato una rivelazione a cena e continuava ad esserlo anche a colazione.

Will si tagliò altre due fette, “Queste le porto in negozio,” disse avvolgendole in un tovagliolo di carta.

“Finisci nel pomeriggio come al solito?” domandò Hannibal.

“Sì, più o meno alla stessa ora in cui staccheranno gli operai,” rispose Will, “Il nostro appuntamento è confermato, prima lo facciamo e meglio è.”

 

 

 

 

Da quando il caso Dolarhyde era stato chiuso si era aperto il problema dei sotterranei nascosti sotto alle loro due case, una parte della città mai comparsa sulle mappe e di cui nessuno sapeva nulla.

Né Hannibal né suo zio avevano rivendicato diritti sulla vasta zona che esulava dalle loro abitazioni, quindi tutto sarebbe stato presto chiuso e dimenticato, come se non fosse mai esistito. Prima che ciò accadesse, c’era una cosa che Will desiderava fare.

Scendere di nuovo in quella stanza in cui tutto si era concluso aveva un che di surreale. Non era trascorso molto tempo da quel giorno, eppure sembrava successo mille anni prima.

Will aveva guidato entrambi fino a lì partendo da casa sua; ricordava perfettamente la strada anche se fatta a caso e una volta soltanto.

La statua del Drago non era stata né spostata, né scalfita. I pochi test fatti non avevano portato a nulla di nuovo riguardo ai recenti avvenimenti, a parte confermare le impronte di Dolarhyde ovunque, così come quelli fatti all’epoca non dovevano essere serviti a dare informazioni sulla morte delle due donne della famiglia.

“Eccola qui,” disse Will. Appoggiò la borsa con gli attrezzi a terra, “Se non fosse per quello che Francis l’ha fatta diventare mi starebbe anche simpatica,” Will la guardò dal basso per un’ultima volta. “Tutto sommato in parte le devo la rivelazione di essere un appassionato di antichità, storia e arte.”

“Non devi quello alla statua,” borbottò Hannibal.

“Quando mi hai detto che potevo indagare mi hai detto di farlo sulla statua quindi…” Will allargò le braccia e il dottore sbuffò.

“Ti vedo agitato dottore,” Will cercò di prenderlo in giro per rilassarlo. Il luogo era stato il teatro di un momento davvero traumatizzante, ma erano entrambi troppo felici insieme perché quello riuscisse ad essere un problema insuperabile.

“Esorcizziamola insieme,” disse prendendo i due martelli dalla borsa di tela. Ne passò uno a Hannibal. “Facciamola in mille pezzi in modo che non rimanga sepolta intera qui sotto o, peggio, che non venga riesumata in futuro.”

Brandì il manico del martello con entrambe le mani e con la prima martellata spaccò parte dell’ala destra; si sbriciolò senza opporre resistenza.

Hannibal colpì un corno che crollò ai piedi del Drago e che Will si affrettò a ridurre in mille pezzi con altre due martellate.

Quando si rialzò da terra trovò il dottore sorridente e davvero allegro. Sentì che avrebbe funzionato, sarebbe stato liberatorio e terapeutico.

“Dottore, ti piace il mio approccio alla psicoterapia?” domandò Will assestando un’altra martellata.

“Sì, ma non darei un martello in mano a nessuno dei miei pazienti.”

Continuarono l’opera senza parlare per un po’, i colpi si fecero sempre più ravvicinati tra loro finché i cocci del Drago ai loro piedi non superarono in massa ciò che di esso ancora rimaneva da abbattere.

Sporco di terra, sudato e ansimante, Hannibal era terribilmente sexy.

Will gli si avvicinò per rubargli un bacio. Ma il dottore lo trattenne perché il bacio non fosse solo un rapido sfiorarsi.

“Visto che la Lounds ci ha definiti piromani solo per esserci difesi da Francis,” disse il dottore fissandolo, “Pensa cosa potrebbe scrivere di noi se ci vedesse adesso, così, a distruggere a martellate questa… Cosa.”

“Murder Husbands ti piace?” suggerì Will. “Diamo un po’ l’idea dei maniaci assassini con due martelli in mano.”

Hannibal fece un verso di approvazione, “Ma preferisco la seconda parte del nome,” affermò.

Lo baciò che ancora sorrideva.

La statua del Drago era quasi rasa al suolo e qualunque cattiva influenza avesse mai avuto sarebbe finita in polvere come lei. Will ne era profondamente convinto.

“Che dici è ora di risalire?” propose Hannibal. “E magari di non tornare mai più?”

Will lo abbracciò, buttò il martello nei pressi della borsa e rimase avvinghiato a lui per qualche minuto; con ai piedi le macerie del Drago si impresse comunque nella memoria ogni minima parte di quella stanza. Non voleva dimenticare.

Presero la strada del ritorno, per l’ultima volta. Per l’ultima volta salirono la scala che portava al salotto di casa Graham e per l’ultima volta chiusero la botola che presto sarebbe stata trasformata in pavimento.

Uscirono da quella casa e si diressero all’altra. Will immaginò che da fuori non fossero molto dissimili dagli operai che avevano lasciato i lavori ore prima.

“Ora sarà necessario farci una doccia,” commentò Will entrando, “O forse un bagno,” aggiunse con tono allusivo.

“Aspetta…” ribatté Hannibal, “Fra qualche minuto la doccia ti passerà di testa completamente.”

Will aggrottò la fronte divertito. “Che significa?”

Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle.

Dal salotto provenne un rumore anomalo al quale Will reagì tirando Hannibal verso di sé, pronto ad intervenire.

L’uomo rise baciandolo sulla testa, incurante della polvere e della terra di cui probabilmente era ancora coperto.

“Non credo di aver bisogno della tua protezione in questo caso,” gli mormorò Hannibal all’orecchio, “Ma dovresti andare a controllare,” lo spinse sulla schiena, dolcemente, verso il salotto.

Will si voltò due volte a guardarlo, mentre camminava, finché non arrivarono entrambi a destinazione; al centro della stanza c’era un grosso scatolone non molto alto, ma abbastanza da non far uscire quello che conteneva.

Will sgranò gli occhi osservando il cucciolo scodinzolante, grande quanto un avocado, che tentava di saltare per uscire dalla scatola.

“Credevo ci avremmo messo meno a distruggere la statua,” disse Hannibal, “Deve essersi annoiato.”

Ancora a bocca aperta e senza voce per ribattere, Will si piegò a prendere tra le braccia il cagnolino, un maschietto, che subito gli leccò metà del viso. Scalciava come se gli avessero dato la corda con una manovella.

“Avevi parlato di Jack Russell se ricordo bene,” si accertò Hannibal coprendo con una sola mano quasi tutto il cagnolino.

Will annuì sull’orlo delle lacrime. “Ma sei sicuro?” trovò la voce per chiedere, “Se comincia a fare disastri in casa?”

“Mi fido delle tue capacità di addestratore,” rispose Hannibal, “Ma anche se distruggesse parte della casa tra poco ne avremo un’altra su cui contare.”

“Hannibal…” lo chiamò dolcemente Will. Quando l’uomo lo guardò terminò la frase, “La doccia non mi è affatto passata di mente.”

L’uomo si leccò le labbra, adorabili incurvate in un sorriso. “Allora diamo da mangiare al cucciolo e speriamo che si rimetta a dormire.”

“Cosa gli hai preso da mangiare?” si informò Will.

“Ho preparato lo spezzatino di vitello stamattina…”

Will scoppiò a ridere. “Penso che sarà un cucciolo molto viziato,” commentò avviandosi in cucina con Hannibal. L’uomo lo strinse alla vita, lo baciò prima su una guancia, poi all’angolo della bocca, di nuovo incurante dello sporco e ora anche delle leccate del cucciolo.

“Ovvio che lo vizierò, non ho mai avuto un cane prima,” disse Hannibal. “Questo cucciolo ha già un nome?”

“Che ne dici di Basil?” propose Will.

 

 

 

Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anche questa è finita, ragazzi, sembra trascorso un giorno.  
> Invece sono ventiquattro settimane che siamo qui e non potrei ringraziarvi di più per avermi seguito in questa avventura.   
> La cosa che mi faceva impazzire dei vostri commenti all’inizio era che più o meno tutti, vedendo Hannibal e Will a tavola, pensavano che i due stessero mangiando carne umana.  
> Ed è logico, è Hannibal, normale che lo abbiate pensato.  
> Ma non è normale per chiunque altro.  
> Chiunque altro avrebbe letto pensando esattamente quello che poi nella storia è, e cioè due persone che condividono un pasto.  
> Ho voluto che Hannibal fosse un normalissimo psichiatra e che i colpevoli in questa storia fossero tutti gli altri proprio perché volevo che tutti voi leggeste con quell’idea in testa per poi piano piano capire che… Non c’era nulla da nascondere per Hannibal. Non era come sembrava.   
> Ecco perché non avrei potuto usare il suo punto di vista per la storia: non essendo colpevole col suo punto di vista l’avreste capito subito.   
> Ma mi piacerebbe più avanti una side story in cui racconto dal suo punto di vista, sarebbe divertente quindi spero che questi due tornino a farmi compagni prima o poi. Nel frattempo li saluto e li lascio alla loro vita.   
> E saluto anche voi con questo epilogo sperando che vi abbia lasciato la finestra aperta su una bella storia d’amore a lieto fine.   
> Mi trovate sempre sul mio blog  
> [SCRIVO](https://len-scrive.tumblr.com/) per qualunque cosa vi salti in testa di dirmi o se volete avere qualche anticipazione sulle prossime storie che sono in corso d’opera.   
> Grazie ancora a tutti e buona domenica! A presto.  
> Len
> 
> PS Si sarà vagamente capito che insieme al Maltese l’altro cane che amo far adottare a questi due è il Jack Russell…


End file.
